-Tenías que ser Tú
by NenaVL
Summary: Chicago no está preparada para Katniss Everdeen, el bombón más escandaloso y curvilíneo de Nueva York, que acaba de heredar el equipo de fútbol de los Chicago Stars. Y Katniss no está preparada para el entrenador estrella de los Stars, Peeta Mellark. El todo lo que ella aborrece, Y la nueva y bella jefa es todo lo que Peeta desprecia ¿Por qué se siente atraído por ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Tenías que ser tú:**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama It had to be you. De Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Tenías que ser tú:**

La ciudad de Chicago no está preparada para Katniss, el bombón más escandaloso y curvilíneo de Nueva York, que acaba de heredar el equipo de fútbol de los Chicago Stars, y Katniss no está en absoluto preparada para el entrenador estrella de los Stars, Peeta Mellark, dorada y salvaje leyenda viva de Alabama. Mellark es todo lo que Katniss aborrece: un machista intransigente con una sola idea en la cabeza. Y la nueva y bella jefa es todo lo que Peeta desprecia: una niña bien sin dos dedos de frente. ¿Por qué, entonces, se siente tan atraído por ella?


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama It had to be you. De Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **

Katniss Everdeen se enfrentó a todo el mundo en el entierro de su padre sin más apoyo que un caniche francés y un amante húngaro. Se sentó ante la tumba como una reina salida de una película de los años cincuenta, con el pequeño caniche blanco echado en su regazo y un par de gafas de sol de diamantes falsos protegiéndole los ojos. Fue difícil para los asistentes decidirse quién parecía más fuera de lugar: el caniche con su pelo perfectamente cortado luciendo un par de lazos color melocotón en sus orejas, el húngaro increíblemente guapo de Katniss con su larga y brillante coleta o la propia Katniss.

El cabello castaño oscuro de Katniss, con mechas, caía sobre sus ojos. Sus labios húmedos, llenos, pintados en un tono delicioso de peonía rosa, estaban ligeramente abiertos mientras miraba el ataúd negro brillante de Robert Everdeen.

Llevaba un traje chaqueta de seda color marfil, discreto, pero el escandaloso bustier dorado que llevaba debajo era más apropiado para un concierto de rock que para un entierro. Y la falda, con un cinturón de cadenas doradas, cada una de las cuales estaba rematada por una hoja de parra, tenía una abertura lateral hasta la mitad de su bien proporcionado muslo.

Era la primera vez que Katniss regresaba a Chicago desde que se había escapado cuando tenía dieciocho años, tan sólo algunos de los presentes conocían a la hija pródiga de Robert. Sin embargo, por las historias que habían oído, ninguno de ellos estaba sorprendido de que Robert la hubiera desheredado. ¿Qué padre querría pasar su patrimonio a una hija que había sido la amante de un hombre cuarenta años mayor que su propio padre, incluso aunque ese hombre hubiera sido el reputado pintor español, Arturo Flores? Y además, allí estaba la vergüenza de las pinturas. Para alguien como Robert Everdeen, los cuadros de desnudos eran cuadros de desnudos, y no importaba que docenas de los desnudos abstractos que Flores había pintado de Katniss, honraran ahora las paredes de museos en todo el mundo, eso no cambiaba su parecer.

Katniss tenía cintura esbelta y piernas bien proporcionadas, pero sus pechos y caderas eran curvilíneos y femeninos, como en un tiempo casi olvidado cuando las mujeres parecían mujeres. Tenía cuerpo de chica mala, el tipo de cuerpo que, incluso a los treinta y tres años, podría ser exhibido con el ombligo al aire en la pared de un museo. Era el cuerpo danone de una rubia tonta, pero el cerebro de ese cuerpo era realmente inteligente, y Katniss era el tipo de mujer que no debería ser juzgada por las apariencias.  
Su cara no era más convencional que su cuerpo. Había algo demoledor en la estructura de sus rasgos, aunque era difícil de decir qué era exactamente, si su nariz recta, su boca firmemente delineada o su mandíbula fuerte. Quizá era el diminuto lunar negro y escandalosamente erótico que coronaba su pómulo. O tal vez eran sus ojos. Los que los habían visto antes de que se pusiera rápidamente sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos habían tomado nota de la forma en que se rasgaban en sus bordes, de alguna manera casi demasiado exóticos, para encajar con el resto de su cara. Arturo Flores frecuentemente había exagerado esos ojos grises, algunas veces pintándolos más grandes que sus caderas, otras superponiéndolos a sus maravillosos pechos.

Durante todo el funeral, Katniss se mantuvo calmada y serena. A pesar de la humedad que impregnaba el aire de julio que igual que las aguas que se deslizaban por el cercano río DuPage, atravesando varios de los suburbios occidentales de Chicago, no proporcionaba ningún alivio al calor. Un toldo verde oscuro daba sombra a la tumba y a las primeras filas destinadas a la gente más importante que estaban situadas en semicírculo alrededor del ataúd negro ébano, pero el toldo no era lo suficientemente grande para dar sombra a todo el mundo, y mucha de la gente engalanada estaba parada bajo el sol, donde habían comenzado a debilitarse, no sólo por la humedad sino también por el perfume abrumador de casi cien centros florales. Afortunadamente, la ceremonia había sido corta, y como no había ningún tipo de recepción posterior, pronto podrían dirigirse hacia sus frías piscinas y regocijarse en secreto del hecho de que le hubiera tocado a Robert Everdeen en lugar de a ellos.

El brillante ataúd negro estaba posado encima de la tierra sobre una alfombra verde que había sido colocada directamente delante del lugar donde Katniss se sentaba entre su hermanastra de quince años, Prim, y su primo Marvel Chandler. La pulida tapa estaba cubierta de estrellas florales de rosas blancas adornadas con cintas celestes y doradas, colores de los Chicago Stars, el equipo de la Liga Nacional de Fútbol del que Robert había tomado las riendas hacía diez años.

Cuando la ceremonia finalizó, Katniss cogió a la caniche blanca en sus brazos y la puso a sus pies, provocando que un rayo de sol refulgiera en la tela dorada de su bustier y en los diamantes falsos de sus gafas de sol. El efecto era innecesariamente dramático para una mujer que ya era en realidad lo suficientemente dramática.

Marvel Chandler, el sobrino de treinta y cinco años de Robert, se levantó de su silla al lado de la de ella y se movió para colocar una flor sobre el ataúd. La hermanastra de Katniss, Prim parecía consciente a medias. Marvel simulaba estar apesadumbrado, aunque era un secreto a voces que iba a heredar el equipo de fútbol de su tío. Katniss cumplió su papel y colocó su flor en el ataúd de su padre y se negó a que la antigua amargura la invadiera. ¿Qué objeto tenía? No había podido ganarse el amor de su padre mientras estaba vivo, y ahora finalmente podría dejar de esforzarse. Extendió la mano para dar una reconfortante caricia a su joven medio hermana, que era totalmente desconocida para ella, pero Prim se apartó como siempre que Katniss trataba de acercarse. Marvel volvió a su lado, y Katniss instintivamente retrocedió.

A pesar de todas las organizaciones benéficas de las que ahora era miembro, no podía olvidar lo matón que había sido de niño. Rápidamente le volvió la espalda, y con voz jadeante y ligeramente ronca que armonizaba perfectamente con su espectacular cuerpo, se dirigió a los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Es maravilloso que hayan podido asistir. Especialmente con este horrible  
calor. Cato, querido, ¿puedes coger a Pooh?-Tendió la blanca perrita a Cinna Szabo, que volvía locas a las mujeres, no sólo por su apostura exótica, sino porque había algo obsesivamente familiar en ese hermoso húngaro. Algunos correctamente lo identificaban como el modelo que había posado, depilado, con los abultados músculos lubricados y la cremallera abierta, para una campaña publicitaria a nivel nacional de vaqueros para hombres.

Cinna tomó la perra.

—Por supuesto, vida mía —contestó él con un acento que, aunque notable, era menos pronunciado.

—Mi cariñín —ronroneó Katniss, no por Pooh, sino por Cinna.

Para sí, Cinna pensaba que Katniss lo estaba presionando demasiado, pero era húngaro e inclinado a ser pesimista, así que le lanzó un beso de forma conmovedora mientras tranquilizaba a la caniche en sus brazos y se colocaba en la mejor pose para exhibir su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Ocasionalmente él movía su cabeza a fin de que la luz atrapara el destello de los abalorios de plata discretamente tejidos en la dramática cola de caballo que caía sobre parte de su espalda.

Katniss extendió su mano de delgados dedos, con las uñas largas y pintadas de rosa peonía con mediaslunas blancas, hacia el corpulento senador que se había acercado a ella para mostrar sus condolencias y que parecía considerarla un pedazo particularmente delicioso de bizcocho.  
—Senador, muchas gracias por venir. Sé lo ocupado que debe estar, es  
usted un verdadero encanto.

La regordeta esposa de pelo gris del senador le echó a Katniss una mirada de desconfianza, pero cuándo Katniss la saludó, la mujer mostraba calidez y cordialidad en su sonrisa. Más tarde, se daría cuenta que Katniss Everdeen parecía más relajada con las mujeres que con los hombre. Lo que no dejaba de ser curioso para una obvia come-hombres. Pero era una familia extraña. Robert Everdeen para empezar, tenía un largo historial de matrimonios con showgirls de Las Vegas. La primera de ellas, la madre de Katniss, había muerto al tratar de dar a luz al hijo que Robert había deseado tan ardientemente. La tercera, la madre de Prim, había perdido la vida en un accidente de avioneta hacía trece años camino de Aspen, donde planeaba celebrar su divorcio. La única esposa de Robert que todavía vivía no habría ni cruzado la calle para asistir a su entierro, así que mucho menos iba a volar desde Reno.

_Haymitch_ Abernathy, venerable entrenador defensivo de los Chicago Stars, se apartó de Marvel para acercarse a Katniss.

—Algo terrible, Señorita Everdeen. Terrible. —Se aclaró la voz con una tosecilla—. No creo que nos conozcamos. Es algo raro no haberme tropezado con la hija de Robert en todos los años que hace que lo conozco. Bert y yo nos conocíamos desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo voy a echar de menos. No es que normalmente coincidiéramos en las cosas. Podía ser condenadamente terco. Pero, bueno, al final siempre nos poníamos de acuerdo.

Él movía su mano y hablaba incansablemente sin establecer nunca contacto visual con ella. Cualquiera que no siguiera el fútbol podría haberse preguntado cómo era posible que alguien al borde de la senilidad pudiera entrenar un equipo de fútbol profesional, pero los que le había visto trabajar nunca cometían el error de menospreciar sus habilidades como entrenador. Sin embargo, le gustaba hablar, y como no parecía tener intención de interrumpir sus palabras, Katniss lo detuvo. 

—Es muy amable por decir eso, Sr.Abernathy. Un dulce caramelito.

_Haymitch_ Abernathy había sido llamado muchas cosas en su vida, pero nunca lo habían llamado caramelito, y el apelativo lo dejó sin habla por un momento, lo cual debía haber sido lo que ella buscaba porque inmediatamente se marchó dando media vuelta sólo para ver un regimiento de enormes hombres en fila para ofrecer sus condolencias.  
Tenían zapatos del tamaño de buques, y cambiaban su posición de un pie al otro, eran cientos de kilos de carne con muslos como arietes y monstruosos cuellos gruesos sobre hombros musculosos. Tenían las manos unidas como garfios por delante de su cuerpo como si estuvieran esperando que el himno nacional acabara para empezar a jugar de un momento a otro, pero ahora, sus cuerpos poco convencionales y demasiados grandes rellenaban las chaquetas azules y los pantalones grises del traje del equipo. Gotas de sudor brillaban con el tenue calor del sol del mediodía resaltando sobre su piel bronceada como gotas de tinta en una hoja en blanco. Como esclavos de una plantación, el equipo de la liga nacional Chicago Stars había llegado para rendir homenaje al hombre que los poseía.

Un hombre alto, cabello castaño, con apariencia de poder parar un disturbio en una prisión de máxima seguridad, dio un paso adelante. Fijó su mirada tan firmemente en la cara de Katniss que era obvio que se obligaba a sí mismo a no apartar la mirada para no dejarla bajar a sus espectaculares pechos.

—Soy Gloss, defensa central. Lamento realmente lo del Sr.  
Everdeen. 

Katniss aceptó sus condolencias. El defensa siguió de largo, mirando con  
curiosidad a Cinna Szabo cuando pasó por delante. Cinna, de pie a unos metros de Katniss, había adoptado su postura Rambo, una cosa no demasiado fácil teniendo en cuenta que acunaba una perrita de lanas blanca en sus brazos en vez de un Uzi. Aun así, la postura funcionaba porque casi cada mujer del gentío lo observaba. Aunque la verdad era que si pudiera elegir algo para que su día fuera perfecto, sería la atención de esa criatura erótica con el trasero maravilloso.

Desafortunadamente, la criatura erótica con el trasero maravilloso se había detenido delante de Katniss y sólo tenía ojos para ella. 

—Señorita Everdeen, soy Peeta Mellark , jefe de entrenadores de los Stars.

—Bueno, hoo-laa, Sr. Mellark —entonó Katniss dulcemente.

Para Cinna, Katniss era la mejor amiga del mundo, y se desvivía por ella, devoción que estaba probando al fingir en esta macabra charada que era su amante. En este momento, sin embargo, no quería otra cosa que alejarla del peligro. Ella no parecía entender que jugaba con fuego al coquetear con ese hombre de sangre caliente. O tal vez si lo hacía.

Cuando Katniss se veía acosada, tenía un ejército entero de armas defensivas a su disposición, y rara vez se equivocaba al seleccionar una.  
Peeta Mellark no le había dirigido a Cinna ni una mirada, así que no era difícil para el húngaro clasificarlo en la categoría de esos hombres enloquecedores que tenían la mente completamente cerrada a un estilo de vida alternativo. Una pena, pero era una actitud que Cinna aceptaba con su buen humor característico.

Katniss podía no reconocer a Peeta Mellark, pero Cinna seguía el fútbol americano y sabía que Mellark había sido uno de los quarterbacks más  
explosivos y controvertidos de la NFL hasta que se retiró cinco años antes para dedicarse a entrenar.

Mellark era un gran león rubio, un hombre con la autoridad de quien no tiene paciencia para desconfiar de sí mismo. Un poco más alto que el uno ochenta y cinco de Cinna, era más musculoso que la mayoría de quarterbacks. Tenía la frente alta y ancha y una nariz firme con un pequeño bulto en el puente. Su labio inferior era ligeramente más lleno que el superior, y una delgada cicatriz blanca marcaba el punto medio entre su boca y su barbilla. Pero su rasgo más fascinante no era esa interesante boca, ni su leonado y grueso pelo, ni la masculina cicatriz de la barbilla. No era nada de eso, eran un par de depredadores ojos azules, que estaban en ese momento examinando a su pobre Katniss con tal intensidad que Cinna medio esperaba que su piel comenzara a echar humo. 

—Lamento mucho lo de Robert —dijo Mellark su niñez en Alabama todavía  
era evidente en sus palabras—. Con seguridad lo echaremos de menos. 

—Qué amable de su parte decir eso, Sr. Mellark.

Una cadencia débilmente exótica se había agregado a la voz ronca de Katniss, y Cinna se percató que ella había añadido a Kathleen Turner a su repertorio de voces de mujeres eróticas. Ella normalmente no cambiaba con tanta frecuencia, así que supo que estaba aturdida. No era que dejara que cualquiera pudiera verlo. Katniss tenía una reputación como devora-hombres que mantener.

La atención de Cinna regresó al entrenador de los Stars. Recordó haber leído que Peeta Mellark había sido apodado "Hielo" durante sus días de quarterback por su fría falta de compasión hacia su adversario. No podía culpar a Katniss por estar perturbada en su presencia. Ese hombre era formidable. 

—Robert amaba el juego —continuó Peeta —, y era un hombre excelente  
con quien trabajar.

—Estoy segura de que así era. —Prolongó cada sílaba que pronunció como una jadeante promesa de depravación sexual, una promesa, que Cinna sabía demasiado bien, Katniss no tenía intención de cumplir.

Se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando giró y extendió los brazos hacia él. Sospechaba correctamente que quería a Pooh como elemento de distracción, él dio un paso adelante, pero antes de que ella tomara al animal, un camión de mantenimiento que se había introducido en el cementerio retumbó, sobresaltando a la caniche. Pooh dio un ladrido corto y saltó libre de sus brazos.

La perra llevaba sujeta demasiado tiempo, y comenzó a correr sin rumbo a través del gentío, ladrando estridentemente, con la cola agitándose tan salvajemente que parecía como si el pompón fuera a salir volando de un momento a otro para surcar el aire como el sombrero de Oddjob.  
—¡Pooh! —gritó Katniss, para salir corriendo detrás de la perrita blanca hasta que topó con las piernas contra el delgado metal que protegían unas coronas de gladiolos.

Katniss no era la más atlética de criaturas en las mejores condiciones. Pero aprisionada dentro de una apretada falda, no podía alcanzar a la perra a tiempo de impedir el desastre. Las flores se balancearon y volcándose hacia atrás, chocaron contra la corona de flores de su lado, la cual, a su vez, dio contra un macizo de dalias. Las coronas eran tantas y estaban tan estrechamente juntas que era imposible que una cayera sin que lo hiciera la siguiente, y flores y agua comenzaron a volar. Los asistentes que estaban de pie más cerca se apartaron en un esfuerzo para protegerse de los tributos florales. Como un dominó, una corona dio contra otra  
Katniss se sacó las gafas de sol revelando sus exóticos y rasgados ojos grises.

—¡Quieta Pooh! ¡Quieta, maldita sea! ¡Cinna!

Cinna ya se había desplazado al lado contrario del ataúd en un esfuerzo por alcanzar a la caniche que se movía violentamente, pero en su prisa se derrumbó sobre varias sillas, que, a su vez, volaron sobre otro grupo de arreglos florales, produciendo otra reacción en cadena distinta.  
Uno de los asistentes, que se llamaba experto en perros de compañía porque poseía un shiatsu, saltó para intentar detener al frenético perro de lanas sólo para pararse abruptamente cuando Pooh dejó de mover su cola, desnudó sus dientes y le ladró bruscamente como un Terminator canino. Aunque Pooh era generalmente la más social de los perros, el improvisado asistente tenía la desgracia de usar Eternity de Calvin Klein, una fragancia que Pooh había detestado desde que uno de los amigos de Katniss, que se había empapado en dicha colonia, la había llamado perra cruzada y la había pateado bajo la mesa. Katniss, con una abertura en la falda que mostraba demasiado de su muslo para ser respetable, atravesó entre dos de los defensas que observaron con diversión manifiesta como llamaba a la perra de lanas.

—¡Pooh! ¡Aquí, Pooh! Prim Everdeen, avergonzada por el espectáculo que su media hermana estaba dando, trató de ocultarse entre el gentío. 

Cuando Katniss esquivó una silla, una de las pesadas hojas de parra doradas que colgaba de una de las cadenas de su cinturón se incrustó en una de las partes que debía ocultar. La apartó antes de ponerse permanentemente amoratada, sólo para pisar con las suelas de los zapatos unos lirios mojados. Sus pies resbalaron, y, expulsando el aire con un silbido, se cayó. Al ver a su dueña deslizándose hacia la tierra sobre su trasero, Pooh se olvidó del amenazador asistente perfumado. Interpretando incorrectamente las acciones de Katniss como una invitación a jugar, los agudos ladridos de la perra aumentaron con delirante excitación.

Katniss intentó sin éxito ponerse de pie, mostrando al alcalde de Chicago y a varios miembros del equipo rival, Los Bears, una amplia vista de la parte superior de su muslo. Pooh se metió entre las piernas de un pomposo reportero y bajo las sillas de al lado de la tumba, cuando Cinna venía hacia ella desde el otro lado. A la perra le encantaba jugar con Cinna y sus agudos ladridos se volvieron más fervientes. Pooh se movía rápidamente, pero frenó bruscamente cuando se percató que tenía el camino bloqueado por cestos volcados de flores y una gran extensión de hierba empapada, una barrera formidable para un animal que odiaba mojarse. Desde una esquina, saltó encima de una de las sillas plegables. Cuando comenzó a balancearse, ladró nerviosamente y se lanzó a otra y de allí hacia una superficie suave y dura.

Todo el mundo dio una boqueada colectiva cuando las rosas blancas con cintas celestes y doradas salieron volando. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Katniss, que acababa de conseguir ponerse de pie, se quedó helada. Cinnamaldijo suavemente en húngaro.

Pooh, siempre sensible con la gente que amaba, inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si tratara de entender por qué la miraba todo el mundo. Sospechaba que había hecho algo muy incorrecto y comenzó a temblar.  
Katniss recobró el aliento. No era bueno que Pooh se pusiera nerviosa.  
Recordó la última vez que había ocurrido y se adelantó un paso. 

—¡Noo, Pooh!

Pero su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde. La temblorosa perrita ya se estaba poniendo en cuclillas. Con una expresión de pesar en su carita peluda, comenzó a orinar sobre la tapa del ataúd de Robert Everdeen.

Holaa

Les traigo el primer capitulo, de mi primera adaptación.

Siempre he querido escribir un fic, pero no me da tiempo. O todas las ideas se me juntan. Asi que tome la decisión de empezar por una adaptación. Este libro me gusto mucho, y estoy compartiéndoselos con nuestros personajes favoritos. Espero les guste. Saludos :)

Espero sus reviews por que quiero saber que les pareció, para ver si continuo con la historia o no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, la historia se llama It had to be you. De Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Hola guapos! Les trigo el siguiente capitulo, conoceremos un poco de la relación que katniss tiene con su familia. Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

La hacienda de Robert Everdeen se había construido en los años cincuenta en diez acres de tierra de Hinsdale uno de los barrios residenciales que atravesaba el río Chicago, justo en el corazón del DuPage County. Gradualmente, el muro de ladrillo que bordeaba la hacienda fue rodeado por sombreadas calles residenciales.

Cuando era niña, Katniss había pasado poco tiempo viviendo en la majestuosa residencia estilo que se asentaba entre robles, arces y nogales del suburbio occidental. Robert la había enviado a una escuela privada del estado de Connecticut hasta el verano, que era cuándo la mandaba al exclusivo campamento para chicas. Durante sus infrecuentes viajes a casa, había encontrado la casa oscura y opresiva, y mientras subía la escalera en curva hacia el segundo piso, dos horas después del entierro, decidió que no había ninguna cosa que la hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión.

Los ojos condenatorios de un elefante ilegalmente trasladado durante uno de los safaris africanos de Robert la miraban fijamente desde su lugar en el empapelado de lo alto de la escalera. Sus hombros bajaron bruscamente con desánimo. Las manchas de la hierba ensuciaban su traje marfil y las medias que cubrían sus piernas estaban sucias y rotas. Su cabello estaba alborotado y desearía no haberse comido el lápiz de labios color peonía rosada.

Inesperadamente, la cara del entrenador de los Stars volvió a su mente. Él fue quien había sacado a Pooh del ataúd por el cogote. Sus azules ojos se habían mostrado fríos y condenatorios cuando le entregó la perra. Katniss suspiró. El barullo del entierro de su padre era otro error estúpido en una vida ya repleta de ellos. Ella no había querido otra cosa que todo el mundo supiera que no le importaba que su padre la hubiera desheredado, pero como siempre, había ido más allá del límite y le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Se detuvo un momento en lo alto de las escaleras, preguntándose si su vida podría haber sido diferente si su madre hubiera vivido. Ya no pensaba demasiado sobre la madre showgirl que no podía recordar, pero cuando era niña había urdido elaboradas fantasías sobre ella, tratando de invocar en su imaginación a una mujer tierna y bella que le habría dado todo el amor que su padre le había negado. Se preguntó si Robert alguna vez había amado realmente a alguien. Había tenido poco aprecio por las mujeres en general, y ninguno para una niñita demasiado pesada y torpe que para empezar no estaba muy segura de sí misma. Desde que podía recordar, él le había dicho que no era más que un cero a la izquierda, y ahora sospechaba que podía haber estado en lo cierto.  
A los treinta y tres años, estaba sin empleo y cerca de la ruina. Arturo había muerto hacía siete años. Ella se había pasado los primeros dos años después de su muerte organizando las exhibiciones temporales de sus pinturas, pero ahora que la colección se exhibía de manera permanente en el Musée D'Orsay de París, se había mudado a Manhattan.

El dinero que Arturo le había dejado al morir, había sido gradualmente gastado, destinado a pagar los gastos médicos de muchos de sus amigos enfermos de SIDA. Ella no lamentaba ni un penique. Durante años había trabajado en una exclusiva, pero pequeña, galería de West Side especializada en el arte de vanguardia. Pero justo la semana anterior, su jefe, ya mayor, había cerrado las puertas por última vez, dejándola desorientada mientras buscaba darle un nuevo rumbo a su vida.  
El pensamiento que penetró su mente fue que estaba cansada de ser escandalosa, pero se sentía demasiado frágil para hacer frente a esa reflexión, así que terminó por detenerse delante del dormitorio de su hermana y llamó a la puerta.

—Prim, soy Katniss. ¿Puedo entrar? No hubo respuesta. —¿Prim, puedo entrar? Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Katniss oyera un bajo y hosco

—Supongo.

Se preparó mentalmente, mientras giraba el pomo y entraba gradualmente, para ver el dormitorio que había sido suyo cuando era niña. Durante las pocas semanas al año que había vivido allí, la habitación había estado llena de libros, restos de comida y casettes de su música favorita. Ahora estaba tan ordenada como su ocupante.

Prim, la hermanastra de quince años que Katniss apenas conocía, estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la ventana, todavía vestida con el horrible vestido color café que había llevado puesto en el entierro. A diferencia de Katniss, que había sido gordita de niña, Prim era delgada y su espeso pelo rubio y largo hasta la barbilla, necesitaba un buen corte. Además era poco atractiva, con la piel tan pálida como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol.

—¿Cómo te encuentras Prim?

—Genial. —Ni siquiera levantó la vista del libro que tenía sobre el regazo. Katniss suspiró.

Primrose no mantenía en secreto el hecho que la odiaba hasta las entrañas, pero habían tenido tan poco contacto durante años que no estaba segura de por qué. Cuando Katniss regresó a los Estados Unidos después de la muerte de Arturo, había hecho varios viajes a Connecticut para visitar a Prim en la escuela, pero esta había sido tan poco comunicativa que finalmente se había rendido. Sin embargo, había continuado enviando regalos de cumpleaños y de Navidad, junto con cartas ocasionales, todo lo cual le había sido devuelto como destinatario desconocido. Era irónico que su padre la hubiera desheredado de todo menos de la que era su responsabilidad más importante.

—¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Algo de comer? Prim negó con la cabeza y el silencio cayó entre ellas. —Sé que esto ha sido muy difícil. Lo siento mucho. La niña se encogió de hombros. —Prim, necesitamos hablar, y sería más fácil para las dos si me miraras. Prim levantó la cabeza de su libro y miró a Katniss con ojos inexpresivos y pacientes, dándole a Katniss la pésima sensación de que ella era la niña y su hermana la adulta. Deseó no haber dejado de fumar, porque necesitaba desesperadamente un cigarrillo.

—Sabes que ahora soy tu tutora legal. —El Sr. Hibbard me lo explicó. —Creo que necesitamos hablar de tu futuro.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar. Se pasó un caprichoso rizo rubio detrás de la oreja.

—Prim, no tienes que volver al campamento si no quieres. Eres más que bienvenida para venir conmigo a Nueva York mañana durante el resto del verano. He alquilado el apartamento de un amigo que está en Europa. Está muy bien situado.

—Quiero regresar. Dada la palidez de la piel de Prim, Katniss no creía que su hermana  
estuviera disfrutando del campamento más de lo que ella había hecho.

—Puedes volver, si es realmente lo que quieres, pero sé lo que es sentirse como si no tuvieras hogar. Recuerdo cuando Rober me enviaba a la escuela en Crayton, y después al campamento cada verano. Lo odiaba. Nueva York es muy entretenida durante el verano. Podríamos pasarlo muy bien y llegarnos a conocer un poco.

—Quiero ir al campamento —repitió Prim tercamente.

—¿Estás absolutamente segura?

—Estoy segura. No tienes porqué cuidarme hasta que vuelva. A pesar de la hostilidad de la niña y el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a notar en las sienes, Katniss era renuente a olvidar el asunto tan fácilmente.

Decidió probar de una manera distinta e inclinó la cabeza hacia el libro que tenía Primrose en el regazo.  
—¿Qué estás leyendo?

—Dostoyevski. Estoy haciendo un estudio independiente sobre su  
decadencia.

—Me dejas impresionada. Eso es bastante complicado de leer para alguien de quince años.

—No para mí. En realidad soy bastante brillante. Katniss quiso sonreír, pero Prim había hecho la declaración de una manera que no se lo permitía.

—De acuerdo. Vas bien en la escuela, ¿no?

—Tengo un coeficiente intelectual excepcionalmente alto.

—Ser más listo que los demás puede ser lo mismo una maldición que una bendición. — Katniss recordó sus traumáticos días escolares cuando había sido más lista que sus compañeros de clase. Era otra de las cosas que la había hecho sentir diferente.  
La expresión de Prim no se alteró.

—Estoy muy agradecida por mi inteligencia. La mayor parte de las chicas de mi clase son imbéciles.

A pesar de que estaba actuando como una niñata aborrecible, Katniss intentó no juzgarla. Sobre todo ella, de entre todas las personas, sabía que las hijas del Sr. Everdeen tenían que encontrar su propia manera de lidiar con la vida. Cuando era adolescente, ella había escondido sus inseguridades detrás de su gordura. Después, se había vuelto un escándalo. Primrose se escondía detrás de su materia gris.

—Si me perdonas, Katniss, he llegado a un capítulo particularmente interesante y me gustaría regresar a él.  
Katniss ignoró la obvia despedida de la niña e hizo otro intento para convencerla de ir a Manhattan. Pero se negó a cambiar de idea y Katniss finalmente tuvo que admitir la derrota. Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, se paró junto a la puerta.

—¿Me llamarás si necesitas cualquier cosa, no? Prim inclinó la cabeza, pero Katniss no la creyó. Esa niña tragaría veneno para ratas antes de recurrir a su hermana mayor de mala fama para que la ayudara.

Intentó no deprimirse mientras se giraba y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. Oyó a Cinna en la sala de estar hablando por teléfono con su agente. Necesitaba estar un momento a solas para recuperarse. Se metió silenciosamente en el estudio de su padre, dónde Pooh dormía en uno de los sillones que había delante del escritorio. La cabeza blanca y mullida de la perra se levantó rápidamente. Se sentó en el borde del sillón, agitando el pompón de su rabo y caminó por la alfombra hacia su dueña.

Katniss se puso de rodillas y recogió a la perrita en brazos.

—Qué desastre, ¿realmente hiciste eso hoy? Pooh le dio un lametazo como disculpa. Katniss comenzó a reatar los lazos que se habían deshecho de las orejas de la perra, pero sus dedos temblaban, así que lo dejó. Pooh los volvería a soltar de todas maneras.

Esa perra era una deshonra para la dignidad de su raza. Odiaba los lazos y los collares de diamantes falsos, se negaba a dormir en su colchón y no era demasiado selectiva con su comida. Detestaba ser esquilada, cepillada o bañada y no quería ponerse el suéter con monograma que Cinna le había regalado. Ni siquiera era una buena perra guardiana. El año pasado cuando Katniss había sido atacada a plena luz del día en el Upper West Side, Pooh se había pasado todo el rato rozándose contra las piernas del asaltante implorando ser acariciada. Katniss enterró su cara en el suave pelaje de la perra.

—¿Debajo de ese pedigrí de fantasía, no eres otra cosa que una perra cruzada, verdad, Pooh?  
Abruptamente, Katniss perdió la batalla que había estado librando todo el día y soltó un sollozo ahogado. Una perra cruzada. Eso es lo que era ella. Pero se adornaba como un perro de lanas francés. Cinna la encontró en la biblioteca. Con más tacto que el que usualmente exhibía, ignoró el hecho de que había estado llorando.

— Katniss, cariño —dijo tiernamente—, el abogado de tu padre está aquí para verte.

—No quiero ver a nadie —sorbió por la nariz, buscando inútilmente un kleenex.

Cinna extrajo un pañuelo de colores del bolsillo de su chaqueta gris de seda y se lo dio.

—Tendrás que hablar con él tarde o temprano.

—Ya lo hice. Me llamó para hablar de la tutela de Prim el día después de que Robert muriese. —Tal vez tenga que ver con la herencia de tu padre.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. —Se sonó ruidosamente en el pañuelo. Siempre había pretendido que ser desheredada no la molestaba, pero era doloroso tener la prueba cristalina del desprecio público de su padre.

—Es muy insistente. —Cinna tomó el bolso que ella tenía, lo puso sobre la silla donde Pooh había estado durmiendo y lo abrió. Era un Judith Lieber de segunda mano que él había encontrado en una tienda del East Village, le echó a Katniss una mirada desaprobadora cuando vio una chocolatina Milky Way en el fondo. Apartándola, cogió un peine y se lo pasó para que se peinara. Cuando lo hubo hecho, le pasó el colorete y el lápiz de labios. Mientras ella reparaba su maquillaje, él se tomó un momento para admirarla.

Cinna encontraba los inusuales rasgos que habían inspirado alguno de los mejores trabajos de Arturo Flores mucho más atractivos que las caras de labios hinchado de las modelos anoréxicas con las que él posaba. Y también mucha más gente, incluyendo a la famosa fotógrafa Asha Belchoir, con la que recientemente había tenido una sesión.

—Quítate esas medias rotas. Pareces una figurante de Los Miserables. Mientras ella alcanzaba bajo su falda para hacer lo que le decía, él devolvió el maquillaje a su bolso. Luego le enderezó el cinturón de hojas de parra y la guió a la puerta.

—No quiero ver a nadie, Cinna.

—No te vas a echar atrás ahora. El terror llenó sus ojos grises.

—No puedo hacerlo en este momento.

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar—. Puede que la gente no obtenga tanta satisfacción oculta como tú piensas.

—No puedo tolerar la idea de que nadie me tenga lástima.

—Claro, ¿entonces prefieres que todo el mundo te odie? Ella forzó una sonrisa arrogante mientras alcanzaba el picaporte.

—Puedo manejar el desprecio. Es la piedad lo que no tolero. Cinna miró las ropas, tan impropias para la ocasión y negó con la cabeza.

— Pobre Katniss. ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de inventarte a ti misma?

—Cuando lo haga bien —dijo ella suavemente.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? **

**¿Qué piensan de la actitud de katniss?  
¿ Que piensan de prim? Como vemos la relación que llevan no es nada buena. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradesco sus comentarios, buenos y malos claroo. :)**

**nos leemos pronto (soy de las que les gusta actualizar rapido) jaja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **

Brian Hibbard revolvió los documentos que tenía en el regazo. —Le pido disculpas por presentarme sin avisar tan poco tiempo después del funeral del Sr. Everdeen, Señorita, pero el ama de llaves me reveló que planeaba volar a Manhattan mañana por la tarde. No había pensado que regresaría tan pronto.

El abogado era pequeño y rollizo, ronda los cincuenta, con la piel colorada y el pelo entrecano. Un traje gris perfectamente cortado no podía esconder la leve panza que se había formado a la altura de su ombligo. Katniss se sentó frente a él en uno de los sillones orejeros situado cerca de la maciza chimenea de piedra que dominaba el salón. Ella siempre había odiado la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación revestida de paneles y presidida con aves disecadas, cabezas de animales y un cenicero cruelmente hecho con la pezuña de una jirafa.

Cuando ella cruzó las piernas, la cadenita de oro que rodeaba su tobillo brilló con la tenue luz. Hibbard la vio, pero fingió que no lo había hecho.

—No hay ninguna razón para que lo posponga más, Mr. Hibbard. Prim regresa al campamento mañana por la tarde y mi vuelo sale algunas horas después.

—Eso va a ser complicado, me temo. La voluntad de su padre es un poco enrevesada.

Su padre la había mantenido adecuadamente enterada de los detalles de su testamento, incluso antes de los seis meses finales de su vida, cuando ya le habían diagnosticado un cáncer pancreático. Sabía que había establecido un fondo fiduciario para Prim y que Marvel heredaría sus amados Stars.

—¿Eres consciente de que tu padre tuvo algunos contratiempos financieros en los últimos años?

—No los detalles. No hablamos con demasiada frecuencia.

Habían estado completamente enemistados durante casi diez años, desde que ella tenía dieciocho hasta que había regresado a los Estados Unidos después de la muerte de Arturo. Después, se habían encontrado ocasionalmente cuando él iba a Manhattan por negocios, pero ella ya no era una niña tímida, demasiado gorda, que se dejaba intimidar y sus encuentros habían sido algo airados.

Aunque su padre mantenía amantes y se había casado con showgirls, la pobreza de su infancia le había hecho desear ardientemente respetabilidad y su estilo de vida le mortificaba. Él era violentamente homofóbico y tampoco le gustaba el arte. Odiaba las historias que constantemente aparecían sobre ella en las revista y decía que su amistad con "mariquitas y mariposones" le hacía parecer tonto delante de sus socios. Una y otra vez le ordenó regresar a Chicago y ocupar un puesto como ama de llaves no remunerada. Si el amor hubiera sido el motivo de su oferta, ella habría hecho lo que él quería, pero Robert sólo había querido controlarla, igual que había controlado a todos a su alrededor.

Él había permanecido inamovible e inflexible hasta el final, usando su enfermedad terminal como coacción para recordarle la desilusión que ella había supuesto para él. Ni siquiera había dejado que fuera a Chicago a verle cuando se estaba muriendo, diciendo que no quería ninguna maldita vigilia. En su última conversación telefónica, le había dicho que era _su único fracaso_.

Cuando parpadeó para eliminar una fría oleada de lágrimas de sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que Brian Hibbard todavía estaba hablando.  
—… así es que el patrimonio de su padre no es tan grande como era durante los años ochenta. Dispuso que esta casa fuera vendida, y que los ingresos reviertan en el fideicomiso de su hermana. El condominio no debe ser puesto en venta durante al menos un año, sin embargo, su hermana y usted pueden hacer uso de él hasta entonces.

—¿El condominio? No sé nada sobre eso.

—No está demasiado lejos del complejo de los Stars. Es… esto… para uso privado.

—Para sus amantes —dijo Katniss con rotundidad.

—Si, bueno, ha estado vacío durante los últimos seis meses, desde su enfermedad. Desafortunadamente, esas son las únicas propiedades no conectadas con los Stars que mantenía. Sin embargo, su situación financiera no es poco prometedora.

—Tampoco lo creía. El equipo de fútbol debe valer millones.

—Tiene bastante valor, aunque, también está teniendo dificultades financieras.

Algo en su expresión debió revelar sus sentimientos porque él dijo—: ¿No le gusta el fútbol?

—No, no me gusta. —Había hablado con demasiada intensidad, y él la miraba con curiosidad. Rápidamente, ella hizo un gesto indolente con su mano—. Soy más de Galerías, de cenas en Le Cirque y noches en los teatros vanguardistas. Como tofú, Sr. Hibbard.

Ella creía que el comentario era como un buen zurcido, pero él ni siquiera sonrió.

—Es duro creer que a la hija de Robert Everdeen no le gusta el fútbol.

—Un escándalo, lo sé —dijo ella jovialmente—. Pero así es. Soy alérgica al sudor, mío o de cualquier otro. Afortunadamente, el santo de mi primo Marvel siempre ha sudado copiosamente, gracias a él puede sobrevivir la dinastía futbolera de la familia.

El abogado vaciló, mirándola con pesar. —Me temo que eso no está tan claro.

—¿Por qué?

—Varios meses antes de la muerte de su padre, redactamos un nuevo testamento. Al menos, durante un corto período de tiempo, Marvel está desheredado.

Pasaron varios segundos mientras ella absorbía esa sorprendente información. Recordó lo tranquilo que su primo había parecido en el entierro.

—Marvel obviamente no sabe eso. —Le urgí a Robert que se lo dijera él, pero se negó. Mi socio y yo tenemos la poco envidiable tarea de darle las noticias cuando nos encontremos con él esta tarde. Él no va a quedarse quieto ante el hecho de que Robert le dejara el equipo a su hija.

—¿A su hija? —Y luego ella pensó en la adolescente que leía a Dostoyevski arriba y comenzó a sonreír—. Mi hermana va a hacer historia en el fútbol profesional.

—Me temo que no la sigo.

—¿Cuántas chicas de quince años poseen un equipo de la NFL?

Hibbard pareció alarmado.

—Lo siento, Señorita Everdeen. No es eso. Su padre no le dejó el equipo a su hermana.

—¿No lo hizo?

—Oh no, se lo dejó a usted.

—¿Qué él hizo qué? —Le dejó el equipo a usted, Señorita Everdeen. Es la nueva dueña de los Chicago Stars.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Esa noche mientras Katniss vagabundeaba por las habitaciones de la horrible casa de su padre, intentó rezar por los animales muertos que colgaban de las paredes. Intentó convencerse a sí misma de que era buena porque tenía miedo de convertirse en una de esas personas cínicas que se abrazaban a la amargura como a un hueso atesorado para ser roído una y otra vez.

—¿Por qué me hiciste eso, Robert? ¿Necesitabas tanto controlarme que tuviste que intentar plegarme a tu voluntad desde la tumba?

Cuando Brian Hibbard le comunicó que Robert le había dejado los Stars, había experimentado un momento de tal increíble felicidad que no pudo hablar. No había pensado en el dinero, ni en el poder, ni siquiera pensó en que odiaba el fútbol. Simplemente se había regocijado de que después de tantos años de animosidad, su padre le había demostrado que se preocupaba por ella. Recordaba haberse sentado deslumbrada mientras el abogado le explicaba todo lo demás.

—_Con franqueza, Señorita Everdeen, no apruebo las condiciones que su padre puso para que heredara los Stars. Mi socio y yo tratamos de que cambiara de idea, pero no atendió a razones. Lo siento. Estaba tan definitivamente cabal en su juicio, que ni usted ni Marvel pueden rebatir con éxito el testamento.  
_

_Ella había clavado inexpresivamente sus ojos en él. —¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? _

—_Decía que la herencia es temporal. _

—_¿Cómo puede ser temporal una herencia? _

—_Sin usar lenguaje legal, el concepto es muy simple. Para que pueda retener la propiedad del equipo, los Stars tienen que conquistar el campeonato AFC el próximo enero y eso es algo altamente improbable. Si no ganan, le corresponderán cien mil dólares y la propiedad del equipo revierte en Marvel.  
_

_Recibir noticias de que podía recibir una cantidad de dinero tan enorme no evitó que su felicidad se desvaneciera. Entristecida se percató de que esa era otra de las manipulaciones de su padre. _

—_¿Quiere decir que sólo poseeré el equipo hasta enero y luego será de Marvel? _

—_A no ser que los Stars ganen el campeonato AFC, en cuyo caso el equipo será suyo para siempre. _

_Ella se retiró el pelo de la cara con una mano temblorosa. —Yo no sé nada de fútbol. ¿Qué campeonato es ese? ¿Es la Super Bowl? Gracias a Dios, Hibbard le dio una explicación paciente. _

—_Es el paso anterior. La Football Nacional League está dividida en dos campeonatos, el American Football Conference, AFC, y el Football Nacional Conference, FNC. Los dos mejores equipos de cada uno se juegan su propio campeonato. Los ganadores de cada uno, se juegan la Super Bowl. _

_Ella quiso asegurarse de que lo entendía. _

—_¿Para que el equipo siga siendo mío los Stars tendrían que ganar el campeonato AFC? _

—_Eso mismo. Y francamente, Señorita Everdeen, las posibilidades de acercarse siquiera son prácticamente nulas. Son un buen equipo, pero gran parte de los jugadores son demasiado jóvenes. Dentro de dos o tres años, puede ser, pero me temo que no esta temporada. Ahora mismo, la AFC está dominada por los San Diego Chargers, los Miami Dolphins, y, claro está, el que defiende la Super Bowl del año pasado, los Portland Sabers. _

—_¿Robert sabía que los Stars no podrían ganar este año? _

—_Me temo que sí. En su testamento manifiesta que no puede recibir los cien mil dólares a menos que trabaje en el Stars Complex todos los días mientras sea la propietaria del equipo. Para hacerlo, claro está, tiene que mudarse a Chicago, pero no tiene que involucrarse sin estar preparada para dirigir un equipo de fútbol profesional. __Beete Wright__, el presidente de los Stars, haría en realidad el trabajo. _

_Un dolor sordo atravesó su pecho cuando comprendió lo que su padre pretendía. _

—_En otras palabras, no sería más que un testaferro. _

— _Beete__ no tiene autoridad para firmar los documentos legales. Esa es responsabilidad de la dueña. _

_No pudo evitar el sufrimiento que denotaba su voz. —¿Por qué Robert haría algo como esto? _

Fue en ese momento cuando Hibbard le había dado la carta.

"Estimada Katniss como sabes, te considero mi único fracaso. Durante años, me has humillado públicamente saliendo a menudo con todos esos homosexuales y maricas, pero no voy a dejarte desafiarme más. Aunque sólo sea una vez en tu vida vas a hacer lo que te digo. Quizá esta experiencia te enseñe finalmente algo sobre la responsabilidad y la disciplina.  
El fútbol convierte a los chicos en hombres. Veamos si puede  
hacer de ti una mujer. No jodas también esta oportunidad."

Había repasado la nota tres veces mientras el abogado la observaba, y cada vez el nudo de su garganta se hacía más grande. Incluso desde la tumba, Robert la controlaba con determinación. Alejándola de Manhattan, él creía que podía moldearla como quería que fuera. A su padre siempre le había gustado apostar, y aparentemente había decidido que no podría hacerle mucho daño a su precioso equipo durante unos meses. Ahora él finalmente tendría exactamente lo que quería. Marvel poseería los Stars, mientras ella bailaba al son que tocaba su padre.

Deseaba poderse obligar a creer que sus motivaciones se basaban en amor y preocupación. Entonces habría podido perdonarle. Pero sabía demasiado bien que Robert no sabía nada del amor, sólo del poder.

Así que vagaba por los pasillos de la casa de su padre, rezando por las almas de los animales muertos y de niñas que no habían sido amadas, mientras contaba las horas hasta que se pudiera escapar de ese lugar donde había conocido la infelicidad.  
Portia, que había sido el ama de llaves de Robert durante los últimos ocho años, había dejado una solitaria luz encendida en el salón que se veía a través de las ventanas traseras de la casa. Katniss se alejó de las ventanas iluminadas e intentó encontrar el viejo arce que había sido su escondite favorito cuando era niña.  
Generalmente procuraba evitar pensar en su infancia, pero esa noche, mientras miraba fijamente la oscuridad, no pudo evitar rememorar lo ocurrido hacía tanto tiempo. Podía sentir como se empujaba a sí misma al pasado, hacia el viejo arce y el temido sonido de la voz de un matón.

**-Flashback! **

—_Ah eres tú, Pulga Barriguda. Ven aquí. Tengo un regalo para ti. _

_El estómago de Katniss dio un vuelco ante la enérgica intrusión de la voz de su primo Marvel. Miró hacia abajo para verle levantarse de debajo del árbol que era su refugio durante esas raras veces que estaba en casa. Se suponía que ella se iba al campamento de verano a la mañana siguiente, y hasta ese momento había logrado evitar quedarse a solas con él, pero hoy había abandonado su guarida. En lugar de permanecer en la cocina con la cocinera o ayudar a limpiar los cuartos de baño, había huido a la soledad del bosque. _

—_No quiero ningún regalo —dijo ella. _

—_Es mejor que vengas aquí. Si no lo haces, te arrepentirás. _

_Marvel no hacía amenazas vanas y ella sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía defensas contra él. Su padre se enfurecía con ella si se quejaba de que Marvel se burlaba o la golpeaba. Robert decía que era una pusilánime y que no iba a librar sus batallas por ella. Pero tenía doce años y los dos años que Marvel le llevaba lo hacía más alto y fuerte y ella no podía ni imaginarse oponerse a él. No entendía por qué Marvel la odiaba tanto. Puede que ella fuera rica mientras él era pobre, pero su madre no había muerto cuando él tenía cuatro años como le había pasado a ella; y no lo despachaban a la escuela. Marvel y la Tía Finch, hermana de su padre, vivían en un edificio de apartamentos de ladrillo a tres kilómetros de su casa desde que el padre de Marvel se había ido. Robert pagaba la renta y le daba a Tía Finch dinero, si bien a él no le gustaba demasiado. Pero adoraba a Marvel porque Marvel era un niño, y era hábil en deportes, especialmente en fútbol.  
Sabía que Marvel se subiría por las paredes si lo desafiaba, y decidió que se sentiría más segura cara a cara con él en tierra firme. Con un aplastante sentimiento de temor, comenzó a descender por el arce, sus muslos regordetes hicieron un feo sonido cuando se rozaron entre sí. Esperó que él no quisiera mirar bajo sus pantalones cortos. Siempre trataba de verla allí, o tocarla, o decirle cosas sucias sobre su trasero; cosas que ella no entendía. Cayó torpemente sobre el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente porque el descenso había sido difícil.  
Marvel no resultaba demasiado alto para una niña de doce años de edad, pero era fuerte, con piernas cortas pero firmes, hombros anchos y grueso pecho. Sus brazos y piernas estaban perpetuamente cubiertos de costras y magulladuras de actividades deportivas, accidentes en bicicleta y peleas. A Robert le gustaba tomar nota de las lesiones de Marvel. Decía que Marvel era "todo un chico" _

_Ella, sin embargo, era tranquila y tímida, más interesada en libros que en deportes. Robert la llamaba su Pequeña Cerdita y decía que todas esas A que traía de la escuela no la llevarían a ninguna parte en la vida si no lograba ser atrevida y mirar de frente a las personas. Marvel no sobresalía en la escuela, pero eso no le importaba a Robert porque Marvel era la estrella de la selección de fútbol de la escuela secundaria. _

_Su primo llevaba una camiseta naranja roja y sucia, y zapatillas de lona estropeadas, exactamente el tipo de ropa arrugada que a ella le habría gustado llevar puesta, pero el ama de llaves de su padre no la dejaba. La Señora Mertz compraba toda la ropa de Robert en una tienda de niños muy cara, y ese día llevaba un par de pantalones cortos blancos que enfatizaban el estómago redondo de Katniss y un top de algodón sin mangas con una gran fresa estampada en el frente hasta encima del ombligo.  
_

—_No dices que nunca hago nada agradable por ti, Pulga Barriguda — Marvel sostenía un trozo de grueso papel blanco un poco más grande que un libro de bolsillo—. ¿Adivina qué encontré? _

_—No sé. —Katniss habló con cautela, determinada a esquivar cualquier bomba que le lanzara Marvel. _

—_He encontrado una foto de tu mami. El corazón de Katniss se saltó un latido. _

—_No te creo. Él dio la vuelta al papel, y lo que ella vio era, ciertamente, una foto, aunque la volvió a girar rápidamente para que ella sólo pudiera absorber la vaga impresión de la cara de una bella mujer. _

—_La encontré en el fondo de un cajón de trastos viejos de mamá —le dijo, arqueando impacientemente sus oscuras y gruesas cejas. _

_Sintiendo las piernas débiles, supo que no había querido nada en su vida tanto como quería esa foto. _

— _¿Por qué sabes que es ella?_

—_Le pregunté a mi madre. —Ahuecó la foto en su mano para que Katniss no la pudiera ver y le echó él un vistazo—. Es realmente una buena foto, Pulga Barriguda._

_El corazón de Katniss latía tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que él se diera cuenta. Quería arrebatarle la foto de su mano, pero mantuvo la calma porque su triste experiencia le decía que él simplemente la pondría fuera de su alcance si lo intentaba. _

_Sólo tenía una foto de su madre y estaba tomada desde demasiado lejos para que Katniss le pudiera ver la cara. Su padre nunca le había contado nada sobre ella excepto que era una rubia tonta con grandes tetas, y que era condenadamente grave que no hubiera heredado su cuerpo en vez de su cerebro. La ex madrastra de Katniss, Octavia, de quien su padre se había divorciado el año anterior, después de que hubiera sufrido otro aborto, le había dicho que la madre de Katniss probablemente no era tan mala como Robert decía, pero que la convivencia con él podía resultar difícil. Kat había adorado a Octavia. Había pintado las uñas de los pies de Katniss de color rosa Parfait y contado excitantes historias sobre la vida real como si fueran de la revista True Confesions._

—_¿Qué me darás a cambio? —dijo Marvel. _

_Sabía que no podía dejar que Marvel supiera como ansiaba esa foto o haría algo horrible para que no la tuviera. _

—_Ya tengo montones de fotos suyas —mintió— ¿por qué debería de darte __algo? _

_Él levantó la foto. —Bueno, entonces la haré pedazos. _

—_¡No! —gritó, la protesta se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo._

_Sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron con taimada malicia y ella sintió como si las fauces afiladas de una trampa de acero se acabaran de cerrar a su alrededor. _

—_¿Cuánto la quieres? _

_Ella comenzó a temblar. —Solamente dámela. _

—_Bájate los pantalones y te la daré. _

—_¡No! _

—_Entonces la romperé. —Sujetó la foto por la parte superior entre sus dedos como si se preparara para rasgarla. _

—_¡No lo hagas! —Le temblaba la voz. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas—. Tú no la quieres, Marvel. Por favor, dámela. _

—_Ya te he dicho lo que tienes que hacer, Burra Gordita. _

—_No. Se lo diré a mi padre. _

—_Y yo le diré que eres una pequeña mentirosa presumida. ¿A quien crees que creerá? _

_Los dos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta. Robert siempre se ponía del lado de Marvel. Una lágrima se goteó por su mandíbula sobre su top de algodón, produciendo una mancha acuosa en la hoja de la fresa. _

—_Por favor. _

—_Bájate los pantalones o la romperé. _

—_¡No! _

_Él hizo un pequeño rasgón en la parte superior, y ella no pudo detener un sollozo. _

—_¡Bájalos! _

—_¡Por favor, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor! _

—_¿Lo vas a hacer, llorona? —Él aumentó el desgarrón. _

—_¡Sí! ¡Detente! Detente y lo haré. _

_Él bajó la foto. A través de sus lágrimas ella vio que se detenía, pero había una fisura de unos dos centímetros en la parte superior. Sus ojos bajaron sobre ella y miraron fijamente al punto donde sus piernas se unían, ese misterioso lugar donde algunos vellos dorados habían comenzado a crecer. _

—_Deprisa, antes de que venga alguien._

_Un horrible sabor a bilis subió a su garganta. Ella se abrió el botón de sus pantalones cortos. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos mientras luchaba con la cremallera. _

—_No me hagas hacer esto —murmuró ella. Las palabras sonaron vacilantes, como si su garganta estuviera llena de agua—. Por favor, dame la __foto. _

—_Te he dicho que te apresures. —Él no estaba mirándole la cara, sólo fijaba los ojos en el lugar entre sus piernas. _

_El mal gusto de su boca empeoró cuando lentamente empujó sus pantalones cortos sobre su vientre y muslos para dejarlos caer. Rodearon sus tobillos formando un encorvado ocho. Ella estaba muerta de vergüenza mientras se quedaba de pie delante de él con sus bragas azules de algodón con diminutas rosas amarillas por todas partes. _

—_Dámelo ahora —imploró._

—_Antes, bájate las bragas. Intentó no pensarlo. Sólo intentó bajarse las bragas para poder tener la foto de su madre, pero sus manos no se movieron. Se quedó de pie delante de él con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y los pantalones enredados alrededor de sus tobillos rollizos y supo que no podría dejar que le viera eso. _

—_No puedo —murmuró._

—_¡Hazlo! —Sus pequeños ojos se ensombrecieron de furia. _

_Sollozando, ella negó con la cabeza. Con una desagradable mueca en su boca, él rompió la preciosa foto por la mitad y luego otra vez por la mitad antes de dejar que los pedazos flotaran hasta el suelo. Los pisó bajo la planta de su pie con maldad y corrió hacia la casa. Tropezando en sus pantalones, se dejó caer ciegamente hacia la destrozada foto. Cuando cayó de rodillas, vio un par de ojos separados y rasgados como los suyos. Dio una pequeña boqueada trémula y se dijo que la arreglaría. Alisaría los trozos y los pegaría con cinta adhesiva por la parte de atrás. Sus manos temblaban cuando colocaba los cuatro trozos arrugados en su posición correcta, primero los dos superiores y después los dos de abajo. Sólo después de que la foto fuera colocada, vio el acto final de la malicia de Marvel. Un bigote grueso y negro había sido pintado justo por encima del suave labio superior de su madre. _

**-Fin del flashback**

Ahora tenía treinta y tres años, pero Katniss todavía podía sentir un dolor en el pecho mientras permanecía de pie mirando fijamente. Todos los lujos materiales de su infancia no habían podido compensar crecer bajo la sombra del abuso cruel de Marvel y el desprecio de padre.

Algo rozó contra su pierna y miró hacia abajo para ver a Pooh contemplándola con sus lindos ojos. Se arrodilló para recogerla, luego la abrazó y la llevó al sofá, dónde se sentó y acarició su suave pelaje. El reloj de pared sonó en la esquina.

Cuando tenía dieciocho años, ese reloj había estado en el estudio de su padre. Enterró las uñas pintadas de rosa en el moño de Pooh y recordó esa horrible noche de agosto cuando su mundo se derrumbó.

**Flashback!**

Su madrastra Venia había llevado a Prim de dos meses de edad a visitar a su madre en Cleveland. Katniss de dieciocho, estaba haciendo las maletas para su primer año en Mount Holyoke. Normalmente no habría estado invitada a la fiesta del equipo de fútbol de los Northwest Illinois State, pero Robert los hospedaba en casa así que había sido incluida. En aquel entonces Robert aún no poseía los Stars, y los Northwest había sido su obsesión. Marvel se aprovechaba de las generosas contribuciones de Robert al equipo y se había convertido en un ex alumno altamente influyente.

Ella se había pasado dos días anticipando y temiendo la fiesta de esa noche. Aunque mucha de su gordura se había desvanecido, todavía estaba cohibida por su figura y llevaba ropa abolsada y sin forma para ocultar sus pechos llenos. Su experiencia con Marvel y su padre la habían hecho ser suspicaz con los hombres, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía evitar soñar con que aquellos populares deportistas se fijaran en ella.  
Había pasado las horas anteriores paseando por los alrededores y tratando de pasar desapercibida. Fue cuando Brutus Jenkins, el mejor amigo de Marvel, se había acercado a ella para preguntarle si bailaba; ella apenas había podido asentir con la cabeza. Brutus de pelo oscuro y bien parecido, era el jugador estrella de los Northeast y ni siquiera en sus sueños más descabellados se había imaginado que él se fijaría en ella y mucho menos que le rodearía los hombros con su brazo cuando la música finalizara. Comenzó a relajarse. Bailaron otra vez. Coqueteó un poco, rió sus chistes.

Y luego todo se estropeó. Él había bebido en exceso y había tratado de tocarle los pechos. Cuando le dijo que se detuviera, él no la había escuchado. Se había puesto cada vez más agresivo y había huido fuera en mitad de una tormenta para esconderse en el pequeño cobertizo de la piscina. Fue allí donde Brutus la había encontrado y donde, en la oscuridad densa y caliente, la había violado.

Luego, ella había cometido el error que tantas víctimas de violación cometían. Aturdida y sangrando, se había arrastrado al cuarto de baño, donde había vomitado y luego había restregado las señales de su violación en una bañera de agua extremadamente caliente. Una hora más tarde, sollozando y sin apenas coherencia, la había encontrado Robert en una esquina de su estudio, donde había ido para buscar sus cigarros cubanos. Todavía recordaba su incredulidad cuando había metido sus dedos entre su corto pelo gris metálico y la había observado. Se quedó de pie ante él con un enorme chándal gris que se había puesto al salir de la bañera. Nunca se había sentido más vulnerable.

—¿Quieres que crea que un chico como Brutus Jenkins estaba tan desesperado por una mujer que tuvo que violarte?

—Es verdad —murmuró, sin apenas ser capaz de emitir ahogadas palabras a través de su constreñida garganta.

El humo del cigarro puro se había enrollado como una cinta sucia alrededor de su cabeza. Él juntó las cejas entrecanas.

—¿Es este otro es de tus patéticos intentos de ganarte mi simpatía? Crees que realmente voy a estropear la carrera en el fútbol de un chico sólo porque tú quieres algo de atención?

—¡No es así! ¡Él me violó!

Robert había hecho un sonido de repulsión y había sacado la cabeza por la puerta para pedir que llamaran a Brutus, que llegó minutos más tarde acompañado de Marvel. Katniss había rogado a su padre que Marvel se marchara, pero no lo hizo y su primo permaneció en una esquina de la habitación bebiendo cerveza directamente de la botella mientras escuchaba como ella repetía su historia con vacilación.

Brutus había negado las acusaciones de Katniss apasionadamente, había sido tan convincente que incluso ella le habría creído si no hubiese sabido que no era cierto. Incluso sin mirar a su padre, se dio cuenta de que había perdido y cuándo él le ordenó no repetir jamás la historia otra vez, algo murió en su interior.

Se había escapado al día siguiente, tratando de huir de lo que se había convertido en su vergüenza. Comprobó que su cuenta de la universidad contenía suficiente dinero para ir a París, lugar donde había encontrado a Arturo Flores, y donde su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Los lacayos de su padre la habían visitado varias veces durante los años que pasó con Arturo para transmitirle las amenazas de Robert y tratar de que volviera a casa. La había desheredado cuando el primero de los desnudos vio la luz.

**FindelFlashback!**

Recostó la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y acercó más a Pooh. Robert finalmente la había doblegado como quería. Si ella no hacía lo que él había ordenado, entonces no recibiría los cien mil dólares, dinero que le permitiría abrir una pequeña sala de exposiciones propia.

—Tú eres mi único fracaso, Katniss. Mi único y maldito fracaso.

En ese mismísimo momento, apretó los dientes en una terca línea. Su padre, los cien mil dólares y los Chicago Stars podían irse al infierno. Solo porque Robert había propuesto el juego no significaba que tuviera que jugar. Ella encontraría otro camino para recaudar el dinero que le permitiría abrir su galería. Decidió aceptar la oferta de Cinna de pasar algún tiempo en la casa donde pasaba sus vacaciones cerca de Montauk. Allí, al lado del océano, finalmente pondría los fantasmas de su pasado a descansar.

* * *

**Hooola, ¿Cómo están? Estoy subiendo otro capitulo. Había tenido esto algo abandonado, pero estaba en examenes pff**

**¿Qué les pareció? Vaya, se ve katniss tuvo una vida muy difícil, su padre era un idiota. Y ahora comprendemos un poco mejor su carácter.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, esta un poco largo.**

**Pero quería compensar el no haber actualizado.**

**Espero que dejen un comentario :)**

**Para saber si continuo o me dedico a otra cosa jaja**

**Saludos a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **

CAPÍTULO 3

—No hay que darle más vueltas, Hielo —dijo Haymitch Abernathy, dirigiéndose a Peeta Mellark en susurros como si fueran espías aliados encontrándose en el Grunewald para intercambiar secretos militares —. Te guste o no te guste, la preciosa morena está al mando.

—Robert ha debido pensar con el culo— Peeta miró ceñudamente al camarero, que estaba a punto llegar con otra bandeja de champán y el hombre rápidamente dio la vuelta. Peeta odiaba el champán. No sólo por el afeminado sabor, sino por la manera en que sentía las estúpidas copas en sus grandes manos llenas de cicatrices. Incluso más que al champán, odiaba la idea de que la morena tonta del cuerpo de infarto poseyera su equipo de fútbol. Los dos entrenadores estaban de pie en el espacioso mirador de la Sears Tower, que había sido cerrada al público esa tarde en beneficio del United Negro College Fund. Del suelo al techo había ventanas que reflejaban los centros florales de todo el recinto, mientras un quinteto de viento tocaba la Sinfonía de Chigado de Debussy. Los miembros de todo el equipo se mezclaban con figuras locales de la prensa, política y algunas estrellas de cine que estaban en la ciudad. Peeta odiaba cualquier ocasión que requiriera esmoquin, pero cuando existía un motivo lo suficientemente importante, se obligaba a asistir. Desde que había comenzado como quarterback en la Universidad de Crimson, Alabama, hacía tantos años, sus luchas, dentro y fuera del campo, se habían convertido en algo legendario.

Fuera del campo también era agresivo. Algunas veces había llegado a ser arrestado por alterar el orden público, destrucción de la propiedad, y, al principio de su carrera, poseer alguna sustancia ilegal.  
La edad y la madurez lo habían hecho más sabio en algunas cosas pero no en otras, y se encontró observando a la congresista más joven de Illinois cuando se paró ante un grupo de personas de etiqueta detrás de Haymitch. Llevaba puesto uno de esos vestidos de noche que parecían simples pero que probablemente costaban más que un par de pendientes de diamantes. Su pelo rubio claro estaba retirado de su nuca por un lazo fino de terciopelo. Era bella y sofisticada. Y además atraía una considerable cantidad de atención y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que él era una de las pocas personas de la reunión que ella no había saludado. En cambio, una atractiva morena con un ceñido vestido plateado se desvivía por él. Dándole la espalda a Haymitch, ella pestañeó directamente a Peeta con unas pestañas tan llenas de rimel que le asombró que todavía las pudiera mover.

—Estás muy sólo, entrenador —se relamió los labios—. Te vi jugar contra los Cowboys antes de que te retiraras. Eras un autentico salvaje ese día.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que soy salvaje todos los días, cariño.

—Eso es lo que he oído. —Él sintió que la mano femenina se deslizaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y supo que le estaba dejando su número de teléfono. Intentó recordar si había vaciado sus bolsillos desde la última vez que se había puesto el esmoquin. Con una sonrisa húmeda que ofrecía todo y más, ella se marchó.

Haymitch estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus conversaciones con Peeta fueran entorpecidas por mujeres rapaces que siguió la conversación como si no los hubieran interrumpido. -Todo ese asunto me irrita. ¿Cómo permitió Bert que algo así pudiera ocurrir?

Lo qué Katniss Everdeen estaba haciendo con su equipo de fútbol indignaba tanto a Peeta que no quería ni pensar en ello, sobre todo cuando no tenía nada alrededor que golpear. Se distrajo buscando con la mirada a la bella congresista y la divisó hablando con uno de los concejales de Chicago. Sus rasgos aristocráticos estaban totalmente controlados, sus gestos eran a la vez forzados y elegantes. Rezumaba clase de pies a cabeza, no era el tipo de mujer que pudiera imaginar con harina en la nariz o un bebé en los brazos. Se dio la vuelta para irse. En ese momento de su vida, una mujer enharinada, horneando galletas y sosteniendo bebés era exactamente lo que quería ver. Después de incontables años de escándalos y un matrimonio que había sido un error garrafal, Peeta quería establecerse. A los treinta y siete años, anhelaba tener niños, una casa entera llena de ellos, y una mujer que estuviera más interesada en cambiar pañales que conducir un Chrysler.

Estaba a punto de empezar una nueva vida. Nada de mujeres con profesión, no más conejitas glamorosas, no más devora-hombres. Quería fijarse en una mujer que se quedara en casa, del tipo que disfrutaría del desorden de un niño que comenzara a andar, una mujer cuya idea de la moda fuera unos vaqueros y una de sus viejas sudaderas, el tipo de mujer corriente que no hiciera girar cabezas, ni volviera locos a los demás hombres. Y una vez que estuviera comprometido, sus días de vagabundeo se habrían acabado. No había engañado a su primera esposa y no iba a engañar a esta.

A su lado, Haymitch todavía roía el tema de Katniss Everdeen.

—Sabes que no me gusta hablar mal de nadie, especialmente del sexo débil, pero esa morena me llamó caramelito. Joder, Hielo. Ese no es precisamente el tipo de persona que debería poseer un equipo de fútbol.

—En eso has acertado.

—Y tiene un caniche, Peeta. Los dos sabemos que los entrenadores de los Bears están siempre peleando con Mike Snow, pero joder, al menos no tienen un dueño que vaya a todos lados con un caniche. Te lo digo en serio, los he estado evitando desde el entierro. Me apostaría un riñón que todavía están riéndose de nosotros.

Una vez que Haymitch empezaba, era difícil detenerle, y siguió con el mismo tema. Peeta advirtió que la congresista se estaba acercando gradualmente a las puertas del ascensor, rodeando un grupo de gente mientras se marchaba. Le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—Se supone que éste es un año de transición para nosotros, Hielo —dijo Haymitch—. Robert te contrató como entrenador principal. Tuvimos suerte con el plan B, lo hicimos mejor de lo que pensábamos, incluso ganamos un par de partidos al final de la temporada. ¿Pero quien podía pensar que Beete Wright nos abandonaría y que terminaríamos por tener a Gale Hawthorne de presidente?

Un músculo comenzó a palpitar en la mandíbula de Peeta. Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

—Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne, los Stars tienen nueva dueña y presidente interino. Fíjate lo que te digo, Hielo, Cornelius Snow se está riendo de nosotros y seguirá haciéndolo hasta que se muera.  
El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras los pensamientos de ambos hombres tomaban caminos igual de deprimentes.

En las seis semanas que habían pasado desde el entierro de Robert, Katniss había desaparecido, deteniendo todas las operaciones comerciales, porque nadie más estaba autorizado para firmar los contratos. Cuando no pudo ser localizada, Beete, presidente de los Stars, se había dejado llevar por la frustración y a continuación había buscado empleo en la Oficina del Comisionado. Y para completar la crónica de un desastre, Gale Hawthorne que había sido asistente de Beete, era el presidente de los Stars.

Las condiciones del testamento de Robert se habían filtrado a los medios de comunicación, dejándolos estupefactos. Como todos los demás, Peeta había asumido que Robert le dejaría los Stars a Marvel inmediatamente, no al final de la temporada. Aunque Marvel estaba bien considerado en la comunidad, Peeta siempre lo había encontrado un poco repulsivo y no había esperado con ilusión trabajar para él. Ahora, sin embargo, habría dado cualquier cosa por ver a Marvel sentándose en la vieja oficina de Bert.

—Chaff me dijo que has estado intentando ponerte en contacto con Seneca Crane. ¿No te sentirás culpable por dejar que lo echara finalmente, verdad?

Peeta negó con la cabeza, si bien aún le molestaba.

—Tuvimos que hacerlo. —Maldita sea. Él cada vez entrenaba menos y no hubiera pasado un control antidoping.

—Lo se. —La muerte de un ex jugador por abuso de esteroides no le había enseñado ni una maldita cosa a tíos como Seneca Crane.

Crane había sido un jugador genial hasta que su dependencia del alcohol y las drogas se habían descontrolado, pero Peeta había querido agotar todas las posibilidades. Había intentado meter a Seneca en rehabilitación. Lo había intentado hasta que había dejado de llegar a tiempo a los entrenamientos y dejado de fingir que obedecía las reglas, pero Crane ni siquiera escuchaba a otra persona que no fuera su camello habitual.  
Haytmich tiró del cuello de su camisa.

—¿Sabías que Hawthorne me llevó aparte un par de días después de que Beete se fuera y me dijo que te presionara más para echar a Seneca Crane?

Peeta odiaba hablar del actual presidente de los Stars casi tanto como odiaba hablar de la nueva dueña.

—¿Y porqué Hawthorne no se dirigió a mi?

—Lo tienes aterrorizado. Desde que lo encerraste en aquella taquilla.

—Me cabreó. —Gale Hawthorne nunca fue nada más que el perrito faldero de Beete.

—Haymitch negó con la cabeza—.Todo el mundo sabe que obtuvo el trabajo sólo porque Robert le debía un favor a su padre. Sé que Robert nunca habría dejado los Stars en manos de su hija si supiera que Beete iba a abandonar. Gale es un asno, Hielo. ¿Te conté la última vez que Finnick Odair hizo el burro después de un entrenamiento en la última temporada, cuando Gale salió al campo? Ya sabes cómo es Finnick, le gusta tomar un poco el pelo —Oye, Gale, buscamos un nuevo receptor—. Y le lanzó la pelota en un lanzamiento realmente suave, de no más de cinco yardas. De todas maneras, Gale levantó el brazo para atraparlo y le aplastó los dedos. Comenzó a sacudir la mano como si alguien le estuviera matando. A Finnick Odair le gusta perforar intestinos. ¿Pero cómo puedes respetar a un presidente que no puede recibir un lanzamiento de pelota como ese?

El monólogo de Haymitch se interrumpió cuando uno de los protagonistas de su conversación, uno de los fichajes del año anterior, el receptor de los Stars, Finnick Odair se acercó. A Odair le gustaba vestir bien y su impecable esmoquin negro estaba acompañado por una camisa blanca.

—Entrenador. Entrenador. — Finnick Odair. El receptor se dirigió a Haymithc.

—¿Oye, Entrenador, que opinas de esto? Esa pelirroja de allí me dijo que todos sus novios creen que soy el mejor receptor de la liga. ¿Tú que opinas? ¿Crees que mi perfil es mejor que el de Flavius Waddle? Haymitch contempló el perfil del receptor como si estuviera considerando seriamente la pregunta.

—No sé, Odair. La nariz de Waddle es más recta que la tuya. — Finnick Odair solía picarse cuando alguien ponía en duda su buena apariencia y esa noche no fue una excepción.

—¿De veras? Para tu información dijo que me parezco a ese actor de cine, ¿Cuál era su nombre? Sam Claflin. —Finnick Odair frunció el ceño—. ¿Alguien sabe quien coño es Sam Claflin?  
Ninguno de ellos lo sabía. Por un momento Finnick Odair pareció algo perdido. Luego arrebató una copa de champán a un camarero que pasaba y sonrió ampliamente.

—Bueno, pues te diré una cosa sobre él. Debe ser guapo como un demonio.

Todos ellos se rieron. A Peeta le gustaba Finnick Odair fuera del campo, pero le gustaba aún más dentro. Era uno de los mejores receptores que Peeta había visto en años, tenía arrojo, cerebro y las manos tan suaves que ni siquiera podías oír el golpe de la pelota cuando la recibía. Lo que no tenía era su actualización de contrato firmada y ese hecho estaba a punto de llevar a Peeta a contemplar la posibilidad de cometer homicidio con determinada tonta.

Robert se había muerto cuando estaban a punto de terminar las negociaciones con el taimado agente de Finnick Odair. Y ahora no había nadie en Los Stars con autorización para firmar el contrato salvo Katniss Everdeen, de quien sólo sabían que estaba de vacaciones y no podía ser molestada.  
Finnick Odair no era el único jugador de Peeta que tenía el contrato sin firmar. Tenía un línea ofensiva, Cato Ludwig, que era tan bueno que daba miedo, y un joven línea secundaria, que ya había participado con los Stars en las irreflexivas acciones forzadas de la última temporada. Ninguno de ellos podría viajar a Meadowlands el próximo fin de semana para el cuarto partido de pretemporada de los Stars contra los Jets. Y si no se solucionaba pronto, ninguno podría participar en el inicio de temporada al cabo de dos semanas.  
Gracias a la sexy tonta que había desaparecido, Peeta Mellark estaba a punto de perder a tres de los jugadores más prometedores de la liga. Sabía como funcionaba la NFL y no necesitaba una bola de cristal para saber que había una docena de equipos esperando, babeantes y con las chequeras en blanco, que esos tres jugadores perdieran la paciencia con un equipo que se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un mal chiste.  
A una edad temprana el cinturón de su padre había enseñado a Peeta que ganar era lo único que contaba en la vida. Siempre había sido un competidor agresivo, derribando a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino y en ese mismo momento se hizo una promesa a sí mismo. Si alguna vez ponía sus manos encima a cierta mujer, le enseñaría una lección que no olvidaría.

—Hola, Entrenador, soy Cashmere. La mirada de Finnick Odair vagó por una bella joven bien proporcionada que sólo tenía ojos para Peeta. El joven receptor negó con la cabeza.

—Joder, Entrenador. Ligas más que yo.

—Te llevo ventaja, Finnick. Ya me alcanzarás. —Rodeó con el brazo a la chica

—. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir tu nombre otra vez, cariño?

* * *

Peeta oyó la sirena justo cuando alcanzó el Eisenhower Expressway donde el East West Tollway se separaba a la izquierda. Había dejado a Cashmere en la recepción una hora antes y cuando le echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor se alegró de que sus días de borrachera hubieran pasado.  
Echó a un lado su rojo Ferrari 512 TR. Era un coche muy pequeño para él, pero soportaba la falta de espacio para sus rodillas porque el Testarossa era la máquina de conducir más bella del mundo.

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Peeta salió de la autopista, el tráfico era más o menos fluido. Ya se había quitado la chaqueta de esmoquin cuando se echó al arcén izquierdo, se sacó violentamente la pajarita y se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa.

Regresó por Cermak Road y Oak Brook y serpenteó a través de las calles laterales hasta que divisó la tienda a su derecha. Aparcó, apagó el motor y salió del pequeño vehículo. Había cinco personas dentro de la tienda, pero sólo dos de ellas eran mujeres.

Una era una pelirroja teñida y la despachó de inmediato. La otra parecía demasiado joven para estar en un Seven-Eleven a las tantas de la noche. Estaba de pie como una chica de alterne, mascando chicle y haciendo un montón de globos mientras lo contemplaba. Su flequillo estaba suelto, pero el resto de su pelo estaba retirado de su cara y sujeto en la coronilla con un pasador de plata. Si bien la noche era caliente, húmeda y calurosa, ella llevaba metidas ambas manos en los bolsillos de una chaqueta con el nombre de Escuela Secundaria "Varsity Cheerleader" sobre el pecho izquierdo.

Lo miró acercarse y su boca se entreabrió. Una faldita muy ajustada de lycra sobresalía varios centímetros bajo la chaqueta. Sus piernas eran delgadas y estaban desnudas, sus pies metidos en un par de zapatos negros. Cuando él se detuvo delante de ella, se dio cuenta de que llevaba bastante más maquillaje del que debían llevar las muchachitas.

—Sé quien eres —dijo ella.

—¿De veras?

—Ajá —Ella masticó el chicle varias veces como si estuviera nerviosa, pero no lo estaba—. Eres el entrenador de los Stars. Peeta… no… Sr. Mellark.

—Cierto.

—Soy Valerie.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Te he visto mucho últimamente en la tele.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, cariño?

—Dieciséis. —Pero sus ojos los recorrieron con una madurez de muchos más años—. Eres muy guapo.

—Y tú pareces mucho mayor que dieciséis.

—Lo sé. —Masticó su chicle durante unos segundos y luego se miró los pies—. Mis padres no están esta noche. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa conmigo, Sr. Mellark?

—¿Para hacer qué?

—Ya sabes. Tener relaciones sexuales.

—¿No crees que eres un poco cría para liarte con un tío tan mayor como yo?

—Estoy cansada de niños. Quiero hacerlo con un hombre.

—Me gustan las mujeres con unos cuantos años más encima.

Ella sacó una mano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y, acercándose lo suficiente para que nadie dentro de la tienda pudiera ver lo que hacía, acarició con un movimiento ascendente el interior del muslo de Peeta.

—Seré realmente buena contigo. —Su mano presionó más—. Por favor. Te lo prometo. Te dejaré hacer cualquier cosa que quieras.

—Si lo pones así, nena, haces difícil que pueda negarme. Ella quitó la mano como si se avergonzara de su descaro y sacó un juego de llaves del bolsillo.

—Conduzco el coche de mi papi. Sígueme. El coche era un Mercedes modelo antiguo. Peeta siguió los faros traseros mientras recorrían, en la quietud de la noche, la calle de tres carriles de una exclusiva zona residencial. La casa, blanca y de dos plantas, se asentaba en una zona arbolada. Cuando enfiló el camino de acceso, vislumbró las luces de una lámpara de araña de cristal resplandeciendo a través de la puerta de rejilla de la entrada principal. La casa tenía un garaje de tres plazas a un lado y la puerta de la izquierda estaba abierta. Introdujo el Mercedes dentro. Él estacionó detrás y salió. Cuando él estuvo dentro del garaje, ella presionó el botón que cerraba la puerta.

Su faldita de lycra mostraba cada curva de su trasero cuando se encamino a las puertas dobles que llevaban a la casa.

—¿Quieres una cerveza? —preguntó ella cuando entraron en una cocina blanca débilmente iluminada con aparatos de avanzada tecnología y un refrigerador de grandes dimensiones de acero inoxidable.

Él negó con la cabeza. Las luces caían suavemente sobre ella exagerando su maquillaje. Ella colocó su bolso sobre el suelo y se sacó los zapatos. Sin quitarse la chaqueta de colegiala, alcanzó debajo de su falda y se bajó las bragas. Eran azul claro. Las dejó caer sobre el alicatado blanco.

—¿Quieres patatas fritas, tacos o alguna otra cosa?

—Bueno, algo quiero, eso es cierto.

Durante varios segundos ella se mantuvo completamente quieta. Luego salió de la cocina. Él la siguió a través de un vestíbulo a una sala de estar espaciosa con muebles de roble americano tapizados con lujosas telas, de brillantes colores. Las paredes de mármol exhibían originales de grandes obras maestras y pedestales de piedra sostenían diversas esculturas.

—Papá debe de tener pasta —dijo él con voz ronca.

—Somos italianos. Es de la mafia, pero se supone que nadie lo sabe. ¿Quieres ver una de sus armas?

—Paso.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo condujo a otra habitación, que se mantuvo a oscuras hasta que presionó el interruptor de una pequeña lámpara de sobremesa produciendo una gran sombra sobre el escritorio. La luz reveló que ella había escogido un estudio en lugar de un dormitorio. Había un negro escritorio liso delante de un par de librerías. Más arte caro colgaba de las paredes y los postigos cubrían las ventanas. Ella se detuvo entre un sofá de cuero negro y la butaca a juego.

—¿Seguro que no quieres algo de beber, Sr. Mellark?

—Seguro. Ella lo contempló un momento y luego sus manos fueron a la hilera de botones de su blusa blanca. Uno por uno, los desabrochó.

—Supongo que te desharás de ese chicle por mí.

Ella se encaminó al escritorio y con expresión malhumorada se quitó la gran bola rosa de su boca. Alargando la mano por encima de un montón de documentos, la dejó en un cenicero de alabastro. No llevaba sujetador y él vio sus pechos cuando se inclinó hacia adelante. La incandescencia de la lámpara de sobremesa doró sus pequeños pezones.

—Siéntate sobre el escritorio, cariño.

La lycra de la falda se subió por sus muslos cuando ella elevó sus caderas sobre el borde. Abrió las piernas, manteniendo las puntas de sus pies sobre la alfombra. Él caminó hacia ella, sacando el cinturón de su pantalón.

—¿Eres una fierecilla, no es cierto?

—Aja. Supongo que es parte del problema.

—Apuesto que sí. —Él metió sus manos bajo la chaqueta de colegiala y luego bajo su blusa, sacándola de la cinturilla de la falda. Su gran mano viajó hacia arriba por su columna y se movió al frente. Él ahuecó sus pequeños pechos y acarició los pezones con sus pulgares. Las manos de ella se movieron a la cremallera. Por un momento se quedó quieta, luego tembló.

—Dime que quieres que haga.

—Parece que lo haces realmente bien tú sola.

—¡Dímelo, maldita sea!

—Bien cariño, ábreme la cremallera.

—¿Te gusta esto?

—Bastante.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Mete la mano dentro, a ver si encuentras algo que te interese.

Con la respiración entrecortada ella obedeció sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

—Eres realmente grande. —Lo acunó entre sus manos mientras arqueaba la espalda para que sus pechos se apretaran más contra sus palmas—. Me da miedo.

—Ah, lo haré realmente fácil para ti.

—¿Lo harás?

—Lo prometo.

—No me importa si me duele un poco.

—No me gustaría lastimarte.

—Está bien, en serio…

—Si tú lo dices, entonces… —Él olió el chicle en su aliento cuando le cogió las rodillas y las elevó para apoyar sus talones en la parte superior del escritorio. La falda se subió hasta el estómago. Él se movió entre sus muslos abiertos y metió un dedo dentro de ella.

—¿Quieres que te duela?

—Oh, Sí. ¡Sí! ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

Él se lo dijo. Ronca y explícitamente. Su respiración se hizo más pesada y él pudo sentir el calor de su aliento al respirar. Él le sacó la chaqueta y, metiendo las manos bajo sus nalgas desnudas, la elevó del escritorio. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y rozó sus pechos contra los pliegues de la camisa de Peeta mientras la llevaba a la gran butaca de cuero.

Él se sentó allí y situó sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas a fin de que ella se montara a horcajadas sobre él.  
Su blusa abierta colgaba sobre sus pechos que habían enrojecido por el roce de su camisa. Él estaba palpitante y comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo para que ella lo pudiera albergar, pero ella se resistió.

—¿No vas a pegarme primero? Él gimió. —¿Lo vas a hacer? —repitió ella. Él se rindió a lo inevitable.

—¿Hiciste algo incorrectamente?

—Se supone que dejo entrar a cualquiera en casa cuando mis padres se van.

—Entonces creo que voy a tener que castigarte, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! —Sus párpados se cerraron con excitación. Él estaba listo para explotar y desde luego no de humor para jugar. Tomando la decisión de no tardar demasiado, la derribó sobre su regazo y subió bruscamente la falda hasta su cintura. Dejando ante sus ojos las nalgas al descubierto, él dejó caer su mano sobre sus curvas suaves. Él era un hombre fuerte, pero contuvo cuidadosamente su fuerza, dándole sólo un poco más de lo que ella quería. Ella se quedó sin aliento y se retorció bajo sus golpes, que se iban volviendo cada vez más excitantes.  
Mientras sus nalgas adquirían un matiz débilmente rosado, reflexionó sobre todos los problemas que su ex-esposa le causaba. Llamadas nocturnas cuando estaba hecha trizas, molestias legales, entrevistas con periodistas.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso es demasiado fuerte! Una vez y otra su mano conectó con su carne blanda.

—¿Vas a ser buena, cariño?

—¡Si!

—¿Cómo de buena?

—¡Ay! ¡Para!

—Dime lo buena que vas a ser.

—¡Vale! ¡Seré buena, maldición! Él le pegó otra vez.

—Nada de sucias pullitas en los periódicos.

—Vale. ¡Para!

—Nada de llamadas a medianoche.

—Estás estropeándolo todo.

Él metió la mano entre sus piernas—. No lo creo. —Y luego volvió a sacarla.

Ella inmediatamente se empaló sobre él.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Él se introdujo más profundamente.

—Cierto. Soy un hijo de puta.

Ella se retorció brutalmente. El teléfono del escritorio comenzó a sonar, pero ambos lo ignoraron. Roncos gemidos salían de su garganta mientras agarraba su pelo rubio con sus puños. Él enterró la cara en sus pechos al tiempo que clavaba los dedos en sus nalgas. El timbre se detuvo y el contestador automático empezó a sonar. Ella echó hacia atrás la cabeza y gritó cuando se rompió en mil pedazos.

—Soy Glimmer Mellark. Ahora mismo no puedo contestar. Si me dejas un mensaje, me pondré en contacto tan pronto como sea posible. La máquina emitió un pitido y luego sonó una voz.

—Congresista, soy Stu Blake. Siento mucho llamar tan tarde, pero… La voz siguió hablando. Con un gemido, Peeta se derramó dentro de ella. Ella cayó sobre él al mismo tiempo que el mensaje llegaba al final.

Beep.

* * *

**HOLA, ESTOS CAPÍTULOS SON COMO MUY DE INTRODUCCIÓN Y ASI, CASI NO VEMOS A LA PAREJA JUNTOS, PERO ES PARA QUE CONOZCAN UN POCO MAS DE LA VIDA DE LOS PERSONAJES, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS FOLLOWS, FAVS Y REVIEWS.**

**NOS LEEMOS LUEGO :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Peeta abrió la puerta de la nevera, sacó una botella de leche y desenroscó el tapón. Detrás de él oyó que Glimmer se acercaba a la cocina de la casa que una vez habían compartido. Porque sabía que la irritaría, levantó el envase de leche a sus labios y tomó un trago.

—Por el amor de Dios, Peeta, coge un vaso —dijo ella con esa voz de mocosa que odiaba.

Él tomó otro trago antes poner el tapón y devolver el envase a la nevera. Apoyando la cadera contra la puerta, la estudió. Se había sacado el maquillaje de la cara, revelando una estructura ósea bien definida con una nariz que era un poco larga pero simétrica, una frente alta y lisa. Su pelo rubio claro, estaba libre del pasador de plata, cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ropas de adolescente se habían transformado en una bata azul oscuro con un cinturón negro.

—¿Dónde conseguiste la chaqueta de colegiala?

—Es de la hija de mi secretaria. Le dije que iba a una fiesta de disfraces.— Encendió un cigarrillo, aunque sabía que él odiaba tener humo alrededor.

—La aventura de esta noche cruzó el límite de lo espeluznante. Chicas de dieciséis años no me han animado desde que tenía doce años.

Ella se encogió de hombros y exhaló.

—Fue diferente, eso es todo.

De diferente nada, pensó él. Por hache o por be, todas las fantasías sexuales de Glimmer conducían a la dominación masculina. Lo irónico del asunto era que ella hacía un trabajo arduo y bastante dominante. Des afortunadamente, la única persona con quien podía compartir la broma era Glimmer, y sabía que no le vería la gracia. Además, ella se irritaba si él criticaba cualquiera de esos extraños escenarios que ella establecía y ya se peleaban por demasiadas cosas.  
La mano de Glimmer se desplazó a su trasero. Se rozó a través de la bata de seda y lo miró con resentimiento.

—No me deberías haber golpeado tan duro.

—Cariño, me contenía. Él podía saber por su expresión que ella se estaba pensando si hundir sus dientes en él o no. Aparentemente decidió que no porque caminó hacia la mesita de la cocina y cogió la agenda que había dejado allí.

—No tengo que estar en Washington hasta dentro de unas semanas. ¿Cómo tienes tu agenda para el fin de semana?

—Tengo que ir a Meadowlands. Jugamos contra los Jets. —Se apartó de la nevera y tomó un plátano de un frutero de acero inoxidable que parecía la terminal de Dulles. Ella se puso rápidamente unas gafas que yacían sobre el escritorio y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de cristal grueso y negro.

—¿Y el jueves por la noche antes de que os vayáis?

—Reunión. El viernes me viene bien, sin embargo.

—El vicepresidente va a estar en la ciudad esa noche y hay otra recepción.

—Quizá la noche del miércoles si quedamos después de medianoche.

—En principio estaría bien. Pero… —cerró de golpe la agenda— estaré con el período. —Quitándose las gafas, se frotó el puente de su nariz, tomó otro cigarrillo de la lata y dijo enérgicamente—. Ya lo arreglaremos. Más adelante.

—Llevamos divorciados casi un año, Glim. ¿No crees que sea hora de hablar de poner fin a esto?

—No hay necesidad de terminar. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que éste sería el mejor arreglo hasta que uno de nosotros encuentre a otra persona.

—O hasta que nos asesinemos el uno al otro, lo que sea primero.

Ella ignoró su replica y exteriorizó esa rara vulnerabilidad que siempre lo ablandaba.

—Es que… es que no me puedo imaginar como me ocuparía de eso. Me atraen los hombres fornidos. ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirle a cualquiera que no me acostaré con él hasta que haya visto su análisis de sangre?

Él tiró la piel del plátano en la basura.

—Así es el sexo. Hace extraños compañeros de cama.

—Nadie debería tener que follar con un ex-marido sólo porque ese ex-marido da negativo el VIH. —Aplastó el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Amen. —

A él le desagradaba el acuerdo bastante más que a ella, pero cuando trataba de romperlo, lo hacía sentir un matón. Pero en cuanto encontrara a la que sería la madre de sus hijos, pondría fin a todo esto.

—Los dos somos demasiado listos para jugar a la ruleta sexual —dijo ella.

—Y tú estás loca por mi cuerpo.

Ella no tenía demasiado sentido del humor esos días y su comentario sarcástico la irritó por completo.

Las ventanas de su nariz comenzaron a echar fuego y al cabo de un momento lo acusaba de vulgar insensibilidad, comportamiento temerario, mala disposición, despreocupación por todo excepto por ganar partidos de fútbol y deshonestidad emocional. Ella había dado demasiado cerca del blanco, pensó observándola mientras se comía el plátano. Sinceramente, sabía que el problema de ella era mucho peor que el suyo, y sentir lástima por ella era una de las razones por las que estaba de acuerdo con este enfermizo trato.  
Como mujer congresista, era juzgada según una escala de valores más estricta que la de sus colegas varones. Los electores podían perdonar algún desliz de su congresista, pero seguro que no lo perdonarían si era una mujer. Y para alguien que le gustaba el sexo tanto como a Glimmer, pero que no tenía ni un marido ni otro hombre importante en su vida, era en definitiva un gran problema. Además, ella era una de las pocas congresistas honestas en Washington, por lo que lo consideraba su deber patriótico.

No era que no hubiera beneficios para él. Había tenido tanto sexo alocado durante su juventud que ahora ya no se sentía inclinado a la promiscuidad. Tampoco era estúpido y no tenía ningún interés en aprovechar las oportunidades que surgían con seguidoras. Así que a pesar de los inusuales escenarios de Glimmer, el sexo no había sido demasiado divertido desde hacía tiempo.  
Ahora sabía que los dos habían sido incompatibles desde el principio, pero entre ellos había mucha química sexual que los había llevado hasta el error de casarse. Glimmer se había quedado inicialmente fascinada por su arrogante altanería y su intensa agresividad, exactamente las mismas cualidades que más tarde la enloquecerían. Y su educación y sofisticación habían sido irresistibles para un chico que había crecido pobre entre la suciedad de un remoto lugar de Alabama. Pero pronto descubrió que ella no tenía sentido del humor y que no quería la vida familiar que él deseaba tan ardientemente.  
Cuando su última y acalorada perorata contra él llegaba a su fin, él recordó que tenía que decirle una cosa que no le iba a gustar.

—Ya que aireamos aquí nuestros asuntos, Glim, yo voy a hacer lo mismo. Si concedes más entrevistas como la de la semana pasada, prepara a tu abogado para recibir una llamada del mío, y éste ya no será más tiempo un divorcio amigable.

Ella se negó a mirarle a los ojos.

—Fue un error.

—Como le digo al existen los errores sólo falta de previsión. —Él llevaba tanto tiempo intimiedando a las personas con su tamaño que se había vuelto algo automático, así que instintivamente se acercó hasta cernirse sobre ella. —No aprecio las declaraciones en público sobre nuestra separación y no estoy tan loco como para tener a alguien cerca que le dice a los periodistas que soy un psicópata en ciernes.

Ella comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de su bata.

—Fue un comentario confidencial. El periodista nunca debió reflejarlo.

—En primer lugar, no deberías haber hecho el comentario. De ahora en adelante cuando alguien te pregunte sobre nuestro divorcio, te refieres al mismo con las mismas dos palabras que siempre uso cuando me entrevistan. "Diferencias irreconciliables".

—Suena como si me estuvieras amenazando. —Ella intentaba buscar una salida, pero no la podía encontrar, así que él supo que se sentía culpable.

—Sólo te recuerdo que un montón de hombres de este estado no van a volver a votar a una mujer que habla mal de un ex-marido que una vez completó veintinueve pases contra cuarenta y nueve defensas en una sola tarde.

—¡Vale! lo siento. Justo acabábamos de hablar por teléfono y me habías irritado.

—Glimmer yo irrito a todo el mundo todo el tiempo, así que no lo pongas de excusa para echarte sobre mi yugular.

Ella sabiamente cambió de tema.

—Oí que el entierro de Robert fue muy entretenido. Que pena que todas sus viejas amantes no estuvieran allí para poder ver como ese perro hacía pis en su ataúd.— sonrió finalmente—. Quizá exista Dios después de todo. E incluso quizá sea mujer, porque cuida bien de ellas.

Peeta se negó a debatir con Glimmer sobre Robert, especialmente porque sabía que se movía en arenas movedizas. A los hombres les gustaba Robert, pero a las mujeres no. Él había sido demasiado ligero de manos, demasiado rápido en sus chistes verdes y comentarios machistas. Y eso no funcionaba bien en mujeres como Glimmer. No era que fuera adecuado tampoco con Peeta, pero Robert había sido su jefe así que se calló la boca.

—No fue gracioso, Glim. Ese hombre murió y su hija logró convertir su entierro en un circo.

—He oído historias sobre ella. ¿Cómo es?

—Cómo una prostituta de clase alta, pero sin inteligencia. A decir verdad, no puedo recordar la última vez que me encontré una persona que pareciera tan completamente inútil.

—Fue la compañera de Arturo Flores durante años. Debe tener algunas cualidades redentoras.

—Aparte de la obvia de su pecho, no puedo imaginar otra. Robert me habló sobre ella un par de veces. Le hizo pasar una condenada vergüenza el saber que el cuerpo desnudo de su hija estaba expuesto en las paredes de cada gran museo del país.

—Flores fue un artista genial. ¿No crees que la actitud de Robert pudo haber sido un poco provinciana? Te recuerdo que hablamos del hombre que quiso poner borlas de oro a la entrepierna de las animadoras de los Stars.

—Ninguna de esas chicas era su hija. Y la venta de entradas no iba bien.  
Ella se encrespó.

—Disculpar un sexismo tan patente no es gracioso.  
Él suspiró.

—Fue un chiste, Glim. Relájate.

—Eres asqueroso. Todo sobre sexo es un chiste para ti, ¿no?

—¿¡Soy asqueroso!? Corrígeme si me equivoco, ¿pero no eres tú la que ha estado imaginando todos estos escenarios sexuales, incluyendo esta noche con una imitación bastante repulsiva de porno adolescente? ¿Y no te he estado calentando el trasero cuando decides que quieres que te lo caliente, aunque golpear a mujeres no haya figurado nunca en mi lista de afrodisíacos?  
Ella se puso rígida.

—Eso no es de lo que te hablaba, pero como siempre, has preferido interpretarlo mal. Hablo de tu actitud hacia las mujeres. Has tenido tantos años de sexo indiscriminado que te has olvidado que las mujeres son algo más que tetas y culos.

—Realmente, bonita conversación para provenir de una representante del gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

—No hablas de tus sentimientos. Te niegas a compartir tus emociones.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua recordarle que él había tratado de compartir sus emociones con ella, pero ella lo había convertido en una discusión durante toda la noche de todo lo que estaba mal en él.

—Y las mujeres te lo permiten —continuó ella—. Lo cuál es realmente irritante. Te dejan escabullirte porque… No lo puedo decir.

—No, Glimmer. Adelante. Termina lo que decías. ¿Si soy tan terrible, entonces por qué las mujeres me dejan escabullirme?

—Porque eres rico y guapo —contestó demasiado rápidamente.

—Eso no es lo que ibas a decir. Y eres tú la que continúa diciéndome que necesito comunicarme más. Tal vez deberías practicar lo que predicas.

—Te dejan escabullirte porque estás demasiado seguro de ti mismo —dijo rígidamente—. No pareces tener las mismas inseguridades que todos los demás. Incluso a las mujeres de éxito les gusta saber que tienen detrás de ellas un hombre con sus dudas y miedos.

Quizás para otro hombre sus palabras podrían haber sido halagadoras, en él tuvieron el efecto opuesto. Pudo sentir como una bola roja y caliente de furia lo invadía. Una furia que lo devolvía a su infancia, cuando demasiada emoción significaba un viaje a la leñera y una paliza del cinturón de su padre.

—Vosotras las mujeres sois realmente especiales —se burló—. ¿Cuándo vas a caer en que Dios pudo haber hecho dos sexos por una razón? No puedes contar con ambas alternativas. Un hombre o es un hombre o no lo es. No puedes coger a alguien cuya naturaleza es ser un guerrero y luego esperar que acate tus órdenes y se acomode en el sofá, derrame sus vísceras, y, en general, comience a actuar como un gatito.

—¡Sal!

—Encantado. —Él agarró rápidamente sus llaves y se fue hacia la puerta. Pero antes de llegar, tiró a matar—. Sabes cual es tu problema, Glimmer. Tu ropa interior no es la correcta y eso te hace ser mezquina. Así que la próxima vez que vayas a la tienda, por qué no compras el suspensorio más grande que haya, es lo que necesita una mujer con tus huevos.

Él salió violentamente de la casa y se subió al coche.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o****o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

El partido de pretemporada de la tarde del domingo contra los Jets fue un desastre. Si los Stars hubieran jugado contra un equipo respetable, la pérdida no habría sido tan humillante, pero llegar a marcar 25-10 contra los caraculo de los Jets, incluso en pretemporada, era más de lo que Peeta podía soportar, especialmente cuando pensaba en los tres jugadores que aún no habían firmado el contrato, repantigados en sus bañera de agua caliente en Chicago y viendo el partido en una pantalla de plasma Tresh Okeniyi, el quarterback de los Stars, había sido lesionado en su última jugada y su sustituto tenía una contractura en el abductor desde hacía una semana, así que Peeta se vio forzado a sacar a C.J. Brown, un veterano con quince años de experiencia cuyas rodillas apenas funcionaban. Si Odair hubiera estado jugando, habría conseguido salir pitando cuando C.J. le hiciera el pase, pero Finnick no jugaba.

Para empeorar las cosas, la nueva dueña de los Stars parecía haber vuelto de sus vacaciones, pero no atendía las llamadas. Peeta había dado una patada a la pared del vestuario del equipo visitante cuando Gale Hawthorne le transmitió en persona esa información, pero no había solucionado nada. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía odiar algo, más de lo que odiaba perder partidos de fútbol, pero eso fue antes de que Katniss Everdeen entrara en su vida.

Con todo esto, había sido una semana deprimente. Seneca Crane, el antiguo defensa final de los Stars, que Peeta había despedido a principios de agosto, había conducido borracho una vez más y se había estrellado contra un muro en el Calumet Expressway. Había muerto al instante, junto con la chica de dieciocho años que lo acompañaba. En el entierro, cuando Peeta había observado las caras de los padres de Seneca, se volvió a preguntar si hubiera podido hacer algo más. Racionalmente, sabía que no, pero era una tragedia de todos modos.

Lo único bueno de la semana había ocurrido en una guardería del DuPage County donde había ido a filmar un anuncio sobre los servicios públicos para United Way. Cuando había entrado por la puerta, lo primero que advirtió fue a un duendecillo rubio, era la maestra leyendo un cuento en el suelo a un grupo de niños de cuatro años. Algo en su interior se había vuelto suave y cálido mientras estudiaba su nariz pecosa y las manchas de pintura verde de dedos en sus pantalones.

Cuando el rodaje terminó, la invitó a tomar una taza de café. Su nombre era Madge Undersee y era callada y tímida, tenia los ojos azules mas bonitos que había visto un bienvenido contraste con todas las mujeres de ojos atrevidos a las que estaba acostumbrado. Aunque era demasiado pronto para asegurarlo, se dijo que podía haber encontrado la mujer sencilla que buscaba para ser la madre de sus hijos. Pero el fulgor residual de su salida con Madge se había desvanecido el día del partido contra los Jets y continuó furioso por haber perdido mientras realizaba las tareas de después del partido. No fue hasta que estuvo esperando en la pista de despegue para subir al vuelo charter que los devolvería a O'Hare que estalló.

-¡Hija de puta! Se giró abruptamente y se tropezó con Hawthorne, al golpearlo hizo que cayera sin querer el libro que llevaba. Aunque Gale medía uno ochenta y no era feo, lo consideraba demasiado limpio, educado y joven para dirigir a los Chicago Stars. En todos los equipos profesionales el presidente era el que se encargaba de todo, desde los traslados, a la contratación de vehículos, así que Peeta en teoría, trabajaba para Gale. Pero Gale estaba tan intimidado por él que su autoridad era puramente simbólica. El gerente recogió su libro y lo miró con expresión cautelosa que volvió loco  
a Peeta.

—Lo siento, Entrenador.

—Yo tropecé contigo, por Cristo bendito.

—Sí, bueno.

Peeta puso bruscamente su maletín de viaje en los brazos de Gale.

—Haz que dejen esto en mi casa. Cogeré un vuelo más tarde. Gale pareció preocupado.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Verás, Gale. Voy a hacer tu trabajo.

—Lo siento, entrenador, pero no sé que quieres decir.

—Lo que digo es que voy a ir a ver a nuestra nueva dueña y la voy a poner al corriente de algunos hechos sobre la vida en la gran y mala NFL.

Gale tragó e hizo que su manzana de Adán oscilara de arriba abajo.

—Eh, Entrenador, eso no es una buena idea. Ella no parece querer involucrase con el equipo.

—Ahora es solo una mala idea —dijo Peeta alargando las palabras y poniéndose en camino— pero yo lo voy a convertir en algo mucho peor.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Pooh se distrajo por un dálmata cuando cruzaban la Quinta Avenida justo a la altura del Metropolitan. Katniss tiró con fuerza de la correa.  
—Vamos, matadora. No tenemos tiempo de coquetear. Cinna nos espera.

—Afortunado Cinna —contestó el dueño del dálmata con una amplia sonrisa abordano a Katniss y Pooh desde la acera. Katniss le echó una mirada a través de sus gafas de sol Annie Sullivan y vio que era un inofensivo yuppie.

El recorrió con la mirada su vestido ceñido de color verde limón y sus ojos se detuvieron abruptamente en el escote entrecruzado del corpiño abierto. Se le abrió la boca.

Qué barbaridad. Un día de estos, tenía que empezar a vestirse respetablemente. Pero su amiga Johanna, que había diseñado ese vestido, iba a estar en la fiesta a la que la llevaba Cinna esa noche y Katniss quería animarla. Pooh y ella dejaron atrás la Quinta Avenida y alcanzaron las calles superiores a la dieciocho, mucho más tranquilas. Unos pendientes de aros demasiados grandes golpeaban sus orejas, los brazaletes de oro se agitaban en ambas muñecas, sus sandalias de tacón golpeaban ligeramente la acera y los hombres comenzaron a mirarla mientras pasaba.

Sus curvilíneas caderas marcaban un ritmo que parecía tener lenguaje propio:

_Hot cha cha_  
_Hot cha cha_  
_Hot hot_  
_Cha cha cha cha_

Se acercó a Madison Avenue y al edificio de granito gris que le subarrendaba, muy barato, un amigo de Cinna. Tres días antes, cuando regresó a la ciudad desde Montauk, se había encontrado docenas de mensajes en el contestador. La mayor parte de ellos de la oficina de los Stars y los ignoró. Ninguno era de Prim diciéndole que había cambiado de idea sobre ir directamente al colegio al terminar el campamento. Frunció el ceño al recordar sus tensas llamadas telefónicas semanales. No importaba lo que dijera, no daba hecho una grieta en la hostilidad de su hermana.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Everdeen. Hola, Pooh.

—Hola, Ripper. —Le dirigió al portero una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando entró en el edificio de apartamentos. Él tragó saliva, luego rápidamente se bajó para palmear el pompón de Pooh.

—Dejé entrar a su invitado como me pidió.

—Gracias. Eres un príncipe —Cruzó el vestíbulo, taconeando sobre el suelo de mármol rosa y oprimió el botón del ascensor.

—No podía creer que fuera tan agradable —dijo el portero desde atrás de ella—. Es como cualquier otra persona.

—Por supuesto que es "como cualquier otra persona".

—Me hace sentir culpable por todas las cosas que solía llamarle. Katniss se erizó mientras seguía a Pooh al ascensor. Siempre le había gustado Ripper, pero esto era algo que no podía ignorar.

—Deberías sentirte mal. Sólo porque un hombre sea gay no significa que no sea humano ni que no merezca el respeto de los demás.

Ripper se alarmó.

—¿Es gay?

Las puertas correderas se cerraron. Ella golpeó con la sandalia el suelo rosa del ascensor. Cinna seguía diciendo que no fuera su defensora, pero la mayoría de la gente que le importaba era homosexual y no podía hacer la vista gorda a la discriminación que sufrían.

Pensó en Arturo y en todo lo que había hecho por ella. Esos años con él en Sevilla había recorrido un largo camino para volver a tener fe en la bondad de los seres humanos. Recordó su rechoncho cuerpo delante del atril, con una mancha de pintura en su calva cuando él distraídamente frotaba la mano sobre la parte superior de su cabeza mientras la llamaba—: _Katniss, querida, ¿vienes aquí y me dices que opinas?  
_Arturo había sido un hombre con gracia y elegancia, un aristócrata de la vieja escuela, que con su sentido innato de la privacidad se negaba a dejar conocer al mundo su homosexualidad. Aunque nunca lo habían discutido, sabía que la utilizaba para que la gente pensara que era su amante y ella estaba encantada de poder devolverle, al menos en parte, todo lo que él le había dado.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Cruzó el vestíbulo alfombrado y abrió la puerta mientras Pooh tiraba de la correa, ladrando de excitación. Inclinándose, le desabrochó la correa.

—Prepárate psicológicamente, Cinna. Terminator ataca de nuevo. Cuando Pooh salió disparada, se metió los dedos en el cabello castaño para ahuecarlo. No se lo había secado después de la ducha, dejando que se rizara naturalmente con el aire y haciéndola parecer junto con el vestido de Johanna deliciosamente sexy.

Una voz masculina no familiar con arrastrado acento sureño salió de su sala de estar.

—¡Baja, chucho! ¡Baja, maldita sea!

Ella jadeó, luego corrió, con el pelo alborotado, se detuvo secamente cuando vio a Peeta Mellark de pie en medio de su sala de estar. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, aunque sólo había tenido una breve conversación con él en el entierro de su padre. No era el tipo de hombre que se podía olvidar fácilmente y aunque habían pasado seis semanas su cara había surgido en su mente más de una vez.

Rubio, bien parecido y más grande de lo que recordaba, parecía haber nacido para crear problemas.  
Sintió el mismo desasosiego que había experimentado en su primer encuentro. Aunque él no se parecía nada al jugador de fútbol que la había violado tantos años atrás, tenía un miedo muy arraigado a los hombres físicamente poderosos. En el entierro había logrado disimular su intranquilidad con coquetería, una barrera protectora que, años atrás, había desarrollado como si fuera un arte. Pero en el entierro, no habían estado solos.

Pooh, que se tomaba el rechazo como un desafío personal, lo rodeaba, con la lengua fuera y el pompón de su cola marcando el ritmo de una cadencia que decía: amame amame amame amame amame.

Él miró del perro a Katniss. —Si me orina encima, la asesino.

Katniss se echó hacia delante para agarrar rápidamente a su mascota.

—¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo entró? Él estudió su cara en vez de sus curvas, lo cual inmediatamente lo distinguió de otros hombres.

—El portero es un gran seguidor de los Giants. Es un buen tío. Seguramente disfrutó con las historias que le conté de mis encuentros con L.T.

Katniss no tenía ni idea de quién era L.T., pero recordó las frívolas instrucciones que le había dado a Ripper cuando sacó a pasear a Pooh.

_—Espero un invitado —había dicho— le abrirás el apartamento, ¿verdad? La conversación que acababa de mantener con su portero cobró un sentido totalmente nuevo._

—¿Quien es L.T.? —le preguntó, mientras trataba de calmar a Pooh, que luchaba por escapar de sus brazos. Peeta la miró como si acabara de caer del espacio exterior. Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus chinos, le dijo con suavidad:

—Señora, preguntas como esa le traerán un montón de problemas en las reuniones con otros dueños de equipos.

—No voy a asistir a ninguna reunión de dueños de equipos —contestó ella con la suficiente dulzura como para satisfacer una reunión de pesos pesados— así que no será un problema.

—¿Con que esas tenemos? —Su gran sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos y le produjo un escalofrío—. Le diré señora, que Lawrence Taylor era el capellán del los New York Giants. Un caballero realmente afable que nos dirigía en la oración antes de los partidos.

Ella supo que se estaba perdiendo algo, pero no iba a preguntar otra vez. Su aparición en el apartamento la había sorprendido y quería despacharle tan rápido como fuera posible.

—Sr. Mellark, estoy encantada de que me haya dado esta sorpresa, pero me temo que no tengo tiempo para charlar.

—No tardaré mucho. Se dio cuenta de que él no se iba a marchar hasta que hubiera explicado su presencia, así que asumió lo mejor que pudo una pose de estudiado aburrimiento.

—Sólo cinco minutos entonces, pero tengo que encerrar antes a mi perrita. —Se dirigió a la cocina para dejar a Pooh. La caniche se mostró muy triste cuando Katniss se fue.

Cuando regresó con su inoportuna visita, él estaba parado en mitad de la habitación estudiando la moderna decoración. Las sillas endebles, moldeadas como ramitas de metal acompañaban a sofás demasiados grandes tapizados con loneta gris. Las paredes pintadas y el suelo de terrazo enfatizaban la frialdad casi extrema de la habitación. Sus muebles eran más confortables y considerablemente más baratos, pero los tenía todos en un guardamuebles con excepción de la gran pintura que colgaba en la única pared libre de la estancia.  
El lánguido desnudo era el primero que Arturo le había pintado, y aunque era muy valioso, nunca se separaría de él. En la pintura aparecía tumbada en una sencilla cama de madera de la casa de campo de Arturo al lado de una ventana, su cabello oscuro se derramaba por la almohada mientras contemplaba el techo. El sol moteaba su piel desnuda con la luz que entrando por la ventana se reflejaba sobre la pared blanca de estuco. No había colgado la pintura en la habitación más pública del apartamento por vanidad, sino porque la luz natural de las ventanas grandes la iluminaba mejor. Este retrato había sido ejecutado de una manera más realista que los posteriores y mirar las suaves curvas de la figura y las ligeras pinceladas le daban un sentido de paz. Una pincelada coral coronaba el montículo de sus pechos. Rara vez pensaba en la figura de la pintura como en sí misma, sino como alguien mucho mejor, una mujer a quien no le hubieran robado su sexualidad como a ella.  
Peeta estaba de espaldas a ella, estudiando abiertamente la pintura y haciéndola consciente de la exactitud con la que se exhibía su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a girarse, ella se preparó psicológicamente para un comentario soez.

—Realmente bonito. —Él se dirigió a una de las frágiles sillas—. ¿Aguantará esta cosa?

—Si se rompe, le mandaré la factura.

Cuando se sentó, ella vio que él finalmente se fijaba en las sensuales curvas que el vestido de Johanna tan manifiestamente exhibía y mentalmente suspiró de alivio. Éste, al menos, era territorio familiar. Sonrió cruzando los brazos y le dejó mirar hasta hartarse.

Años atrás había descubierto que podía controlar las relaciones con hombres heterosexuales mucho mejor jugando a la sirena erótica que a la tímida ingenua. Ser la agresora sexual le daba sutilmente el mando. Era la que marcaba las reglas del juego en lugar del hombre y cuando los rechazaba, asumían que era porque no habían podido competir con los otros hombres de su vida. Ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta de que hubiera algo mal en ella. Ella comenzó a hablar dando a su voz naturalmente ronca.

—¿En qué está pensando Sr. Mellark? Aparte de lo obvio.

—¿Lo obvio?

—El fútbol, por supuesto —contestó inocentemente—. No puedo ni imaginarme que un hombre como usted piense en alguna otra cosa. Lo mismo que mi padre.

—Le podría sorprender lo que piensa un hombre como yo.

Su voz arrastrada y cálida como una noche de verano recorrió su cuerpo, haciendo saltar todas sus campanas de alarma. Ella inmediatamente apoyó la cadera encima de la esquina de una pequeña consola de níquel, haciendo que su falda ceñida subiera más por sus muslos. Dejando colgar una sandalia del dedo del pie, dejó caer la mentira con su voz más sedosa.

—Lo siento, Sr. Mellark, pero ya tengo tantos suspensorios colgando de los postes de mi cama que no sé que hacer con ellos.

—¿De veras?

Ella inclinó la cabeza y lo contempló a través de su cabello que rozaba la comisura de uno de sus ojos, pose que llevaba años perfeccionando.

—Demasiadoooooos deportistas agotados. Ahora prefiero otro tipo de hombres, los que usan boxers.

—¿Los de Wall Street?

—Del congreso.

Él se rió.

—Mucho me temo que mis días más salvajes quedaron atrás.

—Que pena. ¿Una conversión religiosa?

—Nada tan interesante. Se supone que los entrenadores tenemos que adaptarnos a un papel.

—Qué aburrido.

—Y los propietarios de los equipos también.

Ella se apartó de la consola, situándose cuidadosamente para que él pudiera disfrutar de las curvas interiores de sus pechos a través de los cordones dorados del vestido.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué creo que ahora viene el sermón?

—Puede que porque es lo único que se merece.

Ella quiso envolverse en su bata de felpa más vieja y gruesa. En lugar de eso, se lamió el labio con la lengua.

—Los gritos me molestan, así que por favor sea tierno. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con aversión.

—Señora, no lo merece. Tengo buenas razones para gritar, viendo la manera en que arrastra a la ruina a mi equipo.

—¿Su equipo? Caramba, Sr. Mellark, creía que era mío.

—Ahora mismo, cariño, parece que no es de nadie.

Él se levantó tan abrupta mente de la silla que la hizo saltar hacia atrás. Trató de recobrarse fingiendo que quería sentarse. El ceñido vestido verde limón se subió aún más cuando ella se hundió encima del sofá. Lánguidamente cruzó las piernas, exhibiendo la fina pulsera de oro del tobillo, pero él prestó poca atención. Lo que hizo fue comenzar a pasearse.

—Parece que no tiene ni la más remota idea de los problemas del equipo. Su padre está muerto, Beete Wright se ha despedido y el presidente interino es un cero a la izquierda. Tiene a los jugadores sin firmar, las facturas sin pagar, el contrato del estadio listo para ser renovado. De hecho, parece que es la única persona que no sabe que el equipo está al borde del colapso.

—No sé nada de fútbol, Sr. Mellark. Tienen suerte de que los deje a su aire. —Tanteó el cordón sobre sus pechos, pero él ni miró.

—¡No se puede dejar a su aire a un equipo de la NFL!

—No veo por qué no.

—Déjeme darle una idea aproximada. Uno de los mejores talentos que tiene es un chico llamado Finnick Odair. Robert le fichó cuando formaba parte del equipo de la universidad de Texas hace tres años y lo hizo porque Odair tenía potencial para ser uno de los mejores.

—¿Por qué me cuenta esto?

—Porque, Señorita Everdeen, Finnick Odair es de Telarosa, Texas, y verse forzado a vivir en el estado de Illinois parte del año va contra su virilidad. Su padre lo sabía, así que se puso a renegociar el contrato de Finnick antes de que el chico comenzase a pensar demasiado en cómo le gustaría vivir en Dallas todo el año. Las negociaciones se completaron poco antes de que Robert muriese. —Metió los dedos a través de su despeinado pelo rubio—. Ahora mismo posee a Finnick Odair, a un línea ofensiva bastante desagradable llamado Tresh Pruitt y a un línea secundaria al que le encanta obligar a los tíos más impresionantes a ponerse de rodillas. Desafortunadamente, no saca provecho de lo que ha pagado por ninguno de ellos porque no juegan. ¿Y sabe por qué que no juegan? ¡Porque está demasiado ocupada con todos esos tíos de los boxers para firmar su jodido contrato!

Una llamarada ardiente de cólera la atravesó como un relámpago y ella saltó del sofá.

—Acabo de tener una revelación muy clarificadora, Sr. Mellark. Acabo de darme cuenta de que Finnick Odair no es la única persona que poseo. Corríjame si me equivoco, ¿pero no es verdad que también soy su jefa?

—Eso es cierto, señora.

—Entonces, está despedido. Él la miró durante un largo momento antes de inclinar bruscamente la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Sin otra palabra, se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

Tan rápidamente como llegó, su cólera se disipó y la alarma tomó su lugar. ¿Qué había hecho? Incluso un tonto que no tenía ni idea de fútbol sabía que no se debería despedir al entrenador principal. Éste era exactamente el tipo de comportamiento impulsivo del que Cinna siempre la advertía.

Ella oyó sus firmes pisada en el suelo de mármol y salió precipitadamente detrás de él al vestíbulo.

—Sr. Mellark, yo… Él se giró hacia ella y su voz arrastrada exudó veneno.

—Mis cinco minutos terminaron, señora.

—Pero es que yo…

—Fue usted quien puso el límite de tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo que cogía el picaporte, una llave penetró en el cerrojo y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Cinna de pie al otro lado. Tenía puesta una camiseta negra de seda con pantalones de camuflaje, tirantes naranjas de cuero y botas de motociclista. Su pelo oscuro caía liso y pesado sobre sus hombros y llevaba una bolsa de papel en sus manos. Era guapo y seguro y ella no pudo recordar cuándo había estado tan contenta de ver a alguien.  
Durante unos segundos, sus ojos parecieron tomar nota de su expresión frenética y de la mirada enfadada de Peeta Mellark. Les dirigió a ambos su gran sonrisa.

—¡Una fiesta! Traje pasteles de arroz y col kimchi, Katniss, junto con chapch'ae y pulgogi para mí. Ya sabes lo mala que será la comida esta noche, así que pensé que deberíamos comer antes de ir. ¿Le gusta la comida coreana, entrenador Mellark?

—No creo que la haya comido nunca. Ahora, si me excusáis…

Cinna, con más coraje que la mayoría de hombres que se ponía delante de Peeta le dijo:

—Por favor. Realmente debo insistir. Tenemos el mejor restaurante coreano de Nueva York a apenas tres manzanas de aquí. —Extendió su brazo para darle la mano—. Soy Cinna Szabo. Creo que nos conocimos en ese horrible entierro, pero soy un gran aficionado al fútbol americano. Sin embargo, aún estoy aprendiendo y agradecería la oportunidad de preguntar algunas cosas a un experto. El ataque sorpresa, por ejemplo… ¡Katniss, tenemos cerveza! Cuando los americanos hablan de fútbol, beben cerveza ¿no?.

Cinna gradualmente había introducido a Peeta unos pasos en el apartamento, pero ahora el entrenador se detuvo, obviamente no se iba a mover más allá.

—Gracias por la invitación, Cinna, pero voy a pasar. La Señorita Everdeen acaba de despedirme y no estoy de humor para tener compañía. Cinna se rió mientras dejaba caer la bolsa con comida en los brazos de Katniss.

—Debería empezar a saber cuando se debe hacer caso a Katniss y cuando se la debe ignorar. Es lo que los americanos llaman… —vaciló, buscando la frase correcta— una cagada.

—¡ Cinna ! Él se inclinó hacia adelante y plantó un beso rápido en su frente.

—Dile al entrenador Mellark que no tuviste intención de despedirle. Ella lo golpeó con orgullo ofendido.

—Tuve intención de despedirle.

Cinna chasqueó la lengua. —Ahora dile la verdad.

Ella iba a matarle por esto. Recogiendo los trozos de su dignidad, dijo con suavidad:

—Tuve intención de despedirle, pero quizá no debería haberlo hecho. Lamento mi temperamento explosivo, Sr. Mellark, aunque me provocó. Considérese readmitido.

Él clavó los ojos en ella. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero los olores de las especias de la comida coreana le cosquilleaban en la nariz y hacían lagrimear los ojos, así que supo que no causaba demasiada impresión.

—El trabajo no me atrae demasiado en este momento —dijo.

Cinna suspiró.

—Ya veo que hay que discutir las cosas con calma, lo haremos mientras comemos. Sólo puedo tratar con una persona terca cada vez, Entrenador Mellark. ¿Compartirá la comida con nosotros, verdad?

—No creo.

—Por favor. Por el bien del fútbol. Y del futuro victorioso de los Chicago Stars.

Peeta se tomó tiempo antes de asentir abruptamente con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo.

Cinna pareció un padre orgulloso, alborotando el pelo de Katniss y dándole un empujón hacia la cocina.

—Haz tu trabajo de mujer. Nosotros los hombres tenemos hambre.

Katniss abrió la boca para regañarle furiosamente, pero entonces se contuvo y la cerró. No sólo era que Cinna fuera su amigo, sino calaba bien a las personas y tenía que confiar en él.

Cuando los hombres se metieron en la cocina azul y blanca detrás de ella, Pooh se volvió loca, pero como la perra concentró su atención en Cinna en lugar de en el Entrenador, Katniss no necesitó ir al rescate.

Diez minutos más tarde los tres estaban sentados en las metálicas sillas blancas alrededor de la mesa redonda del pequeño comedor de la cocina. Ella sirvió la comida coreana en platos blancos de porcelana, cada uno de ellos estaba pintada con una carpa estilizada azul marino que era del mismo color que los mantelitos individuales de tela. Sólo el hecho que hubiera dejado la cerveza en las botellas, como decía Cinna que hacían los machos, arruinaba la combinación de colores azul y blanco.

—Pulgogi es la expresión coreana de barbacoa —aclaró Cinna. —A Katniss no le gusta, pero yo soy totalmente adicto. ¿Qué le parece a usted?

—Dudo que vaya a dejar a McDonald fuera del negocio, pero no está tan mal.

Katniss había estado observando secretamente a Peeta buscando signos sutiles de homofobia y la desilusionó que no mostrara ninguno porque no le daba una excusa para echarle de su casa. Estudió su cara. Él ciertamente tenía ese pequeño bulto en el puente de la nariz y la delgada cicatriz blanca en la barbilla. Pero, se mentiría a si misma si negara que era un hombre increíblemente atractivo. Incluso podía ser encantador cuando lo intentaba y varias veces ella había tenido que esforzarse para no sonreír con su excéntrico sentido del humor.

Cinna colocó sobre el plato su tenedor y se limpió la boca con una servilleta.

—Ahora, Peeta, quizá pueda explicarme los motivos de su discusión con mi Katniss. Le aviso, es de las personas que más quiero.

—Será la costumbre. Como esa carne coreana. Cinna suspiró.

—Peeta, Peeta. Así no funcionará, lo sabe. Ella es muy sensible. Si los dos deben trabajar hombro con hombro, tienen que lograr una especie de tregua. Ella abrió la boca para decirle a Cinna que estaba loco, pero sintió la dura presión de su mano en el muslo.

—El problema es, Cinna, que no vamos a trabajar hombro con hombro porque su Katniss no asumirá su responsabilidad con su "equipo de fútbol".

Cinna palmeó el brazo de Katniss.

—Es una suerte, Peeta, que actúe así. No sabe nada de deportes.

La tensión provocada por la condescendencia masculina se palpaba en el aire hasta tal punto que ella apenas podía respirar, pero guardó silencio. Peeta le dio una patada a Pooh con su pie derecho. El caniche se puso al lado del izquierdo.

—No necesita saber nada de deportes. Sólo necesita despedir al actual presidente, contratar a alguien con más experiencia y firmar los contratos que la esperan. —Brevemente, perfiló las dificultades que los Stars habían tenido desde la muerte de Robert.

Cinna, que tenía buena cabeza para los negocios y era notablemente tacaño con el dinero, frunció el ceño.

— Katniss, cariñín, me temo que tiene razón.

—Sabes las condiciones del testamento de mi padre. Me dejó los Stars sólo para darme una lección. No juego a su son.

—Algunos juegos no se pueden dejar de jugar, Señorita Everdeen, sin lastimar a un gran número de personas.

—No voy a perder el sueño por un montón de hombres crecidos gritando y bebiendo cerveza porque no están ganando unos partidos de fútbol.

—¿Y por todos los empleados de las instalaciones que van a perder su trabajo? La venta de entradas disminuyó el año pasado y eso significa despidos. ¿Qué pasa con su familia, Señorita Everdeen. ¿Perderá el sueño por ellos?

La hizo sentir como un gusano egoísta. Había estado tan absorta en sus sentimientos que no se había molestado en considerar el efecto que su decisión de darle la espalda a los Stars, podría tener en otras personas. Pero no podía encontrar la manera de ser fiel a sí misma sin lastimar a nadie. Pasaron varios segundos mientras consideraba sus opciones. Finalmente, hizo un gesto indolente.

—Bueno, Sr. Mellark. Finalmente me ha convencido. No voy a Chicago, pero me puede enviar los contratos aquí y los firmaré.

—Me temo que eso no vale, madam. Por si se había olvidado, me despidió. Si quiere que vuelva, entonces va a tener que aceptar algunas de mis condiciones.

—¿Qué condiciones? —preguntó con mucha cautela.

Él se repantigó en su silla como un señorón después de una cena de siete platos, pero los señorones eran gordos y feos en vez de ser deportistas con músculos duros, pechos poderosos y enormes sonrisas letales.

—Estas. Quiero que vaya a las oficinas de los Stars el martes al mediodía y firme esos tres contratos. Luego nos sentaremos con Plutarch Heavensbee, su jefe de personal y pensaremos en candidatos capacitados para ser presidentes. Contratará a uno de ellos el fin de semana y desde ese momento el equipo no será su responsabilidad, pero se presentará al trabajo como todos los demás y firmará todos los documentos que sea necesario.

Sólo la advertencia en los ojos de Cinna la detuvo de vaciar los restos de pulgogi en el regazo del entrenador. Podía notar como la trampa de su padre se cerraba alrededor de ella y pensó en esas semanas en las que había estado en Montauk caminando por la playa y tratando de devolver la paz a su vida. ¿Pero cómo podía ella estar en paz consigo misma si personas inocentes sufrían por su terco orgullo? Consideró los cien mil dólares. A la vista de lo qué Peeta Mellark le había dicho, ya no le parecía como si fuera dinero manchado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganarlos era resistir los tres o cuatro meses siguientes. Cuando pasaran, tendría la conciencia tranquila y el dinero que necesitaba para abrir su propia galería de arte. Con un cierto sentimiento de inevitabilidad, le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y falsa.

—Me ha convencido Sr. Mellark. Pero ya se lo advierto ahora. No iré a ver ningún partido de fútbol.

—Eso probablemente será lo mejor. Cinna extendió los brazos y les dirigió a cada uno una sonrisa aprobatoria.

—Así. ¿Ven lo fácil que es la vida cuando las personas tercas como mulas están dispuestas a llegar a un compromiso?

Antes de que Katniss pudiera responder, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Aunque lo podía haber contestado allí mismo, aprovechó la oportunidad de escapar y se excusó. Pooh trotó tras ella mientras salía de la cocina. La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y los dos hombres se estudiaron durante un largo rato. Cinna habló primero.

—Debe prometerme, entrenador, que no la lastimará.

—Lo prometo.

—Lo ha dicho demasiado rápido para mi gusto. La verdad es que no le creo.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, y le prometo que no la lastimaré. —Flexionó las manos—. Cuando la asesine, lo haré tan rápido que no sentirá nada.

Cinna suspiró.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me temía.

* * *

**DOS CAPITULOS :)**

**POR QUE TENIA LA HISTORIA ABANDONADA.**

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, COMENTARIOS, FOLLOWS Y TODOOOO!**

**ES LO QUE ME MOTIVA A CONTINUARLA**

**BESOOOS**


	7. Chapter 7

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **

* * *

**HOLA, ESTE FIN ESTARÉ ALGO OCUPADA ASI QUE LES TRAJE DOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTA HISTORIA, LA CUAL TENGO ALGO ABANDONADA.**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN, NOS LEEMOS ABAJO.**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.**

_CAPÍTULO 6 _

—Ya llegamos, Señorita Everdeen. El Buick modelo Park Avenue dejó la carretera principal y tomó un camino de acceso de dos carriles marcado con un letrero azul y blanco de madera donde se podía leer: Stars Drive. Sae Miles, la conductora que había recogido a Katniss en O'Hare, había sido la secretaria de Robert durante varios años. Era cuarentona, demasiado gorda y su pelo era corto y canoso. Tratando de relajarse, miró por la ventana del pasajero al paisaje arbolado. Bosques de robles, nogales, arces y pinos jalonaban ambos lados del camino de acceso y entre los árboles a su derecha, vislumbraba un torbellino tras una valla.

—¿Qué pasa allí?

—Es un campo de entrenamiento de hierba de tamaño reglamentario, mide setenta yardas. Los árboles protegen el área privada de los curiosos más descarados.

La carretera giraba a la derecha y subía una suave pendiente hacia un edificio arquitectónicamente poco impresionante de dos plantas, de acero y vidrio. Su aspecto más agradable era la forma en que el cristal reflejaba los árboles circundantes, suavizando la apariencia utilitaria del edificio. Sae apuntó hacia un área pavimentada marcada como estacionamiento  
reservado.

—Traje el coche de su padre como le dije. Está estacionado en la entrada lateral. Supongo que querrá usarlo, pero hoy entraremos a través del vestíbulo.

Se dirigió a la zona de aparcamiento más cercana a la entrada delantera y apagó el motor. Katniss salió. Cuando se acercó al edificio, deseó haber llevado a Pooh con ella en lugar de dejarla con Cinna. Divisó su reflejo en las puertas dobles de cristal. Su traje de chaqueta gris perla, era lo más cercano que tenía a un traje de negocios. Llevaba una blusa de seda color añil bajo la chaqueta corta y unas sandalias color índigo a juego que se cerraban con unas delicadas correas doradas. Su rizado pelo castaño, suave y brillante, estaba retirado de su cara. La única frivolidad que se había permitido era un broche púrpura y blanco en la solapa de su chaqueta. Y sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos.

Sae le abrió una de las puertas dobles de cristal. Cada puerta tenía el logotipo del equipo de tres estrellas doradas entrelazadas dentro de un círculo color azul. Subiendo las gafas de sol a la parte superior de su cabeza, Katniss entró en el mundo de su padre. El vestíbulo semicircular, como era de esperar, alfombrado en azul, tenía sillas de plástico doradas y un mostrador curvo de rayas blancas, azules y doradas. En un extremo había una vitrina con trofeos, periódicos, pósters y un entramado formado por los logotipos de todos los equipos de la NFL entremezclados. Sae señaló una silla.

—¿Puede esperar ahí sólo un momento?

—Por supuesto. —Katniss se quitó las gafas de sol y las guardó en su bolso. Apenas pasó un minuto antes de que un hombre saliera precipitadamente de la sala de la izquierda.

—Señorita Everdeen. Bienvenida.

Ella clavó los ojos en él. Era adorable, aunque probablemente era de su edad, parecía mucho más joven, casi un adolescente. Tomó la mano que le ofreció y se miró en un par de gloriosos ojos grises, que estaban casi al nivel de los de ella.

—Supongo que estará cansada del vuelo. —Poseía las pestañas más espesas que había visto en un hombre—. Lamento que no haya tenido la posibilidad de descansar antes de venir.

Su voz era suave, su comportamiento tan comprensivo, que experimentó su primer rayo de esperanza desde que Peeta Mellark la había chantajeado. Quizá esto no sería tan malo después de todo.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró.

—¿Está segura? Sé que hay muchas personas esperando para verla, pero intentaré entretenerlas si quiere.

Ella quiso atarle un lazo y ponerlo bajo su árbol de Navidad. Su radar interno no emitía ninguna señal de alerta advirtiéndole sobre él, algo que generalmente ocurría cuando tenía alrededor hombres de buen ver. Su estatura y su comportamiento amistoso impedían que se sintiera amenazada. Ella habló tan bajo que era el único que la podía oír.

—¿Por qué en vez de hacer eso, no te mantienes a mi lado? Tengo la sensación de que voy a querer tener cerca una cara amiga.

—Encantado. —Intercambiaron sonrisas y ella sintió una conexión con él, como si se conocieran desde hacía años. La condujo a través de un pasillo abovedado que atravesaba una zona de oficinas decoradas con recuerdos, insignias y tazas del equipo llenas de lápices. Según pasaban la presentó a un gran número de hombres, con polos con la insignia de los Stars y que parecían tener título: director, gerente, asistente.  
A diferencia de sus uniformados compañeros de trabajo, su nuevo aliado llevaba un traje de rayas finas color gris, camisa blanca almidonada con doble puño, corbata color Borgoña y zapatos de suela.

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre.

—Caramba. —Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, haciendo que se le formaran un par de hoyuelos—. Estaba tan nervioso que olvidé presentarme. Soy Gale Hawthorne, señorita Everdeen.

—Por favor, Gale, llámame Katniss.

—Será un honor.

Atravesaron otra área ocupada con zonas de trabajo separadas por particiones, luego giraron en la esquina hacia el ala posterior y más larga del edificio. Estaba decorado con poca imaginación igual que el vestíbulo: alfombra azul, paredes blancas cubiertas de fotos y pósters del equipo en sencillos marcos de cromo.

El miró su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Ahora estamos al lado de la oficina de Plutarch Heavensbee. Es el director de personal y quiere tener los contratos firmados tan pronto como sea posible.

—El entrenador Mellark habló de esos contratos como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte.

—Lo son, Katniss. Por lo menos para los Stars. —Se paró delante de una puerta que tenía una pequeña placa de latón donde decía que era la oficina del jefe de personal—. La última temporada, el equipo tuvo uno de los peores resultados de la liga. Los aficionados nos han abandonado y hemos estado jugando en un estadio que llena apenas media entrada. Si perdemos a Finnick Odair, habrá aun más asientos vacíos.

—Me estás diciendo que debo firmar.

—Oh, no. Eres la dueña. Te puedo aconsejar, pero es tu equipo y tú tomas la decisión.

Él habló tan seriamente que ella quiso rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un gran beso sonoro en su pequeña boca. Pero lo que hizo fue atravesar la puerta que él abrió para que entrase.  
Plutarch Heavensbee era un curtido veterano con años de luchas tras sus espaldas. Estaba en mangas de camisa, tenía escaso pelo rubio, una mandíbula cuadrada y tez colorada. Katniss lo encontró totalmente aterrador, y cuando fueron presentados, deseó no haberse puesto pantalones.  
Como no podía enseñar las piernas, se abrió la chaqueta cuando tomó asiento en una silla frente al escritorio.

—Creo que es necesario que firme algunos contratos.

—Sí. —Él separó los ojos de sus pechos y empujó un montón de documentos hacia ella. Ella sacó unas gafas de leer con montura de leopardo de su bolso y se las puso. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella y se tensó. No necesitó girar la cabeza para saber quien había entrado; Había algo en el aire. Quizá era el sutil perfume cítrico que había advertido cuando estuvo en su apartamento, quizá simplemente eran las ondas de energía que transmitía un macho dominante. La idea de que todavía recordaba como olía la asustó y dejó que su chaqueta se abriera un poco más.

—Estoy realmente contento de verla hacer eso, señorita Everdeen.

El toque sarcástico se apreció en su voz arrastrada de Alabama. Hasta ahora, ella nunca había encontrado que el acento sureño le pareciera particularmente atractivo, pero se vio obligada a admitir que había algo definitivamente seductor en esa manera de alargar las vocales. Ella centró su atención en los documentos que estaba estudiando.

—Sea agradable, Sr. Mellark, o haré que Pooh le ataque. —Antes de que él pudiera responderle, su cabeza se elevó rápidamente del contrato de Finnick Odair—. ¿Ocho millones de dólares? ¡Se le pagan ocho millones de dólares a alguien por jugar al fútbol! Creía que el equipo tenía problemas financieros.

Peeta se apoyó contra la pared de su izquierda, cruzó los brazos y se metió los dedos bajo las axilas del polo azul de los Stars que llevaba puesto con unos pantalones grises.

—Un buen receptor no es barato. Pero fíjese que el contrato es por cuatro años.

Ella todavía trataba de recobrar el aliento.

—Esto es mucho dinero.

—Él vale cada penique —replicó Plutarch —. De cualquier manera, su padre aprobó este contrato.

—¿Antes o después de morir?

Peeta sonrió. Instintivamente, Katniss miró al único hombre de la habitación en el que confiaba para confirmar que su padre, ciertamente, había conocido ese escandaloso contrato. Gale inclinó la cabeza. La silla de Plutarch chirrió cuando se giró en dirección a Peeta, dejándola eficazmente fuera de la conversación.

—¿Sabes que los Colts le pagaron a Johnny Unitas sólo diez mil dólares al año? Y eso fue después de que les hiciera ganar dos campeonatos.  
Estos hombres estaban definitivamente chiflados y decidió que ella sería la voz de la cordura.

—¿Entonces por qué no despiden a Finnick Odair y contratan a ese tal Unitas? Pueden triplicar la oferta de los Colts y todavía se ahorran unos millones.

Peeta Mellark se rió. Inclinando la cabeza, mantuvo los brazos cruzados mientras su pecho se estremecía. Plutarch Heavensbee clavó los ojos en ella con una expresión que estaba a medias entre la repulsión y el horror. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Gale, que tenía una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

—¿En qué me he equivocado?—preguntó. Inclinándose hacia adelante, Gale palmeó su mano y murmuró—: Johnny Unitas está jubilado ahora. Tiene sesenta años. Y era quarterback.

—Ah.

—Pero si todavía jugase y fuera joven, esa sería una sugerencia excelente.

—Gracias —contestó ella con dignidad. Con la cabeza todavía inclinada, Peeta se enjugó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Johnny Unitas. Jajajajajajaja…

Completamente irritada ahora, ella giró las piernas hacia él mientras se quitaba las gafas y las ponía sobre los contratos sin firmar.

—¿Ganó tanto dinero cuando jugaba?

La miró con ojos húmedos.

—Para empezar los quarterbacks están mejor pagados, sobre todo cuando llevan unos años en la liga.

—¿Mejor que ocho millones de dólares?

—Si.

Ella golpeó los contratos sobre el escritorio.

—Estupendo. ¡Entonces fírmelos usted! —Poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hacia fuera. Estaba a medio camino del vestíbulo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía donde ir. Había una oficina vacía a su izquierda. Entró y cerró la puerta, deseando haber controlado su temperamento. Otra vez, había dejado que su boca asumiera el control de su cerebro.  
Metiendo las gafas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió a las ventanas que se extendían entre el suelo y el techo detrás del escritorio y miró hacia fuera, a los campos vacíos de entrenamiento. ¿Qué sabía ella de receptores y contratos de ocho millones de dólares? Podía mantener conversaciones sobre arte en cuatro idiomas distintos, pero eso ahora no le valía de nada. La puerta se abrió detrás de ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gale suavemente.

—Estoy bien. —Cuando se giró, notó la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Tienes que comprenderlos. Es el fútbol.

—Odio ese juego. No quiero entenderlo.

—Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo si vas a dedicarte a esto. —Le dirigió una sonrisa amarga—. Pero no hacen prisioneros. El fútbol es el club de chicos más exclusivo del mundo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es algo muy cerrado para la gente ajena. Hay contraseñas secretas y tienen rituales que sólo ellos pueden entender. No hay ninguna regla escrita, y si preguntas que hacen, te ignoran. Es una sociedad cerrada. Las mujeres se quedanfuera. Y algunos hombres no dan la talla.

Ella se alejó de la ventana y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Estás hablando de ti mismo? Se rió con vergüenza.

—¿Es tan obvio? Tengo treinta y cuatro años. Le digo a todo el mundo que paso de uno ochenta, pero apenas mido uno setenta y seis. Y todavía trato de entrar en el equipo. Lo seguiré intentando toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo puede ser todavía tan importante para ti?

—Simplemente lo es. Cuando era niño, no podía pensar en nada más. Leía sobre fútbol, soñaba con él, veía todos los partidos que podía, en la escuela secundaria, en la universidad, no importaba. Amaba las jugadas, los ritmos, la ambigüedad moral. Incluso amaba su violencia porque en cierta manera no era violento. Hice todo menos jugar. Era demasiado bajo y torpe. Estaba seguro que lo haría mal, por eso tenía claro que nunca cogería una pelota.

Él metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. —Mi último año de secundaria, fui premio nacional escolar y me aceptaron en Yale. Pero lo habría dejado todo en ese momento si hubiese podido estar en el equipo. Si, aunque fuera una sola vez, hubiera podido traspasar la línea de fondo.

Ella entendió su anhelo aunque no podía entender su pasión por el fútbol. ¿Cómo podía este dulce y gentil hombre tener una obsesión tan poco saludable? Ella señaló con la cabeza los contratos que él llevaba.

—¿Quieres que los firme, no es cierto?

Él se acercó, con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es aconsejarte, pero creo que este equipo tiene un futuro brillante. Peeta es temperamental y exigente. Algunas veces es demasiado duro con los jugadores, pero es un gran entrenador y tenemos un montón de jóvenes talentos. Sé que estos contratos representan una fortuna, pero en el fútbol, los campeonatos dan dinero. Creo que es una buena inversión a largo plazo.

Ella le arrebató los contratos y rápidamente garabateó su nombre en los lugares que él indicó. Cuando lo hizo, se mareó ante la seguridad de que acababa de regalar millones de dólares. Pero, eso finalmente sería problema de Marvel, ¿de que debería preocuparse? La puerta se abrió y Peeta entró. Él vio la pluma en su mano y como le devolvía los contratos a Gale, y como él asentía la cabeza en su dirección. Peeta pareció relajarse visiblemente.

—Gale, ¿por qué no se los devuelves ahora a Plutarch?

Gale inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera detenerle. La oficina pareció considerablemente más pequeña cuando la puerta se cerró otra vez y se quedaron a solas. Ella se había sentido segura con Gale, pero ahora había algo muy peligroso crepitando en el aire. Peeta caminó detrás del escritorio y tomó asiento, ella se percató de que ésta era su oficina. A diferencia de otras partes del edificio, esta habitación no tenía las paredes llenas de condecoraciones y fotos. Las estanterías metálicas estaban llenas de cintas de video y libros y los archivadores situados frente al sofá estaban en orden. El escritorio estaba desordenado, pero no desorganizado. Una televisión ocupaba la esquina opuesta junto con un video. Ella evitó mirar un feo hueco en la pared que daba la impresión de que podía haber sido hecho con su puño. Ella casi esperaba verlo sacar latas vacías de cerveza de las papeleras y aplastarlas con los puños, pero él señaló con la cabeza hacia una de las sillas azules de cromo. Tomó asiento en el sofá porque era lo que estaba más alejado.

La silla chirrió cuando él se reclinó.

—Ya comí, así que no necesita estar tan asustada. No voy a comerla.

Ella levantó la barbilla y le dirigió una sonrisa ardiente.

—Qué pena, Entrenador. Esperaba que estuviera hambriento.

Él sonrió.

—Me alegro de haberla conocido con treinta y siete años en lugar de diecisiete.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque soy bastante más listo ahora de lo que era entonces y es exactamente el tipo de mujer sobre el que me advirtió mi madre.

—Una madre perspicaz.

—¿Ha sido una come-hombres toda su vida o sólo recientemente?

—Conseguí mi primera víctima cuando sólo tenía ocho años. Un boyscout llamado Kenny.

—Ocho años. —Silbó con admiración—. Ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que hacía con la población masculina cuando tenía diecisiete.

—No era algo bonito. —Jugar con este hombre era exasperante y ella buscó la manera de cambiar de tema. Recordando los campos de entrenamiento vacíos, ella inclinó la cabeza hacia la ventana.

—¿Por qué no están entrenando? Creía que no querían perder.

—Es martes. Es el único día de la semana que los jugadores tienen libre. Algunos lo utilizan para aparecer en actos comunitarios, hablar en comidas, ya sabe, ese tipo de cosas. Los entrenadores también. El último martes por ejemplo, pasé la tarde rodando un anuncio de servicios sociales para United Way en una guardería del condado.

—Ya veo.

Dejó de bromear y deslizó sobre la mesa del escritorio una carpetilla hacia ella.

—Éstos son los currículos de los tres hombres que Plutarch Heavensbee y yo pensamos que son los más capacitados para ocupar el cargo de presidente, también van nuestros comentarios. ¿Por qué no lo examina esta noche? Nos puede decir cual es su decisión mañana o puede que quiera hablar con Marvel.

—Mientras yo sea la dueña, entrenador, tomaré mis propias decisiones.

—Estupendo. Pero necesita hacerlo rápidamente.

Ella recogió la carpeta.

—¿Qué pasa con el presidente actual? ¿Está despedido?

—Todavía no.

Cuando él no dijo nada más, su estómago se hundió. No podía ni imaginarse algo peor que despedir a alguien, ni siquiera a una persona que no conocía.

—¡Pues yo no le despido! Me gustan los hombres vivitos y coleando.

—Normalmente sería trabajo del dueño, pero supuse que se sentiría así, así que le pedí a Plutarch que se encargara de ello por ti. Debe estar haciéndolo ahora.

Katniss soltó un suspiro de alivio. Peeta insistió en mostrarle los alrededores de las instalaciones y la guió por el edificio de dos plantas con forma de L durante la hora siguiente. Ella se sorprendió por el número de aulas que vio y se lo mencionó a Peeta.

—Las reuniones y ver cintas de partidos forma parte del entrenamiento—explicó—. Los jugadores tienen que aprender las jugadas. Criticar y oír todas las informaciones. El fútbol es más que sudor.

—Creeré su palabra.

La sala de juntas de los entrenadores tenía una pizarra en un extremo, la cerrada sala olía a goma y tenía una báscula para pesar elefantes del tamaño de Toledo, además había un laboratorio de vídeo con estanterías desde el suelo al techo llenas de cintas y un equipo caro de filmación de alta tecnología.

—¿Por qué se necesita un equipo de filmación?

—Entrenar implica un montón de cintas para analizarlo todo. Tenemos nuestro propio equipo de filmación y filman desde tres ángulos diferentes. En la NFL, cada equipo tiene que enviar cintas de sus tres últimos partidos a su siguiente adversario exactamente una semana antes de jugar.

Ella miró a través de las ventanas de la sala de entrenamiento, la única verdaderamente ordenada que había visto en su recorrido. Las paredes estaban llenas de archivos. Había bancos acolchados, varias papeleras de acero inoxidable, un dispensador de Gatorade, un barril de plástico rojo que ponía: "contagioso" y una mesa con docenas de cintas en montones de gran altura. Ella apuntó hacia allí.

—¿Por qué hay tantas?

—Los jugadores tienen que ser grabados en cinta antes de cada entrenamiento, normalmente dos veces al día. Usamos bastantes.

—Eso debe llevar mucho tiempo.

—Hay cinco videos en el complejo, tres más durante la temporada.

Siguieron adelante. Se fijo en que se encontraban con pocas mujeres y que se quedaban visiblemente perturbadas cuando veían a Peeta, en cambio los hombres lo saludaban con distintos grados de deferencia. Ella recordó lo qué Gale le había dicho sobre que el fútbol era un club de chicos, y se dio cuenta de que Peeta era su presidente.

En el vestuario de veteranos, los casilleros abiertos estaban llenos de zapatos, calcetines, camisetas y almohadillas. Algunos de los jugadores habían pegado fotos en sus casillas. Había una máquina que dispensaba bebidas en un extremo, junto a varios teléfonos y taquillas de madera llenas de correo de seguidores. Después de prometerle que volvería antes de las diez de la mañana siguiente, Peeta la dejó en el vestíbulo. Se sintió aliviada de haberse apartado de él sin haber sufrido lesiones. Ya había cogido de su bolso la llave que Sae Miles le había dado del Cadillac de Robert, cuando recordó que no le había agradecido a Gale que la ayudara ese día. También quería pedirle consejo para elegir al nuevo presidente.  
Se dirigió hacia el ala que llevaba la gestión de los Stars, un hombre regordete con un equipo de filmación se dirigía hacia ella.

—Perdón. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar la oficina de Gale?

El hombre se quedó perplejo.

—Gale Hawthorne.

—La última puerta.

Recorrió el pasillo, pero cuando llegó al final, creyó que se había equivocado porque la puerta tenía una placa de metal que ponía "Presidente". Desconcertada, clavó los ojos en ella.  
Y luego su corazón dio un vuelco. Atravesó una pequeña antecámara, con el escritorio de una secretaria y algunas sillas. El teléfono estaba repicando con todos los botones brillando intermitentemente, pero allí no había nadie. Ella mantuvo algunos alocados segundos la esperanza de que Gale fuera alguna clase de asistente, pero esa esperanza murió cuando se acercó a la puerta de la oficina. Gale se sentaba detrás del escritorio, la silla daba la espalda a la puerta y él miraba por la ventana. Estaba en mangas de camisa, con los codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla. Ella entró cautelosamente.

—¿Gale? Él se dio la vuelta.

—Hola, Katniss.

Su corazón casi se rompió cuando él le dirigió una sonrisa de pesar. A pesar de su actitud resignada, ella se permitió un parpadeo de esperanza.

—¿Ya has hablado con Plutarch Heavensbee?

—¿Quieres saber si me ha despedido? Sí, lo hizo. Ella sintió una súbita desilusión.

—No me di cuenta de que eras el Presidente. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Creía que lo sabías.

—Si lo supiera, nunca habría dejado que esto ocurriera. —Al mismo tiempo que decía las palabras, recordó su acuerdo con Peeta. Parte del contrato había sido la promesa de despedir al presidente.

—Está bien. En serio. Era inevitable.

—Pero Gale…

—Sólo obtuve el trabajo como asistente del presidente porque mi padre y Robert eran buenos amigos. Tu padre nunca estuvo satisfecho conmigo y me habría despedido a los seis meses si Beete no me hubiera ayudado.

Ella se hundió en una silla.

—Al menos alguien te respaldaba.

—Me encantaba trabajar con Beete. Nos complementábamos perfectamente, con lo cual Beete no quería que Robert me despidiera.

—¿De qué manera?

—Beete tiene buenos instintos en el fútbol y es un líder fuerte, pero no es excepcionalmente inteligente. Tengo cualidades de las que él carecía en organización, una buena cabeza para los negocios pero soy un absoluto fracaso como líder. Llegamos al acuerdo de que yo planificaría el trabajo y las estrategias y él las llevaría a cabo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tú dirigías el equipo?

— Oh, No. Lo hacía Beete.

—Ejecutando tus ideas.

—Eso es cierto.

Ella se frotó la frente.

—Eso es terrible.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, despedirme fue la decisión correcta. Si uno es presidente de un equipo profesional, todo el mundo, desde el cuerpo administrativo hasta los entrenadores deberían de temerle un poco. Los hombres no me respetan, ni me temen. Tengo cerebro para hacer el trabajo, pero parece que no tengo el carácter. O quizá sea que no tengo las agallas.

—Yo las tengo. —Ella se enderezó en la silla, tan asombrada como Gale de haber dicho en voz alta las palabras que sólo había pensado.  
—Perdón.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Robert había querido que ella fuera un testaferro. Había esperado que se pasase los días sentada en su vieja oficina, firmando obedientemente los contratos que le pusieran delante y haciendo lo que le dijeran. Nunca se le habría ocurrido que ella podría tratar de aprender algo sobre el trabajo.  
Había jurado que no iba a jugar el juego de su padre y ahora veía una manera de cumplir las condiciones del testamento pero conservando el respeto de sí misma.

—Tengo las agallas —repitió— pero no tengo los conocimientos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Hasta ahora, lo único que sabía sobre el fútbol es cuánto lo odio. Si mi padre hubiera sospechado que Beete lo dejaría, nunca me habría dejado siquiera acercarme a los Stars, ni por unos pocos meses. Me sentía atrapada al hacer esto, primero por Robert y luego por Peeta Mellark, pero eso no significa que lo tenga que hacer a su manera.

—Sigo sin comprender nada.

—Necesito aprender algo sobre como dirigir un equipo de fútbol. Incluso aunque sólo vaya estar a cargo unos meses, quiero tomar mis propias decisiones. Pero no lo puedo hacer sin tener una persona de confianza aconsejándome. —Señaló los documentos que aún tenía en la mano—. No sé nada sobre estos hombres.

—¿Son los candidatos para ser presidente? Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que puedes confiar en que Peeta y Plutarch hayan escogidos los más capacitados.

—¿Pero cómo lo sé?

—Quizá tu primo Marvel te pueda aconsejar.

—¡No! —Se obligó a hablar con serenidad—. Marvel y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. No le pediré nada bajo ningún concepto. Te necesito.

—No te puedo decir cuanto me halaga tu confianza en mí.

Ella se dejó caer en la silla.

—Desafortunadamente, le prometí a Peeta que me desharía de ti.

—Su petición no era irrazonable. He estado haciendo un trabajo deprimente.

—Eso es sólo porque él no sabe que eres capaz de hacerlo. No te conoce como yo.

—Conozco a Peeta desde hace años —le recordó amablemente—, tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace sólo dos horas.

Ella no tenía paciencia para ese tipo de lógica.

—El tiempo no es importante. Tengo buenos instintos sobre la gente.

—Peeta Mellark no es el tipo de hombre con quien deberías enfrentarte y ahora mismo, lo necesitas bastante más que a mi. Ganar partidos es lo único que le importa en la vida. Sabía eso cuando convencí a Beete para que se lo quitara a los Bears.

—¿Eres quien lo contrató? A esas alturas, conocía a Gale lo suficiente como para anticipar qué iba a contestar.

—Oh, no. Robert y Beete tomaron la decisión final. Basado en el arduo trabajo de Gale.

—Necesito algún tiempo para pensar.

—No creo que tengas mucho que pensar. ¿Le diste tu palabra a Peeta, no es cierto?

—Lo hice, pero…

—Pues ahí lo tienes. Gale tenía razón en una cosa, pensó sombría. No le gustaba nada la idea de enfrentarse a Peeta Mellark.

* * *

_CAPÍTULO 7_

La brisa húmeda de la noche infló las cortinas y agitó el pelo castaño oscuro de Prim que sentada en una mecedora ante la ventana del dormitorio leía Rebecca de Daphne Du Maurier. Aunque Prim sabía que iba en contra de la crítica literaria, pensaba que Daphne Du Maurier era una escritora mucho mejor que Fyodor Dostoyevski.  
Cogió un kleenex y se sonó la nariz. La gripe ya había pasado, pero aún tenía una pequeña infección respiratoria. Como consecuencia, la directora de Crayton no la dejaba ir al colegio antes del comienzo del curso. Habían avisado a Katniss y Prim fue forzada a volver a casa unos cuantos días después de que su hermana regresara a Chicago. No era que sintiera esa horrible casa como su casa.  
Deseaba que Katniss la dejase sola. Continuaba sugiriendo que vieran películas o jugaran a las cartas juntas, pero Prim sabía que sólo lo hacía por qué debía hacerlo. Prim odiaba a Katniss, no sólo por la manera en que se vestía, sino porque su padre había amado a Katniss. Y sabía que su padre no la había amado. Él le había dicho más de una vez que no le daba más que "jodidos disgustos".

—¡Al menos tu hermana tiene las agallas para hacerme frente! Tú en cambio parece con si fueras a desmayarte cada vez que te hablo. —Le había dicho cada vez que volvía a casa. Había criticado la forma pausada en que ella hablaba, la manera en que miraba, todo lo que hacía y ella sabía que él en secreto la comparaba con su bella y segura hermana mayor. Durante años, su odio por Katniss fue formando una dura concha alrededor de su corazón.

En la distancia, oyó sonar un reloj repicando nueve tonos y haciendo que la gran casa pareciera aun más vacía y que ella se sintiera más pequeña y sola. Fue al lado de la cama y se arrodilló para sacar el objeto que escondía allí. Sentándose sobre sus piernas, abrazó un mono oscuro manchado de barro al que le faltaba un ojo contra su pecho.  
Apoyó la mejilla sobre una calva del pelaje entre las orejas del mono y  
murmuró—: Estoy asustada, Mr. Cup. ¿Qué nos va a pasar?

—¿Prim? Ante el sonido de la voz de su hermana, Prim volvió a meter al Mr. Cup. bajo su cama, cogió de encima de la cama Los hermanos Karamazov, metió Rebecca de Daphne Du Maurier bajo la almohada, y se volvió a sentar en la mecedora.

—¿Prim, estás ahí? Ella pasó la página. La puerta se abrió y Katniss entró. —¿No me oíste?

Prim con cuidado ocultó los celos mientras miraba los vaqueros rosas de su hermana y el suéter a juego. El suéter tenía un profundo escote en V con el borde bordado que se curvaba sobre los pechos de Katniss. Prim quiso apretar firmemente el Dostoyevski contra su pecho para ocultar su falta de forma. No era justo. Katniss era vieja y ya no necesitaba ser bonita. No necesitaba todo ese cabello castaño y esos ojos rasgados. ¿Por qué no podía Prim ser bonita en vez de parecer una vara delgada y fea con el pelo rubio?

—Leía.

—Ya veo.

—Me temo que no estoy de humor para hablar, Katniss.

—No tardaré mucho. La escuela comienza dentro de poco y hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir.

El caniche de Katniss entró con mucho alboroto por la puerta y saltó encima de Prim, que se echó atrás y miró a su hermana.  
—¿De dónde salió la perra? —Como voy a tener que vivir aquí algún tiempo, le dije a Cinna que la pusiera en un avión.  
Prim alejó sus pies del caniche cuando comenzó a comerse sus zapatillas amarillas.

—Me gustaría que no la dejases entrar en mi habitación. Soy alérgica. Katniss estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de Prim y chasqueó los dedos para que Pooh viniera a su lado.  
—A los caniches no se les cae el pelo. Son los perros ideales para personas con alergia.  
—No me gusta tener animales en mi dormitorio.

—¿Eres así de desagradable todo el tiempo o es sólo conmigo? Los labios de Prim formaron una línea testaruda.

—Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

—Sólo son las nueve.

—He estado enferma.

Katniss observó como Prim inclinaba la cabeza sobre su libro, pasando de ella con toda deliberación. Otra vez experimentó la familiar combinación de frustración y simpatía que la embargaba cada vez que hablaba con un niño. Ni siquiera llevaba una semana en Chicago cuando habían enviado a Prim a casa desde el campamento para recuperarse de la gripe. Encima, su relación había empeorado en los dos días que habían pasado en vez de mejorar.

Pasó la mano sobre el cubrecama. —Esta casa va a cerrarse pronto para ponerla en venta. Desafortunadamente, parece que voy a estar aquí durante los próximos meses, así que he decidido mudarme a un alojamiento que Bert poseía no demasiado lejos del Complejo de los Stars. Los abogados dicen que puedo quedarme allí hasta el principio del próximo año. —También le pagaban un sueldo para sus gastos, lo cual era bueno porque su cuenta corriente estaba casi en números rojos.

—Cómo me vuelvo a Crayton, no veo de que manera me pueden importar tus planes.

Ella ignoró el malhumor de Prim. —No te envidio que vuelvas allí. Yo odiaba estar allí. —¿Tengo otra elección? Katniss se vio completamente envuelta por un extraño hormigueo que le subió por la columna. La cara de Prim estaba tensa e inexpresiva excepto por el pequeño temblor en la comisura de su boca. Reconoció ese gesto de terquedad, que implicaba negarse a pedir ayuda o admitir cualquier debilidad. Ella había adoptado esas mismas estrategias para sobrevivir al sufrimiento y soledad de su infancia. Mientras la observaba, se convenció todavía más de que la idea que había estado cavilando desde el día anterior era buena.

—Crayton es una escuela pequeña —dijo con suavidad—. Siempre creí que sería más feliz en una escuela más grande con más diversidad de estudiantes. Quizá a ti te pase lo mismo. Tal vez te gustaría ir a otro lado.

La cabeza de Prim se elevó rápidamente. —¿Una escuela con chicos? —No veo por qué no. —No me puedo imaginar como sería tener chicos en clase. ¿No serían peleones?  
Katniss se rió.

—Nunca estudié con ellos, así es que no tengo ni idea. Probablemente. —Prim mostraba el primer gesto de animación que ella había visto y Katniss continuó cautelosamente—. Hay unas escuelas públicas muy buenas en esta zona.  
—¿Una escuela pública? —se mofó—. La calidad de la educación es inferior. —No necesariamente. Además, alguien con tu inteligencia probablemente aprenda sola, ¿qué diferencia habría? —Miró a su hermana con compasión y dijo suavemente—, me parece que tener amigos y disfrutar de la adolescencia sería más importante ahora mismo que saber matemáticas.

La concha protectora de Prim se cerró. —Tengo docenas de amigos. Docenas de ellos. Y disfruto con las matemáticas. Nunca me sometería a una educación inferior solo para conocer a algunos tontos adolescentes, los cuales, estoy segura, no serían tan maduros como todas mis amigas de Connecticut.  
Katniss le tendió la mano. Estaba dispuesta a mantener el tipo hasta el final.

El labio inferior de Prim se curvó con desdén. —No lo puedes entender a no ser que seas superdotada. —Me fastidia desilusionarte, pero mi inteligencia no es precisamente baja.

—No te creo. —Coge entonces papel. Vamos a hacer unas integrales. Prim tragó saliva. —Aún no he dado eso. Katniss ocultó su alivio. No había hecho integrales desde hacía años, y no se acordaba de nada.

—No juzgues un libro por su cubierta, Por ejemplo, si la gente te juzgara sólo por las apariencias podría decir que eres poco amistosa y bastante cursi. ¿Y no sabemos las dos que eso no es cierto? —Quería hacer que Prim pensase, que se enfrentase a ella, que sacara el aguijón ante sus palabras con una sonrisa. No hizo eso.

—¡No soy una esnob! Soy una persona bastante agradable con docenas de amigas y… —se quedó sin aliento.  
Katniss siguió la dirección de su mirada afligida y vio como Pooh sacaba un mono de peluche manchado de barro de debajo de la cama de Prim. Rápidamente sacó el juguete de la boca del caniche.

—Está bien. Pooh no rompió tu juguete. Mira.

La cara de Prim se puso de color escarlata. —¡No quiero volver a ver ese perro en mi dormitorio otra vez! ¡Nunca! Y no es mío. No juego con juguetes. No sé cómo llegó hasta ahí. ¡Es estúpido! ¡Tíralo!

Katniss siempre había tenido debilidad por las almas perdidas y el rechazo del mono, tan obviamente amado por su hermana, la afectó de una manera que nada más lo podría haber hecho. En ese momento, nada podía haber hecho que dejara marchar a esa muchachita confundida y asustada.

Con un gesto casual lanzó el peluche a los pies de la cama. —Acabo de decidir que no vuelvas a Crayton. Voy a matricularte en una escuela pública para el semestre que viene.

—¡Qué! ¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Soy tu tutora y claro que lo puedo hacer. —Levantando en brazos a Pooh, se encaminó a la puerta—. Nos mudaremos al condominio la semana próxima. Si finalmente la escuela no te vale, podrás volver a Crayton el semestre siguiente.

—¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué eres tan odiosa? Ella sabía que la niña nunca se creería la verdad, así que se encogió de  
hombros.

—¿No es mejor sufrir en compañía? Yo tengo que quedarme aquí. ¿Por qué no te ibas a quedar tú?  
No fue hasta que llegó al final de la escalera que las implicaciones de lo que acababa de hacer la golpearon. Ya estaba sepultada por problemas que no sabía tan solucionar y acababa de añadir otro. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender a no ser tan impulsiva?  
Tratando de escapar deprisa de sus pensamientos, llegó hasta la puerta corredera de detrás de la casa y salió. Era una noche tranquila y llena del perfume de pinos y rosas. La iluminación del lateral de la casa iluminaba el margen más profundo del bosque al borde del patio, incluyendo el arce viejo que había sido su refugio cuando era una niña. Ella se encontró dirigiéndose hacia allí. Cuando llegó al árbol, vio que las ramas más bajas estaban demasiado altas para alcanzarlas. Apoyándose contra el tronco, miró hacia la casa.  
A pesar de lo apacible de la noche, no podía quitarse de encima sus preocupaciones. No sabía nada de adolescentes. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a vencer la hostilidad de Prim? Metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sus problemas con su hermana no era todo lo que la molestaba. Echaba de menos a Cinna y al resto de sus amigos. Se había sentido como un fenómeno cuando pasó la puerta del complejo de los Stars. Y pasaba demasiado tiempo pensando en Peeta Mellark. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inflexible en su negativa de volver a readmitir a Gale?  
Ella suspiró. Era algo más que su actitud hacia Ron lo que hacía que pensara en él. Era demasiado consciente de él. Algunas veces cuando él estaba cerca, experimentaba una emoción que estaba muy cerca del terror. Sus latidos se aceleraban, su pulso era superficial y tenía la inquietante sensación de que su cuerpo despertaba después de una larguísima hibernación. Era un pensamiento ridículo. Sabía demasiado bien que estaba permanentemente dañada en lo referente a los hombres.

Aunque esa noche hacía calor, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y frotó los brazos ante un repentino escalofrío. Los recuerdos la inundaron y la envolvieron como los sonidos de la noche, podía sentir como si fuera hoy mismo todo lo que había pasado los primeros meses en París.  
Cuando llegó, localizó a una amiga de Crayton y se alojó con ella en un diminuto apartamento, un tercer piso en Montparnasse, no lejos del llamativo cruce entre el bullicioso Boulevard Du Montparnasse y el Boulevard Raspail. Durante semanas, rara vez había dejado la cama. Se había quedado con la mirada fija en el techo mientras gradualmente se convencía de que en cierta manera había tenido la culpa de su propia violación. Nadie la había obligado a bailar con Brutus. Nadie la había obligado a reírse de sus chistes y coquetear con él. Había hecho todo lo que había podido para gustarle.

Lentamente se convenció de que lo sucedido había sido por su culpa.

_...Su compañera de cuarto, alarmada por su apatía, le rogó que saliera y con el tiempo se volvió más fácil seguir que resistir. Empezó a pasarse las tardes bebiendo vino barato y fumando maría con las pandillas de estudiantes que frecuentaban las aceras y brasseries de Montparnasse. Su sufrimiento había destruido su apetito y la grasa de infancia que le quedaba se evaporó, sus piernas adelgazaron y se le marcaron los pómulos. Pero sus pechos permanecieron tan llenos como siempre y a pesar de su ropa informe, los chicos comenzaron a mirarla. Su atención hizo que todavía se odiara más a sí misma. Sabían qué tipo de chica era. Por eso no la dejaban sola._  
_Sin saber cómo ocurrió, se castigó a sí misma acostándose con uno de ellos, un joven soldado alemán que había ido a París para trabajar en la UNESCO. Luego dejó que un barbudo estudiante sueco de arte entrara en su cama, y después de él, un melenudo fotógrafo de Liverpool. Permanecía inmóvil bajo ellos, los dejó hacer lo que quisieron porque sabía en su corazón que no se merecía nada mejor. Nada más que sus cuerpos sudorosos invadiéndola, odiándose a sí misma._  
_Gradualmente volvió a sentir. Consternada por lo que había permitido que ocurriera, se desesperó buscando la manera de arreglarlo. Los hombres eran sus enemigos. Olvidarse de eso era ponerse en peligro._

_Comenzó a observar a las jóvenes francesas que pasaban las tardes paseando por el Boulevard Du Montparnasse. Se sentó en las brasseries y las observó inclinar las caras hacia sus amantes, seduciéndolos con sus ojos perspicaces. Se fijó en la forma que caminaban con sus vaqueros apretados marcando sus caderas cimbreantes y como mostraban sus pechos. Una noche observó como una joven belleza de cara ardiente abría los labios para que su amante, contra el que se presionaba seductoramente, pudiera volcar el dulce contenido de una concha de mejillón entre ellos, en ese momento tuvo una revelación. Esas jóvenes francesas usaban el sexo para controlar a los hombres y los hombres estaban indefensos para defenderse de ellas._

_Fue cuando empezó su transformación. Cuando Arturo Flores la conoció en una galería de arte cerca de la Madeleine, las ropas que ocultaban su figura, habían dado paso a los apretados vaqueros franceses y camisetas diminutas y sexys, que exhibían sus pechos. Las mechas platino volcaban las miradas de los hombres en su pelo largo y sedoso que se ensortijaba sobre sus hombros. Con los ojos pintados, parecía que les dijera a cada uno de ellos—: Puedes mirar, si, pero no eres lo suficiente hombre para tocar._

_El alivio que experimentaba cuando coqueteaban con ella, sólo para retirarse con el rabo entre las piernas cuando los rechazaba, casi la mareaba. Finalmente había encontrado la manera de defenderse por sí misma._  
_Arturo Flores no era como el resto. Era muy mayor, un hombre solitario gentil y brillante que sólo quería su amistad. Cuando le preguntó si la podía pintar, estuvo de acuerdo sin titubear, nunca soñó con permanecer siete años con él._  
_Arturo pertenecía a un círculo muy cerrado de hombres europeos ricos y prominentes que mantenían en secreto su homosexualidad y sus amigos cuidadosamente seleccionados se convirtieron en sus amigos. Eran divertidos, cultivados, frecuentemente sarcásticos, generalmente amables y las demandas que le planteaban no eran físicas. Querían su atención, su simpatía y su afecto. A cambio, le enseñaron sobre el arte y música, historia y política. Recibió una educación mejor de las amistades de Arturo de la que había recibido en su viejo internado y de la que hubiera recibido en la universidad._

_Pero no pudieron hacer que olvidase. Su trauma estaba profundamente arraigado para poder ser conquistado, y así, ella continuó castigando a los hombres heterosexuales con pequeñas crueldades: Sonrisas tentadoras, ropa provocativa, coquetería mordaz. Aprendió que podía controlarlos a todos haciendo promesas con su cuerpo que nunca cumpliría._  
_Lo siento Monsieur, Herr, Señor, pero no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para tocar._  
_Y se alejaba de todos con sus caderas cimbrando con ritmo _

_Tenía veintiséis años antes de permitir que otro hombre la tocara, el joven doctor que asistió a Arturo durante su enfermedad. Era bien parecido y amable, y las caricias de sus manos habían sido tranquilas. Había disfrutado de la cercanía, pero cuándo él había tratado de profundizar la intimidad, se había quedado helada. Él había sido paciente, pero cada vez que sus manos se metían bajo su ropa, se veía asaltada por los recuerdos de una noche en la caseta al lado de la piscina, por los recuerdos de los jóvenes a los que había permitido acostarse con ella. El médico había sido demasiado caballeroso al decirle que no era lo suficientemente mujer para él y desapareció de su vida. Se obligó a aceptar el hecho que estaba irreparablemente dañada con respecto al sexo y se obligó a no dejarse caer en la amargura. Después de la angustia por la muerte de Arturo, buscó otras salidas para sus emociones más suaves._

_En Manhattan, se rodeó de homosexuales, gays, a los que consoló cuando se murieron. Esos hombres fueron los receptores del amor y afecto que poseía en tanta abundancia. Fueron esos hombres que ocuparon el lugar de los amantes que no podía soportar._

—Hola, prima. Ella dio una boqueada estrangulada y se giró para ver a Marvel delante de la piscina al borde del césped, a apenas dos metros.

—¿Quieres subir a los árboles, Pulga barriguda?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Simplemente te presento mis respetos. Ya no era una niña indefensa y luchó contra el miedo que él todavía le inspiraba. Durante el entierro ella había estado demasiada anonadada para fijarse en los cambios de su apariencia, pero ahora vio que, aunque sus rasgos mostraban los años que habían pasado, él casi estaba igual que en sus días en la universidad. Supuso que las mujeres todavía se sentían atraídas por su atractivo tipo gángster: El pelo espeso, negro azulado, la piel aceitunada y el cuerpo firme y compacto. Seguro que sus labios llenos parecían sensuales a sus novias, pero a ella siempre le había parecido solamente ávidos. Una boca avariciosa que le recordaba todo lo que Marvel había querido siempre de la vida y que todo eso le pertenecía a ella.  
Observó que ahora vestía más como un banquero que como un gángster. Llevaba una camisa oxford de rayas azules y blancas y pantalones azul marino hechos a medida y con el resplandor del cigarrillo, vio el destello de un reloj caro en su muñeca. Recordó que su padre le había dicho que Reed trabajaba para una asesoría. Al principio se había sorprendido de que no trabajara para los Stars, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Marvel tampoco quería darle a Robert demasiado control sobre su vida.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—Siempre supe encontrarte, Pulga Barriguda. Incluso a oscuras, con ese cabello es difícil no verte.  
—No quiero que me llames así. Él sonrió.  
—Siempre pensé que era bonito, pero si no te agrada, te prometo que no lo diré. ¿Puedo llamarte Katniss, o quieres que te llame de otra forma más formal?

Su tono era tierno y ella relajó un poco. —Katniss me parece maravilloso. Él sonrió y le ofreció un cigarrillo. Ella negó con la cabeza. —Deberías dejarlo.

—Lo he hecho. Muchas veces —Cuando dio otra calada, ella tuvo otro vislumbre de sus labios llenos y ávidos. —¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Te trata bien todo el mundo?  
—Son educados.  
—Si alguien te hace pasar un mal rato, dímelo.  
—Estoy segura de que todo irá bien. —Ella nunca había estado menos segura de algo, pero no lo iba a admitir.  
—Que Beete wright se despidiera fue una desgracia. Si Bert hubiera imaginado que había alguna posibilidad de que pasara, sé que no hubiera hecho esto. ¿Has contratado un nuevo presidente?  
—Todavía no. —No esperes demasiado tiempo. Hawthorne es demasiado inexperto para el trabajo. Probablemente sea una buena idea dejar que Plutarch tome la decisión final. Si no, me encantaría ayudar.  
—Lo recordaré. —Su voz mantuvo con todo cuidado un tono evasivo. —A Bert le gustaba manipular a la gente. No nos lo ha facilitado nada,  
¿verdad?  
—No. Él metió la mano en el bolsillo y luego la sacó, parecía inquieto. El silencio se extendió entre ellos. Cambió el peso de pie, dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo en una fina espiral.  
—Mira Katniss, hay algo que necesito decirte. —¿Ah? —Te lo debería haber dicho hace mucho tiempo, pero lo he estado  
evitando.  
Ella esperó. Él apartó la vista. —Un par de años después de graduarnos, Brutus Jekins y yo estábamos en una fiesta…  
Cada músculo en su cuerpo se tensó. La noche repentinamente pareció muy oscura y la casa demasiado lejos.

—Brutus se emborrachó y me contó lo qué realmente ocurrió esa noche. Me dijo que te había violado.  
Una pequeña exclamación escapó de sus labios. En lugar de sentir alivio, se  
sintió tosca y expuesta. No quería hablar de eso con nadie y menos con Marvel.

Él se aclaró la voz. —Lo siento; Siempre creí que mentías. Fui a ver a Bert de inmediato, pero no quiso hablar de eso. Supongo que debería haberlo intentado más, pero ya sabes como era.

Ella no podía decidirse a hablar. ¿Estaba él diciendo la verdad? No tenía ni idea de si era sincero o simplemente estaba intentando ganarse su confianza para poder influir en sus decisiones mientras ella era la dueña de Los Stars. No quería creer que su padre había sabido la verdad pero que no le había importado. Todos los viejos sentimientos de dolor y traición la envolvieron.  
—Siento como si de alguna manera te lo debiera y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para cualquier cosa. Tal y como yo lo veo, tengo una deuda contigo. Si hay cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para facilitarte las cosas, quiero que me prometas que me lo harás saber.  
—Gracias, Lo haré. —Sus palabras sonaron forzadas y antinaturales. Se sentía como si estuviera tan apretada por una cuerda, que sintió que explotaría si no se apartaba de él. A pesar de su evidente interés, ella nunca podría confiar en él.  
—Es mejor que entre ahora. No quiero dejar sola a Prim demasiado tiempo.  
—Por supuesto. Caminaron en tenso silencio hacia la casa. Cuando llegaron al borde del césped, él se detuvo y la miró.  
—Estoy preocupado, estamos en esto juntos, prima. Lo digo en serio. De verdad.  
Inclinándose, rozó con sus ávidos labios su mejilla y se giró para marcharse.

* * *

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO

QUE OPINANA? EN VERDAD CAMBIO MARVEL?

KAT VA A DESPEDIR A GALE?

CREEN QUE PASE ALGO MAS ENTRE ELLOS DOS?

PEETA LA SEGUIRA ODIANDO PARA SIEMPRE?

JAJAJAJA

ESPERO SUS REVIEWS POR FA, ME MOTIVAN.

SALUDOS Y BESOS


	8. Chapter 8

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro. **

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Una vena palpitó en las sienes de Peeta mientras gritaba. —¡Fenster! ¡En la línea treinta y dos tienes que ir por la izquierda! ¡Si no habríamos dicho en la línea treinta y dos por la jodida derecha! —Tiró el portapapeles contra el suelo.  
Alguien se paró a su lado, pero él observaba el atasco del juego tan fijamente que tardó varios minutos en levantar la vista. Cuando lo hizo, por un instante no reconoció al hombre y ya estaba a punto de decirle que saliera de su campo de entrenamiento cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

—¿Gale? —Entrenador. No parecía el mismo; parecía un gigoló sudamericano. Su pelo estaba engominado hacia atrás y llevaba gafas de sol, bermudas y camiseta y una de esas chaquetas de deportista europeo con el cuello subido y las mangas por los codos.

—Jesús, Gale, ¿de que vas?

—Estoy en paro. No tengo porqué ponerme traje. Peeta miró el cigarrillo que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Desde cuándo fumas?

—Fumo de vez en cuando. Pero claro, nunca pensé que fuese una buena idea hacerlo cerca de los chicos.—Puso el cigarrillo en la comisura de su boca y señaló el campo con la cabeza—. Tienes un buen atasco en el campo.

—Mientras Fenster no distinga la derecha de la izquierda.

—Bucker parece bueno. Peeta estaba aún alucinado por los cambios que observaba en Gale, no sólo lo diferente de su apariencia sino su inusual seguridad en sí mismo.

—Lo es.

—¿Eligió Katniss al nuevo presidente? —preguntó Gale.

—Joder, no.

—Eso creía.

Peeta bufó con repulsión. Katniss tenía la lista de candidatos desde el día en que había llegado hacía más de una semana, pero en vez de elegir, le había dicho que quería volver a contratar a Gale. Él le recordó que tenían un acuerdo y le dijo que o elegía un presidente adecuado o se buscaba un nuevo entrenador. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir, dejo de discutir. Pero aún no había elegido presidente en el partido de pretemporada del último fin de semana y teniendo encima el partido de apertura de liga del domingo, aún no había entrevistado ni a uno sólo de los candidatos.  
En vez de trabajar, ella se sentaba al escritorio en la vieja oficina de Gale y leía revistas de modas. Decía que no usaba la oficina de Robert porque no le gustaba la decoración. Cuando alguien le daba incluso lo más sencillo para firmar, su nariz se arrugaba y decía que lo haría más tarde, pero nunca lo hacía. El lunes, cuando la abordó porque de alguna manera había evitado firmar los cheques de los sueldos de todo el mundo, ¡estaba pintándose sus malditas uñas! Entonces él se había enfadado, pero apenas había comenzado a gritar cuando el labio superior de Katniss había comenzado a temblar y le había dicho que no le podía hablar así porque estaba con síndrome premenstrual.

En algún momento de la semana anterior Katniss había adelantado como un relámpago a Glimmer en habilidad para sacarle de quicio. Se suponía que los dueños de los equipos de la NFL ofrecían una combinación de respeto, temor y alarma en sus empleados. Incluso los entrenadores más veteranos se doblegaban con precaución alrededor de un hombre como Al Davis, el dueño de fuerte voluntad de los Raiders. Peeta sabía que nunca podría volver a levantar cabeza si alguien sabía que el dueño de su equipo no soportaba gritos porque estaba con ¡síndrome premenstrual!  
Era, sin duda, la excusa más pobre, irrazonable y absurda que un ser humano había puesto en la vida.

Al principio se había preguntado si ella no sería más lista de lo que parecía, pero ahora sabía que era todavía más tonta; la chica más bonita y tonta del mundo se estaba cargando su equipo de fútbol.  
Si no tuviera ese cuerpo tan tentador. Era duro ignorarlo, incluso para alguien como él, que ya estaba de vuelta en lo que las mujeres podían ofrecer antes de tener veintiún años. Sabía que la vida de los jugadores profesionales era como pensar en una gran orgía, con todo a su alcance. Incluso ahora, cuando el sexo era demasiado peligroso, la mujeres, desde vestíbulos de hoteles a aparcamientos de estadios acosaban a los jugadores, con sus números de teléfono escritos en sus estómagos desnudos, o algunas veces incluso en otros sitios.  
Recordó sus comienzos, había hecho cosas en las que el resto de la población masculina se conformaba con soñar, pero cuando la novedad había pasado, había comenzado a encontrar algo patético en esos encuentros. Cuando llegó a los treinta, sustituyó a las fans del fútbol por mujeres que tenían algo más que un cuerpo caliente y el sexo otra vez había sido entretenido. Luego había encontrado a Glimmer y había comenzado la espiral descendente en la que estaba en estos momentos. Pero esa espiral estaba a punto de remontar ahora que Madge Undersee había entrado en su vida.

La tarde del martes había visitado la guardería para verla otra vez con los niños e invitarla a tomar café cuando acabó. Tenía algunas manchas en sus ropas que le hicieron querer abrazarla: Zumo de uva, pasta, suciedad del campo de juegos. Era tranquila y simpática, exactamente lo que él quería en una mujer, lo cual hacía que su respuesta física a Katniss Everdeen fuera aún más irritante. Era una mujer del tipo "botas altas y liguero", lo más alejado posible de un montón de niños inocentes.

Gale puso un pie en la grada y se quedó mirando el campo de entrenamiento.

—Katniss continúa pidiéndome que le diga quién es el mejor candidato para presidente.

Peeta le echó una mirada especulativa. —¿La has visto?

—Nosotros pasamos… un montón de tiempo juntos.

—¿Por qué?.

Gale se encogió de hombros. —Confía en mí.

Peeta no mostró nada, ocultando su desasosiego. ¿Tenía Katniss algo que ver con los cambios en Gale?

—Supongo que no me di cuenta de que erais amigos.

—No somos exactamente amigos. —Gale dio una calada al cigarrillo—.

Las mujeres dicen que soy majo, supongo que Katniss no es la excepción.

—¿Cómo que majo?

—Es por el aire que tengo a lo Cruise. La mayoría de hombres no se Peeta cuenta, pero las mujeres creen que me parezco a Tom Cruise.

Peeta resopló enojado. Primero Finnick Odair decía que se parecía a una estrella de cine y ahora Gale. Pero entonces, mientras estudiaba a Gale más de cerca, no pudo negar que había un vago parecido.

—Bueno, supongo que os parecéis algo. Nunca me había fijado.

—Hace que las mujeres sientan que pueden confiar en mí. Entre otras cosas. —Tomó una profunda calada a su cigarrillo—. Hace que mi vida amorosa sea un infierno, si yo te contara…

Los instintos que advertían a Peeta del peligro y que estaban tan adecuadamente entrenados como los soldados para una batalla, hicieron que se le erizara el pelo de la nuca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo suavemente.

—Las mujeres pueden llegar a ser muy dominantes.

—Creo que nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto éxito con las mujeres.

—Me va bastante bien. —Arrojó al suelo su cigarrillo y lo pisó con su zapato—. Me tengo que ir. Buena suerte con Katniss.

Es realmente una gata salvaje, te va a dar trabajo meterla en vereda.  
Peeta ya había oído bastante. Levantando el brazo, cogió a Gale por el hombro, haciéndolo casi caer.

—Ve al grano. ¿Qué demonios pasa?

—¿Con respecto a qué?

—Tú y Katniss.

—Es una mujer inusual.

—¿Qué le has dicho sobre los candidatos a presidente? A pesar del apretón de Peeta, la mirada de Gale era tranquila y  
desconcertantemente confiada.

—Te diré lo que no le he dicho. No le he dicho que Andy Carruthers es ideal para el puesto.

—Sabes que lo es.

—No, si no puede manejar a Katniss. Peeta lentamente le soltó y su voz sonó peligrosamente calmada.

—Exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Lo que digo, Peeta, es que tienes el culo al aire, porque ahora mismo, la única persona en la que ella confía y que sabe alguna maldita cosa de fútbol soy yo. Y a mí me despedisteis.

—¡Merecías ser despedido! No estabas haciendo tu trabajo.

—Hice que firmara esos contratos el primer día, ¿no? Por lo que he oído, nadie más ha podido hacer que firme algo.

—Tuviste tiempo después de la muerte de Bert para hacerlo, y no lo hiciste. Ni ninguna otra cosa.

—No tenía autoridad para actuar porque Katniss no devolvía mis llamadas.—Encendió un nuevo pitillo y tuvo el descaro de sonreír—. Pero te puedo asegurar que ahora si lo hace.

El temperamento de Peeta comenzó a arder y cogió a Gale por las solapas de la chaqueta.

—Eres un hijo de puta. Te acuestas con ella, ¿no? Tuvo que apreciar el valor del chico. Su tez estaba un poco pálida, pero se mantenía firme.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—No más juegos. ¿Qué quieres?

—No eres estúpido, Peeta. Averígualo por ti mismo.

—No recuperarás tu trabajo.

—Entonces tienes un gran problema porque Katniss no hará nada a no ser que yo se lo diga.  
Peeta apretó los dientes.

—Te voy a romper la cara. Gale tragó saliva.

—No creo que a ella le gustase. Está loca por mi cara.

Peeta pensó enfurecido, pero sólo había una conclusión. Gale lo tenía cogido por los huevos, él y nadie más. Iba contra todas sus creencias, pero no parecía tener otra opción. Gradualmente, le soltó la camiseta.

—Bueno, has recuperado tu trabajo por ahora. Pero como no la controles, te colgaré del marcador con el culo al aire. ¿Me has entendido?  
Gale le dio un golpecito a su cigarrillo y luego levantó la solapa de la chaqueta con los pulgares.

—Me lo pensaré.

Peeta le observó marcharse totalmente atónito. Cuando Gale alcanzó su coche, tenía sudada hasta la chaqueta. ¡Peeta! Había llamado Peeta al entrenador y todavía estaba vivo. Oh, Dios Mío. Oh, Válgame Dios. Entre los cigarrillos y la arritmia, había comenzado a hiperventilar. Al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido mejor en su vida.

* * *

**Aqui tenemos el capitulo 8 :)**

**espero que les guste & espero sus comentarios que me motivan a continuar la historia**

**y Hoy gana MEXICOOOOO! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama I_t had to be you_ escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres, por que tengo una vida aburrida... Sin fines de lucro. **

Gale se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cogió el teléfono. Después de tocar nerviosamente los botones durante unos momentos, Katniss descolgó.  
Sin aliento empujó el video de "Los riesgos de los negocios" que ella le había dejado, debajo de su cadera.  
_—Lo conseguimos, Katniss._  
_—¡Estás de broma! —Él podía imaginarse su gran sonrisa._  
_—Hice exactamente lo que dijiste —se le entrecortó la respiración— y dio resultado. Pero creo que ahora estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón._  
_—Respira profundamente; No quiero perderte ahora —se rió ella—. No me lo puedo creer._  
_—Ni yo. —Comenzaba a sentirse mejor—. Déjame que me quite esta ropa y me lave el pelo y estaré en plena forma._  
_—No será demasiado pronto. Tenemos un montón de trabajo y no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. —Hubo un momento de silencio—. Oh, oh, viene para aquí. Oigo un furioso ruido de pasos por el pasillo._

Rápidamente colgó el teléfono, agarró un espejito de maquillaje con mano temblorosa y lo elevó hasta sus cejas justo en el mismo momento que Peeta abría ruidosamente la puerta de su oficina. Vio por un momento la alarmada cara de su secretaria detrás de él antes de que cerrase dando un portazo.  
La ventana de su oficina daba a los campos de entrenamiento, así que ella sabía como estaba él a esas alturas. Lo había visto tirar el porta papeles y cargar sobre el campo cuando alguien hacía algo que no le gustaba. Lo había visto lanzar su cuerpo sin protección sobre un jugador totalmente equipado para demostrar algún misterioso movimiento de fútbol. Y alguna vez, cuándo ya era tarde y los demás jugadores se habían marchado, lo había observado correr por la pista con una camiseta manchada de sudor y unos grises pantalones cortos de deporte que dejaban al descubierto un par de piernas poderosamente musculosas.

Tragando saliva, lo miró inocentemente.—Oh, Dios mío. El gran lobo malo acaba de derribar mi puerta. ¿Qué hice ahora?

—Tú ganas.

—Vale. ¿Cuál es el premio?

—Gale. —Le chirriaron los dientes—. He decidido que no me marcharé si decides volver a contratarle.

—Eso es maravilloso.

—No desde mi punto de vista.

—Gale no es en realidad el incompetente que pareces pensar que es.

—Gale asegura que sabe como obtener de ti lo que quiere. Pero tal vez hay algo que deberías saber. Las mujeres de negocios no se acuestan con los hombres que trabajan para ellas.

Aunque no había hecho nada malo, la puya le dolió y se obligó a darle la respuesta con mucha suavidad.

—¿Celoso porque no te escogí a ti?

—No. Solo me temo que luego sigas con mis jugadores. Ella apretó los puños, pero antes de que pudiera responderle, ya había abandonado la oficina.

* * *

Seneca Crane se mantuvo en las sombras de los pinos al otro lado de la valla del campo de entrenamiento y observó las zancadas de Peeta Mellark sobre la pista. Crane tenía que dejar ese lugar pronto, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse. En vez de eso, tosió y apagó otro cigarrillo, aplastándolo en la hierba bajo sus pies. Parte de la hierba estaba verde, pero otra parte se había quemado con las tormentas de la pasada semana, dejando solo algunos hierbajos amarillentos.  
Todos los días se decía a sí mismo que no iba a volver allí otra vez, pero de todos modos regresaba. Y todos los días cuándo su esposa le preguntaba donde iba, le decía que al True Value. Nunca llevaba nada a casa, pero ella seguía preguntando. Había llegado a un punto que casi no podía soportar verla delante.

Se frotó con el dorso de la mano la mandíbula cubierta de barba y no le sorprendió no sentir nada. La mañana que la policía había llegado a su casa para notificarle que Seneca Junior había muerto en un accidente automovilístico, había dejado de notar la diferencia entre caliente y frío. Su esposa decía que era temporal, pero sabía que no, de la misma manera que sabía que nunca podría volver a ver como su hijo jugaba con los Stars otra vez. Toda su vida había dado un vuelco desde esa mañana. Miraba la televisión durante horas sólo para percatarse que no se oía. Echaba sal en su café en vez de azúcar y no advertía el sabor hasta que taza estaba vacía.

Ahora nada iba bien. Él había sido alguien importante cuando Seneca Junior jugaba para los Stars. Para los tíos del trabajo, para los vecinos, para los niños del parque, todo el mundo le trataba con respeto. Ahora le miraban con piedad. Ahora era insignificante y toda era culpa de Mellark. Si Seneca Junior no hubiera estado tan contrariado porque lo habían echado de los Stars, no habría estrellado el coche contra esa pared. Por culpa de Mellark, Seneca Sr. no podría levantar cabeza nunca más.  
Su hijo le había contado como Mellark lo había señalado durante un mes, acusándole de beber en exceso y algo sobre jodidas drogas solo porque tomaba algo de esteroides como todos los demás en la NFL. Tal vez se había comportado de manera salvaje, pero eso era lo que hacía que fuera un jugador genial. Sin duda alguna no había sido un maldito drogadicto. Brewster, el anterior entrenador de los Stars, nunca se había quejado. Fue cuando Brewster había sido despedido y Mellark había asumido el control que los problemas comenzaron.

Todo el mundo había comentado siempre cuánto se parecían él y su hijo. También había tenido la cara deformada como un boxeador profesional, con nariz grande, ojos pequeños y cejas pobladas. Pero su hijo no había vivido el tiempo suficiente para sacar panza a la altura de la cintura y no había ni un pelo gris en su cabeza cuando lo enterraron.  
La vida de Seneca Sr. había estado llena de desilusiones. Pensó en cuando había querido ser policía, pero cuando lo había intentado, había querido casarse con una mujer bella, pero había acabado con Ellen. Al principio incluso Seneca Junior había sido una desilusión. Pero su viejo lo había endurecido y el último año de la escuela secundaria, se había sentido como un rey cuando se sentaba en las grada y observaba a su niño jugar a la pelota.  
Ahora era un don nadie otra vez. Comenzó a toser y le llevó casi un minuto controlar los espasmos. Los doctores le habían dicho hacía un año que debía dejar de fumar porque tenía mal el corazón y problemas en los pulmones. No le habían dicho directamente que se estaba muriendo, pero él lo sabía de todas maneras y ni siquiera se cuidaba. Todo lo que le preocupaba era ajustar cuentas con Peeta Mellark.  
Seneca Senior disfrutaba de cada partido que los Stars perdían porque probaba que el equipo no valía una mierda sin su niño. Había grabado en su mente que iba a vivir hasta el día en que todo el mundo supiera el error que aquel bastardo había cometido al despedir a Seneca Junior. Iba a vivir hasta el día que Mellark se tuviera que comer toda la mierda por lo que había hecho.

* * *

El olor a whisky y puros caros envolvió a Katniss cuando entró en el palco del dueño el domingo siguiente. Estaba haciendo lo que había jurado que nunca haría, asistía a un partido de fútbol ya que Gale la había convencido de que la dueña de los Stars no podía perderse el primer partido de la temporada.  
El Midwest Sports Domo que tenía forma hexagonal en realidad se había construido en una presa abandonada rellenada de grava que se asentaba en el centro de cientos de acres del territorio al norte de Tollway. Cuando los Stars no jugaban, la cubierta del domo de vidrio y acero se alquilaba para distintas celebraciones religiosas donde se trasladaba arrastrada por tractores. Tenía instalaciones para banquetes, un elegante restaurante y asientos para ochenta y cinto mil personas.

—Esto es un despilfarro. —Le murmuró Katniss a Gale cuando entró en el palco de vidrio del dueño, con sus dos televisores y su pared de ventanas sobresaliendo en voladizo encima del campo. Se acababa de enterar de que los palcos del Midwest Sports Dome se alquilaban por ochenta mil dólares al año.

—Los palcos son de las pocas cosas que nos proporcionan ganancias de este miserable estadio que contrató Robert —dijo Gale mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos—. De hecho este son dos en uno.

Ella miró a través del humo de los cigarros la lujosa decoración dorada y azul: gruesa alfombra, confortable salón con una barra de caoba bien surtida. Había nueve o diez hombres presentes, no sabía si eran colegas de su padre o los dueños del quince por ciento de los Stars que Robert había tenido que vender hacía varios años, cuando necesitó dinero en efectivo.

—Gale, ¿no ves nada raro?

—¿Cómo qué?

—A mí. Soy la única mujer. ¿No tiene esposa algunos de estos hombres?

—Robert no dejaba que las mujeres entraran en el palco del dueño durante los partidos. —Sus ojos brillaron con picardía—. Demasiada charla.

—Estás bromeando.

—Las esposas tienen asientos en el palco de fuera. No es algo raro en la NFL.

—Un club de chicos.

—Exactamente.

Un hombre demasiado gordo que vagamente recordaba haberse encontrado en el entierro de su padre fue hacia ella, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas cuando se fijaron en su ropa. Llevaba puesto un vestido que Johanna llamaba "fregona" porque la parte de la falda estaba cortada en anchos listones desde un poco por encima de la rodilla hasta la bastilla. Con cada paso que daba sus piernas se entreveían entre los listones rosados. El corpiño "palabra de honor" se pegaba a sus pechos. El hombre sujetaba una copa de cristal tallado totalmente llena de licor y su saludo efusivo le hizo sospechar que no era la primera.

—Espero que nos traiga buena suerte, señorita. —Miró fijamente sus pechos—. Tuvimos una mala temporada el año pasado y algunos de nosotros no estábamos seguros de que Mellark fuera el hombre adecuado para el equipo. Fue un quarterback genial, pero eso no significaba que supiera entrenar. ¿Por qué no utiliza esa cara bonita para convencerle de darle un nuevo rumbo a la ofensiva? Con un receptor como Finnick Odair, se necesitan lanzadores poderosos.

El hombre era insufrible y dijo quedamente con voz ronca:

—Se lo murmuraré en la almohada esta misma noche.

Gale rápidamente la alejó del alarmado hombre antes de que pudiera hacer más daño y se la presentó a los demás. La mayor parte de ellos le sugirieron diversos ajustes, querían que Peeta hiciera su alineación como ellos decían y que planteara las jugadas a su manera. Se preguntó si todos los hombres aspirarían en secreto a ser entrenadores de fútbol.  
Coqueteó con ellos hasta que se cansó y luego se dirigió a las ventanas y miró al campo. Faltaban menos de diez minutos para que comenzara el partido y había demasiados asientos vacíos, a pesar de que los Stars jugaban su primer partido contra los populares Denver Broncos. No era extraño que el equipo tuviera tantos problemas financieros. Si algo no cambiaba pronto, esos despidos que Peeta había mencionado iban a hacerse realidad.

Un hombre del palco observaba sus piernas mientras ella miraba como un comentarista de la televisión explicaba que los Broncos iban darle una paliza a los Stars. Ron apareció a su lado. Cambiaba su peso con nerviosismo de un pie a otro y se dio cuenta de que parecía algo nervioso desde que la había recogido.

—¿Pasa algo?

—¿Te importaría mucho venir conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no. —Ella recogió su pequeño bolso y le siguió hasta fuera del palco, al vestíbulo—. ¿Ha pasado algo que debería saber?

—No exactamente. Es solo… —La guió hacia uno de los ascensores privados y presionó el botón—. Katniss, es algo realmente gracioso —las puertas se abrieron y entraron— probablemente has oído que los deportistas son muy supersticiosos. Algunos insisten en llevar puestos los mismos calcetines toda la temporada o ponerse el uniforme exactamente en el mismo orden. Muchos han desarrollado elaborados rituales previos al juego durante años, como que puertas usan para entrar en el estadio. Se meten amuletos en los bolsillos del uniforme. Son cosas tontas, la verdad, pero les da confianza y no hacen ningún daño.

Ella le miró suspicazmente cuando el ascensor comenzó a descender. —¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

—No contigo exactamente. En realidad con Robert y ciertos miembros del equipo. —Miró con nerviosismo su reloj—. Implica también a los Bears. Y a Mike Snow.

Snow era el nieto de George Halas, el legendario fundador de los Chicago Bears. Que era también el controvertido presidente de los Bears y del CEO. Pero, a diferencia de sí misma, Snow sabía algo sobre fútbol, así que Katniss no veía la conexión.  
Las puertas se abrieron. Cuando Ron y ella salieron, vio la luz del sol, a pesar de que sabía que estaban bajo el estadio. Se percató que estaban en un vestíbulo al final del gran túnel que conducía al campo. Gale la guió hacia allí.

—Estás empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa. Se sacó un pañuelo blanco del bolsillo del pecho y se lo presionó en la frente.

—Mike Snow al principio de cada tiempo del partido pisa el campo de los Bears. No interfiere en el juego, pero siempre lo hace y eso es un ritual. —Volvió a meter el pañuelo en el bolsillo—. A Bert no le gustaba el hecho que Snow pisara el campo mientras él permanecía en el palco de los Stars, así que unos cuantos años después comenzó a hacer lo mismo, es una especie de rutina. Los jugadores se han vuelto supersticiosos con eso.

Un desasosiego distinto la atravesó. —Galee…

—Tienes que estar el campo con el equipo durante el primer cuarto —le dijo a la carrera.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Ni siquiera quiero estar en el palco para encima ponerme a pisar el campo!

—Tienes que hacerlo. Los hombres lo esperan. Cato Ludwig es el quarterback y es uno de los deportistas más supersticiosos que me he encontrado. Los quarterback son como los tenores; se molestan con facilidad. Y Finnick Odair también quiere las cosas bien hechas antes del partido. No quiere tener el karma trastocado.

—¡Me da igual su karma!

—¿También los ocho millones de dólares?

—No pienso salir ahí.

—Si no lo haces, estás eludiendo tus responsabilidades y no eres la persona que creía que eras.  
Esto último lo dijo deprisa y luego se calló. Pero la idea de salir al campo le daba un miedo al que no quería enfrentarse. Buscó una excusa plausible aparte del pánico.

—Mi ropa no es adecuada. Sus ojos brillaron con admiración mientras la estudiaba.

—Estás preciosa.

Le mostró las rodillas y una buena porción de muslo a través de los listones rosas cuando levantó un pie para mostrarle a Gale una sandalia de tiras con unos tacones de diez centímetros.

—¡Mike Snow no saldría al campo vestido así! Además, se me hundirán los tacones.

—Es astroturf; Katniss, estás buscando excusas. Francamente, esperaba algo mejor de ti.

—En realidad disfrutas haciendo esto, ¿verdad?

—Debo admitir que cuando te vi el vestido, se me ocurrió que tu apariencia podría hacer subir la venta de entradas. Quizá podrías saludar a la gente con la mano. Katniss dijo una palabra que casi nunca usaba. Él le dirigió una mirada de tierna reprimenda. —Déjame recordarte el principio fundamental de nuestro trato. Yo te suministro el conocimiento y tú suministras las agallas. Ahora mismo, no estás cumpliendo el trato.

—¡No quiero salir al campo! —exclamó ella desesperadamente.

—Lo entiendo. Desafortunadamente, tienes que hacerlo. —Con amabilidad cogió su brazo por el codo, conduciéndola por la leve pendiente que llevaba al final del túnel.

Ella trató de disimular su pánico detrás de un comentario sarcástico. —Hace dos semanas eras una "persona estupenda" sin cualidades de liderazgo.

—Todavía soy una "persona estupenda". —La guió hacia la salida del túnel bajo la luz resplandeciente del sol—. Y tú me ayudas a desarrollar mis cualidades de liderazgo.

La escoltó hasta el camino de hormigón, justo al lado de la valla y algo por debajo del nivel del campo, guiándola por detrás de los jugadores apiñados hasta una zona justo al final del banquillo. Sabía que estaba sudando y una oleada de cólera hacia su padre la atravesó. Este equipo era su juguete, no el de ella. Mientras observaba a los jugadores, con sus cuerpos acolchados de tamaño sobrehumano, estaba tan asustada que casi se volvió loca.  
Los rayos de sol penetraban a través del hexágono de cristal del techo del domo iluminando su vestido rosa y parte del público la llamó por su nombre. La asombró que supieran quien era hasta que recordó que el contenido del testamento de Robert se había hecho público. Ya había rechazado docenas de peticiones de entrevistas a todos los medios de comunicación locales. Se obligó a sí misma a imprimir una radiante sonrisa en su cara, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de lo insegura que estaba.  
Se percató de que Gale se preparaba para dejarla sola y lo agarró del brazo.

—¡No te vayas!

—Tengo que hacerlo. Los jugadores creen que doy mala suerte. —Le metió algo en la mano—. Te estaré esperando en el palco. Estarás bien. Y, esto… Robert siempre le daba una palmadita en el trasero a Finnick Odair.

Antes de que ella pudiera absorber esa inoportuna información, él se apresuró fuera del campo, dejándola sola con docenas de hombres gruñones, sudorosos y endurecidos en mil batallas, un infierno cercano al caos total. Ella abrió el puño y miró fijamente su mano con desconcierto. ¿Por qué le había dado un paquete chicles de menta verde de Wrigley?  
Peeta apareció a su lado y tuvo que reprimir el alocado deseo de meterse en sus brazos y pedirle que la ocultara. El deseo se desvaneció cuando la miró con ojos poco amistosos.

—No te puedes mover de este lugar hasta el final del primer cuarto. ¿Lo sabes?. -Ella sólo pudo inclinar la cabeza. —No vayas arriba. Lo digo en serio, Katniss. Tienes responsabilidades y es mejor que te hagas cargo de ellas. Tú y yo podríamos pensar que las supersticiones de los jugadores son ridículas, pero ellos no lo hacen. —Sin ninguna explicación más, se marchó.

El encuentro sólo había durado unos segundos, pero sintió como si hubiera sido aplastada por un bulldozer. Antes de poder recuperarse, uno de los hombres fue hacia ella con la careta de su casco protector levantada. Aunque se había mantenido a distancia de los jugadores, reconoció a Finnick Odair por su foto: El cabello cobrizo, los pómulos marcados, la boca ancha. Él parecía tenso y con los nervios de punta.

—Señorita Everdeen, no nos conocemos, pero necesito que me golpee el trasero.

—Tú… tú eres Finnick Odair. —Un Finnick Odair muy rico. —Sí, señora. Ella no podía hacer eso. Tal vez algunas mujeres, nacieran para golpear traseros, pero no era una de ellas. Rápidamente levantó la mano, se besó las puntas de los dedos y las presionó contra sus labios.

—¿Qué te parece una tradición nueva, Finnick?

Ella esperó con aprensión si había hecho algo irreversible para su karma y, de paso, arruinado ocho millones de dólares. Él empezó a fruncir el ceño y lo siguiente que supo fue que los listones rosas batieron contra sus piernas cuando él la agarró por los brazos y elevándola rápidamente le plantó un beso que retumbó en sus labios.  
Él sonrió ampliamente y la bajó.

—Esta tradición es mucho mejor. Centenares de personas del público habían percibido el intercambio y cuando él se fue, ella oyó risas. Peeta también había observado el beso, pero él definitivamente no se reía. Otro monstruo fue hacia ella. Mientras se acercaba se giró para hablar con alguien detrás de él y ella vio el nombre "Ludwig" en la espalda de su camiseta azul. Éste debía ser su temperamental quarterback.  
Cuando él finalmente se paró al lado de ella, se fijó en su pelo rubio, ojos azules, su nariz de alcayata y su pequeña boca casi femenina.

—Señorita Everdeen, su padre… —él miró un punto justo encima de su oreja izquierda y bajó la voz—. Antes de cada juego, él siempre decía: come mierda, imbécil.

Su corazón se hundió. —¿No sería mejor que te golpeara el trasero en vez de decir eso? Él negó con la cabeza, con expresión feroz. Ella se apuró y dijo las palabras tan rápido como pudo. El quarterback hizo un audible signo de alivio.

—Gracias, Señorita Everdeen. —Y se fue corriendo. Los Stars ganaron el lanzamiento de moneda y ambos equipos se colocaron para comenzar. Para su súbita desilusión, Peeta empezó a correr hacia ella de lado dejando los ojos firmemente fijos en el campo. Estaba limitado por el largo cable del auricular de su casco, pero no parecía impedir sus movimientos. Se paró al lado de ella, con los ojos todavía fijos en el campo.

—¿Tienes el chicle?

—¿El chicle?

—¡El chicle! Ella repentinamente recordó los Wrigley que Gale había metido en su mano y aflojó los dedos, que estaban rígidamente cerrados a su alrededor.

—Aquí mismo.

—Me lo das cuando el kicker golpee el balón. Usa tu mano derecha. Y desde la espalda. ¿Entiendes? Pero no lo hagas ahora. Mano derecha. Espalda. Cuando el kicker golpee el balón.

Ella clavó los ojos en él. —¿Quien es el kicker?— Él pareció volverse ligeramente loco.

—¡El tío pequeño de la mitad del campo! ¿No sabes nada? Lo vas a fastidiar todo, ¿no es cierto?

—¡No voy a fastidiar nada! —Sus ojos volaron por el campo tratando frenéticamente de identificar al kicker. Escogió el más pequeño de los jugadores y esperó haber acertado. Cuando se inclinó para situar la pelota, puso su mano derecha detrás de la espalda y pasó el chicle con la palma abierta a la mano de Peeta. Él gruñó, se la metió en el bolsillo y se fue corriendo sin siquiera dar las gracias. Se recordó a sí misma que sólo unos minutos antes, él había dicho que las supersticiones de los jugadores eran ridículas.  
Segundos más tarde, la pelota surcó el aire y el pandemónium se manifestó ante ella. Nada la podía haber preparado para los horripilantes sonidos de veintidós cuerpos masculinos luchando unos contra otros y tratando de matarse los unos a los otros. Los cascos crujían, los hombros almohadillados se golpeaban y el aire se llenó de maldiciones, gruñidos y gemidos.  
Ella presionó las orejas con las manos y gritó cuando un pelotón de hombres uniformados se abalanzó hacia ella. Se quedó paralizada mientras el jugador de los Stars que llevaba la pelota se dirigía hacia ella. Ella abrió la boca para gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. La multitud vitoreó como loca mientras él corría perseguido por un jugador blanco y naranja que parecía un monstruo del infierno. Le pareció que no iba a poder pararse, que iba a arrollarla directamente pero que no podría salvarse porque sus rodillas no respondían. En el último momento hizo un quiebro y arremetió contra sus compañeros de equipo.  
Tenía el corazón en la garganta y creyó que se desmayaría. Tocando nerviosamente el cierre de su diminuto bolso de bandolera, buscó dentro sus gafas de sol de diamantes falsos, estando a punto de dejarlas caer mientras se las ponía rápidamente para protegerse.

El primer cuarto pasó con una lentitud martirizante. Podía oler el sudor de los jugadores, veía sus expresiones algunas veces aturdidas, algunas veces rotas, oía las obscenidades que gritaban, una profanación tras otra hasta que la repetición las despojó de cualquier significado. En algún momento, se percató que estaba allí de pie no ya porque hubiera recibido instrucciones, sino como prueba de su fuerza, su propia prueba de coraje. Puede que si manejaba este desafío, pudiera comenzar a manejar el resto de su vida.  
Nunca los segundos le habían parecido tan largos como minutos, los minutos como horas. A través del rabillo del ojo, observó a las animadoras de los Star con sus uniformes dorados de mala calidad con lentejuelas azules animando a todos a aplaudir. Ella obedientemente aplaudió cuando Finnick Odair atrapó un pase después de otro contra lo que oiría más tarde que era la defensa de los Broncos. Y con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría, encontró que sus ojos se desviaban hacia Peeta Mellark.  
Él se paseaba de arriba abajo por los laterales, su pelo rubio brillaba bajo la brillante luz del sol que fluía por el centro del domo. Sus bíceps estiraban las mangas cortas de su camisa de punto y las venas latían en su cuello musculoso mientras gritaba las instrucciones. Nunca estaba quieto. Paseaba, se enfurecía, hablaba a voz en grito, perforaba el aire con su puño. Cuando una jugada al final del cuarto le enojó, se sacó bruscamente el auricular del casco y lo tiró contra el campo. Tres de sus jugadores brincaron en el banquillo y medio se escondieron, su respuesta era tan adecuadamente orquestada que tuvo el presentimiento de que lo habían hecho antes. Si bien este equipo era legalmente de ella durante los meses siguientes, supo que le pertenecía a él. La aterrorizaba y fascinaba. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ser tan valiente.

El silbido finalmente sonó, señalando el final del primer cuarto. Para sorpresa de todo el mundo, los Chicago Stars estaban empatados a los Broncos, 7-7.  
Finnick Odairse acercó a ella, con una expresión tan jubilosa que ella no pudo más que sonreírle.

—Espero que esté cerca cuando juguemos contra los Chargers la semana próxima, Señorita Everdeen. Es mi amuleto de la suerte.  
—Creo que es tu talento el que te da suerte.

La voz de Peeta rugió furiosa. —¡Odair, ven acá! Tenemos tres cuartos más, ¿o te has olvidado de eso? —Finnick parpadeó y corrió afuera.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Katniss permaneció en las sombras, fuera de la iluminación de los focos que se habían colocados alrededor de la piscina de la Mansión Everdeen y observó como cinco mujeres, que reían tontamente, rodeaban a Finnick Odair. Ninguna de las gestiones de los Stars, ni el consejo administrativo que gestionaba el patrimonio tras la muerte de Robert, ni el hecho de que Katniss pronto se mudaría de la casa habían servido como excusa para cancelar la fiesta que se celebraba allí cada año para celebrar el comienzo de temporada. Mientras Katniss había acudido al partido, su secretaria había supervisado el catering de todo el acontecimiento. Katniss había reemplazado el vestido "fregona" por otro ligeramente menos provocativo, color melocotón, con la parte superior de encaje.

La pérdida del partido ante los Broncos había empañado la reunión al principio, pero como el alcohol había comenzado a fluir libremente, el humor había mejorado. Era casi medianoche y las bandejas de carne, jamón y colas de langosta se habían agotado. Katniss había sido presentada a todos los jugadores, sus esposas y sus novias según fueron llegando. Los jugadores fueron escrupulosamente educados con su nueva dueña, pero tener alrededor a tantos deportistas le había traído malos recuerdos, así que se había alejado a un banco de madera oculto por unos arbustos de rosales japoneses adecuadamente alejados de la piscina.  
Oyó una voz familiar y sintió un extraño estremecimiento cuando miró hacia el patio y vio a Peeta. Gale le había contado que la noche de los domingos era una de las más ocupadas para los entrenadores, ya que calificaban a los jugadores según su trayectoria durante el partido y preparaban el plan de juego para la semana entrante. Pero aun así, se había encontrado buscándole toda la tarde.  
Ella observó desde las sombras como él se movía de un grupo a otro. Gradualmente, se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez más cerca. Vio que él llevaba puestas un par de gafas de montura metálica y el contraste entre esas gafas de estudioso y su ruda y buena presencia hicieron cosas extrañas en sus entrañas.

Ella cruzó las piernas cuando se acercó a ella. —Nunca te había visto con gafas.

—Las lentillas me molestan después de catorce horas. —Bebió un sorbo de la lata de cerveza que llevaba en la mano y puso el pie en el banco al lado de ella.

Este hombre era realmente como un involuntario orgasmo nocturno a lo Tennessee Williams, pensó ella, mientras lentamente imaginaba la película en su cabeza. Lo podía ver en la envejecida biblioteca de una decadente casa de plantación, con la camisa blanca humedecida por el sudor provocado por un lujurioso encuentro con una joven Elizabeth en una cama de latón. Sujetaba un puro entre sus dientes al tiempo que examinaba impaciente y rápidamente un viejo diario para intentar descubrir dónde había enterrado su bisabuela la plata de la familia.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente y lánguido y tuvo que reprimir el deseo de rozarse contra él como un gato.  
Una carcajada procedente de la piscina la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Miró hacia allí a tiempo de ver como una de las cinco mujeres que rodeaban a Finnick Odairlo empujaba al agua completamente vestido. Cuando él no subió inmediatamente para tomar aire, ella rechinó los dientes.

—Estoy esforzándome para no tirarme y rescatarle.—Peeta se rió entre dientes y bajó su pie del banco.

—Relájate. Tienes aún más dinero invertido en Cato Ludwig que en Finnick Odair y Cato acaba de echar un cabo a una de las chimeneas de la casa para ponerse a escalarla.

—Definitivamente no valgo para este trabajo.

Finnick Odair salió de la piscina, resopló y empujó a dos de las mujeres que estaban con él. Se alegró de que el dormitorio de Prim diera al otro lado de la casa.

—Haymitch me dijo que Cato escala la casa cada año —dijo Peeta—.Aparentemente, la fiesta no sería lo mismo si no lo hiciera.  
—¿Y no se puede poner un gorrito de fiesta en la cabeza como todos los demás?

—Está orgulloso de su originalidad. Un corpulento guardalínea defensivo se dejó caer en el cemento al lado de la piscina y agarró a una joven que se puso a chillar. Peeta apuntó su lata de cerveza hacia ellos.

—Ahora es cuando empiezan realmente los problemas. Ella se levantó para echar una mirada y luego deseó no haberlo hecho.

—Espero que no la lastime.

—Eso no tendría importancia sino fuera porque no es su esposa. En ese momento una especie de diminuta bola de fuego con una melena brillante a lo Diana Ross surgió de la parte posterior del patio hacia Chaff Greer, el guardalínea defensivo de ciento cuarenta kilos.

Peeta se rió entre dientes. —Observa y aprende, Katniss. "Bola de fuego" se detuvo sobre un par de tacones de aguja.

—¡Chaff Greer, deja a esa chica en este momento o te patearé el culo!

—Ay, cariño —dijo, dejando a la pelirroja encima de una tumbona.

—No me llames "cariño" —gritó "bola de fuego"—. Parece que quieres pasar la noche en esa bolera que te construiste en el sótano, lo cual me parece maravilloso, porque sin duda alguna no te acostarás conmigo.

—Pero cariño...

—Y ni se te ocurra llorar en mi hombro cuando lleve tu culo al tribunal para divorciarme y sacarte cada penique que has ganado.

—Seeder, cariño, estaba simplemente divirtiéndome un poco.

—¡Divirtiéndote un poco! ¡Verás lo que es divertirse un poco! —Levantó el brazo y comenzó a darle puñetazos en el estómago todo lo fuerte que podía.

Él frunció el ceño. —Pero, cariño, ¿por qué haces eso? La última vez que me golpeaste, te lastimaste la mano.  
Seguro que era lo que pasaba porque Seeder acunó la mano con la otra, pero eso no detuvo su boca.

—No te preocupes por mi mano. ¡Sólo preocúpate por tu culo! ¡Y de cualquier manera me voy a ir para siempre y no verás a tus hijos otra vez!

—Ven, cariño. Vamos a ponerte un poco de hielo.

—¡El único sitio que necesita hielo es tu polla! Con un dramático tirón de pelo, se apartó de él y fue directamente hacia Katniss y Peeta. Katniss no estaba segura de querer conocer a esa diminuta arpía, pero Peeta no parecía preocupado.

Cuando la mujer se paró delante de ellos, él envolvió la mano herida alrededor de su lata de cerveza.  
—Todavía está fría, See. Quizá baje la hinchazón.

—Gracias.

—Tienes que dejar de golpearlo, cariño. Un día de estos vas a romperte la mano.

—No para de volverme loca —replicó ella. —Esa mujer probablemente ha estado dándole la vara toda la noche.

—Sabes que Chaff es el último hombre del equipo que haría el loco con otra mujer.

—Eso es porque lo mantengo bajo control. Su tono era tan engreído que Katniss no pudo reprimirse y soltó una carcajada. En lugar de sentirse ofendida, Seeder se volvió hacia ella.

—Nunca dejes saber a un hombre que tiene ventaja si quieres tener un matrimonio feliz.

—Lo recordaré. Peeta negó con la cabeza, luego se volvió a Katniss. —Lo más espeluznante es que Chaff y Seeder tienen uno de los mejores matrimonios del equipo.

—Supongo que será mejor que vaya con él antes de que monte una pelea con alguien. —Seeder rodó la lata de cerveza sobre su mano herida—. ¿Te importa si me la llevo para que me sirva de hielo?

—Te ayudará. Ella sonrió a Katniss y luego se puso de puntillas para plantar un beso en la mandíbula de Peeta.

—Gracias, colega. Pasa por casa en alguna ocasión y te haré una buena hamburguesa.

—Lo haré. Cuando Seeder regresó con su marido, Peeta se sentó en el banco. Katniss se sentó al lado de él, manteniendo tanto espacio entre ellos como podía.

—¿Hace mucho que conoces a Seeder?

—Chaff y yo fuimos compañeros de equipo antes de que me retirara y éramos bastante amigos. A ninguno de ellos les gustaba demasiado mi ex-esposa, con excepción de la política, y Seeder solía venir a mi puerta con leche y galletas cuando me estaba divorciando. No hemos podido vernos demasiado desde que trabajo en los Stars.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Ahora soy el entrenador de Chaff.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—Tengo que seleccionar a los jugadores para todas las jugadas. Tengo que mantener las distancias.

—Extraña manera de mantener las amistades.

—Es simplemente así. Todo el mundo lo entiende. Aunque los demás estaban a la vista, el banco estaba lo suficiente lejos y tan oculto por las sombras del espeso rosal japonés que ella había comenzado a sentir como si estuvieran a solas y era consciente de él con cada cosquilleo de su piel. Agradeció la distracción que supuso un grito de mujer, y, mirando atentamente a la valla de protección, vio a una mujer sin la parte superior del bikini. Los gritos y silbidos eran tan fuertes que esperó que no despertasen a Prim y la asustasen.

—La fiesta se está poniendo un poco salvaje.

—En realidad no. Todo el mundo se portará bien mientras las carabinas estén aquí.

—¿Quiénes son las carabinas?

—Tú y yo. Los chicos no van a desmadrarse mientras la dueña y el entrenador anden por aquí, sobre todo habiendo perdido hoy. Recuerdo que algunas fiestas de mis días de jugador duraban hasta el martes.

—Suenas nostálgico.

—Era divertido.

—¿Tirarse a la piscina y jugar a "camisetas mojadas" era divertido?

—No me digas que tienes algo en contra de los concursos de "camisetas mojadas". Es lo más cerca que están en su vida, la mayoría de los jugadores de fútbol, de un acontecimiento cultural.

Ella se rió. Pero entonces su risa se desvaneció cuando observó la manera en que él la miraba. A través de las lentes de sus gafas, sus ojos azules eran enigmáticos, pero algo pareció crujir entre ellos, una chispa que no debería haber estado allí. Estaba excitada y asustada. Inclinando la cabeza, tomó rápidamente un sorbo de vino.

Él dijo en voz baja: —Para ser alguien que coquetea con todo lo que tiene pantalones, pareces bastante nerviosa conmigo.

—¡No lo estoy!

—Eres una mentirosa, querida. Te pongo condenadamente nerviosa. A pesar del vino, se le secó la boca. Ella forzó una sonrisa taimada en sus labios.

—En tus sueños, cariño. —Apoyándose lo suficientemente cerca como para oler su aftershave, añadió con voz ronca—: Devoro hombres como tú en el desayuno y todavía me tomo cinco más en la comida.

Él resopló burlón. —Maldita sea, Katniss, desearía que nos hubiéramos conocido en otro momento mejor, si así fuera, hubiéramos podido pasarlo realmente bien.

Ella sonrió, intentó decir algo erótico y frívolo solo para descubrir que no se le ocurría nada. En su mente los muelles de la cama de latón habían comenzado a rechinar, sólo que esta vez ella yacía allí en lugar de la joven Elizabeth. Era a ella a quien se le deslizaba la tira de encaje del hombro. Se imaginó observándole de pie debajo de un ventilador con la camisa desabotonada.

—Maldita sea. —La maldición suave y ronca que se oyó, no era parte del sueño, sino que salió de los labios del hombre real.  
Mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sintió como si su cuerpo desterrara años de telarañas mohosas para ponerse húmedo y cubierto de rocío. La sensación era tan extraña, que quiso escapar de allí, pero al mismo tiempo, quería quedarse para siempre. Estaba sobrecogida por la tentación que suponía inclinarse y tocar sus labios con los de ella. ¿Y por qué no? Él creía que ella era la mejor de las come-hombres. No tenía manera de saber qué extraño sería ese gesto en ella.

—Estás aquí, Katniss.

Las dos cabezas giraron hacia Gale que apareció entre los setos. Ella inhaló rápida e inestablemente. Desde que Ron había sido recontratado, Peeta y él se llevaban mejor y hasta ahora no habían discutido. Ella esperaba que eso no estuviera a punto de cambiar.

Gale inclinó la cabeza hacia Peeta, luego se dirigió a Katniss. —Me voy ya para casa. Los de la limpieza comenzarán pronto.

Peeta echó un vistazo a su reloj y se levantó. —Yo también me voy. ¿Trajo Paul esas películas para mí?

—No lo he visto.

—Mierda. Tenía que darme un video al que quería echar un vistazo antes de irme a la cama.

Gale sonrió a Katniss. —Peeta es conocido por sobrevivir con sólo cuatro horas de sueño por noche. Es como un mulo de carga.  
El interludio de Katniss con Peeta la había estremecido porque sintió como si hubiera mostrado demasiado de sí misma. Levantándose, se metió los dedos entre el pelo.

—Es una satisfacción saber que saco provecho de lo que pago.

—¿Quieres que mande la cinta a tu casa tan pronto como llegue? —preguntó Gale.

—No. No te molestes. Pero dile que la quiero en mi escritorio a las siete, mañana por la mañana. Quiero echarle un vistazo antes de ver a mis ayuPeetates. —Se volvió a Katniss—. Necesito hacer una llamada. ¿Hay algún teléfono dentro que pueda usar?

Estaba tan serio que ella se preguntó si se habría imaginado la atracción que había surgido entre ellos hacía un rato. Ella no quería que él supiera cómo la había desestabilizado, así es que le habló con ligereza.

—¿No tienes uno en esa chatarra que conduces?

—Hay dos lugares en los que no tengo teléfono. Uno es mi coche y el otro mi dormitorio.  
Él acababa de ganar por goleada y ella trató de recuperarse señalando con un gesto perezoso hacia una puerta del otro lado de la casa.

—El del salón es el que te queda más cerca.

—Gracias bizcochito. Cuando él se marchó, Gale la miró.

—No deberías dejar que te tratara tan irrespetuosamente. Eres la dueña del equipo.

—¿Y exactamente cómo se supone que debo pararle los pies? —replicó ella, volcando su frustración sobre Gale—. Y no quiero oír nada sobre cómo lo hace Al Davis o Eddie nosequé Delaware.

—Edward DeBartolo, Jr. —dijo él con paciencia—. El dueño de los San Francisco 49ers.

—¿No es ese el que le regala a sus jugadores y esposas esos regalos tan fantásticos?

—Ese mismo. El de los viajes a Hawai. Grandes vales-regalo para Nieman Marcus.

—Odio todo esto. Le palmeó el brazo.

—Sólo es trabajo, Katniss. Nos vemos por la mañana.

Cuando se quedó sola, miró hacia la casa en la dirección en que Peeta había desaparecido. ¿De todos los hombres que habían pasado por su vida, por qué tenía que ser éste el que la atrajera? Qué irónico era que se encontrara tan profundamente atraída por lo mismo que temía: Un hombre fuerte y en inmejorable forma. Un hombre, se recordó a sí misma, que era todavía más peligroso por su mente rápida y su extraño sentido del humor.  
Si no se hubiera ido tan pronto. Desde que había llegado a Chicago, se había sentido como si hubiera estado extasiada en una tierra exótica donde o no conocía el idioma o no lo entendía y su encuentro con él esa noche sólo había intensificado esa sensación. Estaba confundida pero también llena de una extraña sensación de anticipación, el presentimiento de que si él no se hubiera ido tan rápido podría haber ocurrido algo mágico.

* * *

HOLAAAA QUERIDOS LECTORES.

LES TRAJE OTROS CAPITULOS PARA QUE CONTINUEMOS CON LA HISTORIA.

GRACIAS A LOS UE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, DAR FOLLOW Y FAVORITO A ESTA ADAPTACION.

ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO.

COMO VEMOS YA HAY MAS "INTERACCION ENTRE PEETA Y KAT"

PRONTO POCO A POCO SE IRAN ACERCANDO, AUNQUE CLARO SURGIRAN PROBLEMAS POR "EL ESTILO DE VIDA DE KATNISS LA DEVORA HOMBRES"

SALUDOS DESDE MEXICO!


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro.**

Prim dobló las rodillas y plegó sobre ellas su camisón de algodón azul. Estaba sentada y arrebujada en el asiento junto a la ventana del oscuro salón mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana desde la que se podía ver la fiesta. Ell ama de llaves, la había mandado a la cama hacía una hora, pero el ruido no la dejaba dormir. Además estaba preocupada por el miércoles, cuando comenzaría la escuela pública secundaria, donde los demás niños la odiarían.  
De repente, algo mojado rozó contra su pierna desnuda.

—Hola, Pooh. —Cuando Prim extendió la mano para acariciar el suave pelo de la perra, Pooh se levantó sobre las dos patas de atrás, colocando las delanteras sobre el muslo de la adolescente.  
Prim subió a la perra a su regazo e inclinó la cabeza para hablarle dulcemente como si fuera un niño.  
—Eres una buena chica, lo eres, Pooh. Una chica buena, una perrita simpática. ¿Quieres a Prim? Prim te quiere, perrita.

Los mechones rubios de su pelo se entremezclaron con el pelaje blanco de Pooh. Cuando Prim colocó la mejilla sobre la blanda borla de su cabeza, Pooh le lamió la barbilla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la había besado y mantuvo la cara donde estaba para que Pooh lo pudiera hacer otra vez.  
La puerta se abrió. Un hombre entró, y ella rápidamente colocó a Pooh sobre el suelo. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada y él no vio a Prim cuando se acercó al teléfono de la mesita al lado del sofá. Sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera marcar, Pooh trotó alegremente a saludarle.

—Mierda. ¡Abajo, chucho! Para evitar cualquier torpeza social, Prim suavemente aclaró su garganta y se levantó.  
—No le morderá. El hombre colgó el teléfono y la miró. Ella vio que tenía una sonrisa bonita.  
—¿Está segura? Me parece bastante feroz.  
—Su nombre es Pooh.  
—Puede que ese sea el problema, ella y yo ya nos hemos encontrado, pero creo que aún no nos habían presentado. —Él se acercó a ella—. Soy Peeta Mellark.  
—Encantada. Soy Prim Everdeen. —Ella extendió la mano, y él la movió solemnemente.  
—Hola, Señorita Prim. Debes ser la hermana de Katniss.  
—Soy hermanastra de Katniss —corrigió—. Tenemos madres diferentes y no nos parecemos nada.  
—Eso puedo verlo. ¿No deberías estar en la cama?  
—No podía dormir.  
—Demasiado ruido. ¿No podrías haber bajado a conocer a los jugadores y a su familia?  
—Katniss no me dejaría. —No estaba segura de que la impulsaba a mentir, pero no quería decirle que había sido ella la que se negó a salir.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Es muy estricta. Además, no me gustan los dulces. Realmente, soy una persona solitaria. Planeo ser escritora cuando crezca.  
—¿En serio?  
—Ahora estoy leyendo a Dostoyevski.  
—No me digas.  
Ella estaba quedándose sin conversación e intentó sacar otro tema que mantuviera su atención.  
—No me puedo ni imaginar que estudien a Dostoyevski en mi nueva escuela. Comienzo allí el miércoles. Es una escuela pública, sabes. Hay chicos.  
—¿No has ido nunca a la escuela con niños?  
—No.  
—Una chica guapa como tú debería adaptarse muy bien.  
—Gracias, pero sé que no soy realmente guapa. No como Katniss.  
—Por supuesto que no eres guapa como Katniss. Tú eres guapa a tu manera. Eso es lo mejor de las mujeres. Cada una es de una manera.

¡Él la había llamado mujer! Guardó el emocionante cumplido para saborearlo cuando estuviera sola.

—Gracias por ser tan amable, pero conozco mis limitaciones.  
—Soy un experto en cuestión de mujeres, Señorita Prim. Deberías escucharme.

Ella quería creerle, pero no podía. —¿Es usted un jugador de fútbol, Sr. Mellark?  
—Lo era, pero ahora soy el entrenador de los Stars.  
—Me temo que no sé nada de fútbol.  
—Eso parece frecuente en las mujeres de tu familia. —Él cruzó los brazos—. ¿No te llevó tu hermana al partido esta tarde?  
—No.  
—Es una pena. Debería llevarte. Creyó detectar desaprobación en su voz, y se le ocurrió que a lo mejor a él Katniss tampoco le gustaba. Se decidió a tantear el terreno.  
—Mi hermanastra no quiere perder el tiempo conmigo. Ella tiene que cargar conmigo, sabes, porque mis padres están muertos. Pero ella realmente no me quiere. —Eso, al menos, era cierto. Ahora tenía toda su atención y como no quería perderla, comenzó a mentir—. No me deja volver a mi vieja escuela y esconde las cartas que escribo a mis amigas.

—¿Y por qué hace algo así? La imaginación de Prim fue más allá.  
—Una veta de crueldad, quizá. Algunas personas nacen así, sabes. Nunca me deja salir de casa y si no le gusta lo que hago, sólo me da pan y agua. —Siguió inspiradamente—. Y algunas veces me pega.  
—¿Qué?  
Ella temió haber ido demasiado lejos, así que rápidamente agregó—: Pero no me duele.  
—Me cuesta imaginar a tu hermana haciendo eso.  
No le gustó oírlo defender a Katniss. —Usted es un hombre, así que su aspecto físico ha afectado su juicio. Él ahogó una risa.  
—¿Quieres explicarme eso? Su conciencia le dijo que no siguiera, pero él era tan agradable y quería eso ya que no podía tener más.  
—Actúa de distinta manera con los hombres que conmigo. Es como Rebecca, la primera Señora de Winter. Los hombres la adoran, pero realmente no es como se muestra. —Otra vez creyó haber ido demasiado lejos, así que le quitó hierro al asunto.—No es que sea realmente mala, por supuesto, sólo es un poco retorcida.

Él se frotó la barbilla.

—Te voy a decir una cosa, Prim. Los Stars son parte de tu herencia familiar y necesitas saber algo sobre el equipo. ¿Por qué no le pides a Katniss que te lleve a los entrenamientos algún día después de la escuela la semana próxima? Puedes conocer a los jugadores y te enseñaría algo sobre el juego.  
—¿Harías eso?  
—Claro. La gratitud hacia él, bloqueó la culpa.  
—Gracias. Me gustaría mucho.

Se despidió de Peeta y regresó a su cuarto, rescató al Mr. Buttercup de su escondite y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas con él, aunque era demasiado mayor para acostarse con un peluche.  
Quizá ahora se quedaría dormida por fin. Oyó una suave rascadura en su puerta y sonrió en la almohada. No podía abrir la puerta porque no quería que Katniss descubriera que había dejado que Pooh entrara en su dormitorio. Pero, bueno, era bonito que la buscara.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Katniss miró de reojo la cinta de video que reposaba en el asiento del pasajero a su lado, sabía que presentarse sin anunciar en casa de Peeta Mellark era la cosa más estúpida que había hecho en su vida. Pero en vez de dar la vuelta con el Cadillac de Bert y regresar a su casa, desvió la vista del resplandor de los faros delanteros hacia los lados de la calle tratando de encontrar el buzón de madera que Seeder Greer le había indicado que buscara. Mientras lo hacía, siguió pensando en que diría cuando lograra llegar.

Intentaría parecer informal, le diría a Peeta que Paul había aparecido con la cinta no mucho después de que él hubiera dejado la fiesta. Como sabía que Peeta quería verla antes de irse a la cama, había decidido llevársela para disfrutar de la hermosa noche con un paseo en coche. En realidad, nada extraño.  
Frunció el ceño. Era la una de la madrugada, quizá no debería decir nada sobre una noche hermosa y un paseo en coche. Quizá simplemente diría que no tenía sueño y que había creído que un paseo en coche la relajaría.

La verdad era que quería verlo otra vez antes de perder el valor. Se había sentido profundamente afectada aquel momento cuando había sentido un deseo tan abrumador de besarle. Ahora necesitaba verlo a solas, donde nadie los interrumpiría para tratar de descubrir lo que significaban esas sensaciones. Se le ocurrían un millón de razones por las que no debería sentirse atraída por él, pero ninguna de esas razones explicaba cómo la había hecho sentir esa noche, como si su cuerpo lentamente cobrara vida. La sensación era aterradora y estimulante. Él no había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que ella le desagradaba, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba segura de que se sentía atraído por ella.

Sin previo aviso, sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Durante todos esos años no se había permitido a sí misma soñar que algo así podría ocurrir. ¿Estaba siendo rematadamente tonta o era esa la oportunidad para que recuperara su feminidad? Sus faros delanteros iluminaron el buzón de madera y parpadeó. No había ningún nombre, pero el número era el correcto, redujo la velocidad para virar por la estrecha senda cubierta de grava. La noche estaba nublada, con lo que apenas había luz suficientemente para insinuar un jardín bastante antiguo. Atravesó un pequeño puente de madera y dio una curva bastante cerrada antes de ver luces.

La granja de piedra no era la residencia de soltero que se había imaginado. Construida de madera y piedra, contaba con tres chimeneas y un ala hacia un lado. Las escaleras llevaban hasta un porche delantero pasado de moda que estaba rodeado de una barandilla tallada. Iluminado por una luz acogedora que se escapaba por las ventanas delanteras, notó que los postigos y la puerta principal estaban pintados de gris perla.  
Sus llantas hicieron crujir la grava cuando se detuvo delante de la casa y apagó el motor. Abruptamente, las luces exteriores desaparecieron al apagarse las interiores. Ella vaciló. Debía haberlo pillado justo cuando se metía en la cama. Quizá, aún no estaba dormido.

Agarrando apresuradamente el video del asiento antes de perder el valor, mientras caminaba cautelosamente hacia el porche delantero, deseó que no estuviera tan oscuro.  
Apoyando la mano sobre la barandilla, subió los cuatro escalones de piedra. En la espesa oscuridad el sonido de sus pasos resonó siniestro en lugar de acogedor, como si estuviera entrando en una casa embrujada. No pudo encontrar el timbre de la puerta, sólo una pesada aldaba de hierro. La levantó para sobresaltarse cuando chocó con un ruido sordo.  
Los segundos pasaron lentamente, pero nadie le contestó. Poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa, golpeó otra vez, luego deseó no haberlo hecho porque sabía que había cometido un error terrible. Era embarazoso. No había manera de explicar su presencia. ¿En qué había pensado? Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irse y…

Se quedó sin aliento cuando una mano presionó sobre su boca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, un brazo poderoso le envolvió la cintura desde atrás. Toda la sangre se fue de su cabeza y sus piernas se doblaron cuando se encontró prisionera.  
Una voz amenazadora murmuró en su oído.

—Te voy a llevar al jardín.

Se quedó paralizada por la impresión. Trató de gritar pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Era como aquella noche cuando tenía dieciocho años. Sus pies dejaron de sentir el suelo y él la llevó escaleras abajo como si no pesara nada. La oscuridad y el pánico la sofocaron. La arrastró hacia los árboles manteniendo la boca contra su oído.

—Lucha conmigo. —Murmuró él—. Lucha, pero sabes que eso no vale para nada.

El sonido de ese acento familiar atravesó su pánico, y se percató de que ¡era Peeta el que la mantenía prisionera! Su mente se bloqueó. ¡Ocurría de nuevo! ¡Se había sentido atraída por él, había coqueteado con él y ahora la iba a violar! Su parálisis se desbloqueó. No podía dejar que ocurriera una segunda vez.  
Comenzó a luchar desesperadamente para recobrar la libertad, pateando y tratando de alcanzarle con los codos, pero él era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella, con músculos modelados por años de duro entrenamiento. La llevó al jardín como si no pesara más que un niño. Ella intentó gritar, pero la presión de la mano en su boca era despiadada.

—Eso está bien. Dame una buena pelea, corazón. Haz que me lo gane. Ella se retorció entre sus brazos intentando gritar bajo la presión de su mano, pero él la sostenía sin esfuerzo. Débilmente vislumbró una estructura redonda de madera más adelante, y cuando él la arrastró más cerca, se dio cuenta de que era un mirador.

—Va a ser muy bueno —murmuró él—. Justo como te gusta. Te daré eso que quieres tanto. —La llevó escaleras arriba a través de un arco en una de las enrejadas paredes. Ni siquiera respiraba agitadamente. —No vas a poder evitarlo. Puedo hacerte cualquier cosa que quieras y no podrás detenerme.

Él la introdujo en el mismo corazón de la oscuridad y el terror la envolvió de la misma manera que si se metiera en una oscura y caliente caseta de piscina como hacía tanto tiempo. Manteniendo una mano sobre su boca, él metió la otra bajo su falda y alcanzó el borde de sus bragas.

—Antes de nada te voy a quitar esto.

Unos horribles sonidos salieron de lo más profundo de su garganta ahogándose contra la presión de su palma. Ella no había querido eso. Por favor, Dios, no dejes que esto ocurra otra vez. Otra vez, ella oyó ese horrible susurro en su oído.  
—O quizá debería empezar por aquí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Él le soltó la boca y agarró el corpiño de su vestido con el puño. Con un tirón duro, lo rasgó.

Dos cosas ocurrieron simultáneamente. Un grito violento salió de sus labios. Y la mano que tocaba su pecho se detuvo.

—¿Glim?

Él tanteó el pecho. Se le paralizó todo el cuerpo. Y luego se alejó de un salto como si ella fuera radiactiva. Ella comenzó a sollozar. La incandescencia ámbar de la luz de farol que había prendido inundó repentinamente el interior del pequeño mirador, iluminando el mobiliario, la alfombra de sisal y los ojos que él clavaba en ella con horror.

—¡Katniss! Jesús, Katniss, lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. Se suponía que Glim…

Sus dientes temblaban y su cuerpo entero había comenzado a estremecerse. Donde él había desgarrado su vestido, el corpiño abierto revelaba sus pechos. Ella sujetó la tela rota y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Katniss —se intentó acercar a ella. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, agarrando frenética y firmemente el vestido roto.

—¡No me toques! —sollozó.

Él se paró y se echó atrás, deteniendo sus manos.

—No voy a lastimarte. Te lo puedo explicar. Es todo un error. No sabía que eras tú. Creía que eras mi ex-esposa. Tenía que encontrarme con ella…

¿Se suponía que eso debería de hacer que se sintiera mejor? Sus dientes no dejaban de temblar y tuvo un espasmo en el pecho cuando trató de tragarse los sollozos. Él dio otro paso y otra vez ella se echó hacia atrás. Él inmediatamente se  
detuvo.

—No lo entiendes.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Pervertido bastardo!

—¡Peeta! —. Katniss se detuvo cuando oyó el sonido de la voz de una mujer. —¡Peeta! ¿Dónde estás? El alivio la atravesó cuando se percató de que ya no estaban solos. Luego vio la expresión de advertencia de sus ojos y observó como él presionaba un dedo sobre los labios, pidiendo silencio.

—¡Aquí! —gritó ella—. ¡Por aquí! Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Joder.

—¿Peeta? —Una mujer delgada y atractiva que llevaba un sencillo y floreado vestido de algodón llegó al mirador—. Oí que alguien…

Se interrumpió cuando vio a Katniss. Su mirada voló hacia Peeta. —¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—Lo que tenemos aquí —dijo él con pesar— es un caso de identidad equivocada.

La mujer miró el vestido roto de Katniss y su pelo desordenado. Sus ojos se abrieron con consternación.

—Oh, Dios mío. Cuando el terror de Katniss comenzó a remitir, se percató de que había algo que no entendía.

—Estaba oscuro —dijo Peeta a la mujer— y pensé que eras tú. La mujer presionó la sien con los dedos.

—¿Es discreta?

—¡Condenada discreción! ¡Está muerta de miedo! ¿No puedes suponer lo que le he hecho?

La voz de la mujer era tan fría y seria que Katniss inmediatamente la odió. —¿Quién es?

—Katniss Everdeen —contestó él, dándose cuenta aparentemente de que Katniss estaba tan indispuesta que no podía contestar por ella misma.

—¿La dueña de los Stars?

—La misma. —Él se volvió a Katniss y le dijo— Katniss, esta es Glimmer Mellark, mi ex-esposa. Es también congresista de los Estados Unidos, pero, a pesar de eso, puedes confiar en ella. Glimmer va a explicarte que no trataba de lastimarte y va a decirte exactamente por qué pasó.

La frente de Glimmer se arrugó súbitamente. —Peeta, no puedo.

—¡Hazlo! —le espetó con expresión homicida—. No está en condiciones de escucharme ahora mismo.

Ella eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente, con expresión fría. —Señorita Everdeen, aunque Peeta y yo estamos divorciados, mantenemos una relación íntima. Somos amantes bastante fantasiosos y…

—Habla sólo en tu nombre, Glim. Yo sería feliz con una cama ancha y una cinta de Johnny Mathis.

—¿Estás echándome la culpa?

—No —suspiró él—. Fue culpa mía. Las dos tenéis el pelo largo y casi la misma altura. Estaba oscuro…

—Peeta y yo habíamos quedado aquí esta noche. Había una recepción oficial a la que tuve que asistir así que llegué un poco tarde. Desafortunadamente, Señorita Everdeen, la confundió conmigo.

Lentamente, Katniss comenzó a comprender lo que había sucedido, pero sólo podía clavar los ojos en la mujer con desconcierto.

—¿Quieres decir que te gusta que te trate así?

Glimmer se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Me temo que me tengo que ir. Lamento que se asustara. Sólo espero que entienda lo delicada que es esta situación. Como congresista electa, sería sumamente difícil para mí que alguien se enterara…

—Por Cristo bendito, Glim.

Ella se giró hacia él. —Cállate, Peeta. Esto pondría fin a mi carrera. Quiero tener la seguridad de que no dirá nada.

—¿Y a quien se lo iba a decir? —dijo Katniss con impotencia—. De todas maneras nadie me creería.

—Lo siento. —Glimmer la saludó con la cabeza y rápidamente dejó el mirador.

Katniss no quería estar a solas con él. Inmediatamente tuvo conciencia de su opresivo tamaño físico, de los músculos que ponían tirantes las mangas de su camisa de punto. Manteniendo la parte delantera de su vestido apretada, comenzó a moverse hacia el arco del enrejado del mirador.

—Haz el favor de sentarte —le dijo con suavidad— te juro que no me acercaré a ti, pero tenemos que hablar.

—¿Es un juego para ti? —murmuró ella—. ¿Así es como lo llamas?

—Si.

—No fue un juego para mí.

—Lo sé, lo siento.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar eso?

—Es lo que le gusta a ella.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Es una mujer fuerte. Poderosa. Algunas veces se cansa de tener el mando.

—¡Está enferma, y tú también!

—No la juzgues, Katniss. Ella no está enferma, y hasta esta noche, lo que había entre nosotros sólo era cosa nuestra.

Ella comenzó a estremecerse otra vez.

—Tú estabas… ¿Y si no te hubieras detenido?

—Me había detenido. En el mismo momento que toqué tu… —se aclaró la voz—. Glimmer es algo más plana que tú.

Sus rodillas ya no la sujetaban y se dejó caer en el asiento más cercano. Él se aproximó a ella cautelosamente, como si tuviera miedo de que comenzara a gritar otra vez.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella respiró temblorosamente.

—Paul apareció en la fiesta apenas te fuiste. Te traje el video que querías.—Hizo un gesto indefenso al percatase que lo había dejado caer.

—Pero le dije a Gale que no lo mandara esta noche. —Pensé: no tengo sueño y …, déjalo, fue una idea estúpida.

—Y que lo digas.

—Me voy. —Apoyando las manos en los brazos de la silla, logró ponerse de pie.

—Necesitas estar unos minutos más sentada antes de tratar de conducir. Tengo una idea. No comí nada en la fiesta y tengo hambre. Déjame hacer unos sándwiches. ¿Qué te parece?

Había tal ansiedad por complacerla en su expresión, que se aligeró el miedo residual que aún sentía. Pero era demasiado grande y fuerte, y ella no se había recobrado de esos minutos cuando el pasado pareció repetirse.

—Es mejor que me vaya.

—¿Tienes miedo a estar sola conmigo?

—Sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo.

—Tienes miedo.

—Estaba completamente indefensa. Tú eres un hombre fuerte. No puedes imaginar nada parecido.

—No, no puedo. Pero ya pasó. No te lastimaré. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Ella inclinó la cabeza lentamente. Lo sabía, pero era duro bajar las defensas.

Él le sonrió. —Sé por qué quieres llegar a casa. Vas a despertar a tu hermana pequeña para poder golpearla.

Alucinada, clavó los ojos en él. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—La Señorita Prim y yo tuvimos una conversación interesante esta noche. Pero no voy a contártela a menos que te quedes mientras preparo algo de comer.

Ella vio la chispa de desafío en sus ojos. Ahora era el entrenador, probando su temple, igual que probaba a sus hombres. Sabía que no iba a lastimarla. ¿Si se escapaba esta vez, se detendría en algún momento?

—Bueno. Sólo un rato.

El poco familiar camino era difícil de seguir a oscuras. Ella tropezó una vez, pero él levantó el brazo para ayudarla y se preguntó si sabría que habría sufrido una crisis nerviosa si la hubiera tocado a oscuras.  
Mientras caminaban, él trató de tranquilizarla contándole cosas sobre la granja.

—Compré este lugar el año pasado y lo rehabilité. Hay un huerto y un establo donde puedo meter un par de caballos si quiero. En este lugar hay árboles que tienen cien años.

Alcanzaron el porche delantero. Él se inclinó para recuperar el video que ella había dejado caer, luego abrió la puerta principal y encendió una luz antes de dejarla entrar. Ella vislumbró una escalera a la izquierda y un pasillo abovedado a la derecha que conducía al ala lateral de la casa. Ella lo siguió a través de un espacio manifiestamente rústico y acogedor.  
La piedra de la pared más larga iba iluminándose por la luz de las lámparas que él encendía al pasar. La habitación abarcaba un salón con dos alturas y una cocina acogedora y anticuada con una zona con cubierta inclinada donde coincidían los aleros. Sobre el suelo de pino había bastantes muebles incluyendo un sofá verde con cuadros rojos y amarillos, sillas suaves, demasiados grandes y una alacena vieja de pino. Un banco de madera lleno de muescas y cicatrices servía de mesa para café y sostenía un tablero de ajedrez y un montón de libros. Candeleros de madera labrada, piedra arenisca y varios bancos antiguos de metal estaban próximos a la chimenea. Había esperado que viviera rodeado de estatuas de mármol de mujeres desnudas, no en este confortable refugio rural que parecía parte de la pradera de Illinois.

Le pasó una suave camisa de algodón azul. —A lo mejor quieres ponerte esto. Hay un cuarto de baño al lado de la  
cocina.

Ella se percató de que todavía agarraba con firmeza la parte delantera de su vestido. Tomando la camisa de él, se excusó y entró en el cuarto de baño. Cuando contempló su reflejo en el espejo, vio que sus ojos eran ventanas grandes y vulnerables, que mostraban todo. Se arregló el pelo con los dedos y se quitó los churretones de rimel con un poco de papel higiénico. Sólo cuando se sintió razonablemente tranquila dejó el cuarto de baño.

La camisa que le había dado le llegaba por la mitad del muslo, se enrolló las mangas mientras entraba en la cocina donde cortaba una barra de pan integral y un rollo de carne para sándwiches que había sacado de la nevera.

—¿Te gusta la carne en rollo?

—No como demasiada carne roja.

—Tengo salami o pechuga de pavo.

—Con algo de queso me llega.

—¿Queso fundido? Me sale realmente bien. Él se mostraba tan complaciente, que no pudo más que sonreír.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Quieres vino o cerveza? También tengo algo de té helado.

—Té helado, por favor. —Tomó asiento en una vieja mesa plegable. Sirvió dos vasos y luego comenzó a preparar los sándwiches. Una copia de "Historia del tiempo" de Stephen Hawking reposaba sobre la mesa. Ella lo usó como excusa para reestablecer algo de normalidad entre ellos.

—Bonita y densa lectura para un deportista.

—Si entiendo todas las palabras, no está demasiado mal.

Ella sonrió. Puso los sándwiches sobre una sartén plana.

—Es un libro interesante. Te da bastante en lo que pensar: Quarks, ondas gravitatorias, agujeros negros. Siempre me gustó la astronomía cuando estaba en el colegio.

—Creo que esperaré a la película. —Tomando un sorbo de té helado, dejó el libro a un lado—. Dime qué sucedió con Prim.

Él apoyó la cadera contra el borde de la estufa. —Esa chica es un as. Me la encontré dentro cuando fui a hacer la llamada.  
Me dijo algunas cosas horribles sobre ti.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que la encierras en la casa. Rompes su correo, la pones a pan y agua cuando te enfadas con ella. Y la golpeas con frecuencia.

—¡Qué! —Katniss casi tiró el té helado.

—Pero me dijo que no le dolía. Katniss se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué diría algo así?

—Parece que no le gustas demasiado.

—Lo sé. Es como un grano en el culo. Desaprueba la forma en que me visto; No le hacen gracia mis chistes. Y ni siquiera le gusta Pooh.

—Eso puede ser un rasgo de su buen juicio. — Le echó una mirada de advertencia. Él sonrió. —De hecho, tu perra se enroscaba suavemente alrededor de sus tobillos casi todo el rato mientras hablábamos. Parecían viejos amigos.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—Bueno, a lo mejor estoy equivocado.

—¿En serio que te dijo que la golpeo?

—Sí, madam. Pero dijo que no eras mala, solo algo retorcida. Creo que te comparó con alguien llamado Rebecca. La primera Señora de Winter.

—¿Rebecca? —Comenzó a entender y negó con la cabeza—. Todo eso que habla sobre Dostoyevski y la pequeña arpía lee a Daphne Du Maurier. —Por un momento se quedó pensativa—. ¿Cómo sabes que no te decía la verdad? Los adultos golpean a los niños muchas veces.

—Katniss, cuándo estabas viendo el partido, parecía como si te fueras a desmayar cuando alguien se llevaba un golpe duro. Además, no tienes instinto asesino. —Comenzó a darle la vuelta a los sándwiches—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero supongo que era algo más que poco apetito lo que tenías el día que comimos con Cinna en tu cocina, sin mencionar ese rico rollo de carne que tengo en la nevera.

Este hombre definitivamente veía demasiado. —Todos esos nitratos no son saludables.

—Ya. Vamos, cariño, le puedes decir a Papa Peeta tu pequeño secreto desagradable. Eres vegetariana, ¿verdad?

—Hay un montón de gente que no come carne —dijo a la defensiva.

—Bueno, pero la mayoría de los que lo hacen, lo proclaman. Tú no dices nada.

—No es asunto de nadie. Es simplemente que no me gusta atascarme las arterias, eso es todo.

—Ahora, Katniss, porque no lo intentas de nuevo pero diciéndome la verdad. Tengo el presentimiento de que tus hábitos alimentarios no tienen nada que ver con tus arterias.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Vamos, dime la verdad.

—¡Vale! Me gustan los animales. ¡No es un delito! Ni siquiera cuando era niña podía aguantar la idea de comer animales.

—¿Por qué lo ocultas?

—No es que tenga la intención de ser reservada. Es sólo que no lo hago por filosofía. No llevo pieles, pero tengo un armario lleno de zapatos de piel y cinturones y odio todos esos debates en los que las personas tratan de convencerte a la fuerza. Una parte de mi reticencia es hábito, supongo. La tutora de mi viejo internado solía meterse conmigo por eso.

—¿Y eso?

—Una vez tuvimos una discusión sobre una chuleta de cerdo cuando tenía once años. Acabé sentada a la mesa del comedor la mayor parte de la noche.  
—Pensando en Piglet, supongo.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Es obvio que eres una gran fan de A.A. Milne, cariño. —Sus ojos brillaban de diversión—. Sigue. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Mi tutora por supuesto llamó a Robert. Me gritó, pero no lo podía comer. Luego, las demás chicas me rescataron. Fueron poniendo trozos de la carne en sus platos.

—Eso no explica enteramente la reserva que tienes ahora.

—La mayoría de la gente piensa que los vegetarianos están un poco locos y ya se piensan que estoy bastante loca.

—Creo que nunca me encontré con alguien aparte de los jugadores de fútbol que invirtiera tanta energía en fingir algo.

—Soy una luchadora.

—Estoy seguro. — Su gran sonrisa la molestó.

—El que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para rechazarte esta noche no significa que no sea buena luchadora.

Él inmediatamente pareció tan afligido que deseó haber guardado silencio. —Realmente lo siento. Nunca he lastimado a una mujer en mi vida. Bueno, con excepción de Glimmer, pero eso fue…

—No quiero oírlo. Él cerró el fuego de la sartén y caminó hacia la mesa.

—Te he explicado lo que sucedió y me he disculpado de todas las maneras posibles. Vas a aceptar mi sincera disculpa, ¿o este accidente saldrá a la palestra cada vez que estemos juntos?

Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de preocupación que ella tuvo un deseo casi incontrolable de deslizarse entre sus brazos y pedirle que la abrazara durante unos minutos.

—Acepto tu disculpa.

—¿La aceptas con sinceridad o es una de esas cosas de mujeres donde una mujer le dice a un hombre que le perdona algo, pero luego se pasa todo su tiempo libre buscando maneras de hacerle sentir culpable?

—¿Ella hacía eso?

—Querida, cada mujer con la que he estado ha hecho eso. —Ella trató de volver sigilosamente a su viejo rol.

—La vida es difícil cuando se es irresistible para el "sexo contrario".

—Dicho por alguien a quien le pasa lo mismo.

Cuando trató de contestarle, no se le ocurrió nada y se dio cuenta de que si no tenía cuidado iba a llegar a esa parte de ella que siempre había tenido bajo llave.

—Esos emparedados ya deben estar hechos a estas alturas.

Él regresó a la cocina, dónde comprobó la parte de debajo de los sándwiches con una espátula, luego los sacó de la sartén. Después de dividirlos pulcramente en dos, regresó a la mesa con dos platos de porcelana y se sentó en una de las sillas.  
Durante varios minutos comieron en silencio. Finalmente, él lo rompió.

—¿No quieres hablarme sobre el partido de hoy?

—En realidad, no.

—¿No vas a preguntarme nada sobre el juego doble? Los periodistas van a despellejarme por eso.

—¿Qué es un juego doble? Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Comienzo a ver definitivamente algunas ventajas en lo de trabajar para ti.

—¿Por qué no tengo ningún deseo oculto de entrenar al equipo yo misma?

Él inclinó la cabeza y le hincó el diente al sándwich. —Nunca haría eso. Aunque creo que deberías darle un nuevo rumbo a la  
ofensiva y poner a Bryzski en lugar de Reynolds.

Él clavó los ojos en ella, y ella sonrió. —Algunos de los colegas de Bert se acercaron a mí en el palco.

Él la miró a la cara. —Los periodistas estaban molestos de que no aparecieras en la rueda de prensa de después del partido. Tienen curiosidad por ti.

—Pues van a tener que aguantarse. He visto alguna de esas ruedas de prensa. Una persona tiene que saber algo de fútbol para contestar a las preguntas.

—Tendrás que hablar con la prensa tarde o temprano. Gale no puede excusarte siempre.

Recordó aquello que suponía Peeta de que el presidente y ella estuvieran personalmente involucrados.

—Desearía que no fueras tan negativo con él. Está haciendo un buen trabajo y ciertamente no podría trabajar sin él.  
—¿En serio?

—Es una persona maravillosa.

Él la miró fijamente mientras cogía una servilleta de la mesa y se limpiaba la boca con ella.

—Debe serlo. Una mujer como tú tiene muchísimo donde escoger.

Ella se encogió de hombros y como con miedo tomó un poco de su sándwich.

—Maldición. Parece como si te hubiera pateado un mulo.

—Caramba, gracias.

Él hizo una bola con la servilleta y la puso a un lado.

—No me puedo creer que seas tú. ¿Dónde están tus agallas, Katniss? ¿Dónde está la mujer que me enredó para que volviera a contratar a Gale de presidente?

Ella se puso rígida. —No sé de qué hablas.

—Joder, claro que lo sabes. Me engañaste. Me llevó un par de días darme cuenta de lo bien perfilado que estaba tu plan. Gale y tú me pusisteis una trampa. Incluso me llegó a convencer de que erais amantes.

A ella le sorprendió ver que él no parecía molesto ni enojado, pero eligió sus palabras con mucho cuidado.

—No sé por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo. Es un hombre muy atractivo.

—Tendré que creerte. Pero el hecho es, que vosotros no sois amantes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo lo sé, eso es todo. He visto la manera en que lo tratas cuando crees que no te observo: caídas de ojos, te mordisqueas el labio inferior, voz ronca al hablar.

—¿Y no es esa la manera en que las mujeres se comportan con sus amantes?

—Es justo así. Pero tú te comportas de la misma manera hasta con el encargado de la limpieza.

—No lo hago.

—Te comportas así casi con cada hombre que conoces.

—¿Cómo que casi?

—Con todo el mundo salvo conmigo.— Él apartó el trozo de sándwich que no había comido. —Tratas de tentarme con ese cuerpo de come-hombres que tienes, pero no puedes hacerlo y lo siguiente que sé es que clavas los ojos en tus pies o que disfrutas mirándote las uñas. —Él se reclinó en la silla—. No ignoro que tú sacas pecho a todo lo que lleve pantalones, pero últimamente me da la impresión que apenas puedo intercambiar dos frases contigo antes de que encojas los hombros. Lo que no sé es por qué.

—Tienes una imaginación muy activa.

—No lo creo.

Ella se levantó. —Es tarde. Me tengo que ir.

Él se levantó, también y rodeó la mesa para tocarla por primera vez desde el incidente en el mirador. Se sorprendió cuando ella no se sobresaltó, pero su estómago todavía se tensaba con fuerza cuando pensaba lo que le había hecho. Mientras se ponía de pie ante él con su vieja camisa azul, parecía hermosa y frágil; y no podía recordar haber encontrado en toda su vida una mujer tan llena de contradicciones. No quería que le gustara, pero cada vez era más difícil que no lo hiciera.  
Él cerró la mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Todavía estás asustada de mí?

—Por supuesto que no.

Puede que no tuviera miedo, pero algo ocultaba y su conciencia no podía tolerarlo. Bajando la mano, insinuó una caricia muy suavemente frotando su brazo sobre la suave manga de algodón.

—Creo que lo estás. Creo que eres tan tonta que piensas que me voy a convertir en alguna clase de pervertido y que te voy a atacar otra vez.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy.

—Pruébamelo

—¿Cómo sugirieres que lo haga?

Él no sabía que demonios lo empujaba; Sólo sabía que sus bromas la hacían sonreír y que le encantaba ver como sus ojos se llenaban de arruguitas en las esquinas cuando ocurría. Con una sonrisa traviesa, señaló su propia mandíbula.

—Dame un beso. Aquí mismo. Un besito amistoso y sonoro de los que se dan los amigos.

—No seas ridículo.

Sus ojos se llenaban de arruguitas y él no podía resistirse a bromear con ella un poco para que volviera a suceder, aunque realmente no bromeaba cuando comenzó a pensar en cómo se sentiría ese increíble cuerpo presionado contra el suyo, lo que, considerando su anterior encuentro, no era la mejor idea del mundo.

—Venga. Te desafío. No estamos hablando de uno de esos besos antihigiénicos con lengua. Sólo un beso amistoso en la mejilla.

—No quiero besarte.

Él se dio cuenta que ella había tardado demasiado en protestar y que esos ojos plateados eran tan suaves como sus labios. Él ya no estaba de humor para bromear y su voz sonó ronca.

—Mentirosa. Todo este calor no es sólo mío.

Él inclinó la cabeza y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba acariciando con la nariz un lado de su cuello, encontrando el lugar suave justo debajo de la oreja. No la cogió entre sus brazos, pero las puntas de sus pechos rozaron su pecho.  
Él oyó su suspiro.

—No nos gustamos.

—No tenemos que gustarnos, cariño. Esto no es una relación. Es atracción animal. —Él besó el atrayente lunar de debajo de su ojo—.Y se siente bien. Tú te sientes bien.

Ella gimió y se apoyó contra él. Él suavemente la envolvió con sus brazos y sus besos se desplazaron más abajo hasta que encontró su boca.  
Sus labios eran suaves, ni abiertos ni cerrados, solo suaves y perfectos. Ella sabía bien, olía bien, como a bebé y flores. Se sintió como un patán de dieciséis años y cuando deslizó su lengua sobre la gruesa curva de su labio inferior, se recordó a sí mismo que había madurado y no estaba con ese tipo de mujeres desde hacía años. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo parecía haber olvidado ese hecho.

Él ahondó más el beso, puede que ella comenzara a gustarle, pero no la respetaba, ni confiaba en ella y si no podía tocar esos pechos pronto, iba a explotar. Sabía que después de lo sucedido en el mirador, necesitaba moverse despacio, pero, Dios mío, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ella se estrechó contra él y su suave gemido fue como un rudo río de whisky directamente en las venas. Se olvidó de moverse despacio. Se olvidó de todo excepto de su calor, de su suavidad, de su cuerpo "cómeme-nene" y "ven-con-papá". Sus labios se abrieron y él se zambulló dentro de su boca caliente, pero quería más. La apretó duramente entre sus brazos, sintiendo esos cremosos pechos presionando contra su pecho y perdió la cabeza. Entonces bajó la mano a la curva del más dulce y bello culo que hubiera tocado en su vida y profundizó más con su lengua, pero no era suficiente porque quería curvarla alrededor de sus pezones y bajar entre sus piernas y lamer el azúcar directamente de ella. Estaba duro y loco, y sus manos la recorrían de arriba abajo, su locura se nutría de los gemidos guturales que ella emitía y del frenesí de sus movimientos contra él.

Él quería que ella le tocara. La quería sobre sus rodillas, sobre su cama, montada a horcajadas, de cualquier forma que la pudiera tomar, allí mismo donde el calor de sus cuerpos fundiría las tablas del entarimado haciéndoles caer en picado hacia el ardiente centro de la tierra.  
Él podía sentir su fiereza haciendo juego con la de él, sus manos apretando sus brazos, sus caderas empujando y embistiendo contra él, retorciéndose. Ella estaba loca, tan loca como él y tan necesitada. Y sus sonidos, casi como de miedo, casi como…  
Él se puso rígido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella trataba de apartarse de él, y él la estaba reteniendo contra su voluntad.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —Él se apartó, echándose para atrás con fuerza, tirando una silla con el apuro.

Su boca estaba hinchada y roja por sus besos. Sus pechos se elevaban y su pelo estaba despeinado, como si él lo hubiera revuelto con sus manos, aunque no lo sabía porque sin duda alguna no tenía ni idea de qué había hecho. Cuando la miró a los ojos, estaba mareado. Había estado con un montón de mujeres, y ésta era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a que le dijeran no en vez de si. La acusación en esos ojos rasgados lo hizo sentirse como un criminal y eso no era justo porque habían empezado los dos juntos.

—¡No me voy a disculpar otra vez, maldita sea! —gritó—. ¡Si no querías que te besara, todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir que no!

En lugar de discutir con él, ella levantó su mano en un gesto pequeño e indefenso que lo hizo sentirse como el mayor criminal del mundo.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella. —Katniss. Ella agarró el bolso y salió corriendo de la cocina, de su casa, del calor  
peligroso de sus dos cuerpos en llamas.

* * *

**Buenas, como ven aqui la pobre Katniss se llevo un gran susto, es cierto que ella lo fue a buscar, perno nunca espero que sucediera eso, aunque... al final se besaroooooon! ya vamos viendo un avance :)**

**gracias por leer, seguir y comentar.**

**Besos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Katniss se sentía confundida y deprimida mientras tomaba su primera taza de café matutino. Lentamente daba vueltas con su silla, miraba hacia afuera a través de las ventanas de su oficina, situada encima de los campos vacíos de entrenamiento. Era lunes, día de lamerse las heridas, de que los jugadores supieran si habían dado la talla durante el partido como quería su entrenador, pasaran revisiones físicas y vieran películas. No volvían a entrenar hasta el miércoles y ella estaba profundamente agradecida de no tener que pasarse el día mirando como Peeta corría de arriba abajo por los campos de entrenamiento con una camiseta y pantalones cortos, gritando y tirando portapapeles como si así pudiera impulsar a su equipo hacia la gloria del fútbol, utilizando sólo la pura fuerza de voluntad.

¿Por qué le había dejado que la besara anoche, sabiendo como sabía que ella no era lo suficiente mujer para llevarlo a cabo? No lo podía culpar por su cólera; Los dos sabían que había caído en sus brazos voluntariamente. Pero cuando oyó la áspera respiración caliente, sintió su fuerza y se dio cuenta de que no lo podía controlar, se había aterrorizado. Se miró el cuerpo que era una farsa. Si su exterior correspondiera con su interior, tendría que tener el pecho plano, ser flaca y huesuda y quebradiza por falta de humedad. ¿De qué servían las caderas curvilíneas y la amplitud de sus pechos si no podía soportar la caricia de un hombre en ellos, si nunca traerían al mundo un bebé, ni alimentarían una nueva vida?

Ella no quería ser así. Quería volver a esos momentos antes de que el miedo la invadiera, cuándo el beso de Peeta había hecho que una nueva sabia atravesara su cuerpo. Quería volver a esos momentos cuando se había sentido joven otra vez e infinitamente mujer.

Oyó un golpe y la puerta de la oficina se abrió. —Katniss, no te molestes. —Gale cruzó la alfombra hacia ella, con un  
montón de periódicos en las manos. —Un comienzo ominoso. —Bueno, eso es…, supongo que depende del punto de vista. —Esparció los periódicos delante de ella.

—Oh, no. Fotos a color de Katniss con su vestido rosa y provocador y las gafas de sol con diamantes falsos brillaban intensamente en las páginas de los periódicos que él esparció delante de ella. En una de las fotos, se metía los nudillos en la boca. En otra, su mano reposaba sobre su cintura y sus pechos presionaban hacia fuera haciéndola parecer una mujer de los pósters de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sin embargo, la mayor parte, mostraban su beso a Finnick Odair.

—Particularmente, esta portada es mi favorita. —Gale apuntó hacia uno de los diarios.  
—Aunque este tiene una cierta calidad poética.  
ODAIR BOMBARDEA A LA JEFA  
Katniss gimió. —Hacen que parezca tonta.  
—Esa es una manera de interpretarlo. Por otro lado…  
—Es bueno para vender entradas. —No tuvo ningún problema para leerle la mente.  
Se sentó frente a ella. —Katniss, estoy seguro de que entiendes lo deprimente que es nuestro estado financiero ahora, ¿no? Este tipo de publicidad llena asientos, y necesitamos cualquier cosa que genere dinero inmediatamente. Sobre todo con ese contrato de alquiler del estadio tan brutal que tenemos.  
—Has vuelto a mencionar el contrato del estadio. ¿Por qué no me informas?  
—Supongo que debería empezar por el principio. —Gale se quedó pensando—. ¿Eres consciente que los días de los equipos de fútbol propiedad de una familia exclusivamente, están casi extinguidos?  
—¿Cuántos quedan?  
—Sólo Dos. Los Pittsburgh Steelers, propiedad de la familia Rooney y los Phoenix Cardinals, propiedad de los Bidwells. Es simple, el fútbol es demasiado caro para que lo sostenga un solo propietario. Tim Mara se deshizo de la mitad de los Giants a finales de los ochenta, los Snows hicieron lo propio con parte de los Bears, y, claro está, Robert vendió el quince por ciento de los Stars a algunos de sus amigos.  
—¿Algunos de esos hombres que siguen dejándome mensajes en el contestador que no respondo?  
—Esos mismos. Por ahora, que sean propiedad de una corporación viola las reglas de la liga, pero ahí es probablemente donde se dirige todo esto a la larga. ¿Cómo pueden los Green Bay Packers, por ejemplo, que es un equipo público, competir con terratenientes, petróleo y fortunas del automóvil como las que suministran el dinero de los Chiefs y los Cowboys, los Lions, los Saints y todos los demás? — Él negó con la cabeza. —Los equipos tienen gastos astronómicos y sólo formas limitadas de generar efectivo: La televisión por cable, venta de entradas, contratos de publicidad, y, para algunos de los equipos, los negocios de sus estadios. No vendemos ni un penique de comida o bebida en el domo. No aceptamos ni un pequeño anuncio de publicidad en los partidos, nuestra renta es astronómica y tenemos que pagar nosotros seguridad y limpieza.

—¿Cómo pudo Robert permitir que ocurriera algo así?  
—Pensó con el corazón en vez de con la cabeza, me temo. Al principio de los ochenta cuando la franquicia de los Stars estaba disponible, Robert quería tenerlo tan desesperadamente que no negoció demasiado con la corporación de negocios que estaba detrás del equipo. Supongo que también esperaba renegociar el contrato con algunas amenazas y algo de fuerza.  
—Aparentemente no pensó de manera correcta.  
—La corporación que posee el estadio está bajo la dirección de Jason Keane. Es un hueso duro de roer.  
—He oído hablar de él. Es conocido en algunos ambientes de Manhattan.  
—No dejes que te engañe su reputación como playboy. Keane es listo y no tiene intención de ablandar el corazón por los Stars. El contrato de renovación será en diciembre, y, hasta ahora no hemos hecho ningún progreso en las condiciones.

Apoyando el codo sobre su escritorio, pasó una mano a través de su pelo y la volvió a apoyar en su mejilla. Los Stars habían perdido los tres últimos partidos de exhibición así como el de inauguración de la temporada, había pocas posibilidades de que el equipo se clasificara para jugar la copa de campeón de la AFC. Todos los periodistas deportivos se inclinaban por que los Portland Sabers jugarían la Super Bowl otra vez ese año, y no se podía olvidar que los Sabers habían ganado su partido inagural por 25-20 contra los Buffalo Bills.  
El contrato del estadio iba a ser problema de Marvel y no había ninguna razón por la que ella debería de perder el tiempo pensando en ello, excepto por una necesidad inexplicable de lograr algo que su padre no había podido hacer. ¿Pero como podía remediar ella una situación que Robert no había podido arreglar, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ella no sabía nada de todas esas cosas?  
Marvel la había llamado por teléfono varias veces desde la noche que la había visitado. Incluso le había enviado flores antes del partido inaugural. Cada vez que habían hablado se había mostrado infaliblemente educado, aunque no estaba demasiado contento del contrato de dos años que había firmado con Gale. Sabía que temía que pudiese destruir al equipo antes de que él pudiera asumir el control. Él nunca entendería que su necesidad de ser algo más que el testaferro que su padre había imaginado, pesaba más que cualquier deseo de venganza que pudiera tener por su acosamiento infantil.  
Ella observó el ordenador que ocupaba una esquina del escritorio.  
—¿Podrías mandar a alguien que me pueda enseñar a manejar esa cosa?  
—¿Quieres aprender a manejar un ordenador?  
—¿Por qué no? Estoy dispuesta a probar cualquier cosa que no engorde. Además, podría ser entretenido volver a usar mi cerebro.  
—Mandaré a alguien. —Gale se levantó para salir—. Katniss, ¿estás segura de que no quieres instalarte en la oficina de Robert? Me remuerde la conciencia tener tanto espacio para mi solo.  
—Tú lo necesitas más que yo.

Después de que Gale se fuera, miró las paredes azules y grises, el escritorio de acero y las filigranas de fútbol. Había decidido que no iba a estar lo suficiente como para tomarse la molestia de personalizar la que fuera oficina de Gale, con sus pertenencias. Toda esa decoración práctica era un marcado contraste con el lujoso alojamiento al que Prim y ella se iban a mudar. Una de las amantes de Robert obviamente había tenido mejor gusto en decoración que en hombres.

Mags Kowalski, el ama de llaves de Bert, estaba supervisando la mudanza de la ropa de Prim y Katniss y demás bienes personales. Mags, de casi sesenta años estaba cansada de dirigir una casa grande, así que inmediatamente había estado de acuerdo en echar una mano con la limpieza, ropa y compra de comida así como también de pasar la noche con Prim si Katniss necesitaba estar de viaje.  
Prim había mostrado algo de interés en la mudanza. Pero no había aceptado la invitación de Katniss para salir de compras y así poder actualizar su soso vestuario antes de comenzar el miércoles en la escuela. Katniss había decidido no sacar a colación el tema de las mentiras que Prim le había dicho a Peeta. Sólo empeoraría la mala situación.  
Tenía que leer informes, devolver llamadas telefónicas, pero, en lugar de eso, hizo girar su silla otra vez para mirar fijamente por la ventana. Llevaba jugando con los hombres tanto tiempo que no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer saber a uno que estaba sinceramente atraída por él. Mezclado con sus sentimientos de vergüenza y tristeza, había arrepentimiento. Si únicamente hubiera sido lo suficiente mujer para dejar que Peeta Mellark le hiciera el amor, quizá pudiera haberse curado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Peeta se dio cuenta de que Glimmer le miraba suspicazmente cuando entró en la oficina que ella tenía en uno de los edificios de granito y cristal de Oak Brook. Ella señaló a las sillas tapizadas en rosas que estaban situadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa de reuniones.

—¿Quieres café?  
—No, Gracias.

Él se sentó, colocando la silla hacia atrás para poder estirar las piernas. Cuando ella se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a él, se percató de su conservador traje azul marino y su camisa blanca de seda abotonada hasta el cuello. Conociendo a Glimmer, probablemente llevaba debajo una diminuta prenda de ropa interior.

—Oí que perdisteis otra vez el domingo —dijo ella, sentándose al lado de él—. Lo siento.  
—Son cosas que ocurren.

Había querido hacer esto bien, así que le había dicho a ella que necesitaban hablar y le preguntó si podían encontrarse en el centro para cenar en Gordon, su restaurante favorito. Cuando se negó y le dijo en cambio que fuera a su oficina, supuso que ella sabía qué tenía en mente y quería acabar cuanto antes.  
Ella cogió un paquete de cigarrillos del centro de la mesa.

—Ese incidente de tu casa anoche fue abrumador. Espero que mantenga la boca cerrada.  
—Probablemente lo hará. —Glimmer soltó una risa sarcástica.  
—Mi vida entera pasó por delante de mí cuando me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido.  
—Supongo que a ella también le pasó lo mismo; cuando la arrastré al bosque, a diferencia de ti, ella no sabía que en realidad no la iba a lastimar.  
—Lograste calmarla.  
—Hablamos un poco.  
Dio una profunda calada al cigarrillo que acababa de encender y de forma no tan delicada fue directamente al grano.  
—No va a beneficiar ningún plan de seducción que tengas para ella.  
—Créeme, Glim, el único plan que tengo para Katniss es quedarme tan lejos de ella como pueda.

Y pensaba hacerlo. Él estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber dejado que las cosas con Katniss fueran tan lejos. Nunca debería haberla besado y se prometió a sí mismo que no volvería a perder el control otra vez. Por fin, tenía sus prioridades totalmente claras.  
Glimmer le miró con precaución.

—Entonces, ¿de que va todo esto?  
Supo que no iba a gustarle lo que tenía que decir y se lo dijo en voz baja.  
—He encontrado a alguien.  
Ella era buena disimulando, tenía que admitirlo, y si no la hubiera conocido tan bien, hubiese creído que no estaba afectada por sus noticias.  
—¿Alguien que conozca?  
—No. Trabaja en una guardería. —Glim no lo entendería si le dijese que aún no había invitado a salir a Madge, pero después del incidente de la última noche, sabía que no podía permitirse más juegos sexuales con su ex-esposa, no cuando se preparaba para un cortejo en serio.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que os veis la de la guardería y tú? —Ella tomó otra calada rápida y furiosa.  
—No demasiado.  
—Y ella, claro está, es todo lo que yo no soy. —Apretó la boca mientras clavaba el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

Glimmer tenía un ego de buen tamaño y normalmente no se irritaba con facilidad, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba herida.

—Estoy seguro que no es tan lista como tú, Glimmer. Ni tan sexy. Pero la cosa es que es realmente buena con los niños.  
—Ya veo. Ha pasado tu prueba de madre abnegada. —Le dirigió una sonrisa brillante y fría—. En realidad Peeta, me alegro de que haya surgido esto, porque hace tiempo que quiero decirte algo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Nuestro acuerdo ya no me va bien.  
Él fingió sorprenderse. —¿Quieres romperlo?  
—Lo siento, pero sí. No sabía como hacerlo sin herirte.

Él se levantó de un salto de su silla y le brindó la pequeña satisfacción que sabía que necesitaba.

—¿Quién es? ¿Tienes otro hombre, Glim?  
—Fue inevitable, Peeta. No hagas ninguna escena. Él miró hacia abajo. Se puso en pie bruscamente.  
—Joder, Glimmer, te aseguro que sabes como poner a un hombre en su sitio. No sé por qué trato siquiera de tener la última palabra contigo. Aquí estoy yo intentando romper contigo, y todo este tiempo tú intentabas hacer lo mismo.

Ella lo miró suspicazmente, tratando de ver si mentía, pero él no lo permitió, puso en su cara la misma expresión sincera que usaba en las entrevistas de después de los partidos de los domingo cuando decía lo bien que habían jugado los Broncos y como habían merecido ganar.  
Ella tamborileó en la mesa y se levantó.  
—Supongo, entonces, que no queda nada más que decir.  
—Supongo que no.  
Cuando la miró, recordó las cosas buenas en vez de las malas. La mayor parte habían tenido lugar en la cama, pero supuso que eso era más de lo que muchas parejas divorciadas podían decir. No estaba seguro de quién se movió primero, pero lo siguiente que supo es que ambos se rodeaban con los brazos.

—Cuídate, ¿lo harás? —dijo él.  
—Que la vida te vaya bien —murmuró ella.

Veinte minutos más tarde cuando entró en el aparcamiento de la guardería Sunny Days, él ya no pensaba en Glimmer. En vez de eso, fruncía el ceño a su espejo retrovisor. El vehículo gris que lo seguía parecía el mismo que había visto detrás de él un par de veces la semana anterior. Tenía el guardabarros derecho abollado. Si lo seguía un periodista, las cosas iban a ponerse difíciles. Trató de ver al conductor mientras el vehículo pasaba delante de la entrada a la guardería, pero tenía las ventanas tintadas.

Sin hacer caso del incidente, aparcó el Ferrari y entró en la construcción baja de ladrillo, sonriendo al oír los diversos ruidos de la escuela: Chillidos de alegría, cantos desentonados, ruidos de sillas. Tenía que estar en Wheaton en media hora para dar un discurso en un almuerzo en Rotario, pero no se pudo resistir a detenerse unos pocos minutos. Tal vez aclararía la confusión sobre lo que había sucedido con Katniss la noche anterior.  
La puerta del aula de Madge estaba abierta y cuando miró dentro, su pecho se hinchó. ¡Horneaban galletas! En ese mismo momento, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de rodillas y proponerle matrimonio. Lo que no habría dado cuando era niño por tener una madre que horneara galletas. Desafortunadamente, había estado demasiado ocupada emborrachándose. No la culpaba. Vivir con un bastardo como su padre habría llevado a cualquiera a beber.  
Madge lo miró desde la batidora y dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano cuando lo vio. Su cara enrojeció. Él sonrió cuando se percató del desorden que la rodeaba.

Su rizado pelo rubio estaba lleno de harina y una veta de colorante azul cruzaba su mejilla. Si él fuera el dueño del Cosmopolitan, la habría puesto en la portada tal y como estaba. En su mente, Madge, con la cara de duendecillo y la nariz pecosa, era bastante más encantadora que esas rubias de grandes pechos con lentejuelas y lycra.  
Una imagen de Katniss Everdeen pasó como un relámpago por su mente, pero la apartó con fuerza. No iba a dejar que la lujuria interfiriera en la búsqueda de la madre de sus hijos.  
Madge recogió la cuchara de madera que se le había caído.

—Ah, hola. Entra. Su nerviosismo le atrajo. Era bonito estar con una mujer que no fuera capaz de estar con un hombre como él.  
—Solo pasé un minuto para ver como se desenvolvía mi amigo Bert con su brazo roto.  
—Bert, aquí hay alguien que quiere verte. Un niño negro y guapo con camiseta y pantalones cortos se acercó corriendo para enseñarle su molde. Peeta admiró todas las figuras, incluyendo la de él, que era de las peores.  
—¿Conoces a Michael? —preguntó finalmente el niño. En un sitio como Chicago, no había ninguna duda a qué Michael se refería, ni aunque fuera un niño de cuatro años.  
—Claro. Me deja jugar al baloncesto con él algunas veces.  
—Apuesto que te dará buenas palizas.  
—No, me tiene miedo.  
—Michael no tiene miedo de nadie —dijo el niño solemnemente.  
—Tienes razón. Me da bastantes palizas.

Bert llevó a Peeta a la mesa para admirar sus galletas, y al cabo de un rato el resto de los niños reclamaron su atención. Eran tan lindos que no se cansaba de ellos. Los niños le encantaban, puede que porque a él le gustaba hacer lo que ellos hacían: comer galletas, ver dibujos animados en la tele, generalmente las dos cosas a la vez. Pero aunque ya llevaba retraso, no podía resignarse a marcharse.

Madge, mientras tanto, había dejado caer un vaso con azúcar y huevo. Él agarró una toalla de la mesa para ayudarle a limpiarlo y vio que ella se sonrojaba otra vez. A él le gustaba ese rizado pelo rojizo y la manera en que se movía hacia todas partes.

—Parece que se me cae todo —tartamudeó.  
—Eso es algo que no se debe decir cerca de los quarterback, ni siquiera de los retirados.  
Le gustó que tardara unos segundo en pillarlo, pero entonces ella sonrió.  
—Tienes colorante en la mejilla.  
—Estoy hecha un desastre.—Inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la mejilla con el hombro, para no terminar pintada en dos lugares en vez de en uno—. Honestamente lo estoy todo el tiempo.  
—No te disculpes. Estás genial.  
—Ethan me echó azúcar —gimió una niña.  
Madge inmediatamente fijó su atención en la niña que tiraba fuertemente de sus pantalones con los dedos muy sucios. Lo que más le gustaba de ella. Incluso cuando hablaba con un adulto, los niños eran su prioridad. Él observó con admiración como negociaba un acuerdo que habría enorgullecido a un diplomático.  
—Te contratarían en Oriente medio. Ella sonrió.  
—Creo que allí no rocían con azúcar.  
Miró el reloj. —Me tengo que ir. Tengo que dar un discurso en cinco minutos. Mi horario es ahora bastante apretado, pero cuando tenga algo de tiempo, tenemos que salir a cenar. ¿Te gustan los italianos?  
Ella enrojeció otra vez. —Si-i-i, un italiano será estupendo.  
—Vale. Te llamaré.  
—De acuerdo. —Pareció vagamente atontada.

Impulsivamente, él se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó su boca con un beso rápido. Cuando salía del aparcamiento, sonrió y se relamió los labios. Tal vez fuera su imaginación, pero creyó saborear vainilla.

* * *

HOLAAA! :)

BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO ABURRIDO JAJA NO HAY NINGUNA INTERACCION ENTRE NUESTRA PEREJA, PERO TIENE QUE ESTAR PARA CAPITULOS FUTUROS!

YA PEETA TERMINO A GLIMMER

KATNISS TIENE UNA BATALLA INTERNA PARA RECUPERAR SU FEMINIDAD Y SU EQUIPO DE FUTBOL

ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DIA.

SALUDOS


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro.**

**HOLA**

**AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA' ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE LES GUSTE Y APRECIO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS, OJALA DISFRUTEN ESTO POR QUE CREO QUE MUCHOS YA LO ESPERABAN.**

**A PESAR DE QUE HOY TENGO UN EXAMEN HO-RRI-BLE! QUISE QUITARME UN POCO DE ESTRES PUBLICANDOLO. **

**BESOOOOOS!**

**GRACIAS POR PASAR, SEGUIR Y COMENTAR.**

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Katniss se encontró con Finnick Odair en el vestíbulo del hotel a las ocho y media de la tarde del sábado. Aunque ella acababa de llegar a Portland en un vuelo comercial desde O'Hare, los Stars llevaban allí desde el mediodía porque la NFL tenía como norma que los equipos visitantes estuvieran en la ciudad donde jugaban veinticuatro horas antes del principio del partido. Ella sabía que los jugadores habían estado en una reunión hasta las ocho de la tarde y que ahora estaban libres hasta el toque de queda a las once.

—Hey, Señorita Everdeen. —El hombre de los ocho millones de dólares le dirigió una gran sonrisa. Sus pantalones vaqueros deshilachados y descoloridos a la moda moldeaban sus piernas de corredor. Cinna se habría quedado impresionado.

—Me preocupaba que no viniera —dijo Finnick Odair.

—Te dije que vendría.

—¿Va a estar en el campo mañana?

Ella se mordió la comisura del labio. —Realmente, Finnick Odair, tengo algunas dudas.

—Vaya, venga. Creo que necesitamos tener una conversación seria. —Una de las grandes manos del receptor, cogió su brazo y suavemente la empujó hacia el bar. Podía haber protestado, pero no esperaba con ilusión pasar la tarde en una habitación de hotel, sin ni siquiera Pooh para acompañarla. La cafetería del hotel estaba silenciosa y oscura, se acomodaron en la pequeña mesa de un rincón, Finnick Odair pidió una cerveza.

—Parece el tipo de mujer que pide vino blanco —dijo él— uno de esos chardonnays tan chic.

A Katniss le habría gustado pedir un chardonnay pero no estaba segura de que le gustara ser clasificada como el "tipo de mujer que pide vino blanco", así pidió un margarita. La camarera, que se había estado comiendo con los ojos a Finnick Odair, se apresuró a preparar sus pedidos.

—¿Puedes beber la noche anterior a un partido?

—Tenemos permiso para hacer cualquier cosa mientras demos todo lo que podamos por el equipo al día siguiente. Lo de la bebida y el toque de queda, son dos de las cosas en las que el entrenador no es demasiado estricto. Se supone que debemos estar en nuestras habitaciones a las once, pero el entrenador fue bastante juerguista en sus días de jugador, y sabe que todos tenemos nuestras propias maneras de desahogarnos. —Finnick Odair se rió entre dientes—. Es una leyenda.

Katniss se dijo a sí misma que no preguntara, pero cuándo se trataba de Peeta Mellark, su curiosidad parecía no tener límite.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tipo de leyenda?

—Bueno, algunas de las historias sobre él no son adecuadas para oídos femeninos, pero supongo que es de dominio público cuánto odiaba los toques de queda. La verdad es que el entrenador sólo necesita dormir un par de horas y cuando era jugador, no podía soportar tener que recluirse en su habitación a las once. Decía que hacía que jugara mal. Lo que hacía la mayor parte de las veces era irse a la habitación a la hora y luego salir furtivamente a alguna fiesta. Los entrenadores se enteraron, por supuesto. Lo multaron y lo dejaron en el banquillo. Nada de eso funcionó, porque seguía sintiéndose encerrado. Finalmente, les dijo que si no les agradaba, podían elegir entre tomarlo o dejarlo, pero que no iba a cambiar. Jugaba mal cuando se ponían de guardia delante de su puerta. Entonces los entrenadores dejaron de darle la vara con eso. Dicen que cambió algo cuando se hizo mayor.

—Me apuesto a que no mucho —masculló ella mientras llegaban sus bebidas.

Finnick Odair levantó su jarra helada. —Es como un grano en el culo.

—Por el grano en el culo —tocó su vaso con el suyo, luego lamió un poco del borde salado y tomó un sorbo de su margarita.

—Señorita Everdeen.

—Katniss está bien. —Tomó otro sorbo. Más tarde, lamentaría las calorías, pero no ahora.

—Supongo que cuando estemos a solas, que nos tuteemos estará bien, pero como eres la dueña del equipo y todo eso, no lo haré en público.

—Después de todas esas fotos en los periódicos, no creo que tenga que preocuparme mucho por mantener la respetabilidad.

—¡Pero si están genial! Incluso mostraban mi mejor perfil. —Su gran sonrisa se desvaneció—. ¿No dijiste en serio lo de que no bajarías al campo, verdad?

—No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. No a menos que se nos ocurra un nuevo ritual de buena suerte.

—Oh, No. No podemos hacer eso. Aunque perdimos, hice uno de los mejores partidos de mi carrera contra los Broncos la semana pasada. Llevo jugando fútbol un montón de años, y cuando algo me funciona, persevero en ello. Mira, en cuanto hago algún cambio, luego pienso en el cambio en vez de en que zona debo alinearme y si estoy en mi sitio o no. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Finnick Odair, no es que me vuelva loca la idea ver fotos todos los lunes en el periódico de nosotros dos besándonos.

—Me sorprende tener que recordártelo, Katniss, pero mañana jugamos contra los Sabers y ganarles es bastante más importante que lo que publiquen los periódicos. Conquistaron la Súper Bowl el año pasado. Todo el país cree que empezamos la temporada con el culo. Tenemos que probarles que tenemos lo que se requiere para ser campeones.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por que qué?

—¿Por qué queréis ser campeones? ¿De qué sirve? No es como encontrar la cura contra el cáncer.

—Estás en lo cierto —dijo seriamente—. No es como eso. Es más. Mira, es que eres bueno y lo haces mal. Eso es lo que es. Por eso es tan importante.

—Tengo algún problema para seguirte, Finnick Odair.

Él levantó el brazo hacia la camarera y señaló con dos dedos hacia sus bebidas para que trajera más. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había acabado la suya. No tenía cabeza para el alcohol y sabía que no debería de tomar otra, pero Finnick era buena compañía y estaba pasando un buen rato. Además, pagaba él.

—Lo que creo es esto —siguió él— el hombre es agresivo por naturaleza, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—El hombre tal vez, pero no necesariamente la mujer.

Finnick Odair obviamente no tenía interés en la política sexual porque ignoró su comentario.

—El fútbol libera la violencia natural del hombre. Si no fuera por la NFL, probablemente habríamos ido a la guerra con Rusia media docena de veces en los últimos cuarenta años. Mira, los americanos somos así. Al minuto de cruzarnos, somos pateadores de mierda naturales. Perdona mi lenguaje, Katniss, pero todo el mundo sabe que patear culos es parte de nuestra cultura nacional. El fútbol nos da una… ¿como lo llamaría? Una vía de escape segura.

Él realmente estaba enredando sus sentidos, lo cual indicaba que su primer margarita se le había subido a la cabeza. Cogió la segunda y lamió otro grano en el borde.

Él la cogió del brazo y le dirigió una mirada suplicante. —Entonces, vas a estar allí mañana o no, porque gracias a Dios eres una buena mujer y sé que no quieres tener la pérdida con los Sabers sobre tu conciencia.

—Allí estaré —suspiró ella.

—Sabía que podía contar contigo. —Le brindó una sonrisa cautivadora—. Me gustas Katniss, mucho. Si no fuéramos compañeros de trabajo, iría a por ti.

Él era un buen muchacho, lo miró directamente a la cara—: ¿No es la vida una faena?

—Tú lo has dicho.

Incluso sin el efecto del margarita, Finnick era una buena compañía. Hablaron de comida mexicana, de que los equipos deberían llevar el nombre de americanos Nativos, y del parecido de Finnick Odair con un actor. Le llevó más tiempo tomarse el segundo margarita, pero aun así, sentía definitivamente un zumbido cuando él se inclinó y rozó su boca con la de él.  
Fue un beso ligero, acogedor. Respetuoso. Una señal de camaradería y bienestar. El beso que un hombre de veinticinco años da a una mujer de treinta y tres con la que le gustaría acostarse, pero con la que sabe que no puede hacerlo, aunque aún la quiere como amiga y aún sigue deseando que pudiera ser algo más que una amistad.

Katniss lo entendió. Desafortunadamente, Peeta no lo hizo.

—¡ODAIR! —Su voz sonó a través del silencio del bar como un cañón Confederado sobre un campo de batalla—. ¿No te dice ese reloj tan caro que llevas que como no estés exactamente en tres minutos y medio en tu habitación, violarás el toque de queda? —Se acercó a la mesa en vaqueros y una camisa de tela vaquera abierta en la garganta.

—Hola, entrenador. ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso? Acabo de explicarle a Katniss que siempre has sido un tanto flexible sobre el toque de queda. Y luego vienes y…

—¡Dos minutos, cuarenta y cinco segundos! Te multaré con quinientos dólares por cada minuto que no estés en tu habitación.

Mirándolo con extrañeza, Finnick Odair se puso de pie. —Caramba, entrenador, ¿qué te ha irritado tanto?

—Ejecutaste mal tres jugadas el viernes. ¿Qué te parece eso para empezar?

Finnick sacó algunos billetes de un fajo en su bolsillo y los dejó caer sobre la mesa. Luego le echó a Dan una mirada larga y sagaz.

—No creo que esto tenga que ver con hacer mal las jugadas. —Miro en dirección a Katniss—. Nos veremos en el campo mañana, señorita Everdeen.

—Nos vemos, Sr. Odair.

Cuando él desapareció, Peeta le ladró a ella como si fuera un sargento de entrenamiento.

—¡A mi habitación! Ahora.

—Ah, eso no te lo crees ni tú.

—Cuándo comienzas a juguetear con el mejor receptor de la AFC, rebasas los límites. Ahora a menos que quieras que aireemos los trapos sucios en público, te sugiero que te muevas.

Katniss a regañadientes le siguió hasta fuera del bar y por el vestíbulo. Sabía que le debería recordar que ella era la jefa, pero cuando entraron en el ascensor y comenzaron a subir en silencio hasta el séptimo piso, se encontró con que no podía decir nada.

Sin embargo, él ciertamente tenía la cabeza a rebosar, pero ella sólo sentía el calor que se extendía bajo sus pantalones turquesa. Afortunadamente, no le importaba. Los dos margaritas le habían dejado una acogedora sensación de bienestar, que la hacía querer lamerse el labio inferior y decirle que no fuera un viejo anticuado.

Ella no sabía que sus habitaciones estaban tan cerca hasta que él se detuvo delante de la puerta de enfrente de la de ella. La abrió y le dirigió una mirada tal, que la hizo entrar. Luego él subió un puño y extendió el dedo índice hacia el sofá de brocado.

—Siéntate.

Aunque su cerebro había comenzado a emitir las advertencias más alarmantes, la caliente neblina del tequila la envolvía e hizo que no las tomara en serio, así que se cuadró con un saludo militar y obedeció su orden.

—Sí, señor.

—¡No te burles de mi! —Él apoyó la gran mano en la cadera—. Mantente lejos de mis jugadores, ¿me oyes?, estos hombres están aquí para ganar partidos de fútbol; ¡No son tus juguetes personales de placer y no quiero volver a ver nada como lo que vi esta noche! ¡Nunca!

Y ese fue simplemente el comienzo. Él vociferó y gritó, ruborizándose tal como hacía en los partidos cuando le gritaba a un árbitro. Finalmente, paró para respirar. Ella le echó una sonrisa de medio lado y paseó la punta de su dedo índice  
por su boca.

—¿Qué ocurre, bombón? ¿No besaste nunca a una chica en un bar?

Él pareció quedarse estupefacto, como si nunca le hubiera replicado una mujer. Dios mío, era tan mono. Mono, y sexy, y tierno. Uhmm. Grrr.… A una mujer le llevaría un montón de tiempo domesticar a un hombre como él.  
Ella descruzó las piernas. Y una cama, también estaría bien.

—Ven a mí, nene; Te haré sentirte bien. Soy toda una mujer, y sé como domesticar a mi hombre.

Ella se acercó lentamente a él, con los labios mojados y abiertos, moviendo su cabello castaño y moviendo las pestañas, cada poro de su piel ardía y amenazaba con abrasarla. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo de él, una gata caliente y peligrosa como ella? Iba a ver que tipo de mujer era. Iba a dejar que sintiera su calor.

—¿Katniss?

Ella se detuvo delante de él y ahuecó los duros puños que colgaban a los costados con las palmas suaves de sus manos. Miró fijamente sus ojos azules y se dio cuenta de que no había necesidad de tener miedo de su fuerza cuando su poder era mayor que el de él. Ella arqueó la espalda y se apoyó en él. Era una gata en celo; lo besó con los labios abiertos, inclinando la boca sobre la suya, sacó el pie de la sandalia para frotar los dedos calientes sobre los vaqueros que enfundaban su pantorrilla. Cuando él aceptó su lengua, la exultación la atravesó, se alimentó con el conocimiento de su poder. ¿Por qué había tenido miedo al sexo cuando esto era tan fácil, tan natural?

Él hizo un sonido suave y ronco, o tal vez fue ella. Sus bocas estaban unidas, sus manos cogidas a sus costados y ella no sentía aquel miedo interior. Su lengua la arrasó. Se dijo a sí misma que era mujer suficiente para hacerse cargo de su pasión y que estaba lo bastante relajada por el licor como para llegar hasta el final. Luego, tal vez sería libre.

—Katniss —murmuró su nombre en la abertura caliente y húmeda de su boca, y ya no gritó más. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron de sus caderas a su cintura; Sus pulgares presionaron sobre sus costillas. En un momento él rozaría la parte inferior de sus pechos, convirtiéndolos en carne ardiente y viva. Ya estaban cosquilleantes, anhelantes.

—No te detengas —imploró contra sus labios—. No importa lo que diga, no te detengas.

Se quedó estupefacto, se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. —¿Sabes lo que dices?

—Sí.

Los segundos pasaron mientras sus palabras lentamente penetraban en el cerebro de Peeta. La desilusión lo atravesó, seguida rápidamente por la revulsión y luego por el cinismo. ¿De qué se asombraba? Él había aprendido de Glimmer y se dio cuenta de qué quería Katniss. Era otra mujer que necesitaba jugar el juego de la sumisión. Todos sus no del domingo por la noche habían significado sí. Lo había estado manipulando y se lo había creído.  
Desalentado, bajó la vista por sus curvas exuberantes, el suave parpadeo de pestañas que enmarcaba los rasgados ojos grises, los labios hinchados de sus besos húmedos, la boca voluptuosa. ¿Era demasiado pedir un simple y elemental revolcón en la cama? Sin juegos. Sin nada salvaje. Solo risa y buen sexo ardiente.

Repentinamente se sintió furioso. Tan furioso como cuando se había encontrado a Finnick Odair baboseándola en el bar. Ella probablemente lo había estado incitando bajo la mesa. Rozando contra él esas largas piernas desnudas. Rozando el centro de sus tetas contra su brazo. Provocándolo con toda la carga de mierda. No te detengas sólo porque diga que no, Finnick. Realmente no significa sí.  
Tal vez Glimmer lo había corrompido, pero parecía que las mujeres de todo el país se habían vuelto retorcidas sin remisión en lo concerniente al sexo. O querían que las abrazaras contra tu pecho, o querían que las esposaras a los postes de la cama. No parecía haber término medio.  
Había recorrido ese camino cientos de veces y podía hacer de matón sin siquiera pensarlo. Después de lo que ella había hecho, un poco de violencia con Katniss Everdeen podía ser justo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de esas imágenes de ella que aparecían repentinamente en su mente demasiadas veces. Esa noche, le pondría fin.

—Lo que tú digas, cariño.

Katniss oyó el deje de amenaza en la voz de Peeta, pero se sentía demasiado bien para asustarse. Él levantó la mano por detrás de su cuello y la metió entre su pelo, cogiéndolo en su puño y tirando demasiado fuerte de él. Con la otra, comenzó a abrir los pequeños botones forrados del cuello de su vestido. El talón de su mano rozó sus pechos, y la tela se abrió involuntariamente.  
Él resopló cuando vio su sujetador blanco y liso. Indudablemente estaba acostumbrado a lencería más erótica, pero ella nunca se había sentido cómoda usándola. Sus hombros desnudos percibieron la corriente del aire acondicionado cuando el empujó hacia abajo la parte superior del vestido hasta detenerse en sus codos, atrapando sus brazos en las mangas. Él abrió los tres ganchos que aseguraban el sujetador en la espalda.

—Eres grande, nena, pero no eres Dolly Parton. Uno de esas cositas eróticas de Victoria's Secret te quedaría perfectamente.

La mofa en su voz penetró en la neblina de tequila, difuminando algo de su sensación de poder. Intentó liberar sus brazos de la constricción del vestido, pero en ese momento, el sujetador se movió y sus pechos quedaron libres.

—Joder. —La palabra fue dicha con tal delicadeza que sonó más como una alabanza que como un juramento.

Antes de que ella supiera lo que sucedía, él le había movido las muñecas hacia la espalda y las había sujetado con una mano. El rudo movimiento empujó sus pechos hacia adelante y hacia arriba, y la impotencia que ella sintió en esa posición provocó algunos revoloteos de pánico en su estómago. Él inclinó la cabeza. Sintió su respiración caliente en la piel al mismo tiempo que la abrasión ligera de su barba. Él dio un toquecito a un pezón con la lengua. Se endureció como un guijarro. Lo metió dentro de la boca y succionó.

Comenzó a sentir como sus huesos se derretían. Las sensaciones eran tan excitantes que se olvidó de sus brazos atados. Él se movió al otro pecho, lo lamió y lo soltó. Ella se derrumbó contra él.  
Cuando su mano se metió bajo la bastilla del corto vestido y se curvó en su muslo desnudo, el pánico regresó, y supo que tenía que liberar sus brazos antes de llegar más lejos. Sus dedos ascendieron.

—Espera —murmuró. Trató de apartarse, pero las manos siguieron su recorrido—. Suéltame un momento.

—No creo que quieras.

—No te entiendo.

—Seguro que sí.

—¡Peeta!

—Lo que la señora quiera. —La soltó, pero sólo lo suficiente como para tirar bruscamente del vestido por las caderas hacia abajo. Su sujetador cayó, dejándola allí de pie, sólo con las sandalias, una pulsera en el tobillo y unas bragas de algodón blanco hasta la cintura.

—Supongo que no consideras necesario gastar dinero en ropa interior de fantasía.

Su confianza se disolvió y todos los viejos fantasmas regresaron. Ella intentó coger el vestido para cubrirse, pero antes de que lo pudiera alcanzar, la cogió en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio. Cuando la dejó caer encima de la cama, una de sus sandalias salió volando.  
Él se cernió amenazadoramente sobre ella, y ya no era una fantasía, sino un hombre real quitándose la camisa de tela vaquera y revelando un pecho alarmantemente bien desarrollado con protuberantes músculos pectorales, bíceps montañosos, el vello de su pecho descendía dibujando una línea que como una flecha desaparecía, tras atravesar el duro estómago plano, bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones vaqueros.

Sabía que visitaba la sala de pesas todos los días, y ella le había visto correr alrededor del campo por la noche, pero no estaba preparada para su cuerpo poderosamente musculoso. Toda la fantasía huyó de su mente. Se sintió como una virgen de dieciocho años en vez de una mujer de treinta y tres con mucha experiencia y amantes. Había cerrado la trampa sobre sí misma al jugar como profesional lo que no dominaba ni como amateur.

Sus ojos estaban posados en sus pechos cuando se abrió los pantalones vaqueros. Ella agarró el borde del cubrecama.

—Bájalo.

—No, no voy a hacerlo.—Se tapó con la esquina de la tela acolchada hasta la barbilla al mismo tiempo que se deslizaba al lado contrario de la cama.

—Hazte a la idea de que sí. —Inclinándose, le cogió el tobillo y arrastró su espalda sobre las almohadas.

Ella dejó escapar una exclamación suave y estrangulada. Leyó su mortífero propósito en esos helados ojos azules y el miedo la atravesó. Recordó su fuerza cuando la había arrastrado en el mirador y apretó el cubrecama como única protección.

—Por favor, Peeta. —Su voz sonaba fuertemente indefensa y Katniss supo que ella había perdido todo el control.

—Fuiste tú la que quería jugar.

—No quería. Yo…

—Cállate. —Abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros—. Ahora, enséñame esas tetas otra vez.

Su ruda vulgaridad la espoleó. Se giró, apartándose de él hacia el lado contrario de la cama, sacando sus piernas de debajo de la colcha retorcida. Salió de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta. Débilmente, lo oyó gruñir detrás de ella.

—Soy demasiado viejo para esto.

Ella agarró rápidamente una toalla húmeda que él había echado sobre una silla después de la ducha y frenéticamente atravesó la sala de estar llegando a la puerta. Tan pronto abrió bruscamente la puerta, él la golpeó para cerrarla otra vez con la palma de la mano.

—¡Estás todavía más loca que Glim! —La agarró por la parte superior del brazo—. Estás desnuda. ¿Quieres que todo el mundo te vea?

—¡No me importa! —gritó ella, su corazón iba a mil por hora—. Te dije que te detuvieras.

—También me dijiste que no me detuviera, y eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo.

Él la levantó en brazos como si no pesara nada, la llevó de regreso al dormitorio y la dejó caer sobre el colchón.

—Pero no te pego, si eso es lo que quieres, tendrás que buscar a otro. —Se arrodilló al lado de ella, sus grandes manos aprisionaban la parte superior de sus brazos cuando dijo casi con indeferencia—. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

Ella se dio cuenta que iba a ocurrir de nuevo. El alcohol la había hecho bajar la guardia y estaba indefensa.  
Entonces gritó. Él estuvo sobre ella al segundo, cubriéndole la boca con la palma de la mano mientras sujetaba sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con la mano libre.

—Jesús —siseó— no grites. La tela de sus vaqueros le irritaba los muslos mientras él la miraba encolerizadamente, pareciendo incluso más disgustado que enojado.

Ella perdió el control cuando se percató que él realmente esperaba que ella se callase mientras le hacía eso. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando empezó a retorcerse bajo él, arqueando las caderas y tratando de liberar las piernas. Le mordió la mano y él la soltó con una exclamación enojada.

—¡Se acabó! —Se apartó de encima de ella, agitando la mano—. ¡He tratado de ser liberal y comprensivo, pero ya no puedo seguir!

Ella estaba tan alarmada que abandonó la lucha. Él se puso de pie.

—Estoy condenadamente duro ahora mismo, pero antes me meto en el baño con un ejemplar de Penthouse que seguir con estos juegos de cavernícola. ¡No me importa que me dijeses que no me detuviera, porque me detengo! Estoy harto de sentirme como una babosa que sólo puede hacer algo si pega a mujeres. —Se elevó sobre ella—. Si me preguntas, te diré que tienes la suficiente experiencia como para tener algo más de sensibilidad con respecto a los hombres. —Colocando las manos en las caderas, la miró encolerizadamente—. De ahora en adelante, cuando una mujer me pida que me detenga, me detengo, incluso aunque me diga que no haga caso cuando me pida que me detenga, no voy a hacer ni caso y me voy a detener.

Desconcertada, lo miró.

—¡Tal vez me gustaría que me obligaran a mí, para variar! —exclamó—. ¡Tal vez me gustaría ser tan irresistiblemente sexy que me ataran a la cama aunque sólo fuera una vez! ¿Será demasiado pedir eso?

La comprensión la alcanzó lentamente. Recordó lo que había murmurado al oído de él, cuando le había dicho que no se detuviera, no importaba lo que le dijera. Recordó su retorcida relación con Glimmer; cuando todo eso encajó, su alivio hizo subir la burbuja de histeria atascada en su garganta.  
Él se sentó en el pico de la cama, apoyó sus antebrazos en las rodillas abiertas y miró sombriamente hacia la sala.

—Quizá sea justicia Divina. Cuando tenía veinte años, tomé parte en tantas cosas salvajes con las fans que ahora no puedo tener algo simple y elemental.

Ella bajó la colcha de la barbilla. —¿Pee- hee- Peeta -ehh-puedo decir algo?

—No si implica látigos y cadenas —hizo una pausa— o más que dos personas.

La burbuja subió más por su garganta. Dio un sonido sofocado. —No es nada de eso.

—Entonces, vale. Ella miró su espalda, eligiendo las palabras cuidadosamente. —No quería decir lo que tú pensaste. Cuando te dije que no te detuvieras no importaba lo que dijera, hablaba de besos. Realmente tú… uh… besas genial. —Inspiró profundamente, continuando la explicación aunque sabía que lo estaba embrollando todo—. Y yo…, bueno…, tengo un par de complejidades. En realidad la palabra complejidad es demasiado fuerte. Es más como una alergia. A lo que íbamos, algunas veces, cuando me besa un hombre, tengo ese tipo de reacción.

Sabía que estaba balbuceando por la forma en que él giró la cabeza para clavar los ojos en ella. Su pecho la perturbaba. Era como una estatua de bronce, en una galería de arte podría ganar una fortuna.

Ella tragó saliva. —Sólo quería decirte que si tenía esta reacción…, deberías…

—¿Ignorarla?

—Eso mismo. Pero en lo otro, cuando no son besos. Cuando me tocas —la burbuja se disolvió— cuando digo basta, significa que te detengas.

Sus ojos se ensombrecieron con pena. —Katniss.

—Si alguna vez te digo que te detengas, entonces significa basta. Siempre.—Ella inspiró profundamente—. Sin preguntas. Sin suposiciones. No soy tu ex-esposa, y la violencia sexual es un juego en el que no participo. Conmigo, no significa no.

—Entiendo. Lo siento.

Ella supo que se echaría a llorar si tenía que escuchar otra serie de arrepentimientos saliendo por su boca, que además sólo haría que se sintiera más inepta.

—Y esa alergia a los besos. —Él se frotó la barbilla, y ella creyó detectar diversión en sus ojos—. Qué ocurre si decidimos besarnos otra vez. Y tienes esa reacción alérgica, y me dices que pare. ¿Debo detenerme entonces?

Ella miró hacia el cubrecama. —Supongo que si. No voy a emitir más señales contradictorias.

Echándose hacia delante, le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de los nudillos. —¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

Ella había tenido intención de levantarse y vestirse, pero ahora cuando la tocó tan suavemente, no pudo moverse. Ella sintió su calor cuando se acercó y supo que iba a besarla otra vez. Ya no tenía miedo. En vez de eso, el calor del deseo se reavivaba lentamente dentro de ella, no como un fuego rugiente, sino como una llama pequeña y acogedora.

—No te gusta mi ropa interior —murmuró ella contra su boca.

—No. —Le mordisqueó el labio inferior—. Pero lo que cubre me gusta un montón. —Arrastró las puntas de sus dedos a lo largo de las protuberancias de su columna al tiempo que su boca cubría la de ella.

El beso fue a la vez tierno y apasionado, lleno de fuego y dulzura. En ese momento ella quiso hacer el amor con él más de lo que había querido nada. Su lengua invadió su boca. Sus manos resbalaron por sus brazos, pero entonces deseó no haberle tocado allí porque no quería recordar su fuerza, sólo su suavidad. ¿Cómo podía saber que sería suave?

—¿Peeta? —Uhmm.  
—Sé que dijiste que no querías nada -ni de lejos- de cosas retorcidas.

Pudo sentir como se ponía rígido y casi se acobardó cuando él se alejó. Hundiéndose contra las almohadas que se amontonaban en el cabecero, y con la colcha todavía agarrada firmemente contra su pecho, dijo a toda velocidad.

—Esto no es nada retorcido. De verdad, no lo es.

—Quizá será mejor que lo juzgue yo. Y te advierto que me siento conservador estos días.

Su coraje la abandonó. —Olvídalo.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí; puedes abrir tu corazón.

—Es sólo…, no importa.

—Katniss, si las cosas continúan su progresión natural, te garantizo al ochenta por ciento que nos vamos a volver muy íntimos esta noche, así que es mejor que me digas lo que estás pensando. De otra manera, todo el tiempo que estemos juntos, estaré esperando a que ladres como un perro o que me digas que te llame Howard.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa inestable. —No soy tan imaginativa. Quería preguntarte…, quiero decir, te importaría mucho si nosotros… —Se atascó y lo intentó otra vez—. Si fingimos que soy…

—¿Domadora de leones? ¿Guarda de prisión?

—Virgen —murmuró y sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de vergüenza. Él la contempló.

—¿Virgen?

Ella bajó los ojos, avergonzada de lo que había revelado.

—Olvídalo. Olvida que dije nada. Déjalo.

—Katniss, cariño, ¿qué pasa aquí? —Rozó el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No pasa nada.

—Me lo puedes decir. Soy algo así como un sacerdote de dormitorio; he oído de todo. ¿Quieres decir que tienes tanta experiencia que quieres retroceder al principio?

—Por ahí va la cosa —murmuró ella.

—No tengo demasiada experiencia con vírgenes. De hecho, no recuerdo a ninguna. Bueno, supongo que puedo usar la imaginación. —Y luego sus ojos se entrecerraron—. No tendré que pretender que tienes dieciséis años ni nada por el estilo, porque esas cosas de adolescentes me quitan las ganas.

—Treinta y tres —murmuró ella.

—¿Tantos?

Él bromeaba con ella, y ella lo sabía, así que trató de sonar casual:

—¿Por qué no? Tal vez sea una de esas mujeres frígidas que tienen miedo a los hombres en secreto. Alguien así.

—Ahora se pone más interesante. —Su pulgar rozó apenas la parte superior de sus pechos, justo por encima del borde del cubrecama—. ¿Supongo que una mujer como tú me dejaría mirar de nuevo qué hay escondido aquí debajo?

—Mientras no me digas nada feo sobre ellos.

—No haría eso.

—Lo hiciste. Me dijiste que te enseñara mis t… Él presionó el dedo sobre sus labios.

—Ese no era yo. Sólo un imbécil hablaría así.

Ella aflojó el agarre de la colcha. Lentamente, él la cogió, dejando que cayera hasta la cintura.

—Un hombre como yo apreciaría una visión como esta. —A pesar de sus palabras, él no miró todavía. En vez de hacerlo, estudiaba su cara.

Antes de saber lo que hacía, lo acarició. Pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre sus brazos y hombros. Le encantó el contraste entre sus músculos duros y la manera tierna en que rozaba su nariz en su cuello. Él dejó un rastro de besos a lo largo de su mandíbula, mordisqueando la barbilla y la comisura de la boca. Finalmente se echó para atrás y miró hacia abajo, a sus pechos.

Flores los había retratado y habían sido admirados por multitudes, pero ella sintió como si fuera la primera vez que alguien los veía. La tocó. Justo con las yemas de sus pulgares en las puntas de sus pezones, y la sensación fue tan exquisita que ella suspiró, expresando el deseo y el placer que se propagaba hasta los dedos de sus pies.

—Reclínate —murmuró él. Ella se hundió en las almohadas. Él continuó tocándola así, sólo las puntas de sus pezones, hasta que creyó que no lo podía soportar más. Ella nunca había experimentado un deseo así, tan fluido, tan caliente, sin lugar para el miedo. Él metió la mano en sus bragas.

—Detente. Él inmediatamente se retiró. Ella sonrió.

—Quiero verte. —Poniéndose de rodillas, ella alcanzó su cremallera, buscando el coraje para bajarla sobre la pesada protuberancia que tensaba el tejido de los vaqueros.

—Espera un minuto, cariño. —Él sujetó sus manos antes de que pudiera ir más allá y se levantó de la cama para desaparecer en el cuarto de baño. Reapareció un momento más tarde. Sus labios se curvaron cuando él lanzó un puñado de condones envueltos en papel de aluminio sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama.

—Qué ego.

—¿Cómo es que una señorita como tú sabe lo que son?

—La televisión pública.

Ahora fue él el de la gran sonrisa y ella se percató que ésta era la primera vez que se reía en la cama con un hombre. Hasta ese momento, nunca se había imaginado que la risa y el sexo pudieran ir juntos.

—¿Dónde estábamos?

Ella se asombró de su atrevimiento cuando alcanzó la V abierta de sus vaqueros.

—Por lo que recuerdo, aquí mismo. —Ella no podría creerse la urgente necesidad que tenía de verlo. En lugar de tener miedo, estaba experimentando una mezcla excitante de curiosidad y lujuria.

—No te desmayes.

—Intentaré no hacerlo. —Separó con seguridad la tela de los vaqueros y tragó con dureza cuando él se liberó de los cortos calzoncillos blancos de algodón.

—Dios mío. —Su boqueada no fue fingida. Él se rió entre dientes.

—Respira profundamente.

—Quizá es sólo porque tus caderas son muy estrechas. El contraste…

—Esa es una forma de verlo. —Él sonrió mientras se las arreglaba para quitarse el resto de la ropa y quedarse desnudo delante de ella.

Ella no podía apartar la vista de él. Sus hombros eran anchos y fuertes, sus caderas se estrechaban y su abdomen era casi cóncavo. Una de sus rodillas estaba llena de cicatrices, como la otra pantorrilla.

—Este "espectáculo erótico" funciona en dos direcciones, sabes. —Él señaló con la cabeza hacia la parte de ella que todavía estaba oculta por la colcha, sobre su regazo.

—Soy demasiado tímida —replicó ella, sentándose sobre los talones.

—Supongo que lo entiendo. Considerando tu inexperiencia y todo eso. —El colchón se hundió cuando él se sentó en el borde—. Te sugiero una cosa. Como eres una señorita, podrías pasar menos vergüenza si alcanzas debajo de la colcha y te sacas lo que tienes puesto.

Bajando la vista, ella se reclinó en las almohadas e hizo como él sugirió. Cuando dejó caer sus bragas por el lado de la cama, ella apenas podía controlar su excitación ante esta seducción alocada e imprevisible.

Él se tumbó al lado de ella con un codo doblado, metió el otro brazo bajo la colcha y subió su rodilla para jugar con la pulsera de su tobillo.

—Sólo tienes que pedirme que me detenga en cualquier momento si te pones nerviosa.

Una abrumadora oleada de emoción la atravesó. Aunque bromeaba, él nunca sabría cuánto significaban esas palabras para ella. Inclinándose hacia adelante, él comenzó a besarla otra vez: Los labios, los pechos, los besos dulces y calientes le quemaron la piel, mientras ella le devolvía los besos, su mano se movió más arriba bajo la colcha hasta que él acarició el interior de sus muslos.

— Ahora, ábrelas sólo un poquito para mí —murmuró él. Ella movió las piernas. La colcha cayó excepto una esquinita entre sus muslos. Él la apartó.  
Ella esperaba que hiciera algún comentario pero él no dijo nada. Respiró profundamente, temblado cuando el comenzó a explorarla.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí. Oh, Sí.

—Me alegro.

—¿Te detendrías? Él sacó la mano.

La alegría y la lujuria se arremolinaron dentro de ella cuando se percató que él había hecho lo que le había preguntado. Su complacencia alimentaba su coraje. Ella giró su cuerpo para colocarse encima de él, sus pechos cimbrearon suavemente provocando que sus pezones rozaran el vello de su pecho. Miró su expresión mientras comenzaba su propia misión sensual, rezagándose sobre su pecho y su barriga, que estaban cubiertos por una pátina de sudor.

Ella se deslizó más abajo y le tocó. Él contuvo el aliento. Ella lo sintió rígido y vibrante en su mano, buscando su liberación, y otra vez, el miedo se entremezcló con el deseo. Esta vez, sin embargo, el deseo era más fuerte.

—Estamos casi en el punto sin retorno —murmuró él roncamente. Ella negó con la cabeza. Acariciándolo.

—Lo prometiste.

—Detente —gimió él. Ella lo hizo. Él se dio la vuelta para que otra vez ella quedara debajo. —Vamos a prepararte, señorita virgen —murmuró— porque no creo que pueda mantenerme alejado mucho más.

Fue tan bueno. La preparó con sus dedos como si ella fuera completamente inexperta. Emociones a las que no podía dar nombre llenaban su corazón mientras las profundas caricias de sus manos la hacían arder. Su respiración era pesada, su piel ardiente. Él se detuvo para alcanzar uno de los envoltorios metálicos y se enfundó a sí mismo antes de volver a acariciarla.

—Eres tan estrecha —murmuró él, mientras movía las caderas y se equilibraba para penetrarla—. Es casi como…

—Detente —sollozó ella, aunque sabía que él ya había sobrepasado el punto de no escuchar.

Pero él se dejó caer a un lado. Cayó de espaldas. El sudor perlaba su frente.

—Me estás matando. —Estaba sin aliento, expandiendo el pecho. Ella no podía creer que él hubiera cumplido su promesa, en esos momentos lo amó. Se dijo a sí misma que no era una emoción permanente, no un final de vivieron felices para siempre, sino un amor efímero nacido de la gratitud. Junto con su corazón, su cuerpo entero se abrió para él, exigiendo que la llenara y confiando que no le hiciera daño. Se agarró a sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia ella.

Él la agarró por detrás de las rodillas y separó sus muslos. —Despacio —imploró ella—. Sin dolor.

—Oh, no te dolerá, cariño —dijo mientras la abría— no te lastimaría de ninguna manera.

Y no lo hizo. Su entrada fue suavemente lenta, y él la miró a los ojos todo el tiempo, sus ojos azules medio cerrados, los músculos de su cuello rígidos, y la piel húmeda. Ella podía sentir su control de hierro del mismo modo que sentía su cuerpo dilatándola. Comenzó a moverse dentro de ella y sintió que su control comenzaba a esfumarse.

—Así —murmuró él, al tiempo que la cabeza de Katniss se movía agitadamente sobre la almohada y gemidos diminutos escapaban de sus labios—. Gime para mí, nena. Gime todo lo que quieras.

Él empujó profundamente y ella se movió con él. La sensación fue maravillosa y aterradora. Ella comenzó a elevarse vertiginosamente. Él seguía manteniendo el control, pero no el de ella. Sus dedos se hincaron en los músculos acerados de sus hombros. Algo le ocurría. Algo maravilloso. Algo aterrador. Si perdía el control…, entonces… Ella abrió la boca y gritó.

—¡Detente!

El sonido que hizo él apenas fue humano, una intensa exclamación se estranguló en su garganta. Esta vez ella supo que él no escucharía. Él había llegado demasiado lejos y su petición ya no era justa.  
Pero él se retiró. Este hombre de acero que podría haberse impuesto a ella en un instante, había accedido a sus deseos y había caído sobre la cama, con la piel ardiente, la venas sobresaliendo en su cuello y su pecho expandiéndose.

Con su aquiescencia, las cadenas que la había atado durante tanto tiempo cayeron súbitamente, y la alegría la envolvió. Cayó sobre él. Besándolo con la lengua. Le cogió el pelo con las manos mientras recuperaba su feminidad y lo amaba con todo su corazón.  
Le pareció natural montarle. Dejó resbalar sus piernas sobre sus caderas y gradualmente le hizo entrar en su cuerpo, su tamaño la obligaba a proceder más lentamente de lo que deseaba para poder alojarle. Cuando se había empalado completamente, lo miró. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero vidriosos y sus labios tensos. Ella comenzó a moverse, midiendo los golpes mientras algunos gemidos escapaban de sus labios. Él ahuecó sus nalgas para que no lo perdiera, sus dedos la acariciaron donde estaban unidos.  
Ella extendió las manos en el vello de su pecho, arqueó la espalda, y lo condujo más y más alto. Su pelo comenzó a mecerse. Ella se había convertido en una brillante amazona que había reclamado al más poderoso de los hombres para sanarla. Él se retorció, pero ella lo detuvo agarrando con los muslos sus fuertes caderas. Ella estaba al mando. Era suyo para tomarlo.

Él ahora resoplaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras intentaba llenar sus pulmones, un deportista llegando a los límites de su resistencia. Ella dio por entendido que él estaba resuelto a que ella explotara primero. Él era un hombre que ganaba, pero en este juego particular, el que llegaba segundo ganaba el premio. Él no sabía qué le pasaba a ella. No sabía que ella no podía. Pero había algo que ella no sabía. Para él, ganar era todo. Y estaba haciendo trampa.

Con los dedos, encontró su lugar más vulnerable. Ella se quedó sin aliento y su cabeza cayó adelante. Él profundizó el ilícito toque. La habitación giró alrededor de ella, giró, más y más rápido y los límites entre él y ella se disolvieron.  
No podía ocurrir. Nunca había ocurrido. Un gran grito salió de su mismo centro. Ella oyó un rugido oscuro, en respuesta y sintió sus agudos estremecimientos. Giraron sin gravedad y cayeron en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?**

**Por fin estuvieron juntos wuju!,**

**la pobre katniss luchando contra sus monstruos y redescubriendose.**

**espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama _"It had to be you"_ escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

La mejilla de Katniss estaba pegada al pecho de Peeta y su pierna retorcida en un ángulo incómodo, pero no le importó. Mientras yacía entre sus brazos, su corazón se llenó de gratitud hacia ese tierno guerrero que había hecho que venciera los enemigos de su aire acondicionado siseaba. En el vestíbulo alguien cerró de golpe una puerta. Ella no hablaba porque no sabía qué decir.

Él desplazó su peso y rodó a un lado. Ella sintió el aire frío en la espalda desnuda. Él sacó su brazo de debajo de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda. Ella sintió las primeras muestras de desasosiego.

—Has estado genial, Katniss.  
Él se giró y le dirigió una falsa sonrisa, demasiado sonriente. Un escalofrío la atravesó como un relámpago mientras se preguntaba si era lo mismo que le habría dicho a todas sus admiradoras al terminar con ellas.

—Hemos pasado un buen rato. En serio. —Cogió sus pantalones vaqueros—. Mañana es un día importante. Hay que madrugar.

Cada parte de su cuerpo comenzó a helarse. Tocó nerviosamente la colcha. —Por supuesto. Es tarde, yo… —salió a hurtadillas de la cama por el lado contrario—. Sólo deja que… —Agarró sus ropas.

—Katniss…

—Aquí está. Ya lo tengo todo. —Se precipitó al cuarto de baño. Sus mejillas ardieron de vergüenza, cólera y dolor mientras se ponía la ropa. ¿Cómo algo tan impactante podía tener tan poca importancia para él? Trató de respirar con fuerza. Sus dientes comenzaron a temblar e intentó detener el temblor cerrando la mandíbula, determinada a no dejarle saber cuanto le había dolido. No se derrumbaría hasta que estuviera sola. Cuando salió, vio que se había puesto los vaqueros. Él miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño. Su pelo estaba despeinado, su expresión era culpable.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Con la misma fuerza que la había mantenido en pie tantos años, se giró y le lanzó el feo sujetador blanco a los pies.—Añade esto a tu colección de trofeos, entrenador. No quiero que lo olvides.

Luego se fue. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, Peeta maldijo en voz baja. Por más que quisiera justificarlo, sabía que acababa de actuar como un imbécil de primera. Aun así, se frotó el brazo y trató de decirse a sí mismo que lo que había hecho no era tan malo. Katniss conocía las reglas, ¿así que por qué montar el número?.

Lo más gracioso era que no podía recordar la última vez que había experimentado un sexo tan bueno como el que acababa de tener lugar en esa habitación; lo asustó porque había sido algo totalmente inesperado. Había habido algo en esa locura de la inocencia de Katniss que le había excitado más allá de lo imaginable. Ella había sido dulcemente salvaje y simplemente pensar en su cuerpo curvilíneo hacía que se endureciera otra vez.

Pateó el sujetador que le había lanzado y se acercó al minibar, donde cogió una botella de cerveza. Mientras la desenroscaba, admitió la razón real de haber actuado tan mal. Era porque se sentía culpable. Desde el momento que había visto a Katniss besándose con Finnick en el bar había comenzado a ver estrellas de un millón de colores diferentes y se había olvidado completamente de Madge.

¡Maldición! Se había jurado a sí mismo que no lo iba a volver a hacer. No había estado con otra mujer desde que había conocido a Glimmer, y de eso hacía casi cinco años. La primera vez debería haber sido con Madge, no con Katniss. Ahora, cuándo finalmente Madge y él se metieran en la cama, esa dulce maestra de guardería iba a competir en su mente con una triatleta del sexo.  
Incluso así, no debería haber echado a patadas a Katniss de esa manera. La culpabilidad lo invadió. A pesar de todos sus defectos de carácter, él no debería haberla echado y estaba casi seguro que había herido sus sentimientos, aunque ella era tan descarada, que no lo sabía con seguridad. Joder, esa mujer lo había sacado de quicio desde la primera vez que la vio. Como no tuviera cuidado, su lujuria por ella echaría a perder completamente su relación en ciernes con Madge.

En ese mismo momento se hizo una promesa. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, no iba a permitir que esa bomba sexual hundiera sus garras en él más profundamente de lo que ya lo había hecho. Quizá le debiera una disculpa, pero nada más. De ahora en adelante, era hombre de una sola mujer.

* * *

**o.o.o.o.o.o**

Katniss estaba terriblemente furiosa cuando se dirigió al campo para el primer cuarto del partido entre los Stars y los Sabers. ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Tonta redomada! Se detuvo en la boca del túnel y se insultó de todas las maneras que conocía. De todas las cosas sin sentido, autodestructivas e idiotas que podía haber hecho, esta era la guinda del pastel.

Todavía se sentía mareada por su llanto de la noche anterior. En alguna ocasión alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada, finalmente se había echado una larga y dolorosa mirada a sí misma y se había dado cuenta de que solo había una explicación para la profundidad del dolor que sentía. Se había permitido... enamorarse de Peeta Mellark.

Su pecho se contrajo en un hipido corto y doloroso. Asustada de poder echarse a llorar una vez más, se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos y trató de encontrar alguna explicación racional de cómo había dejado que ocurriera tal desastre. Ella debería haber sido la última mujer del mundo que sucumbiera a una arrastrada y erótica voz sureña y unos fuertes biceps. Pero allí estaba. Algún desequilibrio hormonal, alguna veta temeraria de autodestrucción, la había hecho volar cerca del sol.

Y qué caliente había ardido el sol anoche. Ella nunca se hubiera imaginado que hacer el amor pudiera ser tierno, alegre y maravilloso. Su garganta se contrajo cuando se recordó a si misma, que quizás ella hubiera hecho el amor, pero para él sólo había sido sexo.  
Se dio cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente próxima a las lágrimas y no podía sufrir una crisis nerviosa otra vez. Forzando una sonrisa resplandeciente en la cara, comenzó a andar hacia el brillante sol de Oregon, dónde tenía intención de exigir al menos una pequeña venganza por cada dulce segundo que había pasado la noche anterior mientras yacía entre sus brazos traidores.

Los fotógrafos la divisaron antes que el público. Una cinta grabada comenzó a sonar con una vieja canción: ¿Ain't she Sweet? Se percató que esta debía ser la sorpresa que Gale había dicho que tendría para ella cuando saliera al campo. Iba a ser la única dueña de un equipo de la NFL con un tema musical propio.

Acompañada de silbidos, adoptó su papel, echando besos se dirigió hacia el banquillo contoneando las caderas al son. Los fotógrafos captaron los deslumbrantes vaqueros rojos y negros de piel que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo y el masculino chaleco negro de seda que albergaba sus pechos desnudos. Había persuadido al dueño de la boutique de modas de al lado del hotel para que abriera para ella a las diez, después de que Katniss decidiera que el conservador vestido de lino que había traído ya no serviría. El dueño de la boutique había sugerido una pajarita con piezas de un traje masculino, pero Katniss le había preferido algo un poco más femenino que un listón negro en su garganta, mientras mostraba los colores del equipo en los pendientes con forma de estrellas de plata que colgaban de sus orejas. La ropa era cara, escandalosa y completamente impropia, una flagrante ofensa para Peeta Mellark.

Ella había sabido cómo se sentiría él por lo que iba a ver antes de que girase la cabeza para entender qué era lo que causaba la algarabía. Al principio él se quedó estupefacto, luego esbozó una mueca asesina. Durante un momento cerró los ojos. Quería echarle su mirada más ardiente, pero no pudo. Antes de que él pudiera sentir su sufrimiento, ella fijó su atención en los fotógrafos, que la llamaban por su nombre. Mientras fotografiaban cada curva, supo que nunca se había sentido menos femenina. ¿Por qué había creído que un hombre como Peeta la podría ver como algo más que un cuerpo?  
Finnick Odair se dirigió hacia ella.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que vas a traerme suerte hoy.

—Eres el mejor.

Ella se tomó tiempo para darle el beso y luego agradeció los vítores de la multitud con una reverencia. Cato Ludwig apareció para su insulto. Algunos jugadores más se acercaron furtivamente y les deseó suerte. Gale había metido un paquete de Wrigley en su mano antes del partido, pero Peeta no la abordó para reclamarlo.

La pelota surcó el aire, y cuando los macizos cuerpos de los jugadores comenzaron a colisionar, ella logró evitar ponerse las manos sobre los ojos. Aunque la aterraba todavía estar tan cerca del caos total, se percató que el partido no la aterrorizaba tanto como la semana anterior. Gale le había estado enseñando los rudimentos del juego, y más de una vez, se encontró atrapada por la acción.

Más tarde, en el palco, ella tuvo la satisfacción de ver como echaban a Peeta en el último cuarto después de insultar a los árbitros. Inspirado por su beso de buena suerte, Odair había atrapado cinco pases en 118 yardas, pero no fue suficiente para compensar las malas jugadas de sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente contra un equipo como los Sabers. Después de seis jugadas, los Sabers ganaban a los Stars por dieciocho puntos.

Gale y ella regresaron con el equipo en el vuelo charter de regreso a O'Hare. Ella se había cambiado los pantalones vaqueros de serpiente por unos pantalones más cómodos y un suéter rojo de algodón que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo. Cuando abordó a Peeta, estaba sentado en la primera fila de primera clase y miraba ceñudamente el plan de juego de la semana siguiente con Gary Hewitt, el desagradable coordinador. Deseó haberse podido esfumar antes de que él advirtiese su presencia. Cómo no fue posible, se detuvo un momento al lado de su asiento, arqueó las cejas y lanzó el paquete de Wrigley sobre su regazo.

—Realmente deberías aprender a controlar tu temperamento, Entrenador.

Él le echó una mirada que podía haber abrasado el cemento. Ella rápidamente siguió adelante.  
Después de que el avión despegara, ella dejó su asiento en primera clase al lado de Gale y fue a la cabina para hablar con los jugadores. La aturdió ver como viajaban. El médico del equipo inyectaba a uno de los veteranos en la rodilla, mientras el masajista trabajaba con otro. Muchos de los hombres llevaban bloques de hielo.

Parecieron valorar que estuviera dispuesta a hablarles después de una pérdida tan bochornosa. Se dio cuenta de que había definitivamente una jerarquía por la forma en la qué se sentaban. Entrenadores, directivos y la prensa más importante ocupaban la primera clase, mientras asistentes y cámaras se sentaban al frente de la cabina de pasajeros. Los novatos ocupaban las filas siguientes y los veteranos ocupaban la cola del avión. Más tarde, cuándo le preguntó a Gale por que los veteranos escogían la parte posterior del avión, le dijo que les gustaba ponerse tan lejos de los entrenadores como fuera posible.  
Era después de la una de la madrugada cuando aterrizaron en O'Hare, y estaba exhausta. Gale la iba a llevar a casa porque ella no había llevado el coche al aeropuerto. Cuando se deslizó en el asiento del copiloto del Lincoln Town Car, ella oyó enérgicos ruidos de pasos que se acercaban.

—Necesitamos hablar, Katniss. Déjame llevarte a casa. Se sorprendió de ver a Peeta esperando al lado del coche, su mano descansaba sobre su puerta mientras bajaba la vista para mirar adentro. Él llevaba puestas sus gafas con montura metálica, y parecía más un severo director de secundaria que estuviera a punto de echar mano a un legendario ángel del infierno.  
Ella tocó con nerviosismo la hebilla del cinturón de seguridad y la abrochó.

—Podemos hablar mañana. Voy con Gale.

Gale, que estaba de pie en el lado del conductor, acababa de terminar de colocar sus maletas en el asiento trasero. Él alzó la mirada mientras Peeta rodeaba el coche.

—Hay unos asuntos que tengo que hablar con Katniss, Hawthorne. La llevaré a su casa. Podemos cambiar los coches mañana en el trabajo. —Le puso sobre la palma de la mano un juego de llaves e, ignorando su exclamación de protesta, se deslizó detrás del volante. Mientras Peeta ajustaba el asiento para alojar sus largas piernas, Gale miró fijamente las llaves en su mano.

—¿Me dejas conducir el Ferrari?

—No dejes marcas de babas en el cuero de los asientos.

Ella se mantuvo en frío silencio mientras Peeta salía del aparcamiento. Al cabo de unos minutos, iban rumbo al sur por la triestatal. Por las llamativas luces de neón que anunciaban cadenas de radio y cerveza, ella se daba cuenta de que él estaba quemando neumático, como si fuera el ofendido en vez de ella. Se mentalizó para no dejar que se diera cuenta de cuanto la había lastimado.

—Supongo que sabes que te rebajaste totalmente en el partido de hoy cuando apareciste con ese traje encantador.

—¿Me rebajé? A menos que mi memoria me falle, a ti fue al único que sacaron del campo.

—No me sacaron, me expulsaron. Era un partido de fútbol, no una convención de jodidos terratenientes.—La recorrió con la vista—. De todas maneras, ¿qué estabas tratando de probar? No me digas que no sabes que significa llevar ropas así, es como llevar un letrero de "se vende" colgado en el pecho.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —coqueteó— ¿por qué piensas que lo hago? Sus manos apretaron el volante.

—Estás provocándome, lo sabes ¿no?

—Mi ropa no es asunto tuyo.

—Lo es porque representas al equipo.

—¿Y crees que esas "rabietas infantiles" que tienes en los partidos representan al equipo?

—Eso es diferente. Es parte del juego.

Ella esperaba que su falta de respuesta le dijera exactamente lo que pensaba de su lógica.  
Avanzaron varios kilómetros en silencio. El dolor de Katniss se hacía más profundo. Estaba cansada de representar un papel todo el tiempo, pero no conocía otra manera de comportarse. Puede que si se hubieran encontrado en otras circunstancias, hubieran tenido una oportunidad.

La beligerancia de Peeta se había desvanecido cuando finalmente habló otra vez.

—Mira, Katniss. Me siento mal por lo que sucedió anoche y quiero disculparme. Me gustó estar contigo y todo eso, y no tuve la intención de ser tan brusco. Fue simplemente que estaba cans… —Su disculpa sonó sin convicción en el silencio que le siguió.  
Ella podría sentir como su garganta se cerraba, y luchó para que no lo hiciera. Recogiendo los fragmentos con su fuerza de voluntad, dijo con un tono de total aburrimiento como alguien de la Jet-Set de South Hampton.

—Realmente, Peeta, si hubiera sabido que reaccionarías de una manera tan inmadura, nunca me habría acostado contigo.

Sus ojos se estrecharon. —¿Y eso?

—Me recordaste a un adolescente que acabase de hacerlo en el asiento trasero del coche de papá y estuviera teniendo un ataque de arrepentimiento. Francamente, estoy acostumbrada a un poco más de sofisticación por parte de mis amantes. Como mínimo, esperaba otro asalto. Apenas vale la pena todo ese esfuerzo si vas a hacerlo sólo una vez, ¿no crees?

Él hizo un extraño sonido ahogado y se desvió al arcén derecho. Ella no paró, aguijoneada por el dolor de saber que él no sabría sus intenciones, y que esta era la forma en que él esperaba que se comportara.

—No creo que sea tremendamente exigente, pero quiero que mis amantes cumplan tres requisitos: cortesía, aguante y recuperación rápida para repetir la jugada. Me temo que fallaste en los tres.

Su voz sonó peligrosamente baja. —¿No vas a criticar también mi técnica?

—Bueno, respecto a eso, realmente encontré que tu técnica fue bastante… aceptable.

—¿Aceptable?

—Obviamente has leído todos los libros, pero… —forzó un suspiro exagerado—. Oh, probablemente estoy siendo demasiado exigente.

—No. Sigue. No me perdería esto por nada del mundo.

—Supongo que no había imaginado que tendrías… bueno tantos complejos Eres un amante muy tenso, Peeta Mellark. Deberías relajarte más y no deberías tomarte el sexo tan en serio. Por supuesto estabas en desventaja. —Hizo una pausa, luego tiró a matar—. Sinceramente, ¿qué hombre podría relajarse en una relación sexual con la mujer que firma los cheques de su sueldo?

Ella se quedó consternada al oír una suave risa entrecortada.

—Katniss, querida, te dejé sin aliento.

—No haría demasiado hincapié en eso. Fue simplemente una cosa temporal. Mala química.

A la luz de los focos delanteros, lo veía sonreír ampliamente. Durante una fracción de segundo casi olvidó el aguijón de su rechazo y sonrió para sí misma. —Cariño, hay muchas cosas en este mundo sobre las que me siento inseguro. La religión. La política económica nacional. Qué color de calcetines poner con un traje azul. Pero he de decirte que mi función en la habitación del hotel anoche no es una de ellas.

—Con ese ego, no me sorprende.

—Katniss, te dije que lo sentía.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ahora si no te importa, estoy exhausta. —Descansó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos.

Él era tan bueno en la comunicación no verbal como ella. Al cabo de unos segundos, había subido la radio y llenado el interior del coche con la música agresiva de Megadeth. Nada se había aclarado entre ellos...

Katniss vio poco a Peeta durante la semana siguiente. Sus días parecían envueltos en kilómetros de películas, asistiendo a un incontable número de reuniones con sus ayudantes y jugadores, y algún tiempo cada día en el campo de entrenamiento. Para su sorpresa, Prim estuvo de acuerdo en acompañarla al partido del domingo contra los Detroit Lions, aunque cuando Katniss le sugirió que llevara una amiga, se negó, diciendo que todas las chicas de su escuela eran unas perras.  
Los Stars ganaron a los Lions por estrecho margen, pero el siguiente domingo en el Three Stadium Rivers de Pittsburgh, el equipo otra vez cayó víctima de una serie de errores, fallando en el juego cuerpo a cuerpo. Ahora iban uno contra tres en la liga. Se encontró con Marvel en el aeropuerto de Pittsburgh. Estuvo empalagosamente compasivo, al mismo tiempo que sutilmente crítico, no pudo esperar para apartarse de él.

La mañana siguiente, cuando Katniss llegó a la oficina, su secretaria le dio una nota de Gale pidiéndole que se encontrara inmediatamente con él en la sala de juntas del segundo piso. Cuando cogió su café hizo una mueca y se dirigió al vestíbulo, vio que todos los teléfonos estaban sonando y se preguntó que nueva catástrofe habría ocurrido.

Peeta se apoyaba contra la pared paneleada de detrás, los tobillos y los antebrazos cruzados, con un ceño en la cara mientras clavaba los ojos en la televisión y un video situados sobre una mesa móvil de acero. Gale estaba sentado en una silla giratoria al final de la mesa.  
Cuando ella se deslizó en la silla de su izquierda, él se giró a ella y murmuró:

—Esto es un video de "Deportes de Chicago", un programa local muy popular, que emitieron mientras volábamos a casa anoche. Me temo que necesitas verlo.

Ella fijó su atención en la televisión y en el guapo presentador de pelo oscuro sentado en una silla ante un decorado de la silueta de Chicago. Miraba fijamente a la cámara con la intensidad de un Peter Jennings cubriendo una guerra mundial.

_«A través de una hábil dirección y un proyecto con futuro, Robert Everdeen y Beete Wright lograron ensamblar uno de los grupo de jugadores con más talento de la liga. Pero se necesita más que talento para ganar, se necesita liderazgo, algo que ahora falla en los Stars. »_

La pantalla comenzó a mostrar un resumen del partido del domingo, una serie de acciones irreflexivas y jugadas arruinadas.

_«El presidente Gale Hawthorne no es un visionario del fútbol, nunca ha jugado un partido y simplemente no tiene la madurez suficiente para mantener a un entrenador tan independiente como Peeta Mellark a línea, un entrenador que necesita concentrarse más en darle a sus jóvenes jugadores unos principios y menos en ir de juerga en juerga. Los Stars son un equipo al borde del caos, obstaculizada por una gestión inepta, entrenamiento errático, cuentas tambaleantes y una dueña que es una vergüenza para la NFL. »_

Katniss se tensó cuando la cámara comenzó a mostrar un montaje de fotos suyo de distintas épocas. Brevemente, el presentador esbozó los detalles del testamento de Robert.

_«El comportamiento social de Katniss Everdeen convierte un deporte serio y noble en un circo. No conoce el juego y no parece tener experiencia en manejar nada más complicado que su tarjeta de crédito. Su ropa provocativa en los partidos y sus desaires ante las múltiples demandas para entrevistarla dejan claro el poco respeto que le tiene a este equipo lleno de talento y al deporte que tantos amamos. »_

La cámara emitió una entrevista con Marvel.

_ «Tengo la seguridad de que Katniss está haciéndolo lo mejor que puede _—dijo seriamente—._ Está más acostumbrada a moverse en círculos artísticos que deportivos y esto es difícil para ella. Una vez que haya cumplido los requisitos del testamento de su padre, estoy seguro de que podré poner a los Stars en vereda rápidamente. »_

Ella rechinó los dientes mientras Marvel proseguía, sonriendo a la cámara y dando la impresión de ser un caballero perfecto con una chica totalmente inepta. El presentador volvió a salir en pantalla.

«_A pesar de la caballerosa defensa de su primo Marvel Chandler, Enero está demasiado lejos. Mientras tanto, ¿cuándo le indicará la señorita Everdeen la dirección correcta a su presidente? Incluso más alarmante aún, cómo puede ella frenar a su explosivo entrenador cuando un rumor preocupante ha salido a la superficie. Normalmente, no divulgaríamos este tipo de noticia, pero ya que tiene una relación directa con lo que ocurre con los Stars, sentimos que es de interés público dejar que se sepa que una fuente fidedigna la vio saliendo de la suite de Mellark en el hotel Portland a altas horas de la madrugada. »_

Peeta pronunció una obscenidad abrasadora. Katniss apretó con fuerza las manos.  
El presentador miraba a la cámara con gravedad.

_«Su reunión podría haber sido inocente, pero si lo no fue, no es de buen agüero para los Stars. También deberíamos apuntar que las indiscreciones de la señorita Everdeen no se detienen con el rumor de que está liada con su entrenador. »_

Él recogió una copia de la revista "Bello Mundo", una publicación lujosa de gran difusión, con una tirada casi tan grande como "Vanity Fair". Katniss gimió interiormente. Ella había tenido tantas preocupaciones últimamente que se había olvidado completamente de "Bello Mundo".

_«Sería sensato que el nuevo comisionado de la NFL, Boyd Randolph, echara un vistazo al último número de la popular revista "Bello Mundo", que estará mañana en los kioskos y que muestra a nuestra Señorita Everdeen en cueros. Quizá ante estas fotos, que me prohíben mostrar ante la cámara las reglas de la Comisión Federal De Comunicaciones, instará a que el comisario tenga un serio debate con la Señorita Everdeen sobre sus responsabilidades en la NFL»_

Sus cejas se alzaron ante la estudiada afrenta de un reportero tratando de entrevistar a Nielsen.

_«El fútbol profesional ha trabajado duro para limpiar su imagen después de las drogas y los escándalos de la década pasada para que venga ahora una joven sin ningún interés por el juego y lo arrastre a la mierda otra vez. Esperemos que el Comisionado Randolph haga algo. »_

Peeta apuntó su dedo hacia el presentador. —¿No es esa comadreja uno de los amigos de Marvel?

—Creo que sí. —La emisión había llegado a su fin, y Gale la apagó con el mando.

—Marvel es un príncipe —masculló Peeta con repugnancia. Cogió rápidamente el sobre que yacía en la mesa, y la ofensa de Katniss dejó paso a una sensación de creciente temor.

—Mi secretaria acaba de dármela —dijo Gale—. No he tenido oportunidad de mirarla pero…

Peeta sacó la revista. Katniss quiso quitársela, pero sabía que eso sólo pospondría lo inevitable. Desgarró una página cuando empezó a examinarla rápidamente, buscando las ofensivas fotos.

—¿Por qué te molestas? —suspiró ella—. Ya has visto todo lo que enseño.

Gale se sobresaltó.

—¿Es cierto entonces? Realmente estuvisteis juntos en el hotel.

Peeta se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no alquilas un dirigible de Goodyear y se lo anuncias al mundo entero?

Sus dedos temblaban mientras ahuecaban el ahora frío café. —No va a ocurrir otra vez, Gale, pero necesitas saber la verdad.

Él la miraba como un padre preocupado miraba a un niño que amaba, pero que iba sin rumbo.

—Es culpa mía. Nunca se me ocurrió hablarte sobre la incorrección de confraternizar con Peeta. Debería haberlo hecho… Eso, junto con las fotos, va a ser una pesadilla para nuestros relaciones públicas. ¿No te diste cuenta de que posar desnuda para una revista, aunque sea una tan respetable como "Bello Mundo", avergonzaría al equipo?

—Posé para esas fotos en junio, un mes antes de heredar los Stars. Con todo lo que ha ocurrido, me había olvidado de ellas.

Peeta todavía no había encontrado las fotos. Rechinó los dientes. —Ten cuidado, Hawthorne. Si tenemos alguna llamada de Playboy, será mejor que la ates y la amordaces, porque se desnudará y posará antes de que te enteres.

Abruptamente, dejó de pasar páginas y se quedó con la mirada fija. Luego comenzó a maldecir. Katniss odió la necesidad que sintió de defenderse.

—Esas fotos están hechas por Asha Belchoir, una de las fotógrafas más respetadas del mundo. Y por cierto una buena amiga mía.

Peeta pasó la página con la mano. —¡Estás pintada!

Gale extendió la mano.

—¿Puedo?

Peeta lanzó la revista sobre la mesa como si fuera basura. Aterrizó abierta, mostrando una foto a doble página de Katniss inclinándose delante de uno de los desnudos de Flores, "Desnudo # 28", un retrato surrealista que había hecho poco antes de su muerte. Dibujado en el cuerpo desnudo de Katniss estaba una reproducción exacta de la parte de la pintura que su forma recostada cubría. El efecto era bello, extraño y erótico.  
Gale volvió la página para revelar una foto ampliada del pecho de Katniss, su pezón arrugado bajo el recubrimiento de pintura blanca. Su piel se había convertido en la lona surrealista para siluetas azules en miniatura de otros pechos ejecutados con el estilo característico de Flores.

La foto final era una vertical que ocupaba toda la página, de su cuerpo desnudo dando la espalda. Se estaba levantando el pelo, con una rodilla inclinada y una cadera ligeramente echada para atrás. Su piel no pintada era una lona para huellas de manos negras y rojas en su hombro, la curva de su cintura, la redondez de su glúteo y la parte de atrás del muslo.  
Peeta señaló la foto de la revista con su dedo índice.

—¡Algún hombre ha pasado un buen rato haciéndote esto!

Katniss no malgastó ni un minuto más en pensar que su cólera parecía fuera de proporción para alguien que intentaba de tal manera distanciarse de ella.

—Hombres, cariño. Uno para cada color. — Era una mentira. La artista del cuerpo había sido una mujer gordita de mediana edad, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

Gale recogió su pluma y golpeó ligeramente la mesa.

—Katniss, he programado una conferencia de prensa para nosotros dos a la una. Flavius Hampton, el relaciones públicas, te instruirá brevemente. Peeta, si fuera tú permanecería lejos de la prensa hasta mañana. Cuando la prensa te pille, no hables de nada salvo del juego. Ya sabes cómo manipulan todo. Y a menos que quieras que la historia termine en primera plana, deja los puños en los bolsillos si algún reportero tiene la audacia de sacar el incidente de la habitación delante de tu cara.

Ella se levantó de la silla. —Nada de ruedas de prensa, Gale. Te dije desde el principio que no daré entrevistas.

Los labios de Peeta se torcieron. —Si le permites desnudarse primero, apuesto que lo hará.

—Ya basta, Peeta. —Gale se volvió a Katniss—. Siento lo de la rueda de prensa.

Peeta dio un bufó enojado. —Acláraselo bien a ella, Hawthorne. Seguro que tienes que sacar el látigo.

Gale hizo como que no lo oía. —Desafortunadamente, no puedes continuar despreciando a la prensa sin que parezca que tienes algo que ocultar.

—No creo que quede nada que no haya visto ya todo el mundo. —Se burló Peeta.

Katniss recobró el aliento. Gale se levantó lentamente de la mesa y empezó a mirar hacia el entrenador.

—Tus comentarios son totalmente impropios. Le debes a Katniss una disculpa.

La expresión de Peeta era tensa por la cólera. —Pues no la va a tener.

—Tú tampoco eres inocente en todo esto. Aparentemente había dos personas en esa habitación de hotel. Y si no hubieras perdido tantos partidos, no nos estarían atacando. En lugar de insultar a Katniss, quizá deberías considerar hacer algo con respeto a todas esas pérdidas de balón.

A Peeta le pareció estar teniendo problemas para oír lo que creía que oía. —¿Estás criticando mi juego? El nudo de la manzana de Adán de Gale subió cuando tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Creo que me he hecho entender. Estás siendo rudo, beligerante e insultante con Katniss. No sólo es la dueña de este equipo y tu jefa, sino que también es una persona que merece tu respeto.

Katniss no tuvo tiempo de sentirse agradecida por la valiente defensa de Gale. Estaba demasiado alarmada por las líneas crueles que se habían formado a cada lado de la boca de Peeta. Demasiado tarde, recordó que era un hombre que estaba entrenado para repeler todos los ataques con un contraataque salvaje.

—Ahora me vas a oír, pelele. ¡Cómo trato a Katniss no es asunto tuyo, y ya sabes lo que puedes hacer con tus jodidas lecciones de etiqueta!

—Basta —advirtió Gale. Pero Peeta estaba a rebosar de adrenalina y emociones que no sabía controlar excepto directamente con cólera.

—¡Me detendré cuando decida detenerme! Y a menos que quieras que te meta la cabeza en un retrete lleno de mierda, recuerda que soy el que entrenador de este equipo. ¡Me parece que tienes más que suficiente con manejar a esta tonta!

Un pesado silencio cayó en la sala. Toda la sangre abandonó el cuerpo de Katniss. Se sintió enferma y humillada. Los ojos de Peeta se cerraron. Su mano se movió hacia ella en un gesto ineficaz, casi impotente.

—Quedas suspendido por una semana —dijo Gale quedamente. La cabeza de Peeta se elevó rápidamente y sus labios se apretaron con burla.

—No me puedes suspender. Soy el entrenador, no uno de los jugadores.

—No obstante, estás suspendido.

Katniss alarmada, dio un paso adelante. —Gale...

Él levantó la mano y dijo suavemente: —Por favor no te involucres en esto, Katniss. Tengo un trabajo que hacer y necesito hacerlo a mi manera.

Peeta acortó la distancia entre ellos, cerniéndose sobre el presidente de una manera tan físicamente amenazadora que Katniss se encogió de miedo. Habló en voz baja de un modo arrastrado y venenoso.

—Te voy a dar por el culo.

La piel de Gale había cogido un débil tono verdoso, pero él continuó con voz casi suave.

—Quiero que dejes el edificio inmediatamente. No debes contactar con los demás entrenadores ni con los jugadores hasta que tu suspensión sea levantada después del domingo que viene.

—¡Dejaré el edificio cuando me lo pidas por favor!

—Por el bien de Katniss, no quieras hacerlo peor.

Durante unos segundo Peeta le miró con furia y los labios apretados.

—Vas a lamentar esto.

—Estoy seguro de que estás en lo cierto. No obstante, tengo que hacer lo que creo más conveniente.

Peeta le dirigió una mirada larga y dura y salió de la sala. Katniss se llevó la mano a la boca. Gale le dio un tierno apretón en el brazo.

—La rueda de prensa tendrá lugar en el campo de entrenamiento a la una. Vendré a tu oficina a buscarte.

—Gale, yo realmente…

—Perdona, Katniss.

Soltando su brazo, salió de la sala, mientras con súbita desilusión le siguió con la mirada.

Los pies de Peeta golpearon los bordes de los escalones mientras se dejaba caer hasta el primer piso. Cuando aterrizó, echó el pie hacia atrás y pateó para abrir la puerta de metal. Una vez que estuvo fuera, el brillante día del veranillo de san Martín no hizo nada para serenar su furia.  
Cuando se dirigió hacia su coche, se recreó en lo que haría después. Iba a romperle el cuello a esa pequeña comadreja. Patearía su culo de comadreja hasta ponerlo del revés. Cualquier tipo de suspensión era una violación directa de su contrato, y sus abogados iban a hacer picadillo a Katniss y a su presidente. No tenía que soportar toda esa mierda. Él iba a…, iba a…  
Iba a dejar de actuar como un asno. Apoyó una mano en el techo de su coche e inspiró profunda e inestablemente. Era él el que debía estar avergonzado, no por Katniss sino por sí mismo. ¿Cómo la había podido insultar de esa manera? Él nunca había tratado en su vida tan mal a una mujer, ni siquiera a Glimmer. Y Katniss no lo había merecido. Ella lo sacaba de quicio, pero no tenía ni un hueso malo en su cuerpo. Era divertida y sexy y dulce a su manera.

Él odiaba perder el control de esa manera, pero cuando había oído a aquel presumido presentador diciendo al mundo que Katniss había estado en su habitación del hotel, se había sentido tan lleno de furia por la violación de su intimidad que había querido derribar de una patada el televisor. Sabía lo suficiente de la prensa para darse cuenta de que Katniss terminaría pagando por algo que era culpa suya. Debería haber hablado con ella en vez de insultarla.

Sabía que lo habría manejado algo mejor si no hubiese sido por esas fotos. La idea de que desconocidos mirasen su cuerpo lo enfurecía. Su reacción era completamente ilógica, sobre todo considerando el hecho de que su cuerpo estaba expuesto en la mayoría de los museos del mundo, pero no lo podía soportar. Además, las pinturas abstractas eran diferentes que las brillantes fotos. Las fotos que él había visto en "Bello Mundo" eran obras de arte, pero el mundo estaba lleno de millones de caraculos que no iban a pensar eso. Pensar en la manera que babearían incontroladamente sobre esas páginas había hecho que su temperamento estallara.

Su maldito temperamento. ¿Cuándo iba a crecer y controlarlo? No hacía falta ser licenciado en psicología para entender por qué le costaba tanto. Incluso cuando era un niño de cuatro o cinco años, su padre le daba palizas si lloraba o se quejaba porque estaba herido o asustado.

Él todavía podía oír a su padre borracho—. Trae mi cinturón, así te daré algo para que grites de verdad.

Cuando creció, descubrió que la única emoción que no podía controlar con facilidad ante su viejo era la cólera, ya fuera en un campo de fútbol o con los puños. Un maldito infierno. Un hombre de treinta y siete años comportándose como un imbécil. Pero esta vez el imbécil había obtenido lo que merecía. Esta vez al imbécil le había parado los pies abruptamente un niñito que no podía ni dirigir el equipo.

Otra vez la cólera lo invadió, pero ahora era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir que era una manera de ocultar la vergüenza. Vergüenza de que fuera Hawthorne el que había defendido Katniss. Vergüenza de que la había tenido que defender de él.

Si no hubiera perdido la cordura, podría haberse alegrado de que Gale Hawthorne finalmente hubiera mostrado algo de sentido común. Si no hubiera perdido la cordura, podría creer que realmente había algo de esperanza para el equipo después de todo.

* * *

**HOLA, DESPUES DE UNOS DIAS TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, EL ANTERIOR FUE MUY TIERNO Y EN ESTE RAO, CAEMOS POR LAS REZONES DE NUESTRO TONTO ENTRENADOR,**

**POBRE KATNISS, NO FUE SU MEJOR DIA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y FAVS!**

**SALUDOS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Gale se aclaró la voz. —La Señorita Everdeen posó para las fotos de "Bello Mundo" antes de heredar los Stars. Ciertamente ella no tenía intención ni de avergonzar al equipo ni a la NFL.

—¿Es cierto que el comisionado se ha puesto en contacto privadamente para advertirle sobre su comportamiento? —preguntó una reportera.

—Es verdad —contestó— pero Katniss no ha hablado con él.

_"Sólo porqué ella no le había devuelto la llamada",_ pensó Katniss desdichadamente, sentada entre Gale y Caesar Flickerman, el director de relaciones públicas de los Stars. La rueda de prensa iba todavía peor de lo que ella había previsto. No sólo había sido noticia a nivel local, sino también a nivel nacional; lo cierto era que parecía tener un terrible interés. Habían acudido tantos periodistas que se habían visto obligados a realizar la rueda de prensa en uno de los campos de entrenamiento vacío. Gale, Caesar y ella estaban sentados detrás de una mesa encima de la línea de cincuenta yardas, a sus espaldas habían colocado una tela azul con el logo de los Stars. Algunos miembros de la prensa permanecían de pie, mientras que otros estaban sentados en unos bancos de madera que se había dispuesto para tal fin.

Al principio todas las preguntas se habían centrado sobre el testamento de Robert, pero no les habían dado pie para seguir por ese camino. Hasta ese momento, se habían centrado en la gestión de Gale, los entrenamientos de Peeta y los principios morales de Katniss. Gale y Caesar Flickerman habían contestado todas las preguntas, incluidas las que le habían hecho directamente a periodista bastante gordo, con mal aspecto y barba de varios días se levantó. Caesar Flickerman le susurró al oído que representaba a un periódico sensacionalista de baja calidad.

—Katniss, ¿vas a posar desnuda para algo más?

Caesar intervino. —La señorita Everdeen está demasiado centrada en los Stars para dedicarse a otras actividades.

El hombre se rascó su barbilla barbuda —Esta no es la primera vez que posa desnuda ¿verdad?

—La señorita Everdeen ha posado para alguno de los más geniales trabajos del conocido artista Arturo Flores —dijo Gale.

El reportero del periódico sensacionalista fue interrumpido por un columnista deportivo local.

—Hay muchas críticas hacia el entrenador Mellark. Sobre todo en referencia a las rotaciones. Algunos piensan que presiona demasiado a los jugadores, que comienzan a quejarse de que están explotados y que no les divierte el juego. Por hache o por be, el equipo aún no ha cuajado en esta temporada. ¿Qué cambios se planea hacer?

—En principio ninguno —dijo Gale— es demasiado pronto para hacer cambios. —Procedió a ensalzar las habilidades de Peeta como entrenador. Katniss se preguntó que diría la prensa cuando se enteraran de que Peeta había sido suspendido.

Gale parecía pensar que lo podrían afrontar como si fuera un caso agudo de gripe, pero ella no creía que fuera tan fácil. Lo que había hecho Gale violaba su contrato y Peeta probablemente ya habría llamado a sus abogados.  
Se forzó a no pensar en sus burlas e insultos, pero resultaba bastante difícil. Quizá ese carácter que él había exteriorizado indicaba claramente el tipo de persona que era y debía encarar el hecho de que se había permitido enamorarse del hombre equivocado.

El aborrecible reportero del periódico sensacionalista hablaba otra vez con una desagradable mirada lasciva en la cara.

—Y sobre el rendimiento del entrenador Mellark fuera del campo ¿qué nos cuentas, Katniss?

Los demás periodistas le dirigieron miradas de indignación, pero Katniss no se engañaba. Tarde o temprano cualquiera hubiera preguntado lo mismo. Sólo lo habrían hecho de una manera más educada.

—El rendimiento del entrenador Mellark es estupendo…

Katniss no lo pudo resistir más y puso la mano en la manga de Gale para detenerle.

—Contestaré yo. —Se inclinó hacia el micrófono—. ¿Me está pidiendo que evalúe al entrenador Mellark como amante? ¿Es eso lo que pregunta?

Por un momento el reportero pareció sorprenderse por la franqueza de su ataque, pero entonces con una sonrisa babosa respondió—: Por supuesto Katniss, acláranoslo.

—Ahora mismo. Para que conste en acta, es un amante tremendo. —Hizo una pausa mientras los asombrados periodistas clavaban los ojos en ella—. Lo mismo que el entrenador Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick Odair, Cato Ludwig, Tresh, toda la ofensiva y la mayor parte de la línea defensiva. ¿Están incluidas todas las personas del equipo que compartieron el hotel conmigo? No me gustaría olvidarme de nadie.

Los periodistas se rieron, pero ella aún no estaba satisfecha. Temblaba interiormente pero miró directamente al periodista aborrecible y sonrió.

—De paso, si mal no recuerdo, usted señor, fue una pequeña desilusión. Los miembros de la prensa estallaron en carcajadas. Si Katniss no los había convencidos, por lo menos había probado que no estaba tan muda como pensaban.

***o*o*o*o***

El condominio que Robert había mantenido para sus amantes formaba parte de una urbanización de lujo junto a una zona arbolada en los alrededores de Naperville, que estaba situado en el límite occidental de DuPage County. El atractivo edificio de ladrillo de dos plantas tenía un tejado en mansarda. En cada fachada había un par de graciosas ventanas paladianas de doble hoja, con cristales óvalos y emplomados. Los faros del coche la iluminaron tenuemente, cuando a las seis, Katniss aparcó el coche en el garaje y entró en la casa. El interior estaba agradablemente decorado con una suave moqueta gris perla y blanca, dándole a las estancias una sensación ligera y tropical. La cocina se abría hacia fuera a un solarium para comidas informales y el alto techo hacía que la pequeña sala pareciera más espaciosa.

—¿Prim? ¿Sae? —Katniss se agachó para acariciar a Pooh, que se mostraba delirante de alegría ante su regreso. Como no le respondieron, la perra y ella fueron arriba.

La moqueta de su dormitorio era blanca y estaba decorado con muebles de roble blanqueado y tenía un amplio espacio delante de la ventana. Se había sentido incómoda durmiendo en la gran cama que dominaba la habitación y la había reemplazado por una más pequeña que antes había ocupado una de las habitaciones de invitados de la mansión. Después de dejar su chaqueta de lino sobre la cama, entró en el vestidor, donde se cambió la ropa que llevaba por unos vaqueros y una camiseta de los Stars.

Ni Prim ni Sae habían regresado cuando Katniss llevó una ensalada de pasta integral que encontró en la nevera, hasta el solarium. Caminó suavemente sobre la moqueta gris perla en calcetines y se sentó en una de las labradas sillas blancas que se situaban alrededor de una mesa a juego. Los asientos tapizados en tonos agua con flores daban a la habitación un toque acogedor.

Frotó los dedos del pie sobre el lomo de Pooh mientras picoteaba de la ensalada. Por una vez en su vida, no tenía ningún problema para mantener a raya los cinco kilos que siempre querían posarse en sus caderas. Puede que fuera porque estaba cada vez más triste. Echaba de menos a Cinna y al resto de sus amigos. Echaba de menos su trabajo en la galería. Quería tener el pecho plano y una infancia diferente. Quería un marido agradable y un bebé. Quería a Peeta Mellark. No al hombre que la había atacado verbalmente esa mañana, sino al hombre que había bromeado con ella tiernamente la noche que habían hecho el amor.

La inusual inmersión en la autocompasión que sentía, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose y cerrándose. Pooh ladró y salió rápidamente para averiguar quien era. Katniss oyó ruido de paquetes, un suave saludo a Pooh y luego el sonido de pasos que subían. Dejando a un lado la ensalada, llegó al vestíbulo a tiempo de ver las luces traseras del Toyota de Sae alejándose.

Subió y golpeó la puerta de Prim. Al no haber respuesta, empujó la puerta. La cama estaba a rebosar de bolsas de tiendas que eran un sueño para las adolescentes: The Gap, Benetton, The Limited. Pooh estaba tumbada en el medio de la cama y observaba como Prim sacaba la ropa de las bolsas. Prim la miró y por breves segundos, Katniss creyó ver reflejada culpabilidad en los ojos de su hermana. Luego se volvió a poner la mascara de mal humor que solía tener.

—La señora Sae me llevó a comprar ropa para la escuela. Tiene una nieta de mi edad, así que conoce las mejores tiendas.

Katniss también conocía las mejores tiendas, pero cuando sugirió ir de compras, Prim se negó.

—Ya lo veo. —Tragándose la desilusión, se sentó en la cama. Prim extendió la mano para acariciar a Pooh. Katniss ya se había percatado hacía varias semanas que Peeta había estado en lo cierto sobre el afecto que su hermana mostraba por la perra, pero no había hecho ningún comentario al respeto.—Enséñame lo que habéis comprado.

Durante un rato Prim se comportó como una adolescente normal. Sacó una cazadora vaquera, jerséis, vaqueros y camisetas; sus ojos brillaban de excitación. Katniss no podía culpar a Sae. Había ayudado a Prim a comprar el guardarropa perfecto para una adolescente.

—¿Has pensado en hacerte agujeros en las orejas?

—¿Puedo?

—No veo por qué no. Piénsalo.

—Quiero hacerlo —contestó sin titubear.

—Vale. Entonces iremos el viernes. —Dobló unos vaqueros y comentó con mucho cuidado—. No me has comentado nada de la escuela. ¿Cómo va?

Cada vez que Katniss le había hecho esa pregunta en las pasadas dos semanas, Prim se había negado a responder con algo que no fueran monosílabos. En ese momento su expresión se tornó fría.

—¿Qué crees? Lo odio. Incluso las clases más adelantadas son fáciles.

—Las clases también eran fáciles en Crayton.

—La escuela pública esta llena de retrasados mentales.

—Cuando te matriculé, tu tutor me mencionó que el becario del departamento de literatura inglesa imparte unos cursos de escritura. ¿Por qué no te ofreces como voluntaria?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

—Algunas veces es bueno ayudar a otras personas. —Cuando Prim no respondió, Katniss continuó con suavidad su interrogatorio—. Por lo menos ya vas a la escuela con chicos.

Prim pareció muy concentrada en la etiqueta de unos vaqueros. Katniss lo intentó otra vez.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ir a la escuela con chicos.

—No es demasiado bueno. Son bastante asquerosos en el comedor.

—¿Y los chicos de los cursos superiores? ¿Son también asquerosos?

—Algunos, supongo. Pero otros son unos sabihondos.

Katniss reprimió una sonrisa. —A mí siempre me han gustado los sabihondos. No hay nada más erótico en un hombre que la inteligencia. Por supuesto, también debe ser guapo.

Prim soltó una risita nerviosa y por unos momentos las barreras entre ellas se disolvieron.

—El chico de la taquilla de al lado de la mía tiene el pelo largo. Es realmente fuerte y asqueroso, siempre está haciendo ruidos soeces, pero en realidad tiene buen corazón.

—¿Quién es?

—Está en mi clase adelantada de inglés. Pero tiene problemas para seguirla.

—¿Quizá puedas ofrecerte para echarle una mano?

—Ni siquiera sabe quien soy. —Prim cogió una bolsa de la cama mientras su expresión se nublaba—. No le gusto a nadie. Todas las chicas son unas tontas. Si no eres animadora y no llevas la ropa adecuada, ni siquiera te dirigen la palabra.

En ese momento, Katniss entendió el motivo de haber salido de compras. —Estoy segura que no todas las chicas son de esa manera. Sólo tienes que encontrar las amigas adecuadas. Lleva algo de tiempo.

—¡Ni siquiera me importa! Me dijiste que sólo tenía que quedarme este semestre y que luego me podría ir.

Katniss derrotada, se levantó de la cama. —Disfruta de tus ropas nuevas. Desearía que hubiéramos ido juntas. Me habría encantado.

Tal vez se lo imaginó, pero creyó ver un destello de incertidumbre cruzar por la cara de su hermana.

***o*o*o*o***

Por la noche, poco antes de la hora de acostarse, Katniss recogió la correa fucsia de Pooh y salió al exterior para dar una vuelta. Después de las peligrosas calles de Manhattan, le encantaba esa tranquila zona residencial, donde se podía caminar por la noche sin convertirse en una estadística.  
Las casas señoriales estaban en la zona más cercana a los árboles. Un camino para ciclistas iluminado ocasionalmente por un farol recorría todo el perímetro. Le encantaba la densa quietud, el olor fragante del bosque y el sereno frío vivificante que anunciaba el final del verano.

Pooh trotaba delante, deteniéndose algunas veces para olisquear un montoncito de bellotas, o bajo una aglomeración de hojas secas, poniéndose algunas veces en cuclillas para dejar su marca. Las zapatillas de Katniss repicaban sobre la acera y la sudadera de lana que llevaba puesta era cálida y acogedora. Durante unos momentos dejó que todo lo desagradable se desvaneciera para disfrutar de la quietud de la noche.  
Su bienestar se evaporó por el sonido de un coche que se acercaba. Lo observó aminorar la velocidad hasta detenerse delante de su condominio, luego se metió en su camino de acceso para pararse cuando los focos delanteros la iluminaron. El conductor inmediatamente retrocedió con el coche y condujo hacia ella. Incluso antes de que el vehículo aparcase en la cuneta, notó que se trataba de un Ferrari rojo.

Se tensó cuando Peeta bajó del coche y se acercó a ella. Llevaba puestas sus gafas y se había puesto el impermeable de los Stars sobre una camiseta y los vaqueros. Pooh empezó a ladrar y a tirar de la correa para acercarse a él.  
Ella trató de prepararse con la certeza de que iba a ser otro encuentro doloroso, pero había sido una jornada agobiante y difícil y ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Él miró hacia abajo, al caniche blanco y mullido que trataba de alcanzarlo  
tirando de la correa.

—Hola chucho.

—Su nombre es Pooh.

—Aja. Supongo que sólo es una de esas palabras que no me gusta usar demasiadas veces. Como "snookums". —La brisa arrugó su pelo trigueño mientras la miraba desde la sudadera a las zapatillas—. Estás diferente. Mona.

La habían llamado de muchas maneras, pero nunca mona. —¿Qué quieres?

—¿No puede haber un poco de cháchara para iniciar la conversación? ¿Bonita noche o algo así?

No se iba a dejar involucrar en lo que fuera el juego que él estaba jugando, así que tiró con fuerza de la correa de Pooh y reanudó su paseo. El se puso a su lado, ajustando su larga zancada a la de ella, más corta.

—Hace un tiempo estupendo. Todavía hace calor durante el día, pero por la noche, cae un poco de helada. —Ella no dijo nada. —Es una zona realmente bonita. Ella siguió caminando. —Sabes, podrías pensar en contribuir un poco a esta conversación.

—Nosotras las tontas no pensamos.

Él se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo quedamente: —Katniss, lo siento. Mi mal genio habló por mí. Sé que no es excusa, pero es la verdad. Si alguien es una rubia tonta, soy yo.

Ella había esperado cólera, no arrepentimiento, pero el ataque de por la mañana la había herido profundamente, y no dijo nada.

—Me da la impresión de que siempre te pido perdón por algo. Desde que nos conocimos, ¿no es cierto?

—Supongo que somos como aceite y agua.

Él se agachó rápidamente bajo una rama de árbol que surgió en un punto del camino.

—Diría que somos más bien como gasolina y fuego.

—Sea como sea, creo que deberíamos tratar de evitarnos lo más posible. —Ella se detuvo bajo una farola—. No puedo hacer nada sobre la suspensión, lo sabes. Gale se niega a levantarla y no revocaré sus órdenes.

—Sabes que violas mi contrato.

—Lo sé.

—Lo último que necesitas ahora mismo es un pleito.

—También sé eso.

—¿Y si hacemos un trato?

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Sales conmigo el próximo sábado por la tarde y no te mando mis abogados.

Eso era lo último que había esperado oír. —Voy a volar al sur para pasar un par de días en Gulf Shores. Lo llamamos  
Redneck Riviera, y tengo una casa en la playa. Cuando regrese, tendré un montón de tiempo libre. En esa gran casa vieja. Sin nada que hacer. Hay una exhibición de arte local el sábado y como sé cuánto te gusta el arte, pensé que podríamos ir a echar un vistazo.

Ella clavó los ojos en él. —¿Me estás diciendo que no vas a intentar librarte de la suspensión?

—Es lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones y son personales.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—No me presiones, Katniss.

—Por favor. Quiero saberlo.

Él suspiró y ella pensó que había visto algo que se parecía mucho a un destello de culpabilidad en sus rasgos.

—Si lo repites, te llamaré mentirosa de diez maneras diferentes.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—Mi suspensión va a dañar al equipo, y eso no me gusta. Será un milagro que ganemos este domingo y será difícil recuperarse de un uno a cuatro. Pero no me importa porque Gale finalmente hizo lo que debía. Me pasé de la raya. Y la verdad, es que nunca esperé que hiciera eso.

Ella finalmente sonrió. —No me lo puedo creer. Realmente lo has llamado Gale.

—Se me escapó, así que no cuentes conque vuelva a ocurrir.—Él empezó a caminar—. Y no pienses que he cambiado de opinión sobre él sólo porque finalmente mostró algo de sentido común. Aun está muy lejos del nivel donde debería estar. ¿Qué me dices del sábado?

Ella vaciló. —¿Por qué, Peeta? Ya hemos quedado en que no deberíamos vernos.

—Para que no te eche encima a mis abogados. ¿No es una razón bastante buena?

Ellos llegaron al final de la calle. Cuando dieron la vuelta, ella se dirigió a él con coraje.

—No soy un juguete. No puedes divertirte conmigo y luego tirarme cuando te canses.

Su voz fue sorprendentemente suave. —¿Entonces por qué actúas como si lo fueras? —Aunque él sonaba más perplejo que acusador, el dolor la envolvió de nuevo y alargó sus zancadas. Él la alcanzó. —No puedes ser las dos cosas a la vez. No puedes coquetear con todo aquél que lleve pantalones, con ropas que muestran cada curva de tu cuerpo y luego esperar que te traten como si fueras la Madre Teresa.

Cómo sabía que había verdad en lo que él decía, dejó de caminar y lo enfrentó.

—No necesito que me largues un sermón. Y ya que estás haciendo de psicólogo, quizá deberías mirarte en el espejo y averiguar por qué no puedes controlar tu temperamento.

Él metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Ya sé la respuesta a eso. Y no te la pienso decir, aunque me calientes las orejas preguntándome.

—Entonces tú no me deberías preguntar por qué actuó de la forma que lo hago.

Él le lanzó una mirada larga e indagadora. —No te entiendo. Eres diferente a todas las mujeres que conozco, pero me olvido y sigo pensando que eres exactamente igual, y entonces es cuando me meto en líos.

Incluso mientras lo miraba con el viento haciendo susurrar su pelo dorado bajo la luz de la farola, ella oía, girando en lo alto, el ventilador de la habitación de la plantación sureña.

—No me voy a volver a acostar contigo —susurró— fue un terrible error.

—Lo sé.

Deseó que no hubiera estado de acuerdo tan rápidamente.

—No creo que lo del sábado sea una buena idea.

Él se negó a que lo rechazara. —Es una gran idea. A ti te gusta el arte, y estaremos en público, así que no meteremos la pata otra vez.

—¡Eso no es lo que yo quería decir!

Él sonrió ampliamente y le dio una palmada cariñosa bajo la barbilla, pareciendo demasiado contento consigo mismo.

—Te recogeré al mediodía, tía buena.

Cuando el se alejaba hacia su coche, ella gritó—: ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Tía buena!

—Lo siento. —Abrió la puerta y se deslizó adentro—. Madam "Tía buena".

Ella se quedo de pie bajo la farola mientras el coche se alejaba. Era sólo una exhibición de arte, pensó. ¿Qué daño podía hacer?

***o*o*o*o***

Seneca Crane podía ver el cabello de Katniss brillando bajo la farola desde su situación ventajosa en la ladera de detrás de los condominios de lujo. Había aparcado su camioneta en una carretera angosta que se dirigía a una zona residencial en construcción. Puso los prismáticos en el asiento. Los rumores eran ciertos, pensó. Mellark tenía algo personal con la nueva dueña de los Stars.  
Él almacenaba la información sobre Peeta Mellark, como quien almacenaba frutos secos para el invierno, para tener la posibilidad de usarla si lo necesitaba, pero por ahora Mellark se estaba jodiendo a sí mismo. Los Stars sólo habían ganado un partido desde que comenzara la temporada y sus jugadas hacían que pareciese un equipo de universidad. Con cada partido perdido, Seneca se sentía un poco mejor. Tal vez Mellark fuera despedido por incompetente.

Él esperó hasta que el coche del entrenador de los Stars hubiera desaparecido antes de conducir a su casa. Ellen estaba en la puerta e inmediatamente comenzó a preocuparse. Él caminó detrás de ella sin chistar, se fue a su guarida, cerró la puerta, se sentó bruscamente en su silla favorita y encendió un cigarrillo.  
La pequeña estancia estaba revestida con paneles de pino, aunque apenas era visible, porque cada centímetro estaba cubierto por recuerdos: fotografías de Seneca Jr., trofeos, camisetas prendidas con chinchetas, diplomas enmarcados y artículos de periódicos. Cuando estaba allí, Seneca algunas veces fingía que todos esos honores le pertenecían a él. En los pasados meses incluso había llegado a dormir en el viejo sofá bajo la única ventana de la habitación.

Aspiró del cigarrillo y tosió. Los espasmos duraban cada vez más tiempo y su corazón volvía a palpitar a destiempo otra vez, pero no se iba a morir aún. No hasta que hubiera hecho que Mellark pagara. Quería que los Stars perdieran cada partido. Quería que todo el mundo supiera que habían cometido un gran error cuando habían echado a Seneca Jr.. Tal vez entonces, podria volver por algunos de los viejos clubs y beber con sus amigos. Por una sola vez, antes de morir, quería sentirse como un pez gordo otra vez.

Seneca se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia las estanterías de donde cogió una botella de whisky que tenía tras algunas cajas. Le quitó el tapón y echó un trago, luego se llevó la botella con él hasta el sofá. Cuando se sentó, cogió la pistola que había dejado en la mesa cuando había llegado a casa después de trabajar de vigilante en el Midwest Sports Dome el día anterior.

El Dome estaba vacío esa noche, pensó, pero al día siguiente por la noche, tenían una congregación religiosa. La noche después una de canto espiritual negro. Odiaba los conciertos, pero dejando eso, le gustaba ser guardia de seguridad del domo. Especialmente las tardes dominicales cuando los Stars perdían.  
Tomando otro trago, acarició la pistola en su regazo y escuchó la llamada del gentío que gritaba su nombre.  
¡Crane! ¡Crane! ¡Crane!

* * *

**BUENAS NOCHES TRIBUTOS!**

**BUENO AQUI SON LAS 10:43 HRA DE MÉXICO**

**Y APROVECHO A DEJARLES UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO VEN LAS COSAS ENTRE PEETA Y KATNISS SE IRAN ARREGLANDO, O POR LO MENOS EL ESTA HACIENDO EL INTENTO.**

**YO ESTOY MUY DE ACUERDO CON USTEDES QUE SE MERECÍA TODO LO QUE LE DIJO GALE!**

**COMO VEN LA RELACION CON PRIM ES DIFICIL TODAVIA, PERO EN EL PROX VERAN UN AVANCE, Y QUE LES PARECIO SENECA SENIOR! DIOS MIO, QUE HARA ESE HOMBRE POR UN POCO DE FAMA? ¿DE QUE SERA CAPAZ?**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN EL FIC, SE PASAN Y COMENTAN. ME MOTIVAN A CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA.**

**SALUDOOOS**

**BESOS**


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 15**_

Katniss se puso detrás de la cortina a través de la que había estado mirando con atención como Peeta entraba con su Ferrari en el acceso de coches el sábado al mediodía. Tenía retortijones en el estómago como una adolescente en su primera cita. Se acercó a la escalera y llamó a Prim.

—Peeta ya está aquí. Date prisa.

—No quiero ir.

—Lo sé, pero te vienes de todas maneras. Necesito una canguro para Pooh.

—Eso es una excusa y lo sabes. Puedes dejar a Pooh aquí conmigo.

—Necesita hacer ejercicio. Deja de protestar, Prim. Vamos a intentarlo. Es un día precioso y nos vamos a divertir. —Quiso que sus palabras fuesen verdad, pero sabía que lo más probable era que Peeta y ella tuvieran alguna discusión. Esperaba que la presencia de Prim actuase de amortiguador.

La noticia de la suspensión de Peeta había invadido los periódicos del martes y Gale y ella habían estado acosados por los periodistas toda la semana. Incluso una parte de la prensa había logrado localizar a Peeta en su casa de verano en Alabama. Peeta y Gale habían hecho declaraciones separadas, ninguna de ellas con sustancia y ella finalmente había tenido que llamar al comisario de la NFL. No había ni qué decir, que no estaba demasiado contento con ella. Lo positivo fue, que todo el asunto de la suspensión, dejó en segundo plano los rumores sobre su lío con Peeta.

Prim apareció en lo alto de las escaleras llevando uno de sus nuevos vaqueros, una chaqueta y una blusa tipo Oxford, con un semblante ceñudo. Katniss había pensado llamar a Peeta para hacerle saber que llevaría a Prim, pero algo la había detenido, tal vez la intensidad del deseo de oír su voz.  
Prim se había recogido el pelo para mostrar los diminutos pendientes de oro que lucía en sus orejas recién perforadas. Katniss estaba encantada de haber convencido a Prim de alguna manera, para que llevara un corte de pelo más corto, mas suelto, para que el cabello no estuviera siempre ocultando sus rasgos. Trababa a Prim con cariño, pero su hermana se negaba a aceptar ningún cumplido de Katniss

—No hay derecho —se quejó Prim—. No sé por qué me haces esto.

—Porque soy cruel y despiadada.

Hacía calor, y Katniss llevaba unos pantalones cortos de pinzas con una blusa amarilla, y zapatillas a juego. Antes de coger a Pooh, se puso un sombrero de paja en la cabeza, sujetándolo con un lazo que lo mantenía firmemente en su sitio.

—Llevas un sombrero estúpido.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Prim. A una señora siempre le gusta saber que va bien arreglada.

Prim bajó los ojos. —Sólo pienso que deberías aparentar tu edad, eso es todo.

Ignorando el ataque a su amor propio, abrió la puerta principal. Peeta subía por el camino con unos vaqueros descoloridos y camiseta blanca, con una gorra negra de los Chicago Bulls en su cabeza. Se recordó que conocía a muchos hombres más perfectos físicamente que él. Pero era verlo y se encendía una llamarada dentro de ella. Sentía una conexión con él que no era capaz explicar y no le gustaba recordar cuántas veces había pensado en él durante la semana.

Él le dio la bienvenida con esa sonrisa enorme que tenía y entró, mientras ella regañaba a Pooh que ladraba y se retorcía alegremente en sus brazos esforzándose por acercarse a él.

—Quieto, Pooh, estás siendo muy malo. ¿Prim, me alcanzas su correa?

La lengua rosada de Pooh colgaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de adoración mientras miraba a Peeta que la contemplaba con aversión.

—Dime que todo esto es una "pesadilla", y que no planeas traer esa vergüenza con nosotros.

—También viene Prim para vigilarla. Podemos llevar mi coche. Espero que no te importe.

Él sonrió a Prim.

—De ninguna manera.

Aliviada, salió. La expresión testaruda de Prim evidenciaba su descontento, pero Peeta hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Me alegra que vengas con nosotros, Prim. Podrás mantener ese horror chino lejos de mí.  
Prim se olvidó de parecer hosca. —¿No te gusta Pooh?

—No la puedo aguantar. —Las condujo a las dos hacia el Cadillac que Katniss había aparcado en la acera.

Prim estaba tan horrorizada que se apresuró para mantenerse a su altura.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los perros?

—Desde luego que me gustan. Pastores alemanes, labradores, colliers. Perros de verdad.

—Pooh es un perro de verdad.

—Es un perro de gays, eso es lo que es. Si un hombre pasa demasiado tiempo con un perro así, lo siguiente que hace es comer quiche y cantar ópera.

Prim lo miró con incertidumbre. —¿Estás bromeando, verdad? Los ojos de Peeta brillaron con regocijo.

—Por supuesto que no bromeo. Crees que bromearía sobre algo tan serio. —Se volvió a Katniss y le tendió la mano—. Pásame las llaves, cariño. Hay algunas cosas concretas que un hombre hace mejor que una mujer y conducir un coche es una de ellas.

Katniss puso los ojos en blanco mientras le daba las llaves del Cadillac. —Hoy vas a tener una lección de historia en vivo, Prim, vas a ver como era la vida en los años cincuenta. Verás como era pasar el tiempo con un hombre que provocaría, él sólo, un movimiento de liberación de la mujer.

Peeta sonrió ampliamente mientras abría la puerta del conductor y hacía funcionar el cierre centralizado.

—Adentro, señoras. Os abriría las puertas, pero no quiero que se me acuse de impedir la liberación de nadie.

Katniss sonrió pasándole Pooh a Prim, luego rodeó el coche para dirigirse al asiento del copiloto. Cuando arrancaron, se giró hacia atrás.

—Si vamos a comer, Prim, pide lo más caro del menú. En los años cincuenta, el hombre siempre pagaba.

—¡Demonios!—se quejó Peeta —. Te estás pasando, cabezota.

Naperville fue un antiguo pueblecito de Illinois que se había convertido en la ciudad más grande de DuPage County, con noventa mil habitantes. Su planeamiento inteligente, la había convertido en un lugar de gran interés. Abundaban los parques y en el distrito histórico se conservaban calles sombreadas, preciosos jardines y edificaciones antiguas. La joya del pueblo era su paseo al borde del río, que era en realidad un parque que se extendía a lo largo del Río DuPage que atravesaba el centro de la ciudad. Estaba cubierto de pequeños caminos de ladrillo, un puente cubierto, un anfiteatro para conciertos al aire libre y un estanque de peces. En un extremo una vieja presa de grava se había convertido en una gran playa pública.

Peeta dejó el coche en un pequeño parking en uno de los extremos de donde se desarrollaba la feria y los tres siguieron uno de los caminos de ladrillo hacia la multitud que había bajo los árboles. Cada septiembre, el paseo del río servía de escenario a una feria de arte, un lugar donde pintores, escultores, joyeros y sopladores de vidrio podían exhibir su trabajo. Las banderillas de colores se movían con la brisa caliente y las bellas exhibiciones de pintura, cerámica y cristalería salpicaban de color a lo largo de la ribera.

Era una multitud con dinero. Las parejas jóvenes empujaban cochecitos de diseño para bebés o los llevaban bien alimentados en robustas mochilas, mientras los mayores vestidos con ropas de colores brillantes, que se habían puesto para ir al campo de golf por la mañana, se paseaban entre las exposiciones. Las caras de los adolescentes habían sido tratadas por dermatólogos caros, y miles de dólares de ortodoncia habían enderezado sus dientes. Había algunos afroamericanos, hispanos y asiáticos, todos prósperos y bien vestidos mezclados con la multitud.

Katniss sintió como si se hubiera tropezado con el autentico sueño americano, un lugar donde la pobreza y la lucha étnica se habían quedado fuera. Sabía que la ciudad tenía algunos problemas, pero para alguien que había vivido los últimos siete años en Manhattan, esos problemas le parecían poca cosa. Aquí había estómagos llenos y una sensación de conexión con otros, rara en una sociedad que se había vuelto progresivamente aislada. ¿Estaba mal eso, se preguntó ella, desear que en cada comunidad de América hubiera calles limpias, ciudadanos desarmados, familias con 2.4 niños, y una flota de Chevys Broncos en los aparcamientos?  
Le pareció que Peeta le había leído la mente cuando se detuvo al lado de ella.

—Supongo que esto es casi tan idílico como cuando vine la primera vez.

—Supongo que si.

—Te aseguro que es bien distinto del sitio donde nací.

—Me lo puedo imaginar.

Prim iba delante de ellos con Pooh, quien subía las orejas y se retorcía con su correa pavoneándose entre la multitud. Peeta se puso rápidamente un par de Ray Bans y se caló más la gorra de los Bulls en su cabeza.

—Esto está tan lleno que lo mejor que puedo hacer es disfrazarme. No va a ser fácil. Especialmente cuando llevas ese sombrero.

—¿Qué pasa con mi sombrero? —Katniss se llevó la mano a la cinta que ataba el sombrero.

—Nada de nada. De hecho, me gusta. Sólo que nos va a ser difícil quedarnos en el anonimato en cualquier circunstancia, y ese sombrero lo va a hacer peor.

Ella entendió su punto de vista. —Tal vez esta excursión no ha sido buena idea.

—Es una gran idea. Ahora la prensa no sabrá qué pensar de nosotros. Personalmente me gusta la idea de pasearnos por debajo de sus narices.

Delante de ellos, Prim tiró bruscamente de la correa de Pooh y se paró en seco.

—Quiero marcharme.

—Acabamos de llegar —dijo Katniss.

—Me da lo mismo. Te dije que no quería venir.

Katniss advirtió que Prim miraba un grupo de adolescentes que estaban sentadas en un montículo de hierba delante de ellos.

—¿Ese grupo de chicas son amigas tuyas?

—Son tontas. Son todas animadoras y creen que son mejores que los demás. Las odio.

—Razón de más para levantar la cabeza. — Peeta se quitó las gafas de sol y estudió al grupo por un momento—. Ven aquí, Prim. Mostrémosles de que pasta estás hecha. —Tomo la correa de Pooh y la pasó a Katniss—. Katniss, agarra tu pequeña rata. Prim y yo tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Katniss estaba demasiado preocupada por Prim para reñir a Peeta por llamar rata a Pooh. Observó como llevaba a su hermana hacia las chicas. Era obvio que no quería acercarse más, pero Peeta no la soltaba. Sólo cuando él se sacó la gorra se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer. Junto con Finnick Odair y Cato Ludwig, él era la cara más reconocible en DuPage County y, obviamente tenía intención de dejar que Prim lo usase para impresionar a las chicas de su escuela.

Pero mientras Katniss subía la cuesta para acercarse más a las chicas, vio que el Sr. Pez Gordo se había sobreestimado demasiado. Aunque los chicos lo podrían reconocer, estas adolescentes no eran obviamente aficionadas al fútbol.

—¿Tu padre no será Tim Reynolds, el agente inmobiliario? —Oyó que preguntaba Peeta a una ninfa de pelo largo que masticaba chicle con la boca abierta.

—Nooo —contestó la chica, más interesada en el contenido de su bolso que en las buenas maneras.

—Buen intento —murmuró Katniss en voz baja mientras se detenía en el camino detrás de él. Y luego en voz alta—: Hola, chicas. Soy la hermana de Prim.

Las chicas miraron de Katniss a Prim. —Pensaba que era tu madre —dijo una pelirroja teñida.

Peeta rió disimuladamente. Ignorándole, buscó un tema tópico de conversación mientras Prim clavaba miserablemente los ojos en los pies.

—¿Cómo va la escuela este año?

—Bien —refunfuñó una de ellas. Otra se puso los auriculares de su Walkman en las orejas. Las chicas ignoraron a Prim para examinar la multitud con miradas aburridas.

Katniss lo intentó otra vez. —Prim dijo que la mayoría de los maestros están bien.

—Sí.

—Supongo. —La pelirroja se puso de pie—. Vamos, Kelly. Me aburro.

Katniss miró a Peeta, esto había sido idea suya y era un desastre. Pero en lugar de parecer arrepentido, parecía claramente feliz consigo mismo.

—Me alegro de haberos conocido, chicas. Que lo paséis bien. Las chicas lo miraron como si fuera un marciano y comenzaron a dirigirse por la cuesta hacia un grupo de chicos que llegaban por el camino.

—No es que las hayas entusiasmado precisamente —señaló ella. Él metió las gafas de sol en el bolsillo de su camiseta.

—Espera un poco, cariño. He impresionado mujeres toda mi vida y sé lo que hago.

La cara de Prim estaba roja de vergüenza y parecía a punto de romper a llorar.

—¡Te dije que no quería venir! ¡Odio esto! ¡Y te odio! —Comenzó a retroceder, pero antes de que pudiera alejarse, Peeta levantó el brazo y la apretó a su lado.

—No tan rápido, Prim. Estamos llegando a la parte buena.

Katniss inmediatamente vio la causa del creciente desasosiego de Prim. Acercándose al grupo de chicas había una pandilla de cuatro chicos, con gorras de béisbol del revés, camisetas demasiados grandes cayendo casi hasta el borde de sus pantalones cortos, con grandes deportivas negras.

— Peeta, déjala en paz. Ya has hecho que pase demasiada vergüenza.

—Puede que penséis que tengo medio cerebro, pero no soy cruel.

Las chicas estaban llamando a los chicos por su nombre, y al mismo tiempo haciéndose las interesantes. Los chicos se dieron codazos mutuamente en las costillas. Uno de ellos dio un fuerte eructo que fue obviamente para intentarlas impresionar.  
Y luego vieron a Peeta. Sus bocas se abrieron y después de varios momentos parecieron haber perdido la capacidad de moverse. Las chicas, seguían charlando y echándose hacia atrás el pelo, rodeándolos, pero los chicos prestaban poca atención. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el entrenador de los Stars.

Y los ojos de Peeta se detuvieron en Prim. Él le sonrió ampliamente y alzó su barbilla.

—Ahora sonríe, Prim, y que parezca que no te importa el resto del mundo.

Prim vio qué ocurría. Ella tragó saliva mientras los chicos se dirigían a ella.

—¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? —preguntó Peeta quedamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

—El del pelo largo tiene la taquilla al lado de la mía.

Katniss recordó la referencia de Prim al guapo chico que hacía ruidos soeces.

—Bien. Ahora levanta la mano y salúdalo.

Prim pareció aterrorizada. —No puedo hacer eso.

—Ahora mismo él está bastante más nervioso que tú. Haz lo que te digo.

Peeta había sido un líder desde que lanzó su primer balón de fútbol, y una adolescente insegura no era rival para él. Prim echó una mirada, saludó temblorosamente antes de que su brazo cayera a un lado y sus mejillas se volvieran a enrojecer.  
Era toda la invitación que necesitaban. Dirigidos por el vecino de taquilla de Prim, se acercaron.

—Me descubro ante ti —murmuró Katniss al oído de Peeta.

—Ya era hora de obtener algún respeto.

La cara de su líder estaba roja de vergüenza cuando se paró cerca de Prim. Era alto, todo rodillas nudosas y codos huesudos, un chico sano, bien alimentado, su pelo largo estaba limpio y brillante. Los chicos arrastraban sus pies, pareciendo lentos como hormigas. Peeta todavía mantenía su brazo sobre los hombros de Prim, pero deliberadamente giró su cabeza hacia Katniss, haciendo difícil que los chicos le dirigieran la palabra.

—Bonito día, ¿no es cierto? —dijo.

—Precioso —le contestó ella, entendiendo rápidamente lo que él intentaba—. Espero que no llueva.

—El hombre del tiempo dijo que iba a hacer buen tiempo toda la semana.

—Si tú lo dices. —Ella observó por el rabillo del ojo como la nuez del chico melenudo oscilaba de arriba abajo por su cuello. Los chicos parecieron percatarse que sólo podrían acercarse a Dan hablando con Prim. Sus ojos iban de él a ella.

—¿Nos hemos visto en la escuela, no es cierto? — masculló su líder.

—Ajá —contestó Prim.

—Bien, creo que tengo la taquilla al lado de la tuya.

—Sí, supongo.

En opinión de Katniss, a alguien con la astronómica inteligencia de su hermana podía habérsele ocurrido una respuesta más interesante. ¿Dónde estaba esa cita de Dostoyevski cuando se necesitaba?

—Me llamo Rory

—Yo Prim.

Mientras Rory la presentaba a los otros chicos, Peeta empezó a señalar distintas zonas del paseo para Katniss. Hizo comentarios sobre los árboles. Las flores. Los patos. Pero nunca apartó su brazo de los hombros de Prim, y el calor que Katniss había sentido por él cuando había abierto su puerta hizo que se comenzara a derretir por dentro.

La conversación entre Prim y los chicos estaba siendo bastante tortuosa. Katniss vio que las animadoras se acercaban, con cautelosa curiosidad en sus maquillados ojos.

—¿Tiene muchas plumas ese animal, no? — Peeta siguió mirando el río.

—¿Cuál —contestó Katniss— Ese azul?

—Creo que es verde.

—¿Tú crees? Sí, puede que estés en lo cierto.

La presencia de Peeta era como un imán. Otros chicos que paseaban por allí, viendo con quien estaban sus amigos se acercaron adelantando a las animadoras.

—Hola, Rory, ¿cómo va todo, hombre? —Hola, Mark. Hola, Rob. Ésta es Prim. Es nueva este año.

Peeta y Katniss intercambiaron algunas observaciones más sobre el plumaje del pato, antes de que Peeta finalmente girase la cabeza para hablar con los chicos.

—Bueno, hola chicos. ¿Sois amigos de Prim?

Todos, entusiasmados, dijeron que eran buenos amigos. Respondiendo a la simpatía de Peeta, gradualmente olvidaron su timidez y empezaron a preguntar sobre el equipo. Las animadoras se habían unido al grupo y miraban a Prim con nuevo interés. Cuando varios de los chicos anunciaron que iban a por helados, invitaron a Prim a acompañarlos.

Ella se dio la vuelta para preguntar a Katniss—. ¿Puedo?

—Claro. —Katniss quedó con Prim en la fuente del diente de león en una hora.

Pero Peeta no había terminado. Cuando comenzaron a moverse, les llamó. —Prim, podrías traer a algunos de tus amigos a un partido uno de estos domingos. Luego les podrías presentar a algunos de los jugadores.

Los chicos abrieron la boca. —¡Genial, Prim!

—¡Oye, eso estaría guay! —¿Conoces a Finnick Odair, Prim?

—Lo conozco —dijo Prim.

—¡Tíos, que suerte!

Como la bulliciosa pandilla se movió, Katniss sonrió a Peeta.

—Fue un autentico soborno. Él sonrió abiertamente.

—Lo sé.

—De algunas de las chicas no estoy tan segura. Unas cuantas parecían de las que venderían a su mejor amiga por dinero para el almuerzo

—Da lo mismo. Sólo le dimos a Prim un poco de ventaja. Ahora puede elegir ella misma.

Pooh, impaciente por seguir, tiró de la correa. Ellos continuaron caminando por el montículo de césped, comenzando a vagar entre las exhibiciones, pero aunque Peeta se había puesto otra vez la gorra y las gafas de sol, demasiada gente lo había visto hablando con los adolescentes y hubo quien le comenzó a llamar por su nombre, mientras miraban a Katniss con ávida curiosidad.

Él inclinó la cabeza en respuesta a sus saludos y le dijo a ella en voz baja. —Sigue andando. Una vez que te detienes, se acabó. —Miró a Pooh—. ¿Y tú, no puedes andar o delante, o detrás de mí? No quiero que la gente piense…

—Tú imagen de machote no depende de una perrita. Válgame Dios, si montas esto con un caniche, entonces no puedo imaginarme lo que harías si estuviera Cinna aquí.

—Me gusta Cinna. Lo que me avergüenza es la correa. ¿Por qué le tuviste que poner ese lazo púrpura?

—No es púrpura, es malva. ¿Has sido así de inseguro toda la vida, o es porque estás haciéndote viejo?

—Eh, que no soy una de esas chicas que piensan que eres la madre de Prim.

—Menos mal. Considerando con que facilidad se ve amenazada tú masculinidad, eso te podría haber rematado.

El agradable intercambio de puyas continuó durante algún tiempo, cada ataque verbal inmediatamente era devuelto, pero sin palabras duras, ni insultos. Peeta le compro una "bola de bruja" rosa y verde, hecha a mano, para colgar en una ventana donde diera el sol. Ella le compró una foto en blanco y negro de la silueta de Chicago con una luna en cuarto creciente a gran altura en el cielo.

—Voy a colgarlo en mi oficina. Llevo tiempo buscando algo que me guste para ocupar la pared.

Mientras él admiraba su regalo, otro juego de fotos apareció en su mente, y una parte del placer que llevaba sintiendo todo el día se evaporó. Cuando se iban, se dio cuenta de que apretaba demasiado la bolsa de la bola de bruja de cristal. Se preguntó si tendría el coraje, por una sola vez, para ser sincera con un hombre en vez de coquetear con él.

— Peeta —le dijo suavemente—todavía estoy molesta por tu reacción ante las fotos de "Bello Mundo". Estoy orgullosa de ellas.

—Y aquí termina la tranquilidad de la tarde.

—Me gustaría que no actuases como si fueran pornográficas. Son uno de los mejores trabajos de Asha Belchoir.

—Son fotos de una mujer desnuda, eso es lo que son. Ella se sintió como una tonta tratando de razonar con él.

—¡No me puedo creer lo estrecho que eres de miras!

—Y yo no me puedo creer que una exhibicionista a ultranza tenga el morro de criticarme.

—¡No soy una exhibicionista!

—Sin intención de ofender, Katniss, pero te has quitado la ropa delante de más gente que Gypsy Rose Lee.

Katniss comenzó a encenderse y se paró al lado de unos arbustos. -¡Eres un imbécil cabezota! No reconocerías el arte aunque te golpeen en la cabeza. Tienes el gusto de un…, un…

—¿Jugador de fútbol?

—¡No, de un balón! Él se quitó las gafas y la miró.

—Sólo porque crea que las mujeres agradables no deban quitarse la ropa en público no significa que no sepa apreciar el arte.

—La semana pasada era una tonta y ahora soy una mujer agradable. Sería mejor que te decidieras.

Ella vio por su expresión que se había marcado un tanto, pero eso no era lo que quería. No le interesaba acumular puntos en un marcador imaginario; simplemente quería que la entendiera. Su arrebato se desvaneció, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

—Me molesta que trates de convertir esas fotos en algo sórdido. No lo son.

Él miró hacia el río, y su voz perdió su toque beligerante. —No lo puedo evitar.

Ella lo contempló, tratando de entender la expresión de su cara. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti?

—No lo sé. Sólo es así.

—¿Porque represento al equipo?

—No lo puedes negar.

—Lamento mi don de la oportunidad.

—Lo sé. —La miró y sus expresión era sorprendentemente suave—.Las fotos son bellas, Katniss. Los dos lo sabemos. Pero no son tan bonitas como tú.

Se quedaron allí de pie. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos hasta que se sintió atraída hacia sus brazos. Ella sentía como se inclinaba hacia delante y vio que él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Y entonces Pooh tiró de la correa, destrozando el momento.

Él la tomó del brazo y la empujó hacia delante. —Vamos. Te voy a comprar un perrito caliente. Con mostaza y picante, así  
no podrás saber que lleva. Entendiendo el gesto, se amoldó a su paso.

—¿Tienes idea de que llevan los perritos calientes?

—No, y no quiero saberlo. ¿Esto…, Pooh, te interesa entrar en la industria cárnica?

—Eso no es divertido. No lo escuches, Pooh.

Él se rió entre dientes. Cinco minutos más tarde, ella comía ruidosamente unas patatas fritas, mientras Peeta hincaba el diente a su segundo perrito caliente. Una nota de tristeza se filtró en su voz.

—Dime la verdad, ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de que los Stars ganen el campeonato AFC?

—Empiezo cada temporada pensando que voy a ganar la Super Bowl.

—No hablo de fantasías, hablo de realidades.

—Vamos a darlo todo, Katniss. Todo depende de que no tengamos lesiones. Las lesiones siempre son algo con lo que debemos contar. El año pasado, por ejemplo, se apostaba por los Cowboys no por los Sabers, pero perdieron la Súper Bowl porque tenían muchos jugadores lesionados. Ahora mismo no hemos alcanzado todo nuestro potencial, pero las cosas van ajustándose poco a poco.

—¿Este fin de semana?

Él le dirigió una sonrisa pesarosa.—Probablemente no tan pronto.

—Todo el mundo dice que los hombres se quejan de lo duro que los tratas.

—Ese es mi trabajo.

Ella suspiró. —Sé que esperas con ilusión trabajar para Marvel, y realmente no puedo culparte.

Ella esperaba un comentario sarcástico, pero en lugar de eso, Peeta se quedó pensativo.

—Francamente, nunca me ha gustado tu primo. También tengo la sensación de que está detrás de todo el interés de la prensa. Durante años, ha cultivado un montón de amistades en los periódicos.

Katniss había sospechado lo mismo. Pero bueno, ni siquiera podía tomar las palabras de Peeta como un voto de confianza.

—Al menos él sabe algo sobre fútbol.

—Eso es cierto. —Le puso el brazo alrededor de los hombros y le dio un apretón reconfortante—. Pero seguro que Finnick Odair va a quedar gracioso cuando le bese.

* * *

UN CAPITULO MAS, ESPERO QUE LES SIGA GUSTANDO, APRECIO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS.

TA TUVIMOS TRAILER, FUE MUY BUENO, AUNQUE ALGO CORTO.

SALUDOS A TODOOOOS :o


	16. Chapter 16

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Gale miraba fijamente al campo desde la ventana del palco.

—Sabía qué ocurriría cuando le suspendí, pero esperaba que no llegara a ser tan grave.

Los Stars habían sido ineficaces contra unos Angeles Raiders sedientos de sangre. Cato Ludwig fue interceptado cuatro veces, Finnick Odair no pudo desmarcarse y la defensa no tuvo su mejor tarde. Katniss echó la última mirada al resultado final: Raiders 34, Stars 3

—No importa —dijo— mejoraremos la semana que viene.

—Jugamos contra los Giants la semana próxima. Sólo han perdido un partido esta temporada y fue contra los Sabers.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, uno de los amigos de Robert se acercó a hablar con Gale.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se dirigía a trabajar a las ocho con idea de encontrarse con Gale como había previsto, se encontró volviendo a vivir otra vez la tarde del sábado. No podía recordar la última vez que había pasado un rato tan maravilloso. Desde la feria de arte, los tres se habían ido a un restaurante de la zona para tomar una cena temprana y Peeta había probado que era tan buen oyente como narrador de historias.

La había invitado a acompañarlas a casa, donde Prim le había enseñado sus nuevas ropas. Sus cumplidos habían hecho más por la confianza en sí misma de Prim que cualquier cosa que Katniss le hubiera dicho. Se había marchado a las ocho, y se había pasado el resto de la noche torturándose con imágenes de él en la cama con su ex-esposa.

Un tráfico extraordinariamente denso a la altura de Napente Boulevard la retrasó y llegó a la oficina de Gale algunos minutos después de las ocho. Peeta ya estaba allí. Les dirigió a los dos una alegre sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de reuniones, esperando que Peeta no se diera cuenta de lo contenta que estaba de volver a verlo.  
Tan pronto como ella se acomodó, Gale comenzó.

—Ahora que la suspensión terminó, Peeta, quería que tuviéramos la posibilidad de aclarar las cosas. Como seréis conscientes, hemos recibido algunos duros golpes de la prensa estas últimas semanas. Los periódicos de esta mañana son de lo peor. Recibí anoche en casa, una llamada del comisario declarando, de malas maneras, que somos una vergüenza para la liga.

—No me digas que no crees que exagera un poco —dijo Peeta.

—Me habló de las fotos de "Bello Mundo", de tu suspensión, de la manera en que Katniss baja vestida al campo, y, claro está, del rumor de que vosotros dos estáis liados. También mencionó una conversación telefónica que tuvo contigo la semana pasada, Katniss. Desearía haber estado al tanto. ¿Hay alguna razón para que no me dijeses que habías hablado con el comisario?

Katniss cambió de postura en la silla y decidió que había querido más a Gale cuando se dejaba llevar.

—Me olvidé.

Peeta la miró escépticamente. —Eso es un poco difícil de creer.

—Está todavía molesto por lo que le dijiste —dijo Gale.

—Soy yo la que debería estar molesta.

—¿Te importaría decirnos por qué?

Ella intentó exponerlo de manera que no saltaran sobre ella.

—Fue algo paternal. Me dijo que había personas que no tenían cabeza, especialmente una cosita bonita como yo, para hacer el trabajo de un hombre. Dijo que no era justo para Marvel. Mencionó todas esas cosas que te dijo a ti, más el rumor que había oído de que también andaba con Finnick Odair. —Apretó la boca—. Sugirió que la causa de mis problemas podía estar en mis fluctuaciones mensuales de hormonas.

Gale la conocía lo suficiente para preguntarle por su contestación.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Huuummm… —miró hacia fuera de la ventana—. No me acuerdo.

—Katniss.

Ella se inclinó ante lo inevitable con un suspiro.

—Le dije que lo tenía que dejar porque tenía a los de Playboy por la otra línea.

Gale tuvo un sobresalto, pero Peeta rió.

—No la animes — Gale estaba claramente molesto—. Sabes que si los Stars fueran ganando, no tendríamos todos estos líos.

—¡Estuve suspendido la semana pasada! Es realmente difícil ganar un partido si no entrenas al equipo.

—Esa es una de las razones por las que quería hablar con los dos. —Gale jugueteó con su café—. Hasta donde yo veo, lo hecho, hecho está. No podemos hacer nada sobre las fotos, y por lo que respecta a los vestidos de Katniss en los partidos, creo que el comisario está equivocado.

—Puedo imaginarme lo emocionado que estaba con ese tatuaje de los Stars que llevabas ayer en el hombro. En la tele parecía realmente bonito.— añadió Peeta.

—Es de quita y pon —dijo ella— y simplemente exteriorizaba mi "espíritu de equipo".

—Exhibías bastante más que "espíritu de equipo"

—Todo eso ayuda a llenar asientos vacíos —dijo Gale—. Muchos de ellos con mujeres, en cambio —miró a Peeta — tu suspensión fue culpa mía igual que la responsabilidad de que hayamos perdido ayer. También quiero haceros a los dos una advertencia. No sé lo que pasa entre vosotros dos, pero no quiero verme atrapado otra vez en el fuego cruzado. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido —dijo Peeta bruscamente.

—No volverá a pasar —dijo Katniss. La mirada de Peeta la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda. Otra vez ella se recordó a sí misma que, por lo menos por ahora, los dos trabajaban para ella. Se levantó.

—Ahora, si me perdonáis, tengo trabajo que hacer.

Peeta torció la comisura de la boca. —Saluda a tus colegas de Playboy de mi parte.

Ella reprimió una sonrisa mientras salía de la sala de reuniones y se dirigía a su oficina, donde pasó el resto del día leyendo informes y estudiando hojas de contabilidad en la pantalla del ordenador, intentando encontrar los entresijos de los detalles de las complicadas finanzas del equipo. Mientras anotaba cifras al lado del teclado, reconoció para sí misma que sentaba genial volver a usar el cerebro.

Su siguiente partido se jugaba en el estadio de los Giants en Meadowlands y se retransmitía por el programa de la ABC, "Monday Night Football". Desde luego el equipo no quería perder delante de una audiencia de televisión tan impresionante, jugar la noche del lunes era considerado lo más importante de la temporada. La semana, que a priori ya iba a ser tensa en el Stars Complex, lo fue todavía más, comenzaron a desatarse algunas explosivas peleas entre los jugadores, la administración y por supuesto Peeta contribuyó respondiendo bruscamente a todo el mundo.

La mala publicidad reciente del equipo había imposibilitado que Katniss siguiera escondiéndose de la prensa, y su temor al partido próximo aumentó sobremanera cuando, a regañadientes, accedió ante la ABC para que la entrevistaran en el descanso.  
Los jugadores, tensos como una cuerda de violín, viajaron en silencio la tarde del domingo en el vuelo charter desde O'Hare hacia Newark.

—Allí atrás es como un velatorio —le dijo Katniss a Gale cuando los ayudantes de vuelo les dieron las bebidas que habían pedido: cerveza para Gale y zumo de tomate para ella—. No creo que sea bueno que los jugadores estén tan tensos.

—Esta semana, Peeta los ha entrenado tan duramente como es posible y saben lo que está en juego. Nos jugamos todo en este partido.

Ella había hecho algo más que mirar balances contables la pasada semana; También había leído ejemplares atrasados de varias revistas deportivas y sabía lo positivo que era que estuvieran relajados. Se mordisqueó distraídamente el labio inferior.

—Todavía creo que no deberían estar tan tensos. Van a andar a tientas detrás de la pelota.

—Lo único que los hará relajarse será que finalmente ganen el partido.

—Cómo no se relajen un poco, eso no ocurrirá.

—Sinceramente espero que estés equivocada. — Devolvió su atención al Forbes.

Ella vaciló sólo un momento, antes de inclinarse y subrepticiamente levantar los seguros del trasportín de la perra, que estaba colocado bajo sus piernas. Segundos más tarde, el interior del avión se llenó de los ladridos agudos de  
Pooh correteando por el pasillo central.

En la fila de asientos de delante, la cabeza de Peeta se giró bruscamente para enfrentarse a ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Katniss! ¡Has traído la perra contigo!

—¡Huy! —Sus labios formaron un pequeño óvalo rosado mientras se levantaba y miraba a Gale—. No sé que ha pasado. Lo lamento. Parece que he encerrado mal a mi perrita.

Ignorando a Peeta, se abrió paso hacia la cabina de pasajeros del avión, donde inmediatamente oyó una atronadora risa masculina. Como había esperado, los jugadores daban la bienvenida a la distracción que Pooh proporcionaba. El correteo del caniche entre sus pies, revolviendo entre sus bolsas de manos y lamiendo a cualquier persona que la intentaba coger.

Finnick Odair intentó capturarla, pero ella lo esquivó y se acurrucó entre los pies de Chaff Greer. Katniss no pudo evitar la risa al ver la pequeña cabeza mullida de Pooh posada sobre la parte superior de los enormes zapatos de lona de Chaff. Miraba con recelo el pasillo, hacia su dueña, intentando buscar una vía de escape.

—No creo que quiera que la cojas —comentó Chaff.

—No le gusta demasiado su transportín.

Como Pooh parecía estar bien a su aire, Katniss empezó a charlar con los jugadores cercanos, preguntándoles por sus familias, los libros que leían, la música que escuchaban en sus Walkmans. Pooh había seguido adelante hasta detenerse sobre el preciado pie derecho del kicker del equipo, pero cuando Katniss se acercó, el perro atravesó velozmente por el pasillo hasta que Thresh Okeniyi, el jugador más grande de la ofensiva de los Stars, que la levantó en sus brazos.

—¿Es esto lo que busca, señorita Everdeen?

Katniss vaciló. De todos los hombres del equipo, Thresh Okeniyi era el más intimidador. Tenía pesadas cadenas de oro colgando de su chaleco negro de cuero. No llevaba camisa bajo el chaleco, revelando un enorme pecho y antebrazos demasiado musculosos, exhibidos en toda su gloria brillante de ébano. Escondía sus ojos tras unas amenazadoras gafas de sol muy oscuras, su nariz era ancha y plana y una cicatriz surcaba su hombro. Un artículo que ella había leído justo el día anterior en Sports Illustrated había descrito a Thresh como uno de los cinco hombres peor encarados de la NFL, y mientras le estudiaba, no encontró ninguna razón para disentir. Se percató que sus compañeros de equipo habían dejado vacío el asiento al lado de él.

Incluso Pooh estaba intimidada. La perrita se encorvaba en el regazo de Thresh, rozándole con el morro, mirándolo con atención con ojos cautelosos. Con un destello de alarma, Katniss sintió que definitivamente parecía nerviosa.  
Rápidamente avanzó por el pasillo, sin lugar a dudas no era una buena idea que Pooh se pusiera nerviosa sentada encima de Thresh Okeniyi. Cuando llegó a su fila, lo miró ansiosamente.

—Puede… que… sea mejor que me la lleve.

—Siéntese —ladró él.

Fue una orden, no una petición y ella se dejó caer en el asiento vacío. Las cadenas de Thresh la impresionaban. Pooh comenzó a temblar. Katniss escogió inoportunamente ese momento para recordar la cita sobre Thresh que había leído en Sports Ilustrated. Lo que me gusta más del fútbol, decía, es ver al tío que me marca transportado en camilla fuera del campo.  
Ella se aclaró la voz.

—Esto… no es una buena idea que ella se ponga nerviosa.

—¿De veras? —dijo agresivamente. Recogiendo la perrita entre sus manos del tamaño de guantes de béisbol, elevó al animal hasta la altura de sus ojos.

Clavaron los ojos el uno en la otra. Las amenazadoras gafas de sol reflejaron los redondos ojos castaños de Pooh. Katniss contuvo el aliento esperando una catástrofe. Los segundos se alargaron.  
Pooh sacó su larga lengua rosada y lamió la mejilla de Thresh. Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Me gusta este perro.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace —dijo Katniss con rapidez.

Pooh se entregó a las caricias atravesando las cadenas de Thresh para acercarse más. Él acarició el copete de la perra donde el lazo se había deshecho como siempre.

—Mi mamá no me dejó tener un perro mientras crecía. Decía que no quería tener pulgas en casa.

—No todos los perros tienen pulgas. Pooh no las tiene.

—La llevaré para que le cuente todo eso. Quizá me deje tener uno ahora.

Katniss se quedó pasmada. —¿Vives con tu madre, Thresh?

Él sonrió ampliamente. —Sí, madam. Amenaza con echarme, pero sé que no hará eso hasta que me case. Dice que no confía que sepa cuidarme.

—Ya veo. ¿Te vas a casar pronto?

—Oh, no, madam. No digo que no quiera, sino que puede complicar la vida, ya sabes.

—Realmente lo hago.

—Algunas veces las mujeres que te atraen no se sienten atraídas por ti, o viceversa.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Cuál es tu caso?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Vice? ¿O versa? Es la señora la que está colada por ti, pero tú no por ella, o…

—A la inversa. Yo estoy colado por ella, pero ella no está precisamente loca por mi.

—Me resulta difícil de creer. Pensaba que vosotros los jugadores de fútbol podíais elegir la mujer que quisierais.

—Intenta explicárselo a la señorita Flinch Emerson.

Katniss adoraba que la gente le contara su vida amorosa. Quitándose los mocasines, puso los pies debajo de ella.

—Cuéntame cosas sobre ella. Si quieres, claro.

—Bueno, es una señora realmente terca. Y pagada de sí misma. Es organista en la iglesia de mamá y el resto de tiempo es bibliotecaria. Caramba, ni siquiera se viste bien. Lleva esas faldas tan remilgadas y las blusas abotonadas hasta debajo de la barbilla. Siempre con la nariz levantada.

—Pero a ti te gusta de todas maneras.

—Sería más adecuado decir que parece que no puedo expulsarla de mi mente. Desafortunadamente, no me respeta porque ella tiene una carrera, sabes, y yo no.

—Fuiste a la universidad.

Por un momento él guardó silencio. Cuando habló, su tono era tan bajo que sólo ella le podía oír.

—¿Sabes como es la universidad para alguien como yo?

—No, no lo sé.

—Cogen a un chico como yo, de dieciocho años, que nunca tuvo nada en la vida, y te dicen: Thresh, si juegas al fútbol para nosotros, te cuidaremos en todo. Te daremos una beca, ¿te gusta los coches, Thresh? Porque uno de nuestros alumnos tiene un Chevy Dealership y seguro que no le importa dártelo como señal de su aprecio por escoger nuestra universidad. Te cuidaremos bien, Thresh. Te daremos un trabajo de verano bien pagado, claro que ni siquiera tendrás que presentarte al trabajo. Y no te preocupes por las clases, porque queremos que realices algunos trabajos independientes. —La miró desde detrás de las lentes oscuras de las gafas—. ¿Sabes lo que quiere decir trabajo independiente para alguien como yo? Quiere decir que si hago un buen papel el sábado por la tarde, tendré una A cuando salgan las notas.

Se encogió de hombros. —Nunca me gradué, y ahora tengo mucho dinero. Pero algunas veces creo que no tiene importancia. ¿De qué sirve el dinero cuando Flinch Emerson te habla de algún petimetre blanco que escribió un poema famoso de amor, y sus ojos se iluminan, pero tú no sabes ni jota sobre poesía, literatura o cualquier otra cosa que para ella es tan importante?

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Pooh había posado su hocico en el cuello de Thresh y roncaba suavemente.

—¿Qué te impide volver a ir a clases?

—¿Yo? Bueno no, no podría hacerlo. El fútbol ocupa demasiado tiempo.

—Quizá durante la temporada baja —sonrió—. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tú señorita Emerson lo que piensa de la idea?

—Se reiría de mí.

—Si se ríe de ti, entonces tendrás la certeza de que te has fijado en la mujer equivocada.

—No era demasiado buen estudiante —admitió con obvia reticencia.

—Probablemente porque nadie esperaba que lo fueras.

—No sé.

—Venga, Thresh. ¿No serás un cobarde? Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. —Es sólo una broma —dijo precipitadamente—. El hecho de que no tengas tiempo para estudiar, puede tener su ventaja —sonrió ampliamente— puedes necesitar que alguien te ayude.

Thresh se rió y media docena de jugadores volvieron la cabeza clavando los ojos en él con incredulidad.

Gloss Crenshaw se puso de pie. —Oye, Thresh, ¿por qué acaparas al perro todo el viaje? Suéltalo. A mi también me gustan los perros.

Thresh lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Porqué no te vas a jod...

El hombre hundió la cabeza al escuchar como se interrumpían los gritos de Thresh. Y luego su risa que se interrumpió de golpe por completo.  
Katniss giró su cabeza para determinar qué había provocado la interrupción y vio que Peeta había entrado en la cabina de pasajeros. Los hombres volvieron a sus revistas y música, o cerraron los ojos y fingieron echar una siesta, como si los hubieran sorprendido riéndose en un funeral.

El poder de Peeta, incluso sobre el más endurecido de los veteranos, la asombró. Lo sabía por retazos de conversaciones que había oído sin intención, y aunque se resistían por la presión implacable a la que los sometía, todavía lo respetaban. Gale decía que una de las razones por la que Peeta se mantenía en una forma física excelente era porque nunca le exigía nada a sus hombre que no pudiera hacer él mismo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la visión de Pooh profundamente dormida en el pecho de uno de sus líneas ofensivas. Miró a Katniss con suspicacia, habló unos minutos con uno de sus ayudantes y luego, para alivio obvio de todo el mundo, desapareció de vuelta a la zona de primera clase.

—Ese hombre está siempre enfadado —masculló Katniss mientras se levantaba.

—El entrenador tiene muchas preocupaciones —contestó Thresh. Pooh se movió y Thresh a regañadientes se la pasó a Gloss Crenshaw. Katniss estuvo unos minutos preguntándole a Chaff sobre Seeder y sus hijos, después Finnick Odair quiso hablarle sobre la idea de comercializar una salsa con su nombre. Le preguntó a Cato Ludwig sobre su hombro y habló con algunos de los novatos sobre la vida nocturna de Chicago.

Cuando finalmente recogió a Pooh, la atmósfera en la cabina era considerablemente más relajada, pero sabía que Peeta le daría la vuelta a la tortilla a la mañana siguiente. No le podía culpar por su dedicación, pero algunas veces se preguntaba si él conocería la naturaleza humana. Cuando decidiera que tenía el equipo a punto, los tendría a todos tan tensos que vibrarían como una cuerda de violín.

Pasó la tarde y la mañana siguiente con Cinna. Él charló con entusiasmo sobre el juego y estaba encantado de que le hubiera invitado a compartir su palco. Se llevó a Pooh con él cuando se fue, prometiendo llevarlo de vuelta cuando fuera al partido.  
Por primera vez desde que había asumido el control como propietaria, se unió al equipo en su ligera cena en el hotel a las cinco de la tarde, previa al partido. En lugar de situarse en la presidencia al lado de Gale, se sentó con Thresh y Gloss Crenshaw, donde jugueteó con el gran solomillo que le pusieron delante volcándose en la ensalada y patatas cocidas.

Fue una comida sombría, poco alegre. Luego, cuando los jugadores salían, vio un grupo de seguidores de los Gigants que de alguna manera se habían colado en el vestíbulo del hotel y lo habían cubierto de signos rojos y azules, lo que mostraba a las claras sus predilecciones. Su destello rápido de cólera la hizo darse cuenta de cuanto habían llegado a importarle los Stars. En lugar de un equipo anónimo, se habían convertido en un grupo de gente por el que se preocupaba.

Ensimismada, se puso automáticamente el traje que Johana le había preparado corriendo la semana anterior. Después de volver a hacer la maleta para el regreso nocturno a O'Hare después del partido, se encontró con Gale en el vestíbulo.  
Él sonrió mientras miraba su ropa.

—Perfecta. Ella miró dudosamente su reflejo en un espejo de la pared del vestíbulo.

—Sabía que no era el momento de preparar la retirada, pero no es lo que más me va.

Llevaba puesta una variación del uniforme de los Stars: Pantalones ceñidos azul con unas líneas doradas que bajaban por cada muslo. Le habían preparado una cazadora azul satinado y dorado con una estrella enorme en la espalda y otras más pequeñas sobre el frente. Llevaba su pelo rizado retirado con una ancha diadema que parecía un arco azul encima de su cabeza y zapatillas de cuero.

—Es precisamente lo que te va —dijo Gale— los fotógrafos van a volverse locos.

No se dijeron nada más mientras se dirigían hacia Meadowlands, al estadio de los Giants. Antes de haber sido ocupado por el estadio, esas parcelas de Jersey había sido desguace para coches oxidados y refugio para sin techo. Se rumoreaba que el estadio había sido construido sobre la nariz de Jimmy Hoffa.

Cuando alcanzaron la entrada VIP cuarenta y cinco minutos antes del comienzo del encuentro, Gale se ofreció como voluntario para escoltarla hasta el palco antes de bajar a su visita rutinaria al vestuario para dar animo a los hombres, pero ella ya había decidido lo que iba a hacer y negó con la cabeza.

—Voy con contigo.

—¿Al vestuario?

Asintió abruptamente. —Al vestuario.

Gale la miró con incertidumbre pero no hizo comentario alguno mientras la guiaba por las profundidades subterráneas del estadio. Entraron en un vestuario ominosamente en silencio. Con excepción de los cascos, los jugadores ya estaban vestidos con el resto del equipo y ella se sintió como si hubiera entrado en una tierra poblada por titanes. En el campo, eran enormes, pero atrapados en un espacio cerrado, su tamaño era verdaderamente impresionante.

Algunos estaban de pie mientras que otros estaban sentados en bancos de madera con las rodillas abiertas y las muñecas apoyadas en ellas dejando colgar las manos holgadamente. Finnick Odair y Cato Ludwig estaban sentados sobre una mesa lateral con las espaldas contra la pared. Todos tenían la cara sombría mientras escuchaban a Peeta hablar.

—… tenemos que desplegar un gran juego esta noche. No vamos a ganar con goles. Tenemos que ganar en la zona roja. Con jugadas que nos hagan avanzar pocas yardas cada vez…

Peeta estaba tan intensamente concentrado en sus jugadores que no se dio cuenta de que Gale y ella habían entrado en el vestuario hasta que terminó.

Gale se aclaró la voz. —Humm, la señorita Everdeen quiso acercarse esta noche para desearos suerte.

El ceño fruncido de Peeta le indicaba que la consideraba bastante inoportuna. Obligándose a ignorarle, desplegó su sonrisa más brillante en la cara y caminó al centro del vestuario. Intentó no sentirse cohibida y asumió una pose, vestida como estaba, digna de salir en un póster.

—Hola, chicos. ¿Qué tal? Bueno, no soy demasiado ingeniosa, ¿verdad?— Varios hombres sonrieron, pero ella supo que iba a ser difícil relajar la tensión. Aunque era la última persona que se pudiera considerar una autoridad en el fútbol, los hechos parecían cristalinos ante ella. Los Stars tenían los mejores jugadores y un entrenador excelente, pero por alguna razón, no lograban cuajar buen fútbol. Para ella estaba claro que ese era un problema mental, no físico, y desde el viaje en avión, no podía deshacerse de la idea de que no estarían tan tensos si pudieran relajarse un poco y divertirse jugando.  
Se subió en uno de los bancos de delante para poder verlos a todos.

—De acuerdo, chicos, ahí voy. Es la primera vez que bajo al vestuario y sinceramente espero que sea la última que doy un discurso.

Varios sonrieron. —Tengo completa confianza en el entrenador Mellark. Todo el mundo me ha dicho que es un maravilloso estratega del fútbol y un gran motivador para los jugadores. Además, es taaaaaan guapo.

Como había esperado, comenzaron a reírse. No se arriesgó a mirar a Peeta para ver como recibía su broma. En vez de eso, frunció la frente.

—No es que los demás no seáis guapos, claro. Excepto Chaff. He visto a Seeder en acción y, creerme, ni siquiera lo miro.— Más risa. Chaff sonrió ampliamente y agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. Ella sonrió vagamente. —Lo que quiero deciros es esto. Si ganáis esta noche el partido, simplificaríais bastante mí vida con la prensa, pero, para ser totalmente honestos, ganar a los Giants es más importante para todos vosotros que para mí. Quiero decir, yo no juego al fútbol y…

—Señorita Everdeen —la advertencia implícita en la voz de Peeta era clara. Precipitadamente siguió.

—Y aunque me parece realmente increíble, me ha llegado a gustar bastante, y como supongo que todos querréis ganar esta noche, voy a deciros como lo vais a hacer.

Si bien evitaba deliberadamente mirar a Peeta, notaba los feroces ojos azules taladrándole la piel. A pesar de su posición como dueña del equipo, éste era su terreno y ella lo había invadido.

—Bueno —siguió— el entrenador Mellark tiene muchííísima experiencia y estoy segura que tendréis que hacer caso a todo lo que os ha dicho. Pero conque únicamente hagáis una cosita que os voy a decir, prácticamente os garantizo el éxito.

Ella sentía como la cólera emanaba del cuerpo de Peeta. Había pasado la semana entera llenándolos de frenesí aniquilador y ella despreocupadamente deshacía todos sus esfuerzos. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su instinto de supervivencia para apartar sus pensamientos de ese hombre, algo no demasiado fácil, cuando él estaba de pie tan cerca.

—Esta noche, caballeros, cuando salgáis a ese campo, quiero que hagáis lo siguiente… —hizo una pausa— …quiero que finjáis que los Giants están desnudos.

Clavaban los ojos en ella como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, lo cual probablemente era verdad. Oyó algunas nerviosas risas ahogadas y miró a los jugadores con falsa gravedad.

—Hablo absolutamente en serio. Cuándo los Giants estén alineados y comiencen a dirigirse hacia vosotros, el que tengáis enfrente, justo al otro lado de… —su mente se quedó en blanco, y recurrió a Gale—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿La línea de scrimmage? —sugirió Ron.

—Eso. Pensar que el tío que está del otro lado de la línea de scrimmage, está desnudo. Funcionará. Seguro. Lo prometo. Es un truco que aprendí en el colegio para vencer el miedo al público. ¿No preferís golpear a un jugador en su… estómago… —sonrió ampliamente— si está… ¡desnudo!?

Para bien o para mal, la tensión del vestuario se desvaneció. Mientras las hombreras de los hombre se estremecían por la risa, supo que había logrado su meta, y supuso que finalmente su instinto para la supervivencia les permitiría patear al rival.  
Bajando del banco, se precipitó hacia la puerta.

—Os veré en el campo.

Desafortunadamente, Peeta la atrapó antes de que pudiera escapar, y su valor flaqueó cuando vio su pálida cara.

—Te has pasado de la raya, Katniss. Cuando termine el partido, tú y yo vamos a ajustar cuentas por última vez.

* * *

NUESTRO ENTRENADOR SE ENOJÓ!

Creen que Kat se paso? Yo pienso que no, ella solo los relajo y motivo.

espero que les siga gustando la historia. gracias a los que se toman un tiempo para escribir un review!

y los que no y me leen, pues tambien :)

Nos Leemos luego!


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y algunos a Susan Elizabeth Phillips, la historia se llama It had to be you escrita originalmente por Susan Elizabeth Phillips. Yo solo juego con ellos en mis tiempos libres. Sin fines de lucro**

CAPÍTULO 17

La línea defensiva de los Giants se quedó perpleja cuando al ocupar su lugar en la línea de scrimmage se dieron cuenta de que sus once adversarios les sonreían desde detrás de sus cascos. Ninguno se podía creer que un equipo con un historial de uno a cuatro de sonriera a menos que tuviera unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. A los Giants no les gustaban las sorpresas, y definitivamente no les gustaba ver a los adversarios sonreír.

Se intercambiaron las contraseñas. Desafortunadamente para la línea defensiva de los Giants, algunas de esas palabras hablaban desfavorablemente de los principios morales de la madre de Thresh. En la siguiente jugada, un enfurecido línea ofensiva de los Stars sacó a dos poderosos linemen y un linebacker para conseguir el primer  
down.

Fue hermoso. Cuando el primer cuarto acabó, los Stars llevaron una ventaja de tres, y Katniss estaba casi ronca por lo que había gritado. Aunque la violencia del campo aun la hacía sobresaltarse, había estado tan implicada en el juego que olvidó que se suponía que debía volver al palco hasta que Gale llegó para escoltarla. Mientras la dirigía a la entrada que la sacaría del campo, estaba tan atrapada por la excitación que se volvió hacia el banquillo, ahuecó las manos alrededor de su boca, y gritó—: ¡están desnudos!

Se percató demasiado tarde de que era un espectáculo, incluso más de lo habitual, pero los jugadores que estaban cerca le sonrieron ampliamente. Afortunadamente, Peeta estaba demasiado fascinado por la programación de las jugadas para advertirlo.  
Durante el segundo cuarto, Ludwig realizó un pase de touchdown para que lo rematara un novato medio de los Stars, mientras los Giants solo podían mirar como metía el tanto. Cuando sonó el pitido, los Stars llevaban una ventaja de siete.  
Katniss ya había decidido que quedaría como una tonta durante la temida entrevista del descanso con Al Michaels de la ABC, si fingía un conocimiento que no tenía, así que respondió honestamente a todas las preguntas relacionadas con ella y compartió con la audiencia, las dificultades que su propia ignorancia del juego provocaba.

Decidió que lo había hecho lo mejor que había podido cuando al final del descanso, Michaels comentó que Frank Clifford pensaba que Katniss Everdeen trataba de sacar adelante una situación difícil y que merecía una oportunidad. Michaels también soltó varios comentarios personales sobre como el testamento de Bert Everdeen había sido injusto con Katniss, Marvel Chandler y los Stars.

Al final del tercer cuarto, le dolían los músculos de la tensión de retorcer la cabeza para ver el marcador de debajo del palco. Gale se había quitado la chaqueta y desanudado la corbata. Cato Ludwig sólo fue interceptado una vez y adoptaron un despliegue impresionante de defensa. Finnick Odair jugó extraordinariamente y la defensa fue perfecta. No hubo ningún fallo en los Stars.

Cuando el partido terminó finalmente, Katniss se lanzó de Cinna a Gale, mientras Pooh emitía ladridos a sus pies y el marcador mostraba el resultado: Stars 24, Gigants 10.  
Rechazó acompañar a Gale al vestuario. En vez de eso, Cinna y ella permanecieron en el palco y miraron las cortas entrevistas postpartido que recientemente se habían agregado al programa de los lunes. Peeta logró ser a la vez modesto y jubiloso, dejando las alabanzas para sus jugadores. Sus palabras le llegaron entrecortadas.

—La defensa mantuvo la cabeza fría…, muchos quarterback juegan con tanto acierto como Cato Ludwig, pero ninguno con tanto corazón…, los avasallamos un par de veces…, —pero concluyó la entrevista diciendo—, no hay un equipo con un historial mejor que los Giants. Nos alegramos de haber estado preparados para ellos.

Al Michaels felicitó a Peeta por la victoria, luego entrevistó a un emocionado Finnick Odair, que llevaba su sombrero de vaquero sobre su pelo enredado.

—Finnick Odair, recepcionasteis toda la noche. ¿Cómo lo explicas? Finnick Odair dirigió a la cámara su mejor sonrisa. —Trabajamos duro esta semana. Y, Al, no puedo decir más que cosas buenas sobre la manera en la que Cato lanzó la pelota esta noche…

Después de varias preguntas más, Michaels entrevistó a Chaff.

—¿Qué crees que marcó la diferencia en los Stars esta semana, Chaff? Chaff tiró con fuerza de la toalla que se había colgado alrededor del cuello, que todavía refulgía de sudor.

—Somos un buen equipo desde el principio de la temporada, pero no lográbamos cuajar bien. La señorita Everdeen habló con nosotros antes del partido y nos ayudó a relajarnos un poco. Salimos a divertirnos y obligamos a los Giants a jugar a nuestra manera. Esa fue la diferencia.

Al Michaels no se había ganado la reputación de ser uno de los mejores periodistas deportivos dejando pasar un desliz como ese delante de él.

—¿Exactamente que os dijo? Chaff sonrió y frotó la toalla sobre su nuca.

—No mucho. Un par de chistes. Es una señora agradable.

Las mejillas de Katniss se pusieron rojas. Sintió como si hubiera recibido una tarjeta del día de San Valentín.

Eran más de las dos en la madrugada cuando el avión dejó Newark con destino O'Hare. Si bien la victoria había sido hacía sólo unas horas, Gale pensaba ya en la semana siguiente.

—Hemos cogido impulso esta noche —dijo mientras el avión alcanzaba la altitud de crucero y la luz del cinturón de seguridad se apagaba—. Espero que no lo perdamos.

—Trata de relajarte y disfrutar la victoria. No te preocupes. —Ella giró su cabeza hacia la parte trasera del avión, donde el estridente ruido de los jugadores que celebraban la victoria se oía claramente.

—Supongo que estás en lo cierto.

Tres filas delante de ella, oyó reírse a Peeta por algo que Haytmich había dicho. Hasta ahora, había logrado evitarle, pero no había olvidado su amenaza. Quería creer que él entendía lo que había tratado de hacer antes del partido, pero de alguna manera dudaba que lo tomara con tanto sentido del humor como Chaff.

Casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, él giró la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Observó con alarma como comenzaba a desabrochar su cinturón de seguridad. Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, se deslizó delante de Gale y escapó hacia la parte de atrás del avión, donde los maltratados jugadores la saludaron bulliciosamente. Habló con todos, pero cuando Thresh le pidió que llevara a Pooh, se negó. Ya bordeaba el área de peligro, y no veía la necesidad de meterse hasta el fondo.

Gale estaba dormido cuando regresó a primera clase. Él apenas se movió cuando se deslizó a su asiento. Tan pronto como se tranquilizó, se apoyó contra la ventana y cerró los ojos, sólo para descubrir que la coca-cola light que había consumido había alcanzado su destino. Metiéndose entre los asientos salió al pasillo, pasando precipitadamente ante el asiento de primera fila de Peeta y metiéndose en silencio en el baño.

Odiaba usar los inodoros de los aviones. Siempre se temía que el avión escogiera el momento exacto en que más indefensa estaba para chocar, y se pasaría los últimos segundos de su vida cayendo vertiginosamente hacia tierra firme con el trasero al aire. Como consecuencia, se apresuró todo lo que podía, se lavó las manos, y acababa de abrir el pasador de la puerta cuando se le escapó de las manos. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Peeta se metió apretadamente a su lado y devolvió el pasador a la posición de cerrado.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! Su cuerpo macizo la presionó contra el lavabo.

—Nos doy un poco de privacidad para poder hablar. El diminuto cubículo era demasiado pequeño para los dos. Una de sus rodillas se introducía entre sus muslos y sus pechos estaban aplastados contra el suyo. Le costaba respirar.

—No quiero hablar contigo en este momento. Es obvio que perderás los estribos y no tengo ningunas ganas de ser víctima de tus gritos.

La cólera lo atravesó. —Tal vez deberías haberlo pensado antes de asaltar mi vestuario esta noche.

—¡No lo asalté!

—¡Estuviste a punto de estropear el trabajo de toda la temporada! —Sus ojos se estrecharon en las mismas líneas feroces que habían debilitado a los defensa más curtidos del fútbol profesional—. Quiero que mis jugadores estén concentrados antes de los partidos, no idiotizados con algún tipo de filosofía estúpida. Si esos hombres necesitaban convencerse de que no entiendes el juego, lo hicieron esta noche. No tienes ni idea de a que se enfrentan cuando corren sobre el campo. Es algo serio, no ningún tipo de chiste.

Ella luchó por apartarse de él, pero no tuvo éxito. Su cuerpo estaba duro contra el de ella, y su voz era baja y furiosa.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste esta noche, ¿me oyes? Mantente alejada del vestuario antes de los partidos. ¡Tienes suerte de que sean lo suficientemente disciplinados como para que tu pequeña exhibición no los distrajera y nos costara la victoria!

Ella clavó los ojos en él. —No tienes ni idea de porqué estaba allí, ¿verdad? No tienes ni idea de qué trataba de lograr. Dios mío, realmente crees que soy una rubia tonta sin cabeza.

—Después de escuchar tus estúpidas teorías sobre jugadores de fútbol desnudos, ni siquiera te lo voy a discutir.

Ella nunca había pensado en sí misma como una persona que perdiera los estribos, pero ahora arremetió con su puño hacia arriba y le dio puñetazos en las costillas tan fuerte como pudo.

Él soltó un suave "oof" y clavó los ojos en ella con incredulidad. Ella le devolvió la mirada, incapaz de creer qué acababa de ocurrir. Aunque sabía que no le había hecho realmente daño con el golpe, había golpeado a otro ser humano, algo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Este hombre la empujaba hasta el límite y el hecho de que se hubiera dejado empujar, hacía que se enojara todavía más. Una niebla roja remolineaba ante sus ojos.

—¡Estúpido, terco, asno! ¡Te diré que es lo que me pasa! Tengo que cargar con un entrenador que emocionalmente tiene seis años y que es deficiente mental.

—¡Deficiente… ! —sonó como si se ahogara—. Ahora me vas a escuchar… Su codo tropezó con el espejo detrás de ella cuando su sentido común voló y le pinchó en el pecho con el dedo índice.

—¡No! Me vas a escuchar tú, machote, y me vas a escuchar atentamente. Fui al vestuario no porque quisiera estar allí, sino porque has logrado que mi equipo de fútbol esté tan tenso, que ni siquiera pueda jugar al fútbol.

—Estás sugiriendo…

—Tú, Sr. Intransigente, puedes ser un estratega genial, pero tu conocimiento de la naturaleza humana es nulo.

—No tienes ni la menor idea…

—Cuando quiera —le pinchó otra vez con cada una de las sílabas con el dedo índice— cuando quiera, me oyes, cuando quiera dirigirme a mis jugadores en el vestuario, lo haré. Cuando sienta que están demasiados tensos, nerviosos, o inquietos para hacer el trabajo por el que les pago una cantidad ridícula de dinero, me plantaré delante de ellos, desnuda, si quiero. Y haré lo que sea que considere necesario para asegurarme que los Chicago Stars hacen lo que deben, lo cuál, por si acaso te has olvidado, es lo que les ayudé a hacer esta noche. ¡Esto es, ganar un partido de fútbol! Yo, Sr. Cerebro de chorlito, soy la dueña de este equipo de fútbol; No tú. ¿Está absolutamente claro?

Hubo una larga pausa. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas, su corazón latía con fuerza. Estaba consternada por su pérdida de control, y se preparó para su venganza, pero en lugar de explotar, él parecía casi distraído.

—Ehh… Ella tragó saliva. —¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? El avión pasó por una turbulencia, presionando sus caderas más firmemente contra de las de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente cuando ella se percató de que él estaba bastante excitado.

La miró vagamente avergonzado; levantó las dos manos.

—Es sin intención. Se que te estabas explicando y oí cada palabra que dijiste. Palabra. Pero seguiste contoneándote mientras hablabas y el avión comenzó a rebotar, y no sé. Sólo ocurrió.

Su temperamento se avivó.

—No estoy de humor para esto.

—Ni yo. No mentalmente, por lo menos. Pero lo que es físicamente…

—No quiero oírlo. El avión continuó saltando y meciendo sus cuerpos uno contra otro. Otra vez él separó sus caderas, se aclaró la voz.

—¿Estás… seriamente… tratando de decir que crees que eres la responsable de que ganásemos a los Giants?

La apacibilidad de su tono, la fricción caliente de sus cuerpos, la calmó.

—No… No exactamente… Por supuesto que no. Bueno, puede ser que… un poco. Sí, definitivamente en parte.

—Ya veo. —Él inclinó la cabeza y presionó ambas manos sobre el mueble del lavabo detrás de ella. Su pelo olía a la ducha que se había dado después del partido. Podía sentir sus pulgares contra sus caderas. El avión seguía en la turbulencia y ella luchaba por ignorar la emocionante abrasión de sus pechos rozándose contra su pecho.

—Eres una bomba de relojería —dijo él quedamente— y no me gustan las sorpresas. —Su mandíbula rozó su pelo mientras hablaba—. Si creías que había algún problema en mi manera de entrenar, deberías habérmelo dicho.

—Tienes razón. En teoría. —Su voz sonó como si estuviera muy lejos—. Pero, puedes ser muy intimidante.

Otra vez, sintió la suave caricia de su mandíbula contra su pelo.

—Tú también.

—¿Yo? —Su boca mostró una sonrisa muy feliz—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba. Se lamió los labios.

—Estoy…

—¿Caliente? —Su melosa voz arrastrada hizo que esa palabra pareciera durar para siempre.

Ella tragó.

—Calentándome. Él sonrió con la lenta y fácil sonrisa torcida de chico Sureño, haciéndola imaginar húmedas noches interminables.

—No estás calentándote, querida, estás caliente.

—Tal vez.

—Yo también.

Ella podría sentir cada parte de él a través de su ropa. La conmocionó, la asustó. La hizo sentir como si estuviera medio muerta hasta que se encontraron.

Su mano se deslizó alrededor de su cintura.

—Tú y yo. Estamos…

—Calientes. —La palabra se escapó.

—Sí. —Él dejó caer su cabeza y tomó su boca. Lo tardío de la hora. La tensión del partido. Por la razón que fuera, pero en el momento que sus labios tocaron los de ella, ella perdió cualquier capacidad de refrenarse.

Él puso sus grandes manos bajo sus caderas, y se golpeó el codo contra la pared cuando la elevó. Sus cuerpos se encontraron. Su rodilla tropezó con la puerta. Ella envolvió sus hombros con los brazos y se maravilló de las sensaciones que producía su dureza contra ella.

Su beso se hizo salvaje a la vez que primitivo e ingobernable, nutrido por una pasión que se había alimentado a sí misma.

Con una exclamación ronca, la puso encima del borde del mueble del lavabo detrás de ella y le levantó a la vez el suéter y el sujetador. Cogiendo sus pechos con las manos, los elevó hacia su boca. Ella agarró la hebilla del cinturón, metiendo la otra mano bajo su camisa para poder tocar los duros músculos de su pecho.

Sus muslos se abrieron para acomodar sus piernas, y la boca de Peeta se abrió para abarcar un pezón. Deslizando la mano debajo, sobre su estómago, ahuecó el pecho.

—Nunca vuelvas a ponerte… —murmuró contra su pezón húmedo mientras la frotaba sobre los pantalones— …ropa así otra vez.

—No…

—Sólo vestidos que pueda levantar. —Él desabrochó sus pantalones y bajó la cremallera.

—Sí. —Ella luchaba con la hebilla de su cinturón, mientras subía su camisa.

—Y nada de bragas. —Su boca dejó sus pechos. Metió la mano dentro de la tela de algodón.

La encontró. Mojada. Caliente. Con una boqueada, ella presionó la boca abierta contra su pecho desnudo.

—Aquí, —murmuró roncamente—. Debajo.

—Lo haré. Si… —Ella intentaba bajar la cremallera, pero los dientes de metal apresaron la tela. Con un gemido de frustración, ella deslizó la mano dentro, bajo la banda elástica de los calzoncillos para rodearle.

Él soltó una exclamación estrangulada y la levantó mientras la acariciaba. Su hombro tropezó con la pared. Él subió su pierna izquierda para sostenerla y le bajó los pantalones y las bragas, pero sacárselas era difícil en un espacio tan pequeño. Ella sintió el frío húmedo del lavabo en las nalgas y las de él calientes bajo su mano. El brazo de Peeta golpeó una pared, el codo contrario la opuesta. Él se vio finalmente forzado a usar su zapato para liberarla de la ropa que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus tobillos. Besándola profundamente, la preparó con sus dedos.

Su mano temblaba sobre él. Ella nunca le había hecho eso a un hombre, pero repentinamente su mano no fue suficiente. Estaba a demasiada distancia de su corazón. Lo apartó tanto como pudo y se bajó del borde del lavabo. Echando las caderas a un lado, se dobló en una posición torpe y abrió los labios. Un estremecimiento la atravesó cuando le ofreció una nueva virginidad.

Era emocionante. Deliciosamente dulce hacerle eso a ese hombre El sudor perló su frente cuando sintió el tirón tierno al meterlo en su boca. Estaba abandonado todos sus principios, todas sus resoluciones y en ese momento no le importaba. El único compromiso que tenía era ante sí mismo, y ya lo resolvería más tarde.

A través de su rugiente excitación, él observó la curva blanda y vulnerable de su cuello. Muchas mujeres le habían servido de ese modo, ¿qué hacía que pareciera tan diferente? Y era diferente. Había una dulce ineptitud en la suave succión caliente que le emocionó al tiempo que lo desconcertaba.

Él acarició sus caderas, ella apretó sus nalgas mientras su pasión lo conducía más alto. Una oscura voz interior le señalaba que ella no hacía exactamente lo correcto. La lógica decía que debería tener experiencia en eso, pero la dulce torpeza de esa boca suave derrotó su lógica.

Le acarició su pelo, y una feroz ola de ternura lo atravesó. Sin premeditación, se encontró apartándola. A pesar de cómo miraba, de cómo vestía, de cómo se comportaba, e independientemente de su necesidad rugiente y de cada maldita cosa que sabía sobre ella, no podía dejar que hiciera eso. Ella merecía algo mejor de él que ingresar en el club de los polvos a una milla de altura.

—No —murmuró ella, y él vio algo desprovisto y desconcertado en sus ojos que hizo trizas su control.

La besó en la boca y se perdió en esa abertura hinchada. Ella gimió su nombre, se estremeció, y él entendió que ella se había deslizado más allá de la razón. Ahogando la violenta demanda de su cuerpo, la acarició con su mano en movimientos profundos y tiernos. Ella clavó los dedos en sus hombros, y el sonido de su gemido casi lo llevó hasta el borde.

—Katniss, querida, me estás matando. —Con una exclamación ronca, zambulló su lengua en los recovecos húmedos de su boca. Cuando ella explotó, él se tragó sus gritos.

Ella cayó contra él, con el cuerpo laxo y vulnerable, sus suaves rizos húmedos se pegaban a su nuca. Él sintió su pecho mientras trataba de respirar. Ella trató de juntar sus muslos, al tiempo que se estremecía y él supo que aún no estaba satisfecha. No la podía dejar así y la acarició otra vez.

Llegó al clímax casi instantáneamente. Se quedó sin respiración y luego comenzó a temblar, señalando que ni siquiera ahora estaba totalmente satisfecha. Él intentó volver a acariciarla.

—No… No sin ti.

Con el sonido de su gemido suave, de su murmullo, él deseó enterrarse profundamente en ella. Nada lo retenía. En ese momento ni siquiera podría describir la cara de Madge. Y Katniss era una chica curvilínea, de carnes prietas, adecuada y personalmente diseñada por Dios para justo ese tipo de retozo. Después de todas las mujeres con las que había estado, esto no le debería provocar ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Pero ella parecía importarle más que las demás.

Cerró los ojos y los apretó, obligándose a aceptar que no podría terminarlo. Katniss estaba demasiado perdida en la pasión para pensar correctamente, así que él lo tendría que hacer por ella.

—No tengo nada aquí —mintió. Ella deslizó su mano hacia arriba por su muslo, tocándole.

—Yo podría… —Ella se inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo y la incertidumbre de sus ojos lo atravesó—. Quizá podría hacer lo mismo por ti.

El espasmo de su garganta cuando tragó, y esos ojos, tan inciertos como rasgados, le penetraron profundamente. Simplemente no podía dejar que esto llegara más lejos. Dolorosamente, sujetó sus pantalones.

—Está bien. Estoy bien.

—Pero…

Él apartó la vista de sus ojos heridos. Sus manos no estaban totalmente estables cuando dejó caer su suéter sobre sus pechos.

—Toda la gente de primera debería estar dormida a estas alturas, pero tal vez será mejor que salgas primero, tan pronto como termines de arreglarte.

Ella luchó con sus pantalones, rozándose contra él en cada movimiento. Cuando toda su ropa estuvo en su lugar, lo miró.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —le preguntó quedamente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Actuar como si estuvieras tan caliente, y luego de pronto, tan frío.

Ella creía que la había rechazado. Si bien había intentado no hacerlo, supo que la había lastimado.

—Ahora mismo estoy cerca de explotar —dijo.

—No te creo. ¿Cómo dijo Haytmich que te llamaban? ¿Hielo?

No quería discutir con ella, no después de haber visto que vulnerable estaba, y sólo podía pensar en una forma de aliviar el daño. Él soltó un elaborado suspiro y logró sonar molesto.

—¿Ya estamos de nuevo? La única manera de que no discutamos es que nos besemos. No sé porqué trato de ser bueno contigo porque siempre me sale el tiro por la culata.

Sus labios todavía estaban hinchados por su boca.

—¿Es eso lo que estás haciendo? Ser bueno.

—Más de lo que haya sido nunca. Y no me sale espontáneamente, dicho sea de paso. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienes una deuda conmigo por eso.

—¿Qué yo qué? —Esos ojos ámbar ya no estaban indefensos. Tal como él pretendía, habían comenzado a echar chispas.

—Tienes una deuda conmigo, Katniss. Trataba de mostrar respeto por ti.

—¿Respeto? Era lo que me faltaba por oír. El sarcástico comentario no distorsionó su dolor, así es que él la presionó.

—Eso es exactamente lo que hice. Y tal y como lo veo, ahora mismo acabas de tirarme ese respeto a la cara. Lo que significa que me debes lo que no conseguí aquí y que tengo intención de obtener.

—¿Y como tienes intención de hacerlo?

—Te diré cómo. Un día, el que yo elija, una hora, en cualquier momento.

Donde sea. Voy a mirarte y voy a decir una palabra.

—¿Una palabra? —Te diré ahora. Sólo esa palabra. Ahora. Y cuando la oigas, quiere decir que dejarás de hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo y me sigues a donde sea que quiera llevarte. Y cuando logremos llegar, ese cuerpo tuyo se convierte en mi propiedad personal. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Él esperaba que explotara, pero debería haber sabido que no lo soltaría tan fácilmente. Katniss sabía jugar casi tan bien como él.

—Creo que sí —dijo ella con atención—. Dime si lo he entendido. Quieres decir, que como ahora no llegaste, como quien dice, a la cumbre, tengo que pagar una deuda. Cuando me mires y me digas ahora, yo -se supone- me convierto en tu esclava de amor. ¿Correcto?

—Si. —La tristeza se había desvanecido de sus ojos, y él definitivamente comenzaba a pasárselo bien.

—No importa lo que esté haciendo.

—Sea lo que sea.

—Me llevarás donde quieras.

—A un armario de escobas, si estoy de humor. Depende completamente de mí. —Él jugaba con fuego y realmente anticipaba el momento en que ella perdería el control.

—¿Y si estoy trabajando? —inquirió ella con notable calma.

—Hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que sea exactamente lo que estés haciendo.

—¿En una reunión?

—Sacas ese culito curvilíneo tuyo de la silla y me sigues.

—¿En una reunión con el comisario?

—Dices: lo siento, Sr. comisario pero creo que tengo una gripe grave, así que me perdonará. Y entrenador Mellark, ¿puedes venir conmigo por si acaso me desmayo en el vestíbulo y necesito que alguien me recoja?

—Ya veo. —Ella parecía pensativa—. ¿Qué ocurre si me está entrevistando, por ejemplo, Frank Gifford?

—Frank Gifford es bueno. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá.

La explosión iba a venir en cualquier momento. Lo sabía. Ella arrugó la frente.

—Sólo quiero dejar bien claro que lo he entendido bien. ¿Tú dices ahora, y -se supone- que te sigo para ser…? ¿Tu propiedad personal?

—Eso es lo que dije. —Él se preparó.

—Tuya.

—Si.

Ella respiró profundamente y sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Estupefacto, la miró deslizarse por la puerta. Cuando cerró, echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se rió. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Le había ganado la mano otra vez.

* * *

**¿que les parecio?**

**JAAAA creo que Peeta creia que ella no iba aceptar jajajaja**

**espero que les guste.**

**nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
